When I Count My Blessings, I Count You Twice
by EastendersHollyoaksFan
Summary: Zoe has returned with her daughter, Danielle. She soon fits back in to her old routine. But when Dan betrays her, her mother disowns her and she's homeless and when Dan tries to kill Zoella. What lengths will she go to protect Danielle, Zoella and her friends?
1. Raphael

One day Zoe went into a shop where her skul tutor worked and when she asked where he was they directed her to a small room. It was cold,dark and spooky with one small dim light.

"Raphael are you here?"asked Zoe as she walked deeper in the room. Suddenly the lights switched on.

"Yes V95 how may I help?"asked a tall blonde man whose voice was dark and low.

"I don't know how to tell you."said Zoe looking down gulity.

"You know you can talk to me."said Raphael hugging her and telling her everthing it is okay.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't told Dan I had a baby."said Zoe looking down as his happy face turned into a disappointed and angry face.

"V95 you know that if you don't tell him before sun down today he could take Danielle."said Raphael looking at her as she looked calm but she was actually shocked.

"WHAT?"Said Zoe looking at him shocked as if he was joking.

"He can't he just can't that is nonesence."said Zoe disbelieving but she kind of knew this was the truth.

"That nonescene is the law and he can take it to the court and they will decide who will have custody of Danielle."said Raphael looking down and reading a big book on parenting laws.

"Does it say anything about if the father does know but he doesn't want to have custody."said Zoe pacing up and down.

"Yes it says that if the father does not accept responsability then the mother gets full custody and does not have to see the father if she wishes not to."said Raphael just then Zoe stopped pacing and looked at him as if he was joking.

"Really wow. I just have to tell him about Danielle and I can never see him again."said Zoe hopefully looking at him as he looked down disappointed at something.

"What?"said Zoe looking at his face as he continued reading in her head.

"It says that Danielle can see her dad if she wishes to and you can't stop her."said Raphael looking at her as she lookeed at him surprised.

"Better her than me."said Zoe joyfully.

"Come on V95 you can't hide from him forever. I mean why can't you just tell him."said Raphael as he looked at her sad face as tears trickled down her cheek.

"Because I'm scared. What should I do?"asked Zoe looking down upset.

" Come on we have to stop you losing your daughter."said Raphael as he took Zoe's hand and led her to a car. Zoe fastened her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?To a solicitors?"asked Zoe as he suddenly stopped driving and she looked around shocked.

"No you are going to tell Dan that he is the father."said Raphael ponting to Saint Hearts and she saw a blonde talking to a redhead.

"No way I will bottle up and faint."said Zoe getting out of the car and running out. Raphael decided to leave her here.

"Well it's time to overcome all your problems."Said Raphael as she just ran faster.


	2. Zoe

Zoe ran down the road towards a deadend and climbed over the wall. She landed to another road called Cornwell Street. She stopped for a mintue and had to breathe heavily as she started crying. Sophia, Zoe's adoptive mother came out with a bucket and accidently splashed water on her.

"Oh sorry."said Sophia not knowing that it was Zoe because her back was to her. When she turned around Sophia gasped at seeing her daughter again. She ran up and hugged her.

"Mum please let go. You are hugging me too tight."said Zoe shivering and hugging her back.

"Sorry Zoe come on get changed you're freezing."Said Sophia directing her into the house and telling her to get dressed. Zoe quickly went up the stairs to her room. Keri had been staying there. She went into her cupboard and got a t shirt and jeans then she went downstairs.

"Why don't you have a cuppa and then we can meet Keri."asked Sophia directing her into the livingroom.

"So you fostered Keri?"replied Zoe happy that she finally gets to meet Keri.

"Yeah but she isn't like you."said Sophia sitting beside Zoe looking at her.

"In what way?"asked Zoe looking at her . She changed quite a lot she was older and her hair was browner and her eyes greener.

"She eats like a pig, has no manners and her room is messy and she is so stubborn not like you you are stubborn in a good way."said Sophia looking at her as she smiled.

"I wanna show you something."said Zoe as she slid her phone towards her and she looked at a baby with Zoe at the hospital smiling.

"Oh my god Zoe you had a baby."said Sophia looking at her as she nodded and looking at her foster mother who looked estatic.

"Dan's the father and she is with my boyfriend, Troy but he thinks Danielle is his. I gave birth last week and so did Shanice at the same time and place. I had 3 dna test done and it said Dan is the father."said Zoe looking at her shocked mother.

"Do you want me to call Troy and Shanice so you can meet her?"asked Zoe as her mother nodded as she cried she went out. Zoe called Shanice.

"Hey Shanice can you and Troy bring Danielle to 15 Cornwell street and bring Gabrielle. Okay thanks bye."Said Zoe. What she didn't realize that Keri and the others were making their way home.

"Sorry to think that I am a grandma."said Sophia coming back and wiping her tears. There was a knock on the door.

Sophia went to get the door and when she saw Keri she looked kind of disappointed. She really wanted to see Danielle.

"Oh Keri it is you."said Sophia as Keri and the others came in the livingroom shocked to find Zoe there.

"Nice to see you too mum! Who are you waiting for?"asked Keri looking at her mother.

"I was waiting for Danielle."said Sophia as everyone just stared at Zoe.

"Who's Danielle?"Asked Aneisha but they just seemed to ignore her.

"Don't stress mum Troy and Shanice are nearly here."said Zoe as she showed her mum the picture to calm her down.

"I can't wait. Wait I need to buy some food. If she comes-"said Sophia frantically moving up and down.

"I'll call you."said Zoe taking her phone before Sophia left. They stood there looking at her as if she was a bad smell.


	3. Zoe sees them

"So you have a phone then?"said Dan looking at her as she looked up and he grabbed her phone.

"Hey!"said Zoe trying to grab her phone back.

"125 missed calls from Dan and it says that you call Shanice 55 times . So why didn't you call me?"said Dan giving her phone back and stting beside her.

"I don't have to answer your questions."said Zoe as they all sat down.

"Why Shanice? Who is Shanice and is she that important that you have to call her that amount of times."said Dan but Zoe ignored him and continued to play on her phone.

All of a sudden the bell rang and Zoe rushed to open.

"Saved by the bell."said Dan as she opened the door to reveal Troy a tall boy with glossy black hair. Shanice, a redhead with 2 babies.

"Hi Babe."asked Troy kissing her which made Dan jealous.

"Hello Baby."said Zoe smiling and taking Danielle into the livingroom. Troy left because he had to go to his breakdancing class. Shanice followed her into the livingroom. Zoe called her mum.

"Mum they are here yeah but Troy had to go."said Zoe talking to her mum as they all looked at her.

"So these babies are both yours, Zo?"asked Aneisha trying to break the tension.

"No Gabby is Shanice's. Dani is mine."said Zoe kissing her baby's cheek.

"So who is the father?"asked Dan looking at her he face as she blushed deeply.

"Don't know. I left before I could find out."said Zoe looking down to hide her burning cheeks.

"Oh and you decided to leave after what happened the night before and don't tell me you were having my child."said Dan looking at her disgusted.

"How did you know?"asked Zoe looking down.

"It's not that obivious that I'm the father because of what happened."said Dan looking at her as everyone looked confused.

"What happened the night before she left?"asked Tom looking at them as Zoe stood up. Dan pulled her down.

"I was training at M19 and Zoe came in and told me she was leaving then she told me she loved me and then we kissed and we ended up on top of eachother upstairs in her room kissing."said Dan looking at her smiling as everyone looked at him.

"Eew!Dan did you really have to discribe it."said Aneisha disgusted than Zoe ran out of the room crying.

"I have to sleep in that bed."said Keri disgusted and ashamed.

"Nice one."said Shanice as she told him to fix it. Dan walked upstairs to the toliet as he knocked she screamed," GO AWAY!"


	4. The kiss

"Zo it is me. I am sorry I told them about us. I just thought that you hated me and that you hated the way I was that night. I didn't realize you were ashamed."Said Dan looking down as Zoe unlocked the door. Dan walked inside to see Zoe crying her mascara was splashed and she was sitting near the shower.

"Zoe I'm sorry."said dan hugging her and putting his head on hers.

"It doesn't matter."said Zoe quietly putting her head against his shoulder.

"No it's not. I didn't realize that you are ashamed."said Dan looking at her.

"It's okay. You know I don't regret that night. It's just I didn't want everyone to know because you were so special to me."said Zoe wiping her mascara and standing up. Dan just stood there close to her.

"So are you to me."said Dan moving closer to her but she just pushed him away.

"No Dan I have Troy now we can never be together."said Zoe moving away looking down.

"We can be. A family. Just me, you and Danielle."said Dan moving closer to Zoe convinced that it is all going to work out all right.

"I get it that you still have feelings for me but I have moved on even though I don't love him like I love you-"said Zoe her voice was interrupted when Dan's lips crushed against hers. The kiss was passionate but very gentle. The ball rang suddenly and Zoe pushed him away.

"Dan stop that's my mum it's important."said Zoe pushing him away. But he kept coming closer.

"So what? This is important."said Dan his lips following hers in a passionate kiss.

"Dan look my mum is probably wondering where I am."said Zoe pushing him away but he just came closer.

"So we will be down in a minute."said Dan kissing her again. The kiss was passionate and hot.

"No let's go down now."said Zoe walking out the room waiting for him.

"Was that kiss that bad?"asked Dan to himself. Zoe heard everything and peeped throught the hole and said,"No it wasn't."

Dan smiled as they went downstairs and walked in the livingroom.


	5. Leaving

"So how long are you going to stay here,Zoe?"asked Keri cheerfully but really she wanted to go away and leave Dan alone.

"I dunno that depends how long you want me to stay round?"said Zoe looking at her foster mother who just smiled and hugged her.

"Never."whispered Keri she hadn't realized she said it out loud. Aneisha heard her and gave her a evil look. Keri pulled an inncoent look.

"Of course we will have you. Do you know what we will foster Shanice as well?"said Sophia cheerfully as Shanice looked up hearing her name looked up confused.

"What? I heard my name."said Shanice taking her earphones off and carrying her child.

"Sophia is going to foster you."said Zoe excitely looking at her sister as she just froze than ran up and hugged her foster mother and she laughed as Zoe smiled and Dan moved and put his hand round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oi."whispered Zoe as he moved his hand into her t-shirt. He laughed and Keri bumped into Zoe and apolgised but really wanted to stop Dan from falling in love with her. Zoe moved towards Danielle and held her and sat down feeding her baby food. Aneisha told Keri to come upstairs and talk in her room.

"Neish what's up?"asked Keri smiling and hoping she didn't ask why she was rude to Zoe.

"Keri why did you do that in there and don't pretend you don't know I heard you and so did Zoe probably."said Aneisha furiously looking at her.

"Neish everyone is acting like she did nothing wrong. Dan is putting his hand in her shirt which she stole from me. I had a crush on Dan and he asked me out just before we went here."Said Keri sitting down her head in her hands.

"Keri noone has forgiven her even Dan. He just loses his judgement when it comes to Zoe. I bet one day he is going to tell he is sick of her. She is like a sister to me but I don't understand why."said Aneisha sitting on her bed hugging her and reassuring her. Zoe heard everything and went downstairs to collect her stuff. Dan and Tom came in.

"What. Where are you going with Danielle?"asked Dan grabbing her hand but Zoe continued to pack.

"I'm going to stay at my sister, Lizzie's house with Shanice."said Zoe taking Danielle but Dan wasn't about to lose her again he closed the door and Zoe just told him to get out of the way.

"No why do you suddenly want to leave?"asked Dan as she put Danielle down and pushed him out of the way.

"Aneisha is like a sister to me but she wants me gone and Keri who actually is my sister doesn't want me around because she think I'm stealing you away from her. So I have decided to leave."said Zoe quickly calling Lizzie but Dan cancelled the call.

"Okay wait here please."said Dan as she nodded. He rushed upstairs into Keri's room to see Keri sitting down and Aneisha hugging her.

"So you are happy? Well are you? I'm about this close to losing my daughter and you guys are acting like it's Christmas."said Dan furiously looking at them. Keri's eyes were red and swollen.

"What why is she leaving?"asked Aneisha looking down ashamed that she told her to leave.

"Because she overheard your conversation. Do you know what this means?"said Dan angrily as Keri looked at him pacing up and down.

"You lose Zoe."said Keri quietly as Dan looked her as if she was mad.

"You know I still love her but not like the way I love you. She's the mother of my child. Come on we are going to stop this madness."said Dan as he pulled Aneisha and Keri as they walked downstairs.

Zoe kept her promise and stayed downstairs with her bags waiting patiently


	6. Truth

"Okay can we settle this like adults please?"asked Tom as Keri looked at Zoe and gave her nasty looks.

"Okay I think it's time that I tell you why I left. I left because when we left Sternum I went out with some of my friends and we bought alchol and I felt so angry at myself that I drank a whole bottle of vodka and then I fainted so did Shanice. We got brought to the hospital where they cut up my hand and dropped some liquid in my veins. Then a nurse came and gave me a picture of a baby and told me I was pregnant. I thought that you guys did not deserve me because I was so broken and lost. I only kept in contact with Tom because I had to tell you about Keri."said Zoe scared that they would hate her but they just looked at her as if she was joking.

"Oh so you made me hate you by not contacting me."said Dan standing up and hugging her as Aneisha and Tom stood up and hugged her too. Keri just stood there upset and disappointed but she didn't want to show it. She walked up and hugged her. Just then Sophia came and smiled.

"Come on you crazy kids you will be late get dressed."said Sophia cheerfully smiling then walking back in the kitchen.

"For what?"asked Zoe her hand crossed her hands. Dan put his hand on Zoe's shoulder and smiled. _Still the same old Zoe full of questions that's what I love about her _thought Dan. _I wish thst I was alone with her _thought Dan. Thoughts of him and Zoe kissing filled his mind.

"Oh it's the teenage spy awards."said Tom walking out and getting changed so did Keri, Aneisha. It was only Dan and Zoe in the room and the tension was high.

"Ohh I better get dressed."said Zoe as Shanice came back in and dragged her upstairs into the guest room.

"Hey Shanice I can't go I don't have anything to wear."said Zoe sitting on the bed looking down. Shanice smiled and Zoe looked at her like she was crazy as she grabbed her bag and pulled out two dresses, makeup and jewelrey box. Zoe looked at the dresses amazed. One was a hot pink and had a shiny belt in the middle and landed right on her ankle. The other one was a carbibean blue that also had a shiny belt and ended on her ankle.

"Which one do you want? Kimmy said that you looked better in carribean blue."said Shanice holding the dress as Zoe smiled and nodded excited.

"Come on Zoe let's get ready."said Shanice as Zoe sat on the chair Shanice put foundation, eyeliner, eyeshadow and blusher on Zoe as she sat down.

-Keri's Room-

Keri and Aneisha was getting ready and Aneisha was wearing a green dress that she brought from Primark. It was strapless and ended on her knees showing her legs. Keri was wearing a purple dresss with sleeves.

"Hey Aneisha you know how to read people does Dan love me or Zoe?"asked Keri putting blusher on.

"I think he loves you but he doesn't show it. It seems like he loves Zoe more."said Aneisha as Keri looked down and smiled slightly. Aneisha sat down next to her.

"Well I'm hoping that he realizes what he's missing out on. Zoe doesn't even have a dress."said Keri standing up and smiling.

"Why don't we give her one?"asked Aneisha opening the closet.

"No way. She gets everyhting and I get nothing."said Keri closing the closet.

"Keri but she is your sister. I just think that you are jealous of her."said Aneisha as Keri put her favorite necklace on which Dan loved and gave to her.

"I'm not jealous anyway I am hoping that I win the best combat specialist."said Keri smiling and looking at herself in the mirror.

"You know that they are other contestants and Zoe could win."said Aneisha as Keri's mouth opened as wide like an O. Keri just tried to act happy.

"She can't it only says that you have to be a spy this year. Dan will be so jealous."said Keri smiling and twirling.

"Why? What are you going to do?"asked Aneisha as she applied some eyeliner.

"I'm going to flirt with some guys because there is a party and make him jealous. By the end of this night Dan will forget about **Zoe**."said Keri smiling as Aneisha looked as if she was a bitch for doing this.

"Yeah whatever."said Aneisha as she smiled but inside she was disappointed that she'll will do something so horrible to her sister.

"Do you think my plan will work?"asked Keri looking at er.

"Maybe we will just have to wait and see."said Aneisha trying to be convincing but she is actually angry at her friend.

"Yeah! I can't wait."said Keri excited. She styled her


	7. Dan reveals how he feels

"So you do like her then?"asked Tom he raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know that I like her?"asked Dan looking at Tom as he shrugged.

"Mate anyone can see that you have feelings for her."replied Tom laughing.

"I don't just have feelings for her I think I love her."said Dan staring into space.

"Yeah but she might not feel the same way."said Tom looking at his sadden face.

"I just hope that she does do I make it that obvious that I like her?"asked Dan scared if Tom knows then maybe Zoe does too.

"Yeah but don't worry she doesn't know."replied Tom as he saw Dan's eyes widen.

"I kissed her."said Dan quietly looking down as Tom just looked gobsmacked.

"What? When?"asked Tom gobsmacked. What about Keri? thought Tom. He was afraid that Zoe will cause you lots of problems in the team.

"In the bathroom. I'm so sorry."said Dan quietly looking at him.

"You shouldn't apolgise to me you should apolgise to Keri. Do you know what happened early today at school?"asked Tom furiously glaring at him.

"I don't know we had to stay in class without missions."replied Dan angrily.

"No you asked her out and she was over the moon when you asked her to go to the awards with you."said Tom looked at his sad face.

"Don't you like Keri?"asked Tom as he smiled but Dan just undid his bow and did it again.

"I do but sometimes she really gets on my nerves. Zoe never did; she always made me feel appreciated when we were dating.

"But mate do you want to break up with Keri?"asked Tom curiously as Dan walked out of the room and waited downstairs for the girls to arrive.

"I'll know by tonight who I should choose."said Dan smiling and looking at his watch.

"Anyway why are girls so late?"asked Tom annoyed.

"Tom girls are always late. They want to look their best."said Dan waiting patiently.

"Oh finally I think they are coming down."said Tom looking up as Keri and Aneisha who came down wearing their dresses.

"Wow you guys look amazing, but where is Zoe and Shanice?"asked Dan smiling as Keri's smile faded away.

"I don't know maybe she can't come because she doesn't have a dress."said Keri looking sad but she was happy. They were about to leave when Zoe said," Hey guys wait up!"

"Zoe are you coming?"asked Aneisha looking up as she saw Zoe come down in a carribean blue dress, earrings, heart-shaped locket and a braclet.

"Wow I mean you look great Zo."said Dan as everyone looked at him including Zoe. Shanice then came down wearing her dress and everyone looked at them.

"Shouldn't we be leaving? We are going to be late."said Shanice to break the tension. As they walked outside they saw a shiny black limosine parked there waiting for them.

"Who did all this?"asked Tom surprised and smiling.

"We did."said Zoe smiling as they all thanked her and went inside the limo.

"We thought that we should go to the awards in style."said Shanice as they opened a bottle of coca cola and Dan said a toast.

"To all those people who helped and cared for us."said Dan as everyone said cheers and tapped eachothers' glasses. It took at least 20 mins to get to the ceremony. Dan kept looking at Zoe and wishing that he could just rip that dress off her but one problem; Keri.

"So guys are excited to win the awards?"asked Keri as they all nodded and Keri looked over to Zoe who was whispering to Shanice.


	8. Speeches

"Do you know we have to say speeches."said Aneisha shaking; it wasn't cold but she was nervous because if she won disguise specialist of the year she will have to satnd up in front of all those people and say a speech even though she has got stage fright.

"Don't worry Neish you'll be amazing. Just say it from the heart."said Zoe smiling as Aneisha hugged her and thanked her. Keri just looked angry that her best friend will betray her like this. Suddenly the car stopped and Keri rushed out followed by Shanice, Tom, Aneisha then Zoe and Dan. _Wow I wouldn't even compare Keri to Zoe. She looks amazing. 1 point to Zoe. Nil to Keri. Should I ask her out or stay with Keri_ thought Dan as they entered the big hall.

"Wow."said Shanice as they gasped at the room. It was big with a chanderler dangling in the middle. The chairs had been stacked and you were directed to your chairs. At the end of the room there was the food which had been saved to later. The stage was big and had been decorated with daisies, roses and tulips. There was a big banner which said 'Teenage Spy Awards. The sound of all the young spies talking about the awards they desire made them feel even more nervous and scared that they weren't good enough. The smell of the delicious food made them hungry.

"Without further ado we shall begin the cermony, it is my pleasure to present the prime minister."said Stella smiling as she left the stage and the prime minister came in.

"Right the first awards is for the best technicial specialist is...Thomas Tupper."said the prime minister as they appulaed and Tom stood up and went to collect his reward he shaked the prime minister's hand and said his speech.

"I would like to thank all the people who have helped to make this dream real especcially Aneisha for understanding and being a great friend."said Tom just before he left and went back to his seat.

"The next is for the best disguise specialist is...Aneisha Jones."said The prime minsiter as Aneisha stood up and smiled then she went up and shaked his hand.

"I would like to thank Frank, Stella, Shanice, Dan, Keri but two people in particular Zoe and Tom who have always been there and I really love them for it."said Aneisha as she bowed and then went to her seat where Zoe stood up, hugged her and told her she was amazing.

"The next is for the best parkour specialist is...Daniel Morgan."said the prime minister as Dan stood up as everyone clapped and walked towards the stage he thought about Zoe and Keri. He didn't let this spoile his moment as he shaked his hand.

"I would like to thank all the people who believed in me: Tom, Aneisha, Shanice, Keri but one person in particular my best friend Zoe ever though we had our ups and downs she has always done right by me."said Dan who looked at Zoe as she smiled. Keri looked at Dan then at Zoe and she knew something was going on. Dan got off the stage and hugged Zoe which made Keri angry she couldn't hold her anger much longer.

"So Dan can we talk later?"asked Keri with a sweet smile but acctually it was vile and jealous. Dan looked at her curiously but he kind of knew what it was going to be about.

"Yeah sure, Ker."said Dan smiling as the prime minister stood there waiting for silence.

"The next award is for the best combat specialist and it goes to...Zoe London."said The prime minister who just clapped. Keri just looked even more angry.

"Thank you. I will like to thank Frank, Stella, Tom, Aneisha and Keri but most of all Dan and Shanice for always being there and being amazing friends."said Zoe then she walked down as she sat down Dan pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?"asked Zoe as she sat down. Dan smiled then looked down clearly blushing. _Great now she knows I like her _thought Dan.

"For being an amazing friend."said Dan quickly. Then he looked at the PM who just continued with the last award.

"The last award for the best spy goes to...Shanice Williams."said the PM as Shanice smiled and walked up to collect her award.

"I would like to thank all the people who believed in me especcially Zoe for being a amazing sister."said Shanice as everyone appulaed. She sat in her seat and smiled at Zoe.

"Well on that note let's eat."said the PM as the teenagers raced to the table. Suddenly the dj played trumpets by Jason Derulo. There was plates and plates of food:susages, susage rolls, pasta, chips, rice, vegetables, burgers and lots more. There was delicious desserts like victoria sponge, tarts, fruit cake, chocolate cake and lot more.


	9. The party

"Wow great party."said Zoe getting some food. She eat it next to Shanice looking at the boys. "So you're single. I'm single let's get us some men." said Shanice looking at the boys. A boy kept looking at Shanice. He was wearing a suit and talking to all the other boys.

"Yeah! I just want a real man but these boys look like they have never had sex before." said Zoe looking at them.

"Yeah I think Luca's interested in you." said Zoe as she looked at him. Luca was a who worked in Sky's team came over. Zoe thought he was such a plank! Shanice looked at him surprised that he was interested like Shanice who is basically the craziest girl in the world.

"Well, Shanice can I have this dance?"asked Luca looking at Shanice eager. Shanice looked like she was not going to like this. Zoe looked at her surprised.

"Okay I guess I could."said Shanice taking his hand. She smiled and looked back as she was dragged by him She mouthed Help Me! Zoe laughed. Dan was being dragged away by Keri. Zoe looked at them confused. She walked towards them and snuck behind them and hid.

"Dan, I know you love Zoe ."said Keri looking at him. Dan looked down. "I know that I love her and I'm so sorry, Keri I just want to be friends." said Dan avoiding eye contact with her.

"I knew from the moment she came that you'll like her so I kind of want you to be happy so go get her."said Keri. Dan was kind of relieved that she said that because he wanted to be with Zoe.

"Okay."said Dan leaving. Zoe ran back to the disco looking at Luca and Shanice dancing. They were the best couple ever. Dan walked over to Zoe who looked innocently.

"Why are you with me and not your girlfriend?"Asked Zoe looking at Keri, who was kissing a blonde guy called Darrol. He looked like a total plank who was just going to use Keri.

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you but it's okay if you don't like me-"said Dan he was interrupted when Zoe kissed him on the lips. The kiss was hot and passionate. Keri looked at them jealously wanting to break them up. The party ended at 9pm and we all went home with Luca. Zoe ended up having sex with Dan and kissing him in her room. Shanice was so drunk that she slept with Luca on the sofa while Sophia was snoring in her room. Keri was sleeping alone in her room. As she went downstairs to get some juice she heard Dan and Zoe having sex in her room.

"I promise that you will not be together."said Keri to herself. Shanice heard her and was worried that Zoe might get hurt. Keri listened in and heard them. Sophia snored so loudly you could hear downstairs.

-Next Day- Noone's POV

Zoe woke up and went downstairs and saw Shanice lying fast asleep on the sofa tired. Zoe nudged Shanice and pushed her off the sofa. Shanice ran to the kitchen bin where she puked. Zoe looked at her feeling sorry for her. Shanice was holding her hair as she puked in the bin after drinking a lot of booze.


	10. Beer Fear

Zoe woke up and went downstairs and saw Shanice lying fast asleep on the sofa tired. Zoe nudged Shanice and pushed her off the sofa. Shanice ran to the kitchen bin where she puked.

"I told you not to drink that much."said Zoe pushing her shoulder playfully. She pushed her back then started throwing up. "You are basically screaming at me right now. So you spent the night with Dan."said Shanice making some coffee.

"Yeah and you spent the night with Luca." said Zoe looking at her. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were red. She looked like she just got out of a bin.

"Isn't he with Keri? God damn it the power's not working."said Shanice angry. She sat down and put her head on the table. Zoe looked at her suprised. Normally Shanice can handle her drink.

"Yeah they broke up yesterday so he came back to me."said Zoe smiling. Shanice sighed as Gabby started crying her heart out. She got up and went to twnd to her.

"Having a baby was much more easier in LA. She doesn't cry like she does now."said Shanice. Sophia came downstairs and smiled at us.

"Girls I need to talk to you. In London, teenage girls don't usually have kids and it might make the people think that you two are not good mothers so I need you to lie to them and say they are mine."said Sophia looking at us. Zoe and Shanice looked at eachother.

"Of course we are good mums. But I see your point. Okay we agree but when we are at home we are going to mums to them."said Zoe. Shanice folded her arms.

"Sophia why doesn't the power work? Gabby needs her bottle."said Shanice. Sophia looked at them and said, "It's Keri she hogges all the power for herself. She spends an hour curling or straightening her hair. You two need to get dressed for school."said Sophia. Shanice looked at Sophia puzzled.

"What? What school are we going to?"asked Shanice looking at Sophia. Gabby was crying even more. Suddenly all the power was back.

"Saint Hearts. Now get dressed. I'll look after these two."said Sophia. Zoe and Shanice went upstairs into their room and saw the ironed uniform on their bunk bed.

"So I'm guessing you don't wear what ever you want."said Shanice putting her uniform on. Zoe shaked her head. "You can customise it a little. This isn't Beverly Hills you have uniforms."said Zoe looking at her. She got out her sachet bags.

"At least we didn't have to pretend that Gabz and Dani aren't ours. This school sounds dirty and well the sort of place you'll send your child if you want to punish them."said Shanice. I laughed. She put her skirt and complained as usual.

"Yeah this uniform is so old fashioned."said Zoe looking at it. She looked like she was going to catholic school.

"Are we allowed kickers?"asked Shanice. Zoe nodded and put her shoes on. Shanice looked at her she seemed so happy.

"Hey Zo promise me something don't make me sleep on the sofa while you and your boyfriend make love to eachother."said Shanice. Zoe pushed her on the bed. Shanice got out her curler and started curling her hair.

"He's not my boyfriend we haven't really discussed the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing yet. I don't know if yesterday was a mistake."said Zoe sitting on the bed.


	11. Back to school

"Any guy will be lucky to have you."said Shanice. Zoe smiled at her then got her curler out.

"It's going to take about 30 mins for me to curl my hair. What time is it?"asked Shanice curling her hair. Zoe looked at the time.

"It's 7 oclock we have got time."said Zoe looking at the time. Shanice was looking in the mirror curling her hair.

"Zo, don't copy my hairstyle please I don't want people getting us confused."said Shanice looking at Zoe. Zoe looked back suprised.

"You didn't mind in LA plus you are my twin."said Zoe still curling her hair. She finished the first bit then moved on to the secound bit.

"Zo, when exactly do we tell Gabz and Dani that we are their mothers?"Asked Shanice. Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Shan. Maybe after we graduate we get our own place."said Zoe looking at Shanice.

"Good coz I can't stand this place."said Shanice. It took her exactly 30 mins to finish curling her hair. Shan and Zoe ran downstairs to find Keri there.

"You guys are going to Saint Hearts?"asked Keri looking at them confused. Zoe nodded and made herself some tea.

"Yeah. This is kind of weird. Normally I take Dani to school with me."said Zoe. Sophia looked at her puzzled.

"Why? Do they have like a baby area?"asked Sophia looking at her. Zoe nodded sipping her tea. She sat on the table and Shanice leaned against the fridge.

"No a nursey. You take them to school with you."said Zoe. Sophia looked suprised. "Zoe, Shanice what school did you go to?"asked Sophia looking at them.

"Kingsland. In Los Angeles."said Shanice eating some toast. Sophia looked even more suprised like she was going to burst into pride.

"Kingsland that's the best school in the world."said Sophia. Shanice finished her toast then went to the toliet.

"Yeah we know most times people want to get their kids into there."said Zoe. Keri looked at her jealously.

"That's good. Kids go to school."said Sophia. Shanice and I went to the school when she saw it she was so suprised.

"Are you serious? I want to kill myself."said Shanice. Zoe and Shanice walked in. They saw Mrs King and walked over to her.

"Mrs King I'm Zoe and this is my twin, Shanice."said Zoe looking at Mrs King. She looked strict and stern.

"Okay thank you. What school did you go to?"asked Mrs King looking at us.

"Kingsland High."said Shanice. "Oh okay what a pleasure is it to have 2 Kingsland students the first lesson is art."said Mrs King giving us our timetables and walking away.

"She's trying to make us like this place but it's not working."said Shanice. Zoe looked at the broom cupboard then went to it. Scanned her finger and went inside with Shanice and pulled the lever. She changed into her old spy clothes.

"I didn't call you for a mission."said Frank his back to us. Zoe tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Zoe what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your sisters. Who's this?"asked Frank pointing to Shanice who was looking around.

"I finished that. This is my twin, Shanice. Shanice this is Frank. Shanice is an agent too."said Zoe. Frank shaked Shanice's hand.

"So you guys want to join my team."said Frank they looked at eachother then nodded.


	12. Back together?

"So your going to be late for class."said Frank giving them pencils. They went into class and saw Aneisha, Keri, Dan and Tom. They came over to them.

"Hey what are you doing here?"asked Aneisha hugging them. Dan stood there akwardly for a mintue then went over and hugged Zoe.

"Well Sophia says that we have to come to school here and pretend that Gabby and Dani aren't ours. "said Zoe hugging Dan back. They returned to their seats. Zoe and Shanice sat at the back.

"Look, Zoe you can't keep lieing to them forever. Your name is Ariabella Roberts and you are a pop star. You shouldn't be lieing to them."whispered Shanice to Zoe who looked down.

"Shan, we have to lie. I didn't mean for me and Dan to get together. I just wanted to tell him then got back to the States."whispered Zoe back to her.

"We can't go back now. Dan's in love with you and slowly you are going to change into one of them."said Shanice looking at them.

"Change into one of them? Yeah right. I'm not going to change anything. I'm going to tweck my apperance."said Zoe. Shanice shaked her head. The art teacher came in and stared at Shanice and Zoe then smiled.

"I see we have two new students from LA. Shanice and Zoe. Now students your new project is to paint a picture of you and something special. It could be a person or object."said the art teacher. They went to get paintbrushed. Dan tapped Zoe's shoulder.

"Hi what's up?"asked Zoe getting some paint. She got some paint then returned to her seat. _She's so beautiful _thought Dan. He stood there nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I really like you so do you wanna try again? I mean dating again."said Dan nervously looking away. Zoe smiled at him. _He's so cute when he's nervous. I'm going to play this cool _thought Dan.

"Sure. To put you out of your misery. Okay."said Zoe. Dan walked away. Shanice came back and sat down beside her confused.

"Did he just ask you out?"Asked Shanice. Zoe smiled happily. She looked down to hide herself blushing.

"Yeah okay."said Zoe smiling secretly. "You know, Keri might be a problem."said Shanice pointing to her. Keri was talking to Dan.

"No we're sisters but that hasn't stopped our family before. I mean, I'm a bad luck charm. This wasn't my plan but it will all work out alright okay. I ditched Raphael. He knows what's best for Danielle."said Zoe looking at her who sighed.

"You're not a bad luck charm. You just had a bad experience with one guy. It's not like Lisa is going to come here and take Dan from you."said Shanice. Zoe thought about what she wanted to paint then she thought of how gorgeous Dan is.

"Lisa isn't my problem. She betrayed us and now she is nothing to people. She had one operation to expand her breasts and every guy falls for her."said Zoe annoyed.

"Okay firstly Simon is an idoit. He doesn't know how stupid he is. Lisa is the most stuck up person that ever walked this Earth."said Shanice. Zoe smiled at her.

"Secound. If you met Melissa she would make you wanna kill yourself. She's so boring like you won't have to say a word when talking to her."said Zoe yawning.

"You're tired. Ahh the famous Melissa Albright the girl who has a massive crush on Dan and hates your guts. Tell me more about her. I'm guessing she is stuck up and only cares about herself."said Shanice looking at her.

"Do you remeber when I told you about the whole blade quest stuff when William was defeated? Melissa went in front of Dan and fell 'delibrately' and ended up having Roly catching her."said Zoe laughing.

"Roly? The guy who loves doughnuts. I'm guessing that's him. So bascially every girl in the school fancies Dan. He's the school hearthrob. To be honest, he's not all that."said Shanice pointing to Roly who was talking to Lady J. Zoe gave him an evil look.

"Shut up, Shanice! The only guy you like is Zayn Malik from ID. Yeah that's Roly. And plus Harry Styles is more gorgeous than Zain."said Zoe looking at her.

"How dare you. Harry has dated a lot of women like Taylor Swift. Zayn is getting married to Perri from Little Mix my favorite girlband except for the saturdays and plus sis Dan isn't all that he is kind of really annoying."said Shanice.

"You're annoying and you have known Dan for 5 mins and you are judging him. He actually is really sweet when you you get to know him."said Zoe. Shanice shaked her head.

"Why do you always choose guys that are going to hurt you. Thank you. I like being annoying."said Shanice smiling. Zoe started her picture and there was enough space for herself.

"What is the best present you got from a boyfriend except Dan?"asked Shanice. Zoe thought about then said, "Umm the snow flake from Antartica that Leo gave me."

"Exactly. Wait and see if Dan cheats on you then I'll kill him for you." said Shanice.


	13. Betrayed

At the end of break, Dan was summoned by Frank to come down to hq. He was nervous and was scared that something happened and he had to fix it. Frank was wearing his suit and was really tired probably because he had to clean the whole school 3 times because people didn't know how to use a bin.

"Hi Frank. You wanted to see me."said Dan nervously it was weird without the others like he was going to tell him off.

"Yes I know that you and Zoe are back together and I swear if you hurt her then I will kill you." said Frank looking at him.

"I promise you, Frank I don't want to hurt her. I love her."said Dan. Frank smiled happily looking at him. He looked really angry like he wanted to burst.

"Okay thank you. Now get back to class."said Frank. Dan went back to class and saw Keri and the others talking.

"What did Frank want?"asked Zoe smiling at him. He looked at her nervously not wanting to say.

"Ohh he just wanted to see if everything is okay."said Dan smiling. Zoe knew something was up but didn't want to have a fight with him in public. The class finished swiftly and then it was double maths, Dan's worst nightmare. He walked with Zoe.

"Okay tell me the truth. What did Frank say?"asked Zoe looking at him. He looked suprised.

"He said that if I hurt you then he is going to kill me."said Dan. Zoe looked suprised and shocked. As they walked to class, Zoe was suprised that he'll actually say that. Dan sat there bored to death day dreaming about Zoe and how amazing she is. The class finished after 2 hours of talking about algebra. School had finished and Zoe and Shanice went home.

"Hey look at Sophia being a proper mum to Gabz and Dani."said Zoe smiling pointing to her. She was watching tv as they smiled at her.

"Yeah it makes me feel like I'm not her mum. I mean she came from my womb."said Shanice disappointed. Zoe looked at her smiling.

"Yeah but it is for the best. They have a grown up mum."said Zoe they walked slowly to the door. Shanice sighed.

"Yeah but this will not end well. They will find out the truth and they'll probably hate us for eternity like what happened between Peri and Leela."said Shanice upset.

"Peri and Leela are actresses from Hollyoaks and it might end well. I mean they might be happy."said Zoe opening the door.

"No they'll realize that their whole life has been a big fat lie."said Shanice as they walked into the livingroom and sat tired on the couch. Sophia smiled at them.

"How was school?"asked Sophia. They looked exhausted. "Not good. The people there are like 5 year olds. They just make trouble and the place is a dump."said Shanice.

"It's better than Nelson and plus the kids there are more like cattle following the leader."said Zoe. Shanice burst into laughter. Meanwhile Dan was sitting on a bench in the park smiling. Keri walked over to him.

"I guess you and Zoe got back together then."said Keri smiling. Dan smiled at her as she sat beside him.

"Yeah. I mean we are going out but this feels like a dream."said Dan. Keri got out a bottle of vodka and started drinking it.

"I started drinking when we broke up. It hurts, Dan that you woud choose Zoe over me."said Keri she passed it to Dan and he had a sip.

"I wish I could make you feel better-"said Dan. He was interrupted when Keri pressed her lips against his. He was going to stop but he warmed into it. Keri gasped. Dan grabbed her hand and they went to his place where his parents were away. He took her into his room where he scatter the papers off his table.


	14. Disowned

Zoe was upstairs in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test while Shanice was banging on the door. Zoe sat on the floor near the toliet waiting it seemed like forever waiting. Of course she wanted Danielle to have a sibling but when she is 5. Shanice contiued to bang on the door secretly she wanted to take her pregnancy test after her night with her boyfriend. Zoe closed her eyes and when she did it said.

Pregnant.

Zoe wrapped the test in toliet paper and dug a hole in the daisy that was on the window seel. Putting the test in it she put all the dirt back. She wiped her tears and opened the door. Shanice gasped in relief and put the pregnancy test behind her.

"I thought you died in there. Why were you taking so long?"asked Shanice hiding the test behind her. Zoe looked at her curiously as Shanice smiled.

"The question is what are you hiding?"asked Zoe as Shanice rushed in the toliet and closed the toliet door. Zoe sighed and walked downstairs and looked at the meal that Sophia has preaped like Roast Chicken, Potatoes and Gravy with Jelly and Ice Cream for dinner. She was starving. Zoe ran downstairs and looked at the food. Sophia saw her looking excited.

"Zoe wait for your sister."said Sophia patiently while Zoe sat down. Shanice came down smiling to make people believe tht she was okay. She was actually pregnant too again. They all eat their dinner eagerly but when their reached the dessert Zoe just played with her food. Usally she would be finished by now.

"So where's Keri?"asked Shanice to break the ice between Zoe and Sophia. Sophia knew that something was going on. She had to wait for the right moment. Shanice finished her jelly and went upstairs. Sophia stared at Zoe curiously.

"Okay what's wrong?"asked Sophia fed up of pretending that everything is okay. Zoe looked up confused and shocked that she knew already.

"Umm...nothing."said Zoe innocently. Sophia looked at her slightly blushed face.

"Don't play dumb with me. You are hiding something."said Sophia as Zoe blushed deeply and smiled nervously.

"Okay if I tell you promise not to freak out."said Zoe breathing heavily. Sophia looked disappointed that she wasn't close with her.

"I'm pregnant."said Zoe quietly while Sophia sighed disappointed. She sat down rubbing her hand across her face.

"You did this to get back at me."said Sophia loudly as Shanice walked downstairs and opened the door slightly so she could hear.

"No I never meant to get pregnant."said Zoe as Sophia looked up avoiding eye contact. Zoe looked upset she was the only mother figure apart from Stella she has.

"Then why are you? There are such things that are called condoms."said Sophia angry as Zoe looked inocently.

"Yeah we used condoms and you were pregnant at my age."said Zoe tryng to change the subject.

"Then how are you pregnant?"asked Sophia confused and anixous.

"The condom split. Anyway don't change the subject you were pregnant at my age."said Zoe as Sophia looked down guilty.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life. Luckily my mother taught some sense into me. Now I doing the same."said Sophia determinly as Zoe sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah but this is different. Dan and I are in love. Edward left you doesn't mean Dan will do the same."said Zoe confidently as Sophia laughed. Shanice looked at Sophia then quietly walked upstairs and picked up Gabrielle and Danielle and packed some bags with passports, money and clothes.

"Love? Do you hear yourself? You'll end up alone, scared and pregnant on the streets while Dan who I'm guessing is the father is going to be sleeping with other women."said Sophia as Zoe shaked her head.

"No don't you dare compare Dan to Edward and look at you now. Your son doesn't want anything to do with you because you're the worst mother. Abandoning your own son for a man who gave you some fake diamond ring and then he abandoned you for a model half his age."said Zoe as she put her hand over her mouth. Sophia stood there disgusted then slapped her across the face. She pulled Zoe's hair as she screamed then let go of it when she reached the stairs.

"Go upstairs and get your stuff. I can't stand to have you under my roof."said Sophia as Zoe rushed upstairs scared and frightened.

"Fine I don't want my baby around you any more."screamed Zoe as she slammed the door. She rubbed her face and looked at a scared Shanice.

"Come on let's go."said Shanice picking up the bags. Zoe stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not coming. But thanks for packing my stuff."said Zoe crying and hugging her.

"Zo why did you do this?"asked Shanice hugged her back and cried. Zoe let go and cried

"What can I say? I screw things up just like with Rosa and visit me yeah?"asked Zoe grabbing her bags. Sophia came in and said," You've had enough time to pack now." Sophia didn't want to disown her but she said things that broke her heart.

"Okay I'm going. I'm just going to get Danielle."said Zoe calmly walking towards her and taking her. Sophia gasped and tried to grab her.

"What are you doing?"asked Zoe shocked as Sophia moved closer determined to stop Zoe taking her.

"Taking my daughter."replied Sophia determined grabbing her but Zoe dodged.

"No she is my daughter."said Zoe walking past her. Sophia looked scared that she'll lose Danielle. She walked downstairs.

"Zoe remeber what we said when you arrived, we agreed that she is mine so that you could have the life you deserve."said Sophia as Zoe breathed in.

"No!"said Zoe loudly as she kissed Danielle.

"Give me your sister."demanded Sophia loudly. Zoe stood up proudly.

"She's not my sister. She's my daughter and I love her. Where I go she goes."said Zoe as Sophia laughed.

"Really? You're a pathetic excuse for a mother. I cook, clean, work and look after that baby so techinacally she's mine."said Sophia.

"No you may do all those things but where were you when she was born? When she was in hospital? When I needed you? You want her because you're too messed up to have a baby!"said Zoe as sophia stepped away. Zoe ran with Danielle out the door. Shanice ran out the back with Gabrielle before Sophia could stop her. Sophia walked upstairs into Shanice's room and was shocked to see that all her stuff was gone. She looked out the window and saw Shanice running away with Gabby. Fury filled Sophia.

"I always win."said Sophia to herself.


	15. Zoe saw Keri and Dan

-Zoe's POV-

I'm walking towards Dan's and I can hear footsteps. I look back terrified that Sophia might come back. A hand grabbed me and I saw Shanice holding 3 bags and Gabrielle.

"Shanice what the hell? I told you that you should stay at home."I was so angry that Shanice will disobey her.

"I don't care Sophia's mental. I wanna stay with you."said Shanice and I forgive her instantly.

"As your friend I suggest that you shouldn't look at Dan's window."said Shanice as she pointed to Dan. I smiled as I saw him shirtless. I thought he was waiting for me but when I saw him kissing Keri tears dropped like crazy. I never thought that he would cheat. We have a child for Christ's sakes. How could he be so untrustworthy. My mother was right he did do exactly as she said. Maybe I should give him another chance. Maybe it's a mistake. Maybe he still loves me. I have waited for this for so long and for it to be taken from me by my own sister made me go crazy. Why did he do that? Shanice kept telling me to leave it. I saw Dan looking straight at me but he continued. Maybe he didn't see me.

"Zo I'm so sorry."said Shanice grabbing me but it was like my eyes were fixed on him.

"Shan there is nothing to be sorry about. Let's go to Roberta's and forget all about this." I started walking without looking back. If I looked back then the sight of them kissing would make me go crazy. Keri is my sister why would she do that? I just don't understand. I walked so quickly so that I could jsut forget it but pictures of them kissing. Shanice followed me and we walked to the train station and took a train all the way to Brooklyn. We walked down Bridge Street. It smelt of cigars and vodka. It was intoxicating. I really wanted a beer but I knew that it would be bad for the baby. When we reached Roberta's house it was 9 oclock and I was really tired. Danielle couldn't stop crying. There was me being selfish as usual thinking about myself when Danielle is the victim also.

Roberta's house was old, broken and abandonned but I didn't mind anywhere to sleep. She wasn't in probably out partying with Lily. Shanice looked under the teapots and found a key. She was in agony and I kneeled to help her. I opened the door and put Danielle and Gabrielle in the livingroom and put Shanice on the sofa. I closed and locked the door because Roberta lived in Brooklyn one of the worst places. I looked all around and found some medicin but Shanice refused to drink it.

"I'm pregnant."said Shanice as I gasped and sat beside her and she put her head

against my shoulder. I breathed in. Danielle stopped crying and I sighed in relief. Sophia was right being a mum is hard work.

"How did this happen?"asked Zoe confused usally Shanice is really careful with who she sleeps with but now she was acting careless. I thought about where we were supposed to live.

"Do you know that guy I was kissing on the night of the awards ceremony? It was Dylan. I didn't realize this until after we had sex."said Shanice looking at my reaction. I tried to keep calm but to hear that Dylan's in London is awful. He's Gabrielle's dad. Shanice and Dylan meet online in a moviestarplanet chatroom and became boyfriend and girlfriend. They meet up and had intercourse. When he found out that Shanice was pregnant he persuaded her to get a miscarriage but she couldn't. He left because his parents were going to kill him if they found out that she was pregnant. 6 months later he broke into our house and tried to take Gabrielle. He broke 3 windows and it took 6 policemen to get him in the van. He sweared that he would be back.

"Dylan's back!" I was worried he might harm Gabby and Shan. It was bad the last time.

"Yeah he said that he is going to leave us alone."said Shanice as I sighed. Shanice smiled and I smiled back. The first time since I saw Dan and Keri.

"Well that's a relief I can sleep perfectly in the night."But I couldn't ever. The sight was that bad that I would never sleep again.

"Yeah for me to. Zo you don't have to pretend with me. You still care about Dan."said Shanice as I looked down. She could always read me. I hated that she brought it up!

"Look Shan Dan will get what's coming to him."I didn't know what to do. Humilate him? Kiss another guy? Slap him in front of all the class? Spread rumors?

"Zo revenge isn't the way. Do you see yourself living here with Danielle and your baby?"said Shanice I was shocked I didn't know that she knew about the whole pregnancy thing.

"Oh come on of course I know about the baby you were shouting so loudly."said Shanice as we laughed about it.

"Sophia is going to do anything in her power to get Gabby and Dani."I was worried I might lose her.

"Don't worry I have a plan. Zo, something happened yesterday."said Shanice nervously as I looked at her.

"What happened, Shan?" I had a feeling of regret. She was probably going to joke about something like everyday.

"I got a letter yesterday it had 2 pictures in it."said Shanice giving me a picture of a baby.

"What? Who is that?" I didn't recognise the kid. She looked really young and cute.

"You don't recognise your own baby. It's Zoella she's alive." said Shanice as I examined the baby. What I could remeber from when I was 15 was her bright sapphire eyes, red hair and a cheeky smile. She had all three. Maybe she is Zoella. No, no,no the Grandmaster told me she died. It can't be her. Well this isn't the first time he lied.

"No. She may look like her but she's dead." Shanice looked at me disappointed.

"Well maybe the GM lied to us." said Shanice convinced that it's the truth. I know the Grandmaster is not the best person but he wouldn't lie about this.

"I know how much you want it to be true but it's not okay so leave it." I stood up and got Danielle and put her to sleep in the babies room. I couldn't sleep. It was like every time I closed my eyes I see Keri and Dan kissing and it breaks my heart. I'm so selfish thinking about how it affects me but Danielle is the victim. My beautiful sweet daughter is the person that will grow up with her parents fighting unless I sort things out with Dan. I wonder how many more lies he has been telling me. Things that he kept hidden from me. I looked at all the picture of the baby she is gorgeous. I would proud to call her my daughter.


	16. Break up? Friends?

-Shanice POV-Next Day-

We woke up to the sound of crying babies. I was so tired that I slept on the floor just outside the room. I woke up at 8 oclock and got out my uniform from my bag and ironed mine and Zoe's while she fed the babies. Brookyln was a horrible place full of dirt and dieseases. Zoe called Roberta and she came 20 mins later and promised to look after them. I had a bath at 8:30 and realized that we were going to be late so we took breakfast on the way. We couldn't find one decent place to eat. Zoe and I looked awful like we just came out of a bin.

We tidyed ourselves up and walked to the train station. I took 5 mins for the train to arrive and when it did we were suprised to see Lily clearly drunk on the train asleep on the floor. I told Zoe to leave her but she couldn't so we took her with us. When we arrived we were lucky to be early just. Zoe called Lily a cab and it took her home. We saw Dan talking to Keri we just ignored him when he called us and went to class. The first lesson History. Usually Dan and Zoe sit together but I explained to Mr Barry what happened the night before and he said it was okay for her to sit next to me. Zoe looked down when Dan came in and sat down expecting her to sit beside him he looked back and she avoid eye contact. The expression on his face said it all. History was long and boring but then we played a game called Splat. The finalists were Dan and Zoe. I bet she was so happy when she won the bag of sweets and splated him. She shared the sweets with me and Aneisha asked Tom what was going on but he didn't have a clue.

History was over and then it was Art. Zoe was going to paint a picture of her and Dan but she ripped it up and started again drawing me, her and Roberta. Lunch time next and we walked outside not hungry.

-DAN'S POV-

I just remebered something for the night that me and Keri slept together. I saw a redhead walking away. I think it's Zoe. Ooh that's why she has been avoiding me all day. I got to fix this before it gets out of hand. The lunch hall is loud and noisy. I look all around the hall to find her but she isn't there. I look out the window and I see her in the playground listening to music with Shanice. It's best that we have the talk outside. I don't want to ruin my reputation as the school's hearthrob. Keri keeps putting her hand on my knee and it's getting quite annoying. Aneisha keeps looking at me and I know that she knows. I get up and Keri asks where I'm going. Man, she's the most irritating person on the planet.

"Just outside."I really wanted to fix things with Zoe but somehow I knew that it would never be the same again. I might lose Danielle too. Ohh man I'm such an idoit.

"Yes level 154!"said Tom playing blade quest on his nintendo. He's such a geek but I kind of enjoy hanging out with him. Keri looked at me as I went to see Zoe. Walking towards her was the most nerve racking thing I had to do. When I did, my heart was racing. Zoe was listening to 'Wiggle' by Jason Derulo and it took forever for her to notice that I was there. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"asked Zoe harsly folding her arms. I put my hand on the back of my neck. Shanice just looked at us akwardly.

"To talk in private."Just then Shanice stood up and was about to walk away but Zoe grabbed her hand.

"What ever you got to say to me you can say in front of Shanice."said Zoe looking up at me her eyes were full of anger and hurt so I avoided her gaze.

"Okay what you saw between me and Keri was a mistake. I was vulnerable and she took avantage of me and I just gave in. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. Keri doesn't want us to be together."I stepped towards her but she backed away. Keri was standing behind me and so was Tom and Aneisha. They gasped in shock.

"If I was you I would turn around."said Zoe as she said that I turned around and saw Keri, Tom and Aneisha. I gasped and looked shocked.

"I took advantage of you? You were the one who took advantage of me. That story is a pack of lies. Zoe don't believe him."said Keri looking at Zoe. I looked at my friends' disappointed faces.

"Do you really think I believe a single word that comes out of his mouth?"asked Zoe as I stood there completely still. Keri looked suprised and Tom and Aneisha gobsmaked with their mouths open.

"So that's what happened. You slept with Keri and Zoe saw you."said Aneisha as Zoe and Keri nodded. Tom stopped

"Wait I was there too. I saw everything you saw us but you continued kissing."said Shanice while Keri looked at Dan annoyed that Dan continued to kiss her.

"What? You continued to have sex with Keri even though you saw Zoe."said Tom logging out of blade quest. He tried to be involved in the conversation but he was clearly bored.

"Well, I didn't realize it was her. Anyway why were you running away with Danielle at 8:30." I tried to change the subject. Zoe just looked shocked.

"What happened was Sophia and me had a fight and I left."said Zoe shrugging her shoulders. She didn't want to lie to them that's why she didn't mention the whole pregnacy thing.

"Guys look this is between me, Keri and Zoe so can you stay out of it?" I said calmly but none of them listened to him.

"I think that this happened because you kept pushing him. You are so secretive. What was the fight about?"asked Keri as everyone looked at her.

"Umm who does the washing. Keri, you are unbelieveable! You want to blame this on me. Is it my fault that my sister and the person who i was in love with wanna betray me. You blame it on me. Ohh Zoe! Why did she come back? Do you know last night I came close to giving up and drinking vodka but I was strong. You two were clearly not. Did you break apart like I spat out the vodka. Now you two barely care about any of this so stop pretending."said Zoe

"What of course we care."said Aneisha smiling but Zoe wasn't buying it.

"No you don't Tom is distracting himself with blade quest and you think that he doesn't want to spend time with him."said Zoe happily as the two looked at eachother.

"Aneisha, Tom really likes you and Tom, Aneisha really likes you too."said Zoe as the two smiled at eachother akwardly.

"Do you wanna go out so time?"asked Tom shyly while Aneisha looked shocked. She couldn't believe that he was asking her out. She has liked him since she met him.

"Yes!"said Aneisha as they hugged. I look so happy for them but seriously them two are the worst at hiding their feelings. How am I going to fix this?

"Keri, Dan just be together."said Zoe as we stared at eachother. Keri pressed her lips on her mine and at first it was horrible but later it became hot and passionate.

"Look at the time we're late for Geography with MRS KING!"Said Shanice, we looked at her then ran into class where Mrs King was doing the register.

"Ahh I wondered where you lot got up to. Sit down."said Mrs King sternly, we glared at her then remained in our seats confused. Mrs King is in a really good mood today.


	17. The return of Zoella and Giselle

"Today we have really exciting news. We are all going to be joined by another school, Kingsland in LA. They will be coming here to inspect the school. We are going to need 2 tourists."said Mrs King excited. Zoe and Shanice put up their hands instantly and got chosen. Then the communicators rang. Zoe and Shanice ran out and the rest made up excuses. Zoe and Shanice went downstairs first wearing their new spy outfits: Red legging, black denim jacket and strapless dress with a shiny belt and combat boots. The others came down and smiled when they saw the outfits.

"Why did you choose to help the kids from Los Angeles?"Asked Aneisha confused while Zoe and Shanice looked at eachother. I look confused at them knowing that something was wrong.

"Those 'kids from Los Angeles' are our friends. When we went to school in Los Angeles, we had our own club called the Divas so we wanted to see them again."said Zoe as everyone looked at eachother.

"So when we are quite finished talking about Kingsland, then we can continue with the mission we have had a van that is SKULS. Stella wants you to be there."said Frank happily.

"Why are you so happy? How come we haven't seen Stella in 6 months?" I thought it was really sucipious. Zoe moved to Frank and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's because Stella's 6 months pregnant with Parker."said Zoe smiling as we all looked happy and said congratulatians to him. Everyone was really happy.

"Wait how do you know?"asked Aneisha curiously pointing to Zoe as she smiled.

"Because I have been helping them. Painting the nursey, choosing baby clothes. I was actually the first person to know the sex."said Zoe as the others looked disappointed.

"How come we weren't invited?"I asked. Usally I say we get on with the misson but just got interesting.

"Team, get to 12 Bridge Street, Brooklyn."said Frank as they left. We took the train and it was disguisting and filithy but Zoe didn't have a problem with it. Hmm very sucispious.

-Zoe's pov Bridge Street-

We reached Bridge Street and I could see Danielle. All I wanted to do was go and hug her but I couldn't let Dan find out that I have been staying in Brooklyn. I call Roberta and tell her to close the doors and cover the windows. As we ran from the train station to Bridge Street, Tom, Aneisha and Keri looked exhausted and breathless. But me, Shanice and Dan look happy to do the exserice. We walk over to a pregnant Stella wearing very loose clothes. She opens the truck and we are suprised to see that the truck was full of babies.

"What's this?"asked Dan as I walked in. I looked at all their happy faces and smiled. Then it hit me if the babies are alive then maybe my beautiful Zoella is still alive. Shanice follows me and asks me what's up.

"Nothing this is wonderful. Remeber the Grandmaster told us when we were 14 that our babies died. He was lying. Giselle and Zoella are alive."said Zoe quietly so the others couldn't hear. The others looked around clueless. Keri looked startled and started painting her nails.

"Stell what do you want us to do?"asked Shanice as we smiled happily. Stella looked confused. Dan stared at us then volunterred to help.

"Ohh No you don't have to. We know what we are doing."said Shanice as I nodded. They left with confused faces.

"Of course we do we are a team."said Dan smiling as he found a cabint and found files on the mothers. We split the pile and called all the mothers. They were so relieved and joyful when they got their children back after a whole year of being apart. There were two babies left. Zoella and Giselle. I had my own file. All of a sudden a man appares with a gun. He was obviously poorly educated by the way he was dressed in old dirty clothes. He was wearing torn gloves.

"Stay where you are."said the man as the spies put their hands over the heads. The man grabbed the children and ran.

"Noo!"screamed Shanice and I not knowing what to do. We look at eachother. Shanice and I ran after him taking shortcuts. We used a solidifyer we found in base to freeze him and put him in jail.

"I have waited for this moment for so long."said Shanice as she held Giselle and I held Zoella she was the tinest cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Me too to think that the Grandmaster took them away when were so young. Thinking that they were dead. He has to suffer like we did." I looked at Shanice and we took the train to the M19 cells and located the Grandmaster's. The Grandmaster looked so fragile and scared without Flopsy. I almost felt sorry for him. It took real guts to speak to him.

"V95, C81 what do you want?"asked the Grandmaster looking at them then gasped as he saw Zoella and Giselle in their arms.

"Why do this?"asked Shanice but somehow I knew the answer to control.

"I did it because you were become too attached to those kids so I decided to drop them off in Spain."said the Grandmaster innocently sitting down.

"YOU'RE SICK! The true reason that you took them is to control, manipulate into people's lives. You're a control freak. You told me she was dead. You dieased coward! You are going to end up a lonely, forgotten man. Do you like Prison? They call you Pops your best friend is going to be a rat." I was so angry that I put Zoella on the floor and some yoghurt on him. Strawberry. I knew he was allergic. Shanice grabbed me to calm me down and I took Zoella and went outside. I ran home to Roberta looking after the kids.


	18. Blackmail

"Who's that?" asked Roberta confused as she sat down.  
"Zoella. Robbie, Rochelle's alive." I gave her a picture then we found out another truck carried 1 more baby: Rochelle. We gave her to Roberta as tears sprinkled down her eyes like a waterfall.  
"Thank you so much!" said Roberta hugging them then kissing Rochelle. Roberta took Zoella and Giselle into the baby room. We looked at the time and ran for the train. We were going to be late for school. Kingsland was coming. The train wasn't as bad. We saw Aneisha and the others talking and walked over to them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shanice as they looked exhausted. Dan looked confused when he saw Zoe's happy face.  
"Just going to school." said Aneisha as I was looking joyful.  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Dan as I smiled joyful. The others didn't pay any attention: Keri was painting her nails, Tom was playing blade quest.  
"Just because I get to see the diva club again." said Zoe sitting down. Aneisha looked at me suspiciously.  
"Zo, can we talk in private?" asked Aneisha as they walked to the end of the train. Shanice looked at us and was eavesdropping. Dan started talking to Keri and Tom played more blade quest.  
"What's up, Neish?"I was really happy until I realized something. Zoe left the file on Zoella in the van with Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Keri. Ohh no they must know but want me to admit it.  
"I know okay about Zoella."said Neish my smile dropped and I looked down tears dropped like crazy. Aneisha looked at me happily.  
"When I was 14, the Grandmaster came up with this plan to make SKUL bigger and better. So he paired us up with people who are fast and strong. I was paired up with Tyler and Shanice was paired up with Leo. They were forced to have sex with us. 6 months later, I gave birth to Zoella. It was hard and painful then the Grandmaster took her away. Told us our babies were dead." Zoe whispered to her so the others didn't hear what I said. Aneisha looked gobsmacked.  
"The real reason that I was upset when you found me was that I just lost her." Zoe was trying her hardest to stop crying.  
"Ohh Zo. Hang on, where's Zoella now?" asked Aneisha. Zoe knew I could trust her but it was kind of hard to explain.  
"At home. Okay because of the fight me and Sophia had, Shanice and I have been staying in Brooklyn. 12 Bridge Street." she gasped. Why did I say the address? She might tell Dan thought Zoe  
"But that's where the mission was placed! How come we didn't see her?" asked Aneisha as Zoe smiled. She looked at Zoe confused.  
"I called Robbie and told her to hide and close the doors and windows." Aneisha looked even more gobsmacked. She couldn't believe about all the lies Zoe told.  
"Okay this is our stop! Tell Dan the truth or I will." said Aneisha walking towards Tom. Zoe breathed in for a minute then went back. Shanice looked at me confused. They got off and walked to school.  
"What was that about?" asked Shanice confused. Zoe pulled her back behind the others.  
"Zoella and Giselle. Aneisha knows. She threatens to tell Dan then Sophia will find out." They walked to school. They saw Sophia walking and dropping water and when she went inside she waved at Keri but luckily she didn't see us because we ducked.  
"What? Did you tell her?" asked Shanice as Zoe gasped. She couldn't believe that she would do this. Blame it on me. As usual thought Zoe.  
"No you're unbelievable she read my file." Shanice sighed. She was really tired; Gabrielle hasn't been sleeping crying all night.  
"Okay what are we going to do? Tell him? We could keep them apart." said Shanice whilst Zoe raised her eyebrow in surprise. Normally she's the clever one at lying and coming up with evil plans thought Zoe  
"No we can't! She's part of the team and she speaks to Dan on Facebook!" Zoe was not going to lose Danielle especially not to Dan, that lying cheating rat.  
"Okay I'll talk to her later. Come on." said Shanice dragging Zoe into the classroom. We sat down and waited for Kingsland to arrive. Secretly all Zoe wanted to do is hold my little angels. Then it hit her. I'm pregnant!  
"Shanice, Zoe Kingsland has arrived. They are in the playground! Right the rest of you are doing a long essay."said Mrs King as the students groaned. Shanice and Zoe stood up and ran to the playground. We saw all the members of the divas club like Anna, Jessica, Jasper, Luca, Harmony and Kylie. They were all wearing jeans and tops. They stared at us for a mintue before they rushed over and hugged her.


	19. True Selves

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123. I just want to say sorry because I said something in my last chapter and now I'm correcting it. Thanks for the reviews and please review soon.**

"Hey guys!"said Anna she was wearing a denim jacket, blue jeans and a i love London top. I loved her outfit especcially her jacket. I haven't felt shiny denim jackets for a long time.

"Hey Anna. What's up?"asked Shanice. I hugged Jasper. Jasper is one of my best friends. Scratch that a brother. He was wearing adidas shoes and a top that said 'keep calm and love me'. I laughed when I saw his jacket.

"Nothing! The diva club is becoming dead without you guys. Lisa and Polly want to take it over. They have been blackmailing us."said Kylie. Kylie is my sister. I love her so much: She's fun, kind, stylish and funny.

"How?" I didn't understand we have dirt on Lisa and Polly like Polly has a fake nose she has plastic surgery and Lisa is not australian but French and doesn't like any trainers which have logos.

"She found out that Jessie here has a spot on her back."said Harmony laughing. Jessie looked down and sighed. Luca just read the latest blade quest book.

"Luca still got your head stuck in a book." I smiled as he hugged me and then continued to read. Lisa came over with her sidekick, Polly. They hated us since we arrived in LA. Lisa is used to everone obeying her. She saw us as a threat. I hated her.

"Zoe, hey! Isn't it the worst to find out that your ex, Simon is now dealing with a more better choice i.e me."said Lisa she has brown eyes and brown hair she hates redheads.

"Ohh it's just great to find out that he cared that much about me that he would go out with a stuck up lowlife."I got really angry. I had a feeling it was going to lead to a fight but Mr Andrews came and told us to start the tour. We showed them around the dinner hall, art room, history rooms and all the other subject. The bell went and we went into the dinner for break. Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan sat together and told me to come and sit down. But this was my chance to be with my true friends. No offence, they are really boring; Dan fantasying about Keri, Keri painting her nails, Tom playing blade quest and Aneisha was thinking about diguieses. They all was talked about the missons they went on. I was starting to experience morning sickness. I was sick this morning and I am craving some salad. I sat with Anna, Jess, Luca, Jasp, Shan, Harm and Kyli. They're much more fun. They got out their pack lunches.

"So Jessie how's the baby?"asked Shanice as we all looked her excited.

"That's the problem, I was expecting a baby. One but when I did my scan it said that I'm having 4 babies. Hello,I didn't ask for this. My mam has kicked me out! My boyfriend doesn't think it's his!"said Jessie eating grapes. I looked at her. Jasper slammed his head on the table.

"Ella and Ellie no sleepy. Jasper dying."said Jasper as we laughed. I saw Dan looking at me but I just continued laughing.

"Ohh Jasper I'm so proud of you." Jasper looked at me and smiled. At the corner of my eye I saw Dan still staring.

"Shan, how's it going?"asked Jasper looking at Shanice.

"No well she keeps crying! I just found out that Giselle's alive and now I'm dying plus I'm pregnant."said Shanice tired she looked like she was going to doze off.

"Anne, I hear you're pregnant." I looked at her tired face as I smiled. We all looked at her.

"Yeah with triplets. Antony Walker denied that he's the father to save himself from public humilation he even denied knowing I existed. On TV. I must be thick to date a basketball player 8 metres taller than me."said Anne while we looked at her disappointed face.

"Antony is an idoit anyway he probably doesn't realize what he's missing"said Shanice as Anne smiled at her.

"So Zo why do people call you Zoe instead of Ariabella? And how many babies are you having?"asked Harmony while they looked at me. I stared at them shaken because noone guessed. But they knew me better than others.

"Coz when I came they called me that and fine I'm pregnant but you can't tell anyone. Do you see that blonde over there? He's the dad. He cheated on me with my sister who's the redhead to top all that my mum chucked us out and now we're living in Brooklyn."They looked at Dan as he stared back.

"Do you know what he does in bed he pretendes he's a lion. He startes roaring and talking. It's so annoying." They stared at him then at me and started laughing.

"Brookyln."said Kylie disappointed. Luca still played Blade Quest bored. The switched it off.

"I need Lil's address so we can move."said Shanice happy to get out of there. Luca wrote down the adress. Shanice thanked him.

"Harm your turn."said Shanice excited. She was loving being a part of the diva club.

"I'm pregnant and my mum is an alcholic we are in serious debt. My mum says that I have to have a miscarriage. I pretended that I did but I couldn't."said Harmony crying as we all hugged her.

"Well my situation is worse my dad's a drug dealer. Every night druggies are either knocking or cursing us. I'm pregnant and he doesn't care."said Kylie as we all hugged her too.

"Luca what about you?"asked Shanice as everyone looked at him. Luca stared away.

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant the condom split. She's having a baby."said Luca disappointed and stressed. We all stared at him confused.

"Aaah poor Luca!" I said looking at them. They all burst into laughter. Lisa kept looking at us like she wanted to kill us.

"What's Lisa Shay's problem with us?" I looked at all their guilty faces. They avoided eye contact. You could see the anger and hurt in Lisa's eyes. Something was going on

"3 months ago, Lisa had a baby girl called Peri no one knew except us. She joined the diva club but she was rude and bossy. She wanted the popularity because everyone called her Licey Lisa. So we had a secret meeting and chucked her out now she's put up these posters saying we're troublemakers." said kylie disappointed and ashamed.

"Polly's her only friend who actually likes her. Polly used to be called Pushover Polly. No one liked them. People used to bully them especially Simon. Now they're dating and very unhappy." said Luca. We stared at them all lovey dovey.

"Mr Andrews said if we don't get at least 2 new members then he's going to close us down. Lisa told everyone not to join and she's the only person running for President." said Jasper.


	20. The truth

"Mr Andrews is coming plus he's going to try to get you to come back."said Jessie as Mr Andrews came and gave them all big letters even me and Shanice. We opened them to see a broucher for a new Kingsland. He's building a better school with nurses and play groups.

"Wow this is awsome."said Jasp looking through the leaflets.

"Yeah look at page 4 it says students are allowed only 4 babies to stay in the baby group each."said Kylie as they laughed and high fived eachother.

"New facilites and a big new room for the diva club."said Ann looking at the leaflets. I looked through each page excited to see what else it said. I looked really happy. Shanice kept looking at the dance and music studios.

"Cool this school's going to be off the hook. Zo, Shan you have to come. Kimmy, Katie and Kat are gone."said Luca begging us. I really wanted to go but what about Parker? Stella? Frank? Aneisha?Tom?

"The KKK's are gone. When?Where?Why?"said Shanice as we moved in closer so we could hear. I can't believe that the KKK's are gone. They are the best fashionists except Kylie.

"They got a modelling job in Manhattan."said Anne as she looked tired. They were really tired mainly because of the flight. I smiled at them.

"A toast to the diva club it was fun while it lasted."said Harmony as we said cheers. We went all over London to see Bucklingham palace, london eye, tower of london and many more sites. You should have seen their faces lighting up when they saw all the sites. I was walking home and saw Sophia she came over to me. I turned around and walked the other direction. She grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I don't want to talk to you." I looked at her somehow she was kind of enjoying my pain. Enduring it. Waiting until I explode and return home. She looked happy without Danielle.

"Just listen, I won't tell anyone that you're pregnant! Your secret's safe."said Sophia smiling. My expression was netruel. I was a little grateful!

"Thanks but I don't need your kindness we are happy on our own."Sophia was a little disappointed. Keri, Tom, Dan and Aneisha came and Sophia let go of my arm. They walked up to us.

"Hey Zoe, Miss Summers can Keri go to the cinema."asked Tom while Keri looked nervous. She was clutching her bag like it had a crystal in it. Aneisha stood there waiting but secretly I knew that she was thinking about Tom.

"Yeah sure."said Sophia kindly. She was never this nice. Keri went upstairs to the toliet. I realize something the pregnancy test. I wait outside paitently.

Keri Pov

I walked upstairs. I didn't really want to go to the cinemas. We were going to watch the Blade Quest movie because it was Tom's time to choose a movie. I abouslately hate Blade Quest. I probably end up sleeping on Dan's lap. I freshen up and took out a pregnancy test. I did the test.

Not Pregnant.

Some part of me is releved but the other part is disappointed. I really want a kid! Not for me personally I hate the little troublemakers but for Dan it will make him realize that our relationship will last forever. But look at Zoe she is alone, depressed and scared. I am kind of happy. I wrap it in toliet paper but if I put it in the bin then maybe Mum will see that I'm trying. I can't throw it outside. Mum always gardenes. I quickly dig a hole in the daisy pot but I see something a pregnancy test it says Positive. Oh no my mum's pregnant she's going to forget about me. I put the positive test in my bag. I go downstairs and go to the cinema. I want to tell my mum about it but I'm scared.


	21. Cinema

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123 and I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. Please review!**

Zoe's POV

I walk into the bathroom and dig the hole. God, Keri takes a long time in the bathroom. I see the pregnancy test. I take and look at it. Negative. What? I rush downstairs realizing that Keri has my test. Sophia walks up to me curiously.

"What's wrong?"asked Sophia walking up to me. I was walking up and down scared. I see Keri walking hand in hand with Dan. Oh no!

"Keri has my test." Sophia gasped in shock as I showed her the negative test. Then it hit me. She's petrified that Dan's going to leave her so that's why she's trying to get pregnant!

"Why would Keri have a pregnancy test."asked Sophia but the answer is so obvious.

"Keri's trying for a baby. She knows I'm pregnant!" I stared at Sophia for help. i took deep breaths and calmed myself down.

"What? Maybe she won't tell Dan."said Sophia trying to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"Yeah right she will!" I looked at her helpless. I didn't want to go to the cinema mainly because blade quest.

"Okay I'll talk to her don't worry."said Sophia as I walked home. Hopefully she won't tell Dan. I walked home my mind filled with worry. Shanice was at home.

"Shan Keri knows I'm pregnant." Shanice stood up scared that she might tell the others about it. I saw at the corner of my eye some bags. I take Danielle and Zoella and put them in the pram. I put some bags below the pram and attached some to it. Roberta came down and saw me stressed.

"Don't worry! She won't tell Dan."said Shanice as Roberta came down with Rochelle.

"Of course she won't! Isn't it obvious she wants a kid because she's scared Dan's going to leave her."said Roberta rolling her eyes. I scratched my head.

"Maybe she thinks that Sophia's pregnant." I looked at them. They weren't too convinced by this. I wasn't convinced myself! Seroiusly what idoit would think that Sophia's pregnant!

"Yeah or maybe she thinks that if she has a baby. Dan's going to love her."said Shanice nodding her head and picking up Gabrielle.

"No that's not true. Zoe had Danielle and he doesn't love her! BTW what's that in your bag?"asked Roberta looking at the broucher in my bag about Kingsland. i pulled it out and showed her.

"Ohh Mr Andrews gave you a broucher too!"said Roberta she got out a broucher that was the same a mine. We laughed.

"He must really want us back!" I laughed even more! Mr Andrews was going crazy without us! Well according to Harm.

"Yeah! Redonk right going back to America!"said Shanice as we looked at her. She just smiled as we laughed even more!

"Where are we going?" I kind of knew the answer: Lily's. We were fed of Brooklyn it's nasty, smelly and disguisting.

"Lily's."said Shanice grabbing her suitcase and leaving with the pram. I turned to Roberta as I put on my coat. Roberta grabbed her suitcase and Rochelle.

"What about the whole Dan situation?" She looked at angrily! She never wore that exppression before. I closed the door.

"We have got bigger problems like the fact we have to leave."said Roberta as we walked I thought maybe she'll blackmail me. She'll use it against me. We walked to Lily's. I was suprised by Lily's house. It was big and clean! She is usally a party girl. She is used to be kicked out of school! The benefits of being a music Producer.

Keri Pov

We arrived at the cinemas. I saw all the other movies and begged Tom to watch another movie but it never worked. Dan and I fought long and hard but we couldn't defeat him.

"No we are watching Blade Quest! I watched Johnny English, Gravity and Sex in the City. Please let me watch what I want!"said Tom desperately. In the end, we all agreed and paid for the tickets. We went inside. There were a lot of people which suprised me. Blade Quest is boring. They all gasped as we came in. I think it was because we were the only girls there.

"Tom you're doing this to torture me right!"said Dan as we laughed.

"Yeah by the end of this you'll be dead!"said Aneisha as we laughed harder. The other people kept looking at us throughtout the movie staring. I didn't notice! All I could think about was the fact that I'm going to be homeless.


	22. The truth's coming out

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER123 please review all reviews are welcome!**

**Keri's POV**

I'm going to have to go back into care. I looked at Tom leaning in like he wants to jump into the movie. My mum already thinks that I'm a messy, rude stubborn girl! She's obviously going to get rid of me like she did with Zoe. Her room was empty. Dan looked bored. He kissed me but I pushed away.

"What's wrong, Ker?"asked Dan looking at me. I kind of thought that he will get bored of me then leave or cheat on me with some model or sister of mine.

"Okay when I was in the toliet, I was umm... digging in the daisy and found a positive pregnancy test."said Keri showing him the test. Dan looked at the test not wanting to touch it.

"So what? Your mum is having a baby?"said Dan looking at the movie. I thought about it. For years, it has been just Mum and me. I used to think that my parents died and then she was my new mum. Maybe it will change for the better! She'll keep me! So she can have a ready made babysitter.

"No you don't understand it has always been Mum and me but now she is going to love the baby more than she loves me." I sounded so childish like a child who wants the same toy to play with.

"No look at me and my mum! Eddie barely talks to her. I bet she'll spend as much time with you she can."said Dan touching my arm. I didn't want anything to change! My life is great! Since Zoe left, my life returned to normal.

"But Eddie is your brother! I'm her foster kid. You should have seen her with Danielle. She was so happy. She's like a secound mother to her. She really wants a kid." I looked at Dan's confused face. He doesn't get it. His family is all happy. He's got a older sister, younger brother and mum and dad. My mum only has me.

"Yeah but Danielle is mine and Zoe's. She'll never truly be hers no matter what she does."said Dan as I looked at him. When he says that Danielle is his and Zoe's it made me feel like I'm not involved in her life.

"Yeah but when Zoe left, Mum cried all night. She hasn't done that since her son, Nicolas left her and told her he wants nothing to do with her." Dan looked at me confused and suprised.

"When did Zoe leave home?"asked Dan as I looked at him. I didn't realize she didn't tell him. I just wanted to talk about my mum.

"Umm I think Wednesday. Her stuff was gone including Shanice's. My mum was crying on the stairs." Dan looked at me curiously.

"Where did she go?"asked Dan curiously. I looked at him. He really wanted to know the truth. I couldn't believe that Zoe didn't tell him.

"I don't know. Anyway if this baby comes, I can't hang out with you guys anymore!" Dan looked at me. He was obviously distracted. I looked at Tom but he was enjoying the movie way too much!

"Ker just because your mum is pregnant doesn't mean that she wants you to look after it. Look at Zoe she looks after Danielle on her own."said Dan. The movie finished and we went outside.

"What were you two talking about?"asked Aneisha looking at them. Keri smiled as Tom looked at the stars.

"My mum's pregnant! Dan doesn't know that Zoe has left home."I said looking at them. Aneisha looked away guilty. Dan realized this.

"You knew. You knew that Zoe left. Where is she, Aneisha?"asked Dan. We all looked at her. She tried to change the subject.

"Fine she told me. I don't know exactly where she is."said Aneisha. Dan grew more impatient by the mintue. Just then Zoe came with her sisters. Dan ran up to her as she tries to turn around and run.

"Why did you tell me? You left home."said Dan grabbing her arm. Zoe looked away guility. She took the pram and started to walk away again.

"Why?" asked Dan angry grabbing her again. Zoe didnt want to tell him.

"Because me and Sophia had a fight. She grabbed my hair and slapped me! I ran away. I have been staying with Roberta and Shanice in Brooklyn."said Zoe looking at our shocked faces.

"Brooklyn? What kind of mother lets their offspring stay in that dump? Why didn't you tell us? You didn't trust us!"said Dan angrily looking at her.

"Dan let go of her!" I looked at him. I knew that it was hurting him! I wanted to help! Then I realized something; Zoe was also living there. She said that the fight was about the washing but she's pregnant again!

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! IT'S ALL ME AND MY MUM! WHO CARES IF SHE'S PREGNANT!"Screamed Dan as I couldn't control my rage. I slapped him. He looked at me angrily.


	23. Jealousy!

**Hi this is MIHIGHLOVER and I will just like to say thanks for all the reviews. Please favourite my stories. **

"What kind of father betrays his girlfriend or leaves his daughter?"asked Zoe looking at him. I looked at him. He came looking at my hurt face. My eyes hot with tears

"Ker, I'm sorry!"said Dan trying to touch me. But all of a sudden, I wasn't in love with him anymore! I dodged him.

"Look Dan let's go home and leave Zoe." I held his hand and directed him home. I walked to his house. I was about to leave.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone."said Dan. I looked at him. We went inside and up to his bedroom. I looked around. He had the best view ever! Suddenly I felt Dan kissing my neck.

"Dan woah! I have to go home."Dan looked disappointed. I couldn't resist his sad face. It is so cute. I kissed him long and hard. He pulled me up and put me on his desk scattering all the papers around and kissing me harder as he put my shirt over my head. He pulled me and placed me on the bed. An hour later, I climbed out of his window and ran home before he woke up. My Mum was waiting for me in the livingroom. I came through the door and slammed it.

"What have I told you about slamming the door?"asked Sophia looking at my upset face. She told me to sit down.

"Don't bother! I know that Zoe's pregnant. Throughout the entire movie I was thinking that you were pregnant."Sophia stared at me suprised like I have just worked out the biggest discovery in the whole world.

"Look Keri, I made a promise to Zoe that noone would find out not even Dan."said Sophia pointing at me. I really didn't want to lie to Dan; He's my boyfriend!

"Mum, Dan has a right to know. He's my boyfriend! Why does Zoe get pregnant and not me?" I sounded so childish that my mother looked at me. I was acting like a 5 year old.

"Keri this isn't our place to tell him. Yeah he's your latest fella. But between you and me I think you're scared that Dan will leave you."said Sophia confidently moving towards me. I looked down and she realized that she was right.

"Sometimes I feel like that! If Dan finds out that I know that Zoe's pregnant then he will never forgive me. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him."Sophia looked at me gobsmacked! She didn't want Keri to say anything about the pregnancy issue.

"No! Just because you can't get pregnant it doesn't mean that you are going to ruin it. Keri if you tell him I will never forgive you."said Sophia begging her not to say anything. I just looked at her.

"No and do you know that Zoe has 2 kids already?" Sophia looked suprised. I was confused. Does Danielle have a twin? Does Dan know?

"No of course not. Love go upstairs and go to sleep."said Sophia. I walked into my room and changed into my pjs. I was thinking about what I was going to say to Dan the next day. I slept thinking about it.

Dan's POV

I just got a text from Keri to meet her at school. I brushed my teeth thinking about what Keri wanted to say to me. Is she breaking up with me? What did I do wrong? I got dressed and took my bag. I walked downstairs. Rushed into the living room and got some toast. I ran to school but couldn't find Keri. I saw Zoe though reading a broucher. I crept towards her and saw that she was looking at a broucher for Kingsland. I can't believe she's leaving Saint Hearts.

"Applying for a transfer are we?" Zoe breathed in clearly spooked. I laughed as she shoved the broucher in her bag and started to walk away. I ran after her. I put my hand on her hand but she let go.

"Zo, I know you're hurting but please talk to me." I looked at her face. She clearly wasn't happy about this. She looked like she just wanted to drink her troubles away.

"Look Dan, I get that you want to act like a friend to me but the amount of pain you put me through is not going to go away if you continue to say rude stuff to me."said Zoe as I looked away. She was referring to last night.

"That was a mistake! I just want to be your friend."I looked at her she wasn't buying this. I knew that she was never really going to forgive me.

"If you were my friend, you would understand that sometimes I like to be alone. Shanice, Jasp, Jessie, Anne, Luca, Harm and Kylie understood that."said Zoe. I looked away; I somehow knew she wanted to go back.

"But are you leaving Saint Hearts?"Zoe looked annoyed. I really wanted to know. A big part of me still loved her. If she left it would break my heart.

"I don't know. Dan the amount of pain you put me through is starting to make me feel isolated and alone."said Zoe upset. I knew I made a mistake. I should of told Zoe how I felt.

"But you're not alone. You got me, Keri, Aneisha and Tom." Zoe wasn't satisfied. Maybe we weren't enough! She needed more friends.

"No because my ex is now dating my worst enemy, my other ex cheated on me with my sister, one of my best friends has got his head stuck in a book and my other friend barely cares."said Zoe walking into class. I wasn't going to lose her again. I walked to class.


	24. Stay

Keri jumped on my back and smiled.

"Keri, I'm not in the mood." Keri looked at me confused. I didn't want to say anything but she is my girlfriend after all. But Zoe might get angry.

"What's up? What were you and Zoe talking about?"asked Keri confused as we walked into the English class. I sat on Zoe's table and smiled at her. Keri sat beside me.

"Zoe's thinking about transferring to Kingsland." I whispered to her in her ear. I texted Aneisha and Tom what is going on. I saw Zoe take out the booklet and read about the new music rooms and smiled when she saw a picture of Jasper singing. Shanice sat beside her and laughed when she saw Jasper. I leaned in to see what they were laughing about. I rolled my eyes. Aneisha and Tom looked at us then signalled us to talk in private.

"What? Why does she even have to think about it?"asked Aneisha confused and anxious. Zoe laughed when she saw the drawing of the diva members.

"She said she feels isolated and alone." They looked at me then at her. They sighed.

"I guess we have been shutting her out for a while. Let's show her why she should stay with us."said Tom as we sat back in our seats. Zoe put the broucher back into her bag and got out the black book of secrets. She took out her book mark with was pictures of her and her friends taking photos. They all looked so happy.

"Right class read for ten mintues."said Mr Simons. I got out my book and started reading about Horatio's secret. Zoe read each page then finished. She took out her booklet and put it on her lap. She read about the science rooms.

"Yay killing frogs."whispered Shanice laughing as Zoe looked at her weirdly. Shanice was the craziest girl she ever met.

"Yeah I really want to do tripe science, music, dance, art and business."whispered Zoe as she looked at the pages. She turned to page 4 and saw the new diva booth. I looked shocked that she might be thinking about it. Just then our communicators rang and we went into base where we saw a worried Frank.

"Team, we don't have a misson but we have to go to the hospital."said Frank nervously. We rode in his car complaining about the amount of space we have. It took 10 mins to get to the hospital and to the ward Stella was in.

"She's giving birth, isn't she?"asked Aneisha as Frank nodded. The nurse came to us with a clipboard. She looked really friendly and nice.

"Mr London, Miss Knight wants Zoe and Shanice to help her only."said the nurse as they walked in. I looked at the others as Stella screamed loudly.

"Why couldn't we come and help?"asked Keri disappointed folding her arms. I looked at Zoe as she held Stella's hand and comforted her. I thought about all the amazing times we have had.

"Have you ever delievered a baby or even seen a baby coming out?"asked Frank. Keri shaked her head. I saw Zoe doing breathing exercise with Stella. Frank saw who I was staring at.

"Daniel, I need to talk to you."said Frank sternly walking me into a abandoned room. He only called me that when I was in trouble! Oh no! I hope this isn't about Zoe and Keri.

"Do you know what this is about?"asked Frank sternly as I stood there nervously looking at the ground.

"Zoe." I said quietly I didn't know what to do. When me and Zoe started dating he said that if I hurt her then he would kill me. Oh no! He's going to kill me!

"Yes Dan, I told you that I would kill you if you hurt her. You had sex with Keri and at 8 oclock I was leaving the school and on my way home when I bump into Zoe and she sobs and explains everything."said Frank moving closer to me. I was shaking. Why did she tell him?

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean for her to get hurt all I want is her to be happy." Frank stopped and looked at me curiously. I didn't know what to do. Run?

"Yeah and all the pain she's been through is getting bigger. Being abused at SKUL, losing her kid, being betrayed, losing her friends. The list goes on."said Frank angrily. I realized something losing her kid. What is he talking about?

"Frank, I don't want to hurt her again! I promise that I won't hurt a single hair on her body." I begged on my knees. Frank looked away. I felt like I can't do anything right.

"She has been cutting herself again! She wants to kill herself. To avoid the pain."said Frank as I looked suprised. She told me that she will never do it again.

"Frank, I love Zoe. She's funny, smart and friendly. She's delicate and fragile. I didn't mean for her to get hurt!" Frank looked away annoyed as I stood up and begged for forgiveness.

"She is close to moving half way across the world. She thinks it will be good for her." said Frank. I felt like I owed him a debt. I didn't want her to get hurt. Honestly.

"What? To LA! Frank let me talk to her. I'll go to her yoga club." I looked at him as he nodded and walked back to the corridor. Keri, Aneisha and Tom looked at us when we walked in to see Parker.


	25. Let's go for a swim

"Where were you two?"asked Keri smiling as Stella held Parker in her arms.

"We were talking."said Frank as I nodded. Zoe looked at me knowing that something was going on and continued staring at me. I looked away, however I knew she was going to work it out. We took photos with Stella and Parker.

"Frank, remeber what we discussed."said Stella looking at him. Frank said ohh and smiled.

"Stella and I decided that one of you gets to choose the middle name. That person is... Zoe."said Frank as everyone including me looks at her. She stares back at us.

"Me?"asked Zoe confused. I looked at her then smiled she is so modest and kind. Keri stared at me and smiled and hugged me. She whispered I love you in my ears. I kissed her.

"With everything you been through I think you deserve it."said Frank as everyone stared at tension was buildng up.

"Umm okay I choose the name Antony."said Zoe as Stella an Frank smiled. Stella then went to sleep with Parker in her arms. They left quietly. We walked down the road and said Bye to Zoe and Shanice. I told Keri that I have got a club and couldn't go out tonight.

I saw Zoe going alone to her yoga club. She walked so gracefully her face lighting up as she saw the place and walked in. I walked in and saw Zoe at the back doing some stretches. I looked at her before standing next to her. She looked at me annoyed.

"Are you on a mission to try to annoy me?"asked Zoe angry. You could see by the expression on her face that she didn't want me there. She started to leave. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave because I'm here." Zoe smiled slightly before returning to her spot. We did some excirses and some moves that were really hard. 30 mins later, everyone is leaving but me and Zoe. She waits until everyone is gone before walking towards a locked door she opens it with a pin from her hair.

"Where are you going?" I asked following her into the room. I expected it to be cold and dark but actually it was a lesuire centre. She sat at the edge looking at the water.

"Ahh you come here to relax." Zoe looked even more annoyed that I was there. I sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Yeah alone so you know where the door is." said Zoe pointing to the door. As much as she tried to hurt and shut me out I wouldn't let her. I stayed put.

"Zo, I'm not leaving. I know how much pain I put you through but I'm not going anywhere." I put my hand on her leg, but she shuffled away so I did the same and moved closer to me.

"You have no idea." said Zoe quietly looking away. I put my hand on her shoulder and moved her face so that she was looking at me.

"I know that you have been cutting yourself, Frank told me. You want to go back to LA and that you are hurting. But we can still be friends." I saw her shocked reaction. I knew that she didn't want to be friends.

"As much as I want to be friends, whenever I see you and Keri together my stomach turns." said Zoe as she stood up.

"What are you doing? Please don't leave." I sounded lame and desperate. Zoe laughed a little. I stood up then stepped back as Zoe sighed.

"I don't come here to sit down I come here to swim." said Zoe taking off her trousers and t shirt and jumping in. I laughed as Zoe stood in the water.

"Cool!" I said as Zoe smiled and stood up. I wondered what she was going to ask next.

"You going to come in?" asked Zoe. I took off my t shirt and my trousers and jumped in beside her. I looked at her she's so beautiful.

"Come on let's have a race bet I'm going to win." said Zoe as I laughed. She pushed me as I slipped and fell. She got out her hand and I took it.

"Okay let's race." said Zoe as we started swimming. I saw how happy she was. I let her win by falling. She laughed loudly. Suddenly, someone came in we ducked in the water. It was a security guard. Luckily he didn't see us. We laughed when he went. I splashed her. She splashed me back we had a blast. It was so much fun. I turned around to give her privacy as we changed back.

"So can we be friends please." i stared at her as she nodded. I walked home smiling thinking that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	26. Friendship

Next Day Dan's POV

I can't believe me and Zoe friends again! I knew that some day she'll forgive me. God this is brillant finally I missed her so much. I woke up early before my alarm and got in the shower before Eddie. Result! I washed and combed my hair as Eddie complained. I put gel in my hair! I came out to an angry Eddie.

"Really gel? Let's face it, just because you and Zoe shared this moment in the swimming pool doesn't mean that she wants to get back together."said Eddie slamming the bathroom door. I thought about it then got changed and thought about it over and over again in my mind. I came downstairs and made some squash and some toast for myself. 10 mins later, Eddie came down in his uniform.

"Ed maybe she wants to be friends but this is one step closer." I said as Eddie sniggered and laughed. I thought maybe he's right! I already have Keri. Why do I need Zoe?

"Dan she wants to be you friend. You hurt her maybe you need to be there for her."said Eddie eating some of my toast. I stood up.

"You're right, Ed!" I got my bag and ran to school. It took ages passing long narrow roads, dodging traffic and bumping into people but I made it to school on time. I looked arcoss the playground until I saw Zoe reading a book. I ran up to her waiting for her to notice that I was there.

"Oh hey Dan."said Zoe putting the book in her bag. I sat next to her out of breath. I was exhausted. Zoe looked at me confused.

"Zo, yesterday was a blast! Do you wanna maybe go to the pool again?" I waited for an answer. Catching my breath, I waited and waited.

"Yeah sure so should we say about 8?"asked Zoe looking at me. I was overjoyed! Finally, I have achieved the impossible. Me and Zoe are mates.

"Yeah!" I looked at saw Keri staring at us then walking away. I looked disappointed and anxious. Zoe looked at her confused before saying,"You better go run after your girlfriend." She was right I ran up to her. She was sitting in class waiting to start.

"Look, Keri I can explain. Yesterday, the talk between Frank and me was about Zoe the fact that she has been cutting herself because of me. I spent some time with her in the pool and now we're friends." I looked at her face. I sat next her.

"So was Zoe naked or was she wearing a swimsuit."asked Keri. Seriously what does it matter? I think she was wearing a bikini. Yeah!

"I think she was wearing a bikini."Keri looked shocked. I think she might think that I was cheated on her but that ain't true.

"What? So my boyfriend ditched me so he could splash around with his ex who is by the way my sister."said Keri angry. I put my hand on hers. I didn't think she would be so mad.

"No I went to her club then I saw her go into a room so I followed her in." It wasn't getting any better. I didn't know what to say. Aneisha came in and sat next to us.

"Hey Neish Dan was not at club he was splashing around with Zoe."said Keri to Aneisha as she looked shocked. Why can't we keep this between ourselves?

"Dan what were you thinking?"asked Aneisha confused. I didn't know what to do or say. Nothing was going to make this better.

"I wanted to help Zoe she has been cutting herself and thinking about leaving. It was just relaxing. I'm not going to be able to make our date tonight, Ker. At 8, I'm meeting Zoe." Why did I say that? I'm such a dumbass.

"What? You're ditching me again."said Keri. Shanice walked in with Zoe talking and laughing. They sat down and took out their books. Zoe looked at Keri who gave her evil looks.

"Dan, why don't we join you?"asked Aneisha joyfully smiling trying to break the tension. I looked slightly upset. Mr Simons came in and we started the lesson. We started the lesson. What was I going to do choose between Zoe and Keri.


	27. Noone is jealous like Keri

. It was a hard decision. After double English was break, the best time to talk to Keri. I walked up to her.  
"Keri, I love you! Please let me do this." I pracrtically begged for her not to be mad at me. Keri looked at me sadly.  
"Dan I love you too!Fine you can go swim."said Keri smiling. I kissed her it was meant it to be short and passionate but actually it was long and kind of boring. The rest of the day was so boring. Teachers nagging and me sleeping. No missions! I looked Zoe who slept on her table during the cracked video. I throw a piece of paper saying Good night! She smiled at me before going back to sleep. It was home time and I kissed Keri before running home. Eddie was already in the house and saw my happy face.  
"What's up with you?"asked Eddie as I smiled. I was breathless. I sat down in the livingroom. Switching on the tv, I sat down in my favorite chair.  
"Me and Zoe are going swimming again." Eddie looked at me suprised. I thought about all the great times we have spent and this would have to be the best.  
"What? Dan promise me that you won't hurt her again."said Eddie looking at me. I realized something I hurt her again and again but she trusts me. She loves me!  
"Okay I better get my stuff ready." I ran upstairs and was really nervous and excitedd. Every time I see her I melt. I chose which suit I would wear. I put my alarm clock at 7:30 and slept for 4 hours untill it rang and I got ready. My mum and dad was downstairs and said that I'm not allowed to leave. I jumped out the window and ran. I reached the yoga club and opened the door to the swimming pool to see Zoe waiting for me.  
"Hey Zoe!" I said as she looked back I realized that it wasn't Zoe it was Keri. She ran up to me and kissed me. It shocked me that she didn't trust me.  
"Babe hey."said Keri hugging me. I hugged her back. Zoe came in her bikini and jumped in. It wasn't like yesterday. I didn't realize that it got worse rather than better. Aneisha, Tom and Shanice were here. They jumped in and looked at me. She didn't trust me. I walked into the changing rooms. I was so angry at Keri for doing this. I heard a knock on the door. I hope it's Zoe but actually it's Keri.  
"Babe what's wrong?"asked Keri she went closer to me but I just moved passed her to my bag. I got changed and didn't look at her.  
"What's wrong is that you didn't trust me to be alone with her. Zoe and I are not together anymore so why did you think that I was going to cheat." I looked at her. She rubbed her hands together. I wanted a full answer of why she did this.  
"Babe, I trust you but come on Zoe is obviously going to try and get you to be with her. I thought that Zoe might try to break us up."said Keri moving foward. I looked at her. She was being so ridicoulous thinking that Zoe was going to break us up!  
"Zoe isn't like that." I said as we walked in the pool to find Tom and Aneisha kissing and Shanice and Zoe splashing eachother. I jumped in next to Zoe and was about to speak to her when Keri jumped in and swam up to me and kissed me. Zoe swam over to Shanice.  
"Do you think that something is going on between them two?"asked Zoe to Shanice looking at them. Shanice looked at them then at Zoe.


	28. Can exs be friends?

"Zoe, they have obviously had a fight. Maybe it's about you."said Shanice splashing Zoe. I continued to kiss Keri. She put her tongue close to mine that's when I stopped. Aneisha and Tom were still kissing. Eww! I swam over to the edge and sat down looking at my friends. Zoe saw me looking lonely and swam over to me.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here and not swimming with your girlfriend?"asked Zoe as I looked away. Normally when I'm upset I would go to Eddie because he's my twin but this made me really angry.

"Because she doesn't trust me. She thinks that if I'm left alone with you, I'll end up ripping your clothes off." Zoe looked at me confused. Maybe she thought me and Keri are solid like rock.

"No you won't because yesterday you didn't."said Zoe as I nodded. Remebering last night like a fond memory. I saw Keri looking at me and Zoe talking. She couldn't resist coming over and interfering.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Keri smiling looking at them. I just looked away. She didn't trust me! Maybe that is because I always cheat on people.

"Nothing don't worry." said Zoe swimming towards the other edge. Keri put her hand on mine. I just had enough. I swam over to where Zoe was standing. I smiled at Keri who just looked jealous and went to talk to Aneisha.

"Do you know ever girl I have been with has been jealous when I talk to another girl but Keri she tops the list." I looked at her as she smiled back. She has the most beautiful smile ever!

"Yeah everyone except me. Do you know after I left did you date Melissa?"asked Zoe. She knew? When Zoe left, I was so alone that I dated Melissa for a while but I dumped her just before Keri came.

"Yeah for a while to avoid the pain! But we didn't have sex or anything. Now that we broke up, she still has a married status on her facebook account." Zoe laughed. I looked at her confused. What was so funny?

"So Melissa has a married status on facebook! Anyway, no offence you attract girls that are not good for you. Like Alicia she made you get rid of all your clothes."said Zoe as I remebered Alicia. I only dated her to forget about Zoe.

"Yeah maybe I do. How about you?" I knew that she has facebook but I don't know her name on facebook. Zoe looked at me gobsmacked.

"Okay I don't choose bad guys. Well except for Tyler, my ex he shot me in my arm."said Zoe showing me the scar. I looked the scar carefully looking at it. It was purple and it msde me feel like I haven't been there for her. I looked away and saw Keri talking to Aneisha.

"Neish did you see the way he blanked me? He just ran after Zoe."said Keri to Aneisha looking at us. Aneisha shrugged her shoulders.

"Ker, maybe you should of asked Dan if we could come. Plus you didn't trust him."said Aneisha as Keri nodded and walked over to us. I was touching her scar when Keri came and saw me.

"Dan can I talk to you private."asked swam towards Shanice who was practising her back stroke. I was looking at her and thinking that she was going to say something annoying.

"Babe I'm so sorry. I should of asked and I should have trusted you."said Keri looking at my suprised face. I nodded and she went back to Aneisha and Zoe came back.

"Hey you won't tell anyone about Tyler shooting me will you?"asked Zoe looking at me with her stricking green eyes. I didn't want to tell anyone! Yes, she trusts me!

"Yeah okay I won't tell anyone, I promise." She smiled and I looked at her happy. Overjoyed!

"Good thanks! Oh my god look at the time. I was supposed to be home an hour ago."said Zoe panicking. I turned around and panicked too. It is 10 oclock. When I turned around to face Zoe, I saw her enterning the changing room. I walked over to the changing room and saw Zoe getting dressed. Then the others came in and got dressed. I saw Zoe leaving after 3 mintues. I grabbed my bag and walked out. I went over to Zoe who just looked at me. She walked off and then I did something unexpected I pulled her back and hugged her. The hug was for 3 mintues. I looked at her speechless. She said bye and walked off. I walked off proud. I let og of my pride.


	29. The truth is coming out!

**Hi, please review this story all reviews good and bad are welcome.**

Frank's POV

It was 5 am and Parker is crying. My eyes are sore and I'm tired! Stella continues to sleep through it and it's up to me to tend to him. She has been lazy for 2 days. It is really hard! Zoe is really strong to do this every day each day. Wit I forgot to speak to Dan about Zoe. I walked into school and cleaned the corridors and swept it all. I went down to base. Oh how I missed it. I realized that I had some puke on my shoulder. I was so tired that I slept on the floor. I woke up 30 mins later and called Dan down. It took 3 mins but the tension is killing me. Dan came down excited probably expecting a mission.

"Well, what's going on? Did you speak to Zoe?" I asked nervously. Part of me knows Zoe still has feelings for him and part of me thinks that she is never going to forgiive him.

"Yeah and she and I are friends. I can help her to stop cutting and realize that she is better off here."said Dan nodding. I looked confused normally she would just slap him.

"Dan don't get too used to her being nice to you. There is a lot you don't know about Zoe." I'm kind of a dad to her. I'm supposed to look after her.

"Yeah but I know that she got shot."said Dan just as he said that I stared at him confused. Zoe never told me that!

"I didn't know that." I said looking away as Dan left I thought about why she didn't tell me! She is basically my daughter. Then the lift came down and I saw Zoe smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got shot?" Zoe looked at me then realized that Dan had told me all about it! The look of her face is the worse. She felt betrayed. She saw me a purple scar. I examined it.

"Tyler my ex shot me on my way to Abbey's place. i didn't want you to worry about me especcially as Parker is being born. It is nothing personal."said Zoe crying then I went and hugged her. At least she didn't deny it. Zoe went back to class.

Zoe's POV

He promised me he will never tell anyone. I sat right at the back wanting to be alone. I saw Dan looking at me but I just looked away annoyed at him. He walked to Roly and told him to swap seats. I turned my head to the other direction. For the first 10 mins, he was calling my name and poking me with bits of paper. I just ignored him and got on with my work. Mr Adams said that we need to be in pairs. I walked over to Shanice but she was paired with Aneisha and Tom with Keri! It is not going to end well! dan walked over to me and sighed. I just gave him the silent treatment! Dan just sat next to me.

"I know that I made a mistake and I'm sorry! I thought he knew."said Dan looking at me. I didn't want to speak to him so I wrote down that I didn't care! He read it over and over again.

"If you didn't care then you'll speak to me."said Dan looking at me as I did the work not wanting to see him. He made a frustrating noise and turned my chin towards me. I just wanted to tell him that he's an idoit. I saw my communicator and Dan did't realize that he's was runing. I poked him and he looked at me. I pulled out his communicator. Shanice and I ran faster and went in to the lift closing it behind me.

"What's going on?"asked Shanice as I shrugged. She pulled her I know something's going on look. I did need a friend. I pulled the lever. I took a deep breath before saying,"Dan told Frank about Tyler and him shooting me."

"So all that is because you and your ex has had a disagreement."said Shanice as she laughed. I hate her sometimes she never takes anything seriously.

"Yeah I was stupid for trusting him. He is such a snake." I said as we stepped out. Frank was waiting for us. We looked at him.

"Parker couldn't sleep."said Shanice as Frank nodded. We laughed while the others came in. They looked suprised. Dan moved towards me but I moved away.

"Yeah and Stella just sleeps all day. Right mission is that you have to go inside the gallery of Art and find a entrance to this criminal organisation and deactivate the bombs."said Frank giving them their gadgets. I had a necklace that deactivates cameras and can be used as a laser. Shanice has a hairband that is handcuffs. Keri and Aneisha had laser lashes and Dan had a thingy.


	30. Mission on!

"Keri and Dan are going to be a married couple that invests in painting, Shanice and Zoe are going to be art critics and Tom and Aneisha are going to be artists."said Frank as they left. Me and Shanice couldn't drink champagne. We looked stunning in our red dresses. All the men couldn't stop looking at us. I saw Dan and Keri coming in hand in hand.

"Babe come on what's going on with Zoe and you?"asked Keri drinking some champagne. Dan looked at me as I looked away.

"I told Frank something I shouldn't."said Dan as Keri looked confused. She really wanted to know. Staring at him with her big sapphire eyes.

"What, babe tell me?"asked Keri staring at Dan eager to know but Dan couldn't say. He just gulped as Keri smiled. He drank some champagne then another.

"I can't say!"said Dan. Me and Shanice looked at the art and thought it was so boring. We spotted a door that said no unathorised access. We smelt something fishy. I rubbed my necklace and deactivated the cameras. We walked in to see more art and didn't know what to do. I called Frank and told them to come here. They came in and Dan moved next to me. I was too concertrated on the mission. We walked round and saw a painting of some victorian children then I leaned on it and it opened. I gasped as I looked down. It was so dark and empty.

"So who is going first?" Then I heard voices coming closer. I jumped in. Dan went in after me then Shanice,Keri, Tom, then Aneisha. They reached a small empty room. I jumped out and noticed there is no door. I saw piece of solid rock with an word on it. I got out my laser necklace and dug a hole. The others looked at me as I turned it round and pushed it in. The wall started to move. The whole room was shaking. We landed in a room with a scared little girl who was about 7 with a bomb attached to her. I walked up to her and realized that it is C8, a rare and powerful bomb. Agents came in and we beat them up. I didn't know what to do.I remebered something we did this in SKUL. The girl was scared and terrified. She was shivering.

"Zoe hurry up we can't hold them for much longer."said Aneisha. I didn't know which wire to choose.

I cut the blue one hoping it won't explode and released her. We climbed through the tunnel and made our way back to base. When we went to base, I took off the blindfold.

"Who's this?"asked Frank looking at the little girl clinging on to me. She couldn't look at the others she was really shy.

"I don't know."I said. The girl was behind me not wanting to look at us.

"Hello it's okay. What's your name?"said Frank looking at the girl. She let go of me and moved towards him.

"Adelle."said the girl quietly looking at Frank she was wearing a plain dress with torn shoes. She looks scruffy and dirty like she hasn't had a shower.

"Have you seen my mum and dad?"asked Adelle giving Frank a picture of Stella and Frank as a young agents.

"Where did you get this picture?"asked Frank looking at the scared girl. She moved towards him. Frank examined the picture it was taken on the 25th of June.

"My mum she gave it to me when her aunt adopted me. They kidnapped me."said Adelle looking at Frank's shocked face.

"You're my daughter."said Frank looking at them. Adelle went back to me.

"What? Frank how do we know that she is not a fraud."said Dan trust him to not trust anyone. She did look like Stella, she had her brown hair.

"Take a dna test."said Shanice. I took a hair and gave it Frank he did the test and it said that Stella and Frank are her parents.

"She's mine. you guys go."said Frank. After Frank dismissed us, I walked home ignoring Dan calling my name. He ran over to me.

"I made a mistake. If I could take it back I would. Please say something. Please."said Dan crying this is the first time I saw him cry. I tried to pass him but he hanged on my jacket.

"Dan, can we talk about this later in the swimming pool maybe?" dan smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a hug like he never wanted to let go. I walked home and finished all my homework and fed Danielle and Zoella.


	31. Mr Andrews

**Hi I know that I have not been posting recently so I'm going to post 3 chapters today. Please review. All reviews are welcome.**

Dan's POV  
Phew! I am such a dumbass, she trusted me and what did I do? Tell someone. I walked home and ran to Eddie's room where he played video games.  
"Do you know how to knock?Dan what's up?"asked Eddie looking at me. He always knew when I was hiding something. It was like I had a special connection with him.  
"Zoe told me a secret and I promised not to say anything to anyone but I told Frank." I said quickly panicking. I wasn't sure that she had forgiven me.  
Staring at me confused before saying, "So you blabbed? Dan you are such a loser. All the time girls fall for you but they are all bad. But Zoe now she's hot and good. Maybe I should hook up with her."  
I stared at me angry,"If you hook up with her then I will kill you." I wanted her but i also wanted Keri. It was hard choosing between the two.  
Looking at me before busting into laughter," Come on, bro she is just one chick. Really like her don't you?" I did but maybe as a friend the last two times she either got hurt or left.  
Eddie looked at me. I didn't know what to say." Maybe I do! So what?" I walked out and went downstairs to find my mum and dad kissing again. At first it was sickening but now it's alright. I did my english homework to write a paragraph about your family. I wrote about my older sister, Lizzie and Eddie. I wrote about my parents. I looked at the time and got my stuff ready and went to the swimming pool to find Zoe, Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Shanice in the changing room. I stood where Zoe was standing and got dressed. Zoe ignored my presence and jumped in the pool. I got changed before the others and walked to where Zoe was and jumped beside her.  
"Hey." Zoe just looked at me refusing to speak. I thought that all this stuff had blown over.  
"Zo, can we go back and stop all this madness." I said looking at her. She pulled me into a hug. I smiled as she hugged me tightly.  
"Sorry."whispered Zoe in my ears. I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.  
"Hey why don't we have a race?" I asked looking at them. Zoe jumped in. I whispered something in their ears.  
"Let Zoe win she's had a hard time recently." They looked at me happy that I was doing something good for once.  
"Ahh! Dan that's so sweet."said Aneisha as Shanice jumped in beside Zoe. We started the race and Zoe won as planned. We played for an hour until Zoe had leave. I ran to her and said goodbye. I noticed something she always leave when it hits 9 oclock. I followed her to Stanley road where she met someone and the person gave her 2 parcels. Why is she meeting this guy? Is she in love with him? I saw him he is about 30 he has brown hair and is wearing a suit. I run back to the swimming pool. The only person who knows Zoe better than herself is Shanice.  
"Shanice, do you know a guy who has brown hair and is 30 and wears a suit." I didn't know why I was so worried. He is probably a friend or an uncle.  
"Ohh that's Mr Andrews our old headmaster."said Shanice. I looked shocked. Why was she seeing her old head in private? Why didn't she tell us?  
"Why would she be seeing her old head in private?" I asked. Shanice looked like she is hiding soemthing. I looked at her. She smiled nervously.  
"Fine I'll tell you. Mr Andrews had an affair with one of his students but I thought that was just a rumour. I have to go."said Shanice looking at me. She got out of the water.  
"Wait, so if Zoe is seeing this guy should I confront her?" Shanice nodded. I was really nervous this is the first time I had ever had interfered in a relationship.  
"Yeah before Mrs Andrews kills her."said Shanice walking off. I walked towards the changing room thinking about what I was going to say.


	32. Eddie meets Zoe

Shanice's pov

Phew! Lucky escape. Zoe is going to see Mr Andrews to get more booklets about Kingsland because we are thinking about going. I got changed uickly and went home. As soon as I came in Zoe gave me my parcel. I opened it and the first thing I saw were muffins. He is blackmailing us.

"These are yummy! If he thinks that he is winning us over then he is right. By the way, Dan was asking me about Mr Andrews."Zoe looked at me shocked. She grabbed Zoella and put her on her lap.

"What did you say?"asked Zoe looking at Zoella who is looking at her cot.

"He thinks that you're sleeping with him." I looked at her she was breathing heavily as she put Zoella in her cot. I was so scared that he was going to find out.

"Why did you say that?"asked Zoe angry at me. I pulled my favorite innocent face.

"Because I didn't know what to say. If I told him the truth then he will freak out and start trying to make you stay." I wanted her to go but I didn't want to admit it.

"Okay look we need to distract him. I have the most perfect way. I am playing with his little brother, Eddie. He asked me to meet up tomorrow at his place."said Zoe. I am confused. How is that going to help the situation?

"How is that going to help?" I asked. Let's face it, Zoe isn't the best at coming up with big scheming plans.

"He will think me and Eddie are an item and then he will try to break us up."said Zoe rubbing her chin. She is thinking about how the plan is going to work.

"So he will use all his energy to stop us being together."said Zoe. This plan is going to crash and burn like all her other plans.

"Because he is in love with you." Zoe looked at me suprised. I laughed at her suprised face.

"Hold on he's in love with me. I thought he is really annoying and interfering."said Zoe as I laughed. It was suprising! Normally she is really nice when mentioning Dan.

"Hey I just realized something. How does he know that you were with Mr Andrews." Zoe gasped. Then I realized that Dan loves Zoe soo much.

"He followed me."said Zoe I looked down nervous and as usual.

"Shan he will forget all about this Kingsland stuff. Come on let's go to sleep."said Zoe walking upstairs. I walked towards Gabrielle. She didn't deserve a mother like me who is never there. "I promise that I will be better."

Zoe's POV Saturday

I woke up really early. It was raining outside. I had a bath then ironed my jeans and top. I woke Danielle and Zoella up and fed them. We went for a short walk round the park then handed them over to Shanice.

"Do you think that your plan is going to work? No offence your plans don't always go to plan."said Shanice giving them their favorite bunny. I rolled my eyes.

"Shan please just look after them. By the end of the day, Dan will think that me and Eddie are an item." I said convinced that it will work. I got my umbrella because it was raining and got my keys to my car. In LA, I have got my license but if I get caught. I say that I work for M19 and it's an emergency. It always works. I rode my ford fiesta all the way to Dan's house. I parked right outside Dan's house. I saw Dan in his bedroom. I knocked on the door and Dan opened suprised.

"Hey Zoe what are you doing here?"asked Dan nervously putting his hand behind his head. I looked at him confused and awkardly.

"Dan I'm not here for you." I stepped in and looked at his confused face. Dan stood there nervous. Wow this is so akward and weird. Me and my ex standing next to each other. The thought of us being friends makes me feel sick.

"Who are you here for then?"asked Dan as Eddie came down and smiled. I look at him and smiled. Dan's eyes opened. He is obviously jealous. My plan is working perfectly.

"Zoe, you're here. My room is just upstairs the secound door to the right."said Eddie. I climbed up and listened in. Dan pulled Eddie to a corner.

"Why did you bring Zoe here and not tell me?"asked Dan angry. Even though I couldn't see them I could certainly hear them. I smiled. Screw Shanice she didn't think my plan would work.

"Dan, you don't need to know Zoe's every move. We are just going to play a game."said Eddie. I peeked through and saw Dan looking angry.

"If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you! I want to know everything that was said. Mention me."said Dan. Eddie just looked scared.

"But you always get the best girls. You cheated on Zoe with her sister she probably hates your guts."said Eddie. Dan looked upset and weak. I smiled. Good old Eddie.


	33. Exposing Dan's lies

"Yeah but she's my friend now. Go upstairs, Ed."said Dan pointing upstairs. Ed walked upstairs. I ran in and took off my coat. I sat on the bed. I heard him breath heavily before coming in. He smiled then logged on to his x box.

"Do you know your lucky a brother who loves you, an older sister who adores you and two loving parents." Ed looked back at me and laughed. His room is tiny.

"No I'm not. I have a brother who is ashamed to call me his twin, an older sister who can barely remeber my name and two parents who are always making out."said Eddie looking at my surpised face. I raised my eyebrow as he sat next to me.

"I bet you have got really happy memories of your childhood." I wanted to get some dirt on Dan. He looked down clearly sad.

"Not really. Did I ever tell you about New Year's Eve?"asked Ed sitting next to me. He logged me in as Guest and we played Mario.

"No what happened?" I asked. This sounded interesting. I pressured him into telling me. Finally I managed to persuade him to tell me.

"Last year, I brought a girl called Jessica for New Year's Eve and we were having a lovely time. Then she goes upstairs to the toliet. Dan follows her and I find them making out."said Eddie looking at the screen. I stopped for a mintue then realized that I was losing.

"Eddie does this happen often?" I tried to be all loving, caring and supportive. Eddie concentrated on the game.

"Yeah."said Eddie. I couldn't shake this feeling. The feeling of sympthy and caring. Why is Dan such a jerk?

"Why don't you tell your parents?" I couldn't believe this. He is unbelieveable. He treats his brother like dirt.

"My dad loves him they watch sports together and talk about all the women they have had sex with. My mum is too busy. Also they keep making out."said Eddie looking at the screen as if Dan was there.

"What about Lizzie? When did your brother lose his virginity?"I asked if he says anything below the age of 14. I'll kill him.

"Lizzie's in Italy and Dan losed his virginity at 12."said Eddie. I gasped. I wondered how many women he had dated over the years.

"12? How many children has Dan got?" If he said more than 2 then I'm going to go mad. How many women has he slept with?

"He's got Danielle, Charlotte, Esther, Katy, Marcus and Liam."said Eddie. I gulped. Why didn't anyone tell me.

"Ed, why didn't anyone tell me?" I felt incomplete. Like people are lying to me, telling me that Dan is a great guy.

"Dan paid Aneisha and Tom not to. That isn't the worst the thing he's done."said Eddie. I didn't want to hear anymore but I had to.

"Like what?" Eddie looked at me. I paused the game for a mintue and looked on the wall at a list.

"Well, that's a list of all the women he's slept with. Jessica gave birth to Liam and Katy when Dan found out he slept with her best friend, Lizette then she gave birth to Charlotte."said Eddie disappointed looking at me.

"I hate the way he treats you. Telling you to mention him. So why do you go to Nelson instead of Saint Hearts?" The thought of him sleeping with all these women makes me feel physically sick.

"He's ashamed because I haven't got laid."said Eddie. _Really he cares about that. _He is such an idoit.

"But you're twins. I have got a sister who is a jew who is in love with a hindu. Who gives him the right to judge considering his track record?" I sat back down. Eddie looked distracted.

"Look, Zoe ever since I was a little boy noone gave a toss about me. It has always been Dan."said Eddie he showed me a family photo book. I flicked through they is no picture of Eddie.

"There is no picture of you. You don't have to put up with this?" I saw all the pictures. It is like he doesn't exist. In one photo you can only see his skinny legs.

"I do. You can hear him having sex. He is always roaring and talking. It is worse when Keri's around it's just sex, sex, sex and more sex."said Eddie. I looked at him. He looked so innocent.

"Eww! Ed, why don't you find girls of your own?" I looked at him. He sat down and rubbed his head. I looked at him before giving him a massive hug.

"I like a girl called Billie but she's interested in Dan. Oh my god, that boy has dated half the girls in this town and people still love him. Ohh my god, Dan's there!"said Eddie hugging me back.

"Do you want to come to Saint Hearts?" I hate Dan for what he has done. I looked at him. Nelson is one of the worst schools in the country. He looked upset.

"Yeah, you should hear how fondly he talks about you."said Eddie looking at me. I stand up and hold out his hand. We go downstairs to Dan who is texting someone and smiling. When we came down he stared at us.

"Eddie why don't you ask your parents if you can go out?" I said . Eddie walking past Dan into the livingroom where they were making out.

"So I'm guessing you two are a couple."said Dan looking at me. I looked at him. I didn't recognise him.

"What does it matter? I don't want to be friends with you." I said avoiding eye contact. He stared at me confused.


	34. Dan is such a jerk!

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"asked Dan trying to touch my hand. I flinched and he moved towards me. I moved away.

"Why did you tell me you had 5 kids before Danielle? You treat your brother like dirt. I hate you so much!" I looked away. Dan gulped and sighed.

"Zo-"said Dan. I interrupted him and looked away my eyes filled with hate and resent. Dan sighed.

"Don't call me that! You paid them not to say anything. I saw his list of girls you hook up with. I'm going to go and you are going to stay away. Well away." Eddies came in and looked at us.

"Mum said yes but I have to be home before 9. I'm going to get my coat."said Eddie going upstairs. I looked at him. He's such a jerk.

"Don't bother waiting for me at the swimming pool. I'm not coming. Also, don't tell Eddie to mention you. This isn't him it is all me."Eddie came down and he walked past down. I opened my car.

"That's your car."said Eddie looking at my car. Dan came out and gasped. He came out. I opened it.

"I have been saving for a car like this for my 17th birthday."said Eddie looking at the car. Dan laughed when he said that.

"Yeah right next you will be saying you'll be saving for a house."said Dan sacastically.

"Can I come?"asked Dan excited. He was about to open the door but I closed it. He just looked at me. It's his dream car. It is one of the best car you can buy.

"We're not friends so no ride."I said jumping in. I closed the doors.

Dan started banging. "Should we let him come?" I asked him. He looked really nervous.

"Look I don't want him to come but he'll smash your window."said Eddie. I laughed then opened the door. I rolled my eyes as he came in.

"I'm going to have to disinfect that chair." I whispered it in Eddie's ear. He laughed.

We went to KFC, Bucklingham Palace, Camera Booth and took photos. We had a blast. I tried to ignore Dan's snide remarks.

"How come you have a car?"asked Dan. He is seriously getting anoying. Asking questions and interfering.

"How come you don't have a brain? I saved up." I don't really want to talk about my job in LA. The truth is me and Shanice entered a talent competition and got our own tv show and our own albums.

"Saved up? Maybe I could get a car like this myself."said Dan looking around the car. I sniggered and he looked at me.

"Ahh are mummy and daddy going to buy you a car? How old are you? 5? Your parents do everything for you even makes your bed." I started laughing. I looked at him through the mirror.

"She does make my bed, she airs it. "said Dan looking away. We burst in laughter. Dan just looked through my conpartements.

"Dan why don't you get a 7 seater car? You and Keri will be having be having lots of babies." I smiled at him. He shaked his head.

"Me and Keri use condoms and our sex isn't frequent."said Dan. Eddie looked at him. "Isn't frequent? Are you joking I can hear you from my room. All that talking and ahh."said Eddie.

"I'm running low on gas. I have to top up."I said pulling over to a gas station. Eddie came out and helped pay for gas. At least one Morgan is generous.

"Thanks but I don't need you to pay." I said paying the women for the gas. We went back into the car and drove off. I checked the time and saw it is probably time to go home. I drove them home.

"I need to check up on Danielle. Sorry."I dropped them off and went home. I pulled out my phone and called Shanice.

"Hey Shan, sorry I was out so late. I'm coming home." I put the phone on my ear. I dropped off at Tesco. I walked in and got a trolley. I grabbed some food, nappies, baby food and new baby bottles. I went into the check out. The woman was really tired and looked pregnant.

"Hello I'm Sarah. Where is your parents?"Asked the lady. I looked at her confused. How old did she think I am? I'm 16 years old. I'm nearly turning 17 years old

"Yeah she is in the car. She's really tired. She got cancer the poor woman needs to rest." I sounded so convincing. She started scanning the items.

"That is £45.50. How would you pay?"asked Sarah as I put my credit card in my scanner. She is getting curious. I've got to get out of here. I took my card and took my items and put them in the car booth and closed it. I started the engine and closed all the doors. I called Shanice.

"Hey sorry about that I had to go to Tesco." I said. I heard a baby crying. Shanice sounded distressed. It is a lot of strain on her!

"Where are you? Hurry up!"asked Shanice upset. I looked around and saw Nelson Secoundary School. I looked at the filithy school. No wonder Eddie wants to leave!

"Look I'm coming! I'll be a mintue." I cancelled the call. I walked in. I saw the secertary. She is a lazy, fashionistar that I hate. She is 40 years old and she is dressing like a 20 year old.


	35. How many kids is Zoe and Shanice having?

"Hello I will like a form for moving schools." I said confidently. She gave me a form. I filled it out as Mrs Morgan. I gave it to her.

"Edward is moving. No offence but noone liked him. Edgy Eddie."said the secertary. I gave her back the form.

"If I wanted your remark then I will ask for it." I walked out and went back home. I put all the food in the kitchen and closed my car and put it in the gargage. I ran into the livingroom. I saw Shanice looking exhausted and the kids fast asleep.

"Shanice the plan worked!" I jumped and Zoella started crying and I held her. Shanice looked happy and relieved. It meant the end of this madness.

"Yes! Well done, Zo!"said Shanice high-fiving her. I was smiling one mintue then the next I wasn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something important.

"Shan, I'm 3 weeks pregnant. I'm late for my scan." I called the hospital pacing up and down. Shanice looked at me scared. In 3 months, I'll have a massive bump.

"They said that they can fit us in at 6." I looked at the time it was 5:30. I got the kids in the prams because Roberta is out with her boyfriend and Rochelle. I put them in the pram and walked down the road to the hospital. I saw Aneisha come out.

"Hey Neish." I said. Aneisha came up to me and hugged me. She looked in my pram and saw Zoella and Danielle.

"So this is Zoella? Zoe you have to tell Dan."said Aneisha looking at me. I looked guility and breathed in deeply. I didn't want to but Aneisha is really strict and demanding like Mrs King.

"Aneisha it isn't your place to tell him. He knows already. Look Zoella has an appointment. So bye." I walked through and said goodbye. Shanice followed me and we went inside the scan room. The nurse out the gel on my tummy. I held my hair and saw the screen. I really wanted a baby boy. I saw his little heartbeat.

"Umm Miss London, you are having twins. One boy and one girl."said the nurse happily. I looked at Shanice and held her hand.

"Are they okay?" I was worried. Twins! Why am I having twins? The nurse examined the screen. I looked at them. Now I am feeding for 3.

"Okay Miss Roberts please hop on."said the nurse to Shanice. I stood there looking at Shanice's scared face she is really scared she is going to lose this child.

"Miss Roberts you are having twins like your twin. Genetically you two can have twins because you are twins. You are having a boy and a girl. I'm just going to get your picture."said the nurse I looked at Shanice.

"I wanted a boy. Not twins."said Shanice as I nodded. I breathed in and looked kind of disappointed. Dan is going to freak out.

"Yeah what are we going to do?"The nurse came back with the photos. We went to the park and sat down on the bench.

"Zo, I'm scared! We don't have a job. How are we going to pay for 2 more?"asked Shanice looking at Gabrielle and Giselle. I looked tired.

"We have two options. One Go to America and do what we did before and Two we stay and get controlled by 8 kids." I looked at her like she was joking.

"Is that a trick question? Zoe London we have to leave!"said Shanice looking at me. I didn't really know what to do.

"We work for M19 we can't quit only if we get a better offers. Dan is going to kill you. Plus Lily is getting sick of us staying at hers so soon we will be homeless."said Shanice. I looked at the picture.

"Oh god damn it I love them already. I will know what to do by tomorrow." I said nodding my head. I looked at her smiling.

"You know to send Danielle to America you will need full custody."said Shanice. I looked at Danielle. I couldn't lose her to Dan. I got out my phone and called Mr Andrews.

"Mr Andrews it is Mirabella and Ariabella here. We are wondering if the offer still stands."said Shanice putting him on loud speaker.

"Yes of course. Email me all the details."said Mr Andrews happily. I didn't want to but LA seems like my best option.

"Okay we have to go." I said. I closed the call. I looked at her."What are you doing?"Asked Shanice. I told her I will know it by tomorrow.


	36. Plan

"I need to think about it okay. So let's go and I'll think about it." I walked in front and she followed all the way home to find a crying Roberta.

"Robbie what's going on?" I asked she was tearing up like crazy. Her nose was red and she couldn't stop crying. We closed the door and sat beside her.

"David broke up with me. I'm pregnant and he is probably making out with a model. I must be an idoit to think that I could trust him."said Roberta. Shanice wanted to tell her about the America thing.

"David is the idoit and we have got a plan. We are pregnant with twins and we might go to America."said Shanice hugging her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh my god you are abandoning me. I have to stay David needs me."said Robbie looking at me. I gave a sharp look to Shanice.

"David the guy who is making out with your best friend."said Shanice looking at him. David was making out with Erica. Roberta started crying harder and longer.

"Shanice that didn't help." Roberta was crying on my lap. I'm so angry that she will mention that. Roberta is never going to get over this.

"Remeber the old Roberta. Radioactive Roberta. You used to be strong. Radioactive Roberta will never be so sad over a guy."said Shanice looking at her.

"Fine I'm going. We need to go shopping."said Roberta standing up and looking at them. Was she crazy? We're skint! She went to the picture of Lily and slid it to show a safe. She opened it to see lots of money.

"We can't steal from Lily." They didn't listen they got money and put it in the bags. We left with our kids. I went inside my car. Roberta went in her mini and Shanice went in her range rover. First stop we went to a baby store and got all the stuff they needed like baby clothes. I saw some cute boys outfits and got some. I looked around and saw a 4 seater pram. It is really good and useful.

"Guys look at this." They came and saw the pram and gasped. It is really good! It isn't that heavy and it is a nice LA colour. Red!

"Yeah if you're having 4 kids! I've got a two seater."said Roberta we went to the tills. The women looked bored and annoyed.

"We want 2 of those 4 seater prams. Roberta has her pram already."said Shanice. We paid her and told her our adress. She is going to bring it. We left and went to the shops. We bought lots of clothes, shoes and earrings. It took us 2 hours of shopping.

"Hey look a sale." I said pointing at the shop. We ran to the shop and saw all the clothes. We saw the till person a young boy easy to flirt with. I saw this real nice white dress with diamounds. I stared at him then walked over.

"Ah Harold such a regal name. This is misplaced it is supposed to be on the half price sale. It says so here." I said flicking my hair and smiling. Harold looked at me and breathed heavily.

"Okay that is £5."said Harold I gave him a fiver and Shanice and Roberta flirted too and got their clothes. We could barely walk. We had so much bags full of clothes. I saw Aneisha walking towards us.

"Aneisha! Hey what are you doing here?"Asked Shanice. I looked at her and smiled. Roberta looked us confused. It was really awkard between me and Neish at the moment.

"How much did you spend? Wow you guys really know how to shop!"said Neish. Roberta sighed and got bored she looked at Rochelle.

"Thank you!"said all of them. We started to walk towards this shop. Shanice screamed and ran in the shop. We followed her. She was staring at these amazing pair of black shoes. She took them to the counter and paid for them.

"Aneisha this is Roberta. Roberta this is Aneisha. Neish, can we go back to mine so we can talk?" I smiled as she nodded. Shanice came back and we walked all the way to Lily's. When we got there, Aneisha smiled and looked at the big house. We walked into the livingroom. I sat down nervously.

"Neish don't tell Dan about Zoella. I'm not ready." I said. Aneisha looked at them confused. I was breathing rapidly. It felt like my ribcages are going to break.

"But he is her father he has a right to know."said Aneisha. Shanice and Roberta started laughing. I sighed. She thought that Dan is Zoella's dad!

"No Tyler is her dad. I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm 3 months pregnant with twins." I gave her the picture of the twins. She looked shocked.

"Zo, these babies are going to have to go into care. You can't have them."said Aneisha. We stared at her lost and ashamed. I can't believe that she would suggest that.

"No! We have a plan we are going back to America and Dan doesn't have to know." I said. Roberta and Shanice put their kids in the cots.

"Really? America! That's your big solution to everything. Where are you going to stay? Who are your friends? When are you leaving? Who will get custody?"asked Aneisha. I rubbed my head in distress.

"I don't know." Just then my phone rang. I accepted the call. It is Estelle my sister from LA. She hasn't called me in 3 weeks. I was worried about her.


	37. Estelle is amazing

"Estelle this isn't the right time." I said looking at Aneisha. She was about to leave but I told her to stay. I was so stressed. Roberta took Danielle and Shanice took Zoella.

"Ari, I have just been given the lead role in an action movie in London. I need someone to look after my place." said Estelle. She sounded stressed and disappointed but happy.

"Okay I know the perfect people us." I said joyfully. Shanice looked confused and anxious. I smiled happily.

"Thank you so much. Don't worry, Ari I will pay the bills." said Estelle. I closed the call and jumped up and down. Aneisha looked at me bewildered.

"I have got it sorted. Estelle is moving here and we are taking her place. I will fight for Danielle's custody and my friends are already there." I said convinced. Every look of disappointment she made weakened my confidence.

"Dan will have custody! What about Keri, me, Tom, Sophia and Dan?" asked Aneisha. I thought about it thoroughly and thought about it.

"No judge will give Dan custody! Keri knows I'm pregnant, You have Tom, Sophia doesn't need me and Dan he has Keri." I stood up and walked over to her.

"Dan tries to help but you are the problem. You keep pushing him away and shutting him out." said Aneisha looking at me. I couldn't believe that she will do this.

"I'm shutting him out! I thought I was in love with him and he lied to my face and so did you." I pointed at her. She looked so innocent! Oh my god she is going to deny it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aneisha puzzled. I looked at her petrified that it will break our friendship.

"I'm talking about Dan sleeping with all those women. I had to find out from Eddie you made me look like a fool. One of my best friends lied to me." Roberta and Shanice looked confused and uneasy.

"What do you mean Dan sleeping with all these women?" asked Roberta putting Danielle down and staring at Aneisha, who just froze terrified.

"Dan has slept with half the girls in the village and he has been paying them not to say anything." Shanice raised her eyebrows in pity.

"How long has he been paying you?" asked Shanice. We all moved one step closer to her. She looked insecure and ashamed.

"Since the Todd Williams scene." said Aneisha. Her voice is quite and gentle. Roberta looked like she wanted to kill her for messing with me.

"What? Neish, how long have you known all this?" If she said before they met me I will go crazy and I will kill her.

"Before we met you. I knew about all his other kids. I was just trying to protect you." said Aneisha looking at me. She was crying heavily. She moved closer to me.

"What do you mean other kids?" asked Roberta. They were like a pack of lions ready to pounce on her.

"Charlotte, Marcus, Katy, Esther and Liam. I didn't mean to keep it from you." said Aneisha. I looked at her disappointed. She looked down.

"Fine you must keep my secret and I'll forgive you." I said. She gave me a hug before leaving. I sat on the couch exhausted.

"Why did you forgive her?" asked Roberta confused. She sat beside me. I sighed then laughed. "No I'm going to get back at Dan for lying to me." I grabbed the phone and called my solicitor, Raphael.

"Raphael, I need some help! I need to get full custody of Danielle." I said confused and nervous. They stared at me for a while.

"Okay I will get the court to choose a date and text it to you. Bye." said Raphael hanging up on me. I sighed in relief.

Dan's POV Next Day

I woke up yawning. I rubbed my eyes. At the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red; I smiled and looked at the redhead. It is Keri! I looked around the room and saw a picture of Zoe and me. I walked over to it and picked it up. Two big hands hugging me from the back.

"Babe what's wrong?" asked Keri. I looked at the photo she looked so happy but just yesterday she couldn't stand the sight of me.

"Zoe. She hates my guts." Someone knocked on the door and I ran to open it. It was probably Dad forgetting something. I opened it to find Zoe standing there. I stood there nervously.

"Hey!" I said. She just rolled her eyes and walked in. I grabbed her hand. She let go.

"Aneisha admitted it." said Zoe quietly looking at me. I stood there confused not knowing what she was talking about.

"Admitted what?" I moved towards her. Keri came downstairs confused. She looked at me. "What are you doing here?" Asked Keri. I just froze and smiled.

"Well, I can see what you were doing here." said Zoe looking at Keri she was only half dressed and she was wearing my shorts.

"You were saying Aneisha admitted something." I said moving towards her. They just looked at me bewildered. Zoe smiled and tried to change the subject.

"She came round mine and told me the truth about all the women you have slept with." said Zoe she pushed past Keri and went upstairs. She walked into my room. She was looking for something. Then she got the picture of me and her and rips it up. Also, she goes and gets the guitar leaning on the bed.

"Hey! That's my guitar." I said looking at her. She just burst into laughter. She flipped the guitar to show her initials ZL. She walked past me and Keri instead of going out she went inside Eddie's room. I looked at her jealously. Keri walked back into my room and we talked about things.


	38. Sophia

Zoe's POV

As I walked into Eddie's room with my guitar, I saw Dan looking at me. I jumped in to find a sleeping Eddie. I found it incredibly cute. He is sleeping with his teddy bear. I reached over and grabbed but he clutched it like it is the most precious thing in the world. He started yawning and slowly woke up. He screamed so loudly. I put my hand over his mouth. I started laughing.

"Why the hell did you do that for?"asked Eddie confused. Her rubbed his eyes and stood up. His pjs had teddy bears and hearts on it.

"Ahh nice pjs. I have a suprise for you." I said excited. Eddie looked at me puzzled.

"Thanks my nan made it. Come on let's get some breakfast."said Eddie. I walked downstairs as Eddie brushed his teeth. I looked at the pictures. Dan looked so young. Eddie and Dan came downstairs. We walked into the kitchen, I closed the door behind us. Me and Eddie sat on the couch while Dan took his breakfast upstairs.

"Yesterday, I went to your school and now you are going to Saint Hearts." I said excited squeezing his hand. He looked at me confused.

"Zoe thanks but I like it at Nelson and everyone likes me."said Eddie looking at his cereal. He looked so vulnerable. It made me pity him.

"Really? Edgy Eddie. Come on please I'll show you something I haven't even shown Dan." I said. Eddie sighed and nodded. The name calling really got to him. I got the laptop and typed in Little Red. I clicked on images.

"Is that you?"Asked Eddie looking at the pictures of me, Shanice and Roberta. I nodded. He looked confused.

"Yes. In LA, I was in a band called Little Red. That's me, Shanice and Roberta. We are one of the most famous bands in the states." I said. I clicked on this websearch we were the number 2 most famous bands.

"Cool!"said Eddie. He looked at the list. I smiled. He actually is a great guy! "Ed, you know you can't tell anyone especcially not Dan." I said. He nodded and looked at my list.

"Okay but this is cool."said Eddie. I close the search and looked at him and shaked my head. "Not really. There were pictures of us on buses and even t shirts." I said.

"Really that's not cool! I would love to do that! But why did you come back here?"asked Eddie. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at the time. "I have to go." I said bye then went upstairs to get my guitar. I walked into Eddie's room and got it. I walked out and went home in my car. I called Shanice and Roberta.

"Hey guys I'm coming now to collect Danielle and Zoella." I said. I drove faster and when I reached my house I locked the car. I walked in to find Roberta and Shanice.

"Where were you?"asked Roberta looking at my proud face. I went over to Danielle and Zoella. They were so small and cute. They're sisters. I'm a mum and I have to act like it.

"I promise that I will be a better mum to you guys." I whispered to them. Roberta and Shanice came over to me."You are the best mum ever."said Roberta looking at the kids playing in the little baby chair.

"Yeah you try your best. You buy them good clothes, nappy change, walks and stories."said Shanice. I smiled and looked at them. They were looking at me and moving their foot and hands. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I saw Sophia calling me.

"Sophia this isn't a great time."I said but she sounded distressed, nervous and anxious all at the same time I knew something bad was going to happen. "Zoe, my workmates are coming and they wanted to meet Danielle and Gabrielle. You have to pretend they are mine."said Sophia. I gasped. I usually see her workmates on the way to school and they know Danielle is mine.

"Okay I'll be there in 5." I said. I looked at them. They are my daughters. They are my mum and I love them. This is never going to work. Well, I want to see this crash and burn like she did to me.

"Sophia needs us to be pretend Danielle and Gabrielle are hers. Some workmates are coming over." I said to Shanice. She started laughing long and hard. I thought about it and she's right it is hilarious.

"Zoe, that's never going to work. Her workmate sees us all the time with Danielle and Gabrielle and everyone knows that they are ours."said Shanice looking at me. I nodded.

"Well, she can't have kids. She went for sugery yesterday how could she possible be pregnant? Everyone knows that. She tweets that. Let's go. I want to see her world burn." I got Danielle and Zoella and put them in the car and drove off to Sophia's place. When we got there, there were lots of food and lots of guests.

"Ahh Zoe that's for taking Danielle and Gabrielle out of the house while I got ready."said Sophia walking towards me. She took Danielle and Gabrielle then walked over to her friends. We put Zoella and Giselle in the pram. A man who was wearing a suit came towards us.


	39. The fall of Sophia

"Hello, I'm Andy! Danielle and Gabrielle aren't hers are they. They're yours."said Andy looking at us. We looked at eachother then laughed.

"Yeah right next you will be saying that we have a jet. LOL Andy. There are Sophia's."said Shanice looking at Andy. We started laughing a very fake laugh.

"She can't have kids! Everyone knows that they're yours. We are just pretending. We have seen you with them."said Andy folding his arms. He sounde convinced and determined to prove it.

"They're not ours okay. Andy, Sophia is very happy and she has 2 beautiful children."said Shanice. I stood there silent looking at Danielle yearning to hold her and to be with her. She kept crying she hated Sophia as much as me.

"Sophia is a terrible mother she whipped her son and she abandoned him. She is a horrible excuse for a mum. You are better mums."said Andy. My eyes were fixed on Danielle she stared at me. I never had to do something so hard and difficult. I couldn't take it. I ran into the kitchen crying and Shanice followed me.

"Andy look after these two please."said Shanice walking into the kitchen. I was over the sink crying my heart out. I hated this.

"Zo, you don't have to do this! Sophia will understand."said Shanice walking over to me and hugging me. I cried harder. I hated this!

"It's not that she is my daughter and none even believes her." I said looking at her. I wiped my tears and went back there. Sophia was telling everyone about the birth.

"It was 3am and I was in Bristol Hospital. It was incredibly hard. When they came out Danielle weighed 5 pounds and 3 ounces and Gabrielle weighed 6 pounds and 6 ounces."said Sophia looking at the kids and smiling. It was horrible for both of us. A women who looked really strict and stern walked over to us. We thought she is going to say something horrible.

"We all know that she's lying."said the lady looking at us. We looked at Zoella and Giselle they were asleep. We kissed them.

"How did you work that one out?" I asked but I kind of knew it was so obvious. The kids hated her so much. They kept crying.

"She said they were born on the 4th of May but she had her operation to have kids on 25th May. It's obvious."said the lady she winked and smiled. I laughed! The lady walked towards Sophia and said, "Soph, we are the twins' father?"

Sophia froze and smiled. She had to think good about this. The lady stood there impatiently. Everyone stared at her. She signalled at Keri, who was sitting in a corner texting someone problably Dan. She was wearing a maid's outfit and was serving food.

"Their father is umm...Liam...Grassshoppily."said Sophia. I burst out laughing quietly. The lady didn't look like she was buying it. Shanice wanted to get Gabby.

"Really Liam Grasshoppily. Where did you meet him? When did you meet him? Where did you have sex?"asked the lady who was wearing a shirt and a black skirt.

"Liam and I met at the...gardening..awards...on the 5th June this year. We did it in a.. bush."said Sophia the audience just looked at her. She is really scared and nervous.

"No you are the worst liar on the planet. They are not yours they are Zoe's and Shanice's."said the lady pointing at us. Sophia's face turned to a ruby red.

"No they're mine and plus I'm going in 10 mintues to Spain with my daughters and not coming back."said Sophia smiling. We stood up and looked at her. She smiled and we walked towards her.

"You can't take them away."said Shanice shaking her head. I looked at Danielle she stared at me. Her eyes are so beautiful.

"I'm their mum. I'll say what's best for them."said Sophia shouting at us. We looked at eachother she is insane. "But you're not are you! They are our daughters. Sophia Summers is a liar she is insane." I said looking at them. They nodded and cheered. Shanice grabbed Gabby and I took Danielle.

"She is my daughter and I love her so much."said Shanice. I nodded. She started crying and hugging them. That was suprising she never cried!

"Yeah and you are a dieased scumbag." I said. Sophia looked at them. They booed at her. The lady came up to her and said," Sophia, you're fired." She slapped her across the face. Sophia landed on the floor crying.

"You may have a happy ending but your so called SKUL boyfriends won't. I shot you, Zoe and I tried to kidnap the kids."said Sophia smiling. I gave Dani to Andy and looked at Sophia and bent down. "Well, you are going to have an amazing time in prison." I smiled. She sniggered. I pulled out a recording on my phone she tried to grab it. Shanice showed her a recording too.

"No! I only worked with SKUL to raise money for me and Nick. I took your children when they were born."said Sophia. I looked at Zoella and Giselle sleeping in the pram.


	40. The fall of Sophia part 2

Flashback

It was 18th of July, the Grandmaster took us into a small room with other girls. Shanice was clutching me scared. I could smell their wheezing breath and petrfied faces. I came to a bed and the Grandmaster started the machine. It made us give birth. It was hard and long. Shanice was screaming and crying at the same time. I breathed in heavily. I pulled with all my might and slowly Zoella came out. The Grandmaster looked at me happy and took Zoella. He gave her to me. I wrapped her in the blanket I made and kissed her. She is so small. The Grandmaster grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" I asked he gave her to a guard. The guard took her away.

"You can't look after a child."said the Grandmaster coughing. I looked at her yearning the feel of her. "Yes I can. I'll look after her so will her father." I said scared. He grabbed my chin. "He's gone. He abandonned you."said the Grandmaster. A women wearing a SKUL uniform whispered something to him.

"She's dead."said the Grandmaster. I started crying. I looked at Shanice who was crying too. She just lost her kid too. The Grandmaster left and I walked over to Shanice and hugged her. Kylie looked at me scared looking at the door. "Ari, sit down. He'll beat you."said Kylie. I ignored her and hugged her more. "She's gone. my baby's gone."said Mirabella (Shanice). "So is Zoella." I said. "That's what you called her. I called her Giselle."said Shanice looking at me and crying. The pain will never end.

End Of Flashback.

"You! It was you the woman the grandmaster was talking to."said Shanice looking at her. She walked closer to us. "You took my baby away when she was born and you tried to do it again." I said. Sophia stood up and smiled an evil smile. "Zoe that's not Sophia Summers she is Alexia Jackson."said Shanice. I gasped. Everyone looked at us.

"Alexia Jackson? The biggest criminal in the world."said the lady walking towards us. Sophia looked away and swore. She turned around and everyone saw her true self.

"The secound! The Grandmaster took away my title. I spent my days freeing prisoners, assainating people and stealing weapons."said Sophia she showed us a birthmark it was sore and red.

"The Grandmaster is your brother. You grew up in a farm. Criminals stole everything from you and you decided to pickpocket. Then you created SKUL."Said Shanice. The guests took a step back. I looked at her puzzled.

"Yes then he threw me out and called me weak. He chucked me out and denied my existance. I told him that I will have my revenge."said Sophia laughing. I stepped forward and looked at her fearlessly. The police came in and arrested Sophia.

"Alexia Jackson, we have been looking for you for years. I'm arresting you for engaging in criminal activites, theft, kidnap, shooting, preventing the cause of justice and breaking and entering. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence in court."said the M19 policeman taking her away. Keri started crying.

"Keri I love you."said Sophia as they dragged her away. The guests left and Andy gave us back Danielle and Gabrielle. I hugged her and kissed her.

"My baby I love you." I said kissing her cheek. Keri sat down looking at a picture of her and Sophia. She started crying. "Keri, you can't stay here. Go upstairs and get your stuff and we will take you to ours."said Shanice. Keri shaked her head and stood up and looked at us pointing at us. "No! After you arrested my mother. Take me to Dan's."said Keri running upstairs. I rubbed my head and sat down.

"What a day, eh! She's so clingy and stubborn what does Dan see in her?"Asked Shanice sitting beside me and hitting my shoulder lightly. She laughed and pushed me back.

"Sex. It was a year ago but I can remeber what happened so clearly. You screaming and crying-" I said looking at her. She blushed deeply and looked down.

"I was terrified that I won't suivre. I can't believe for a month I have been living in the same room as that monster."said Shanice. I looked at Shanice who just looked puzzled and confused.

"Who are you talking about Sophia or Keri? At least we are free of her. Zoella and Giselle are now safe." I said looking at the exhausted girls sleeping in the prams.

"Yeah by the way have you decided whether you are going to stay or go."said Shanice. I took a deep breath and considered it. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"There are too many bad memories and people here. I've got to get them as far as way from them as I can get. Being a spy will get them killed."I nodded and smiled. She pulled me into a hug.

"But after you get custody and we can't tell anyone else."said Shanice. Keri came down with her bags. I took the kids and we walked to the car. Shanice went home and I drove Keri to Dan's. I left the kids in the car and closed it. I knocked on the door and 3 mins later Dan opened the door. He saw Keri's bags.


	41. Morning after

"Dan, I'm going to explain it quickly. Keri has to stay at your place because Sophia is Alexia Jackson. She has just been arrested and I need to sleep okay." I said quickly looking at them. I left and went back in the car and drove away looking at them. They went in. I went home to find Shanice in our room."Where are the cots?" I asked. She pointed to 4 cots. I put Danielle and Zoella in them. I sat on the top bunk looking down at Shanice.

"Good work!" I said. Shanice closed the lamp and went to bed. I closed my eyes but all I could think about was Sophia staring at me and taking them. The thought of her taking them terrified me. She took them and killed me. I woke up breathing heavily and sweating so much. I walked over to a sleeping Zoella and said," She will never get you! Mummy's here." I sang soft kitty to them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see an exhausted Shanice staring at me.

"Shan, go to sleep!" I said. Shanice didn't listen she opened the was sweating like crazy. I hugged her. "I can't ever time I try to sleep I see her face laughing while she kills me and takes the kids."said Shanice in my ears. I walked over to the laptop. Shanice looked at me weirdly.

"We can't stay here any longer. I'll book flights for us for the next Friday after this week." I said logging on and going on and writing in our information.

"Zoe we can't not until you have full custody."said Shanice closing the laptop. A person opened the door and we went into our attack moves ready to

pounce as Roberta came in.

"Guys, what happened? Guess what Radioactive Roberta is back!"said Roberta sitting beside us. We looked away in the direction of the kids. Roberta touched us gently.

"Sophia took our kids when we were 15. She's the Grandmaster's sister. Then she tried to do it again."said Shanice. She looked at us scared then she walked out. 10 mins later she came in with Rochelle's cot and put it next to Danielle. She got a pillow and blanket and slept on the floor.

"She's evil. Did you arrest her?"Asked Roberta looking at us. We nodded, she sighed relieved. I looked away crying.

"I can't believe the woman who brought me in took away my child." I said looking at them. I cried some more. "To top it off, Keri blames me for arresting Alexia. She loves her so much she doesn't care about what happens to anyone else." I said. Shanice nodded and smiled at me.

"The nightmare never ends! She will get out of prison and seek revenge won't she." said Shanice. We stood up talking for a long time and ended up sleeping on the floor next to Roberta and Shanice. The kids were quiet all night and we slept in perfect harmony.

Next Day Dan's POV

My alarm rang at 6am. I got off my bed and looked around the room. It smelled disguisting like roses and lavender. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I saw Keri sleeping and snoring very loudly. I went into the bathroom but Eddie was already there. I banged on the door. It took him 20 mins for him to come out. He looked at me but I just pushed past. While I was in the bath I was thinking about what Sophia did. Keri snored like a bear seriously. I washed with my shampoo but it was finished. I had to use my mum's. I smelled like roses. Eww! I got a towel and walked back into my room where Keri woke up crying. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Keri what happened last night?" I asked all I knew was that Sophia was arrested. It must be a really hard time for her, Zoe and Shanice.

"They took her, my mum! Appartenly she took Zoe's daughter away when she was 15 and now she is arrested for preventing the cause of justice, theft, kidnap, engaging criminal activites and breaking and entering. She is going for life."said Keri crying. I hugged her she was getting me all soggy.

"She took Danielle?"I asked. Keri shaked her head. I looked at her confused. If she didn't kidnap Danielle then who did she kidnap? I thought about it. Maybe she has another daughter.

"No Zoella her other daughter."said Keri looking at my shocked face. She went into the bathroom. I got changed and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mum was there.

"Love, where is your friend?"asked my mum, Katy. She looked at me confidently smiling at me. Eddie came downstairs in his uniform. "She's upstairs." I said. Katy looked happy at us.

"I'm pregnant."said Katy smiling. She was dancing around the room happily. I looked at Eddie, who froze.

"Pregnant? Mum there's no room. Plus Keri has to stay here." I said. Eddie rolled his eyes. I pushed him carefully. "I'm sorry that you and your girlfriend make so much noise that you can hear it downstairs."said Eddie annoyed. He eat his cereal and Mum looked at me carefully.

"Hon are you okay? You know with what's going on Thursday."said Katy looking at me. I smiled. I didn't know what the hell she is talking about. She handed me a letter and I read it. Each word weakened my confidence.

"Zoe wants full custody of Danielle. The court case is on Thursday." I walked into the livingroom reading the letter carefully. I couldn't believe this. Eddie came in. He looked at the letter.

"Bro, I don't know why you are getting your knickers in a twist. We all knew this was going to happen."said Eddie sitting on the coach putting his legs on the table.

"No we didn't. I know Zoe better than anyone." I said convinced. I looked at the adress it is a mile away. Eddie smiled. I felt like punching him.

"Better than Shanice and me."said Eddie sniggered and laughed. I looked at his smug face. Did he know about this? At that very moment Zoe came in. She sat down next to Eddie.

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell is this?" I slammed the letter on the table. Zoe looked at the letter and then at me and smiled.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for my annoying sister. I need to speak to her. That is a letter to tell you that I'm get full custody of Danielle."said Zoe smiling. I looked at her then said,"Over my dead body."

"I couldn't describe your body better."said Zoe. She and Eddie burst into laughter and he actually fell to the fall.


	42. Work exprience

Keri came in wearing her school uniform. She rolled her eyes. Zoe gave her a bag of shampoo and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I need to see Sophia and ask her why she did it."said Keri looking at Zoe desperately begging her. "I don't know why you are begging me to do let you see her. She doesn't want to see anyone. This is your new foster home."said Zoe leaving. She went into her ford fiesta and left. Katy came in and said," As you know now Keri is staying here so Dan you are moving to Eddie's room and Keri will have yours."

"But mum."said Eddie. Katy gave him a stern look. I looked at Keri and smiled.

We left because it was 7:50. "Guess I'm staying then more than one night."Said Keri as we walked to the school hand in hand.

Zoe's POV Saint Hearts

I am talking to Shanice. We were listening to Dangerous Love by Fuse ODG. It was great to listen to a song even though we have had some bad luck. I love Fuse ODG. I got to choose the next song. I chose Sing by Ed Sheeran. I saw Aneisha coming towards me. I took out the earphone and smiled at her.

"Keri texted me what you did."said Aneisha quietly. I looked at her. She looked at me like I was a scumbag. "She deserved it." I said walking up to her. Keri walked towards me and grabbed my hair. I grabbed hers.

"She is never coming out of prison." I said. Dan called Frank via his communicators. Keri ended up falling on the ground. Frank came out and saw them.

"You two are sisters and you are fighting like dogs."said Frank blocking us. Keri tried to grab me. I looked at her; she has a mark on her arm.

"She started it just because Sophia is going to prison and never coming out." I said. Keri growled. Dan caught her and stopped her from ripping my head off.

"She's innocent. She is coming back."said Keri trying to grab me again. Frank grabbed us and put us in hq. Tom was already there. Frank looked at us.

"Here."said Frank giving us two letters to me and Shanice we were going to open it but then Dan and the others kept looking at us.

"Are there letters for us?"Asked Dan looking at the letters it had the CIA crest on it. I badly wanted to open it but everyone kept staring at us.

"I heard about Sophia going to prison. I'm sorry but we have to be a team. Now go back to class. When Mrs King says Jumble Sale at Salter's lane put your hands up." said Frank as we left. Keri gave me a nasty look. Shanice looked at me sad.

"What? What is it?" I asked her. She looked down and I saw her guility face. "Mr Andrews says that he can fit us in at the start of this term."said Shanice. I rubbed my head.

"That's okay we can go to Hawaii." I said. Shanice jumped excited before going into class and make excuses. We sat down next to eachother. I saw Eddie wearing the Saint Heart's uniform.

"Hey Eddie this is my twin, Shanice." I said as Shanice waved at him and he waved back. It was kind of weird.

"I have a twin but he didn't see me."said Eddie looking at Dan who was talking to Keri. I called Dan who stared at Eddie. He was so embarassed that he turned a bright shade of red. I laughed at him.

"Okay work experience day. We need people for the jumble sale at Salter's lane."said Mrs King. We put our hands up and left for Salter's lane where we found a car waiting for us. We sat down and it drove us to MI19 head quaters. Trent, our guide showed us around. We saw people typing they didn't look so friendly. He told us to sit in an office that would be our office for the day. He gave us rotas than left.

Me and Shanice opened the letters and read it carefully. The others were looking around the room. "Sweet Mother of God!"said both of us. The others stared at us. Aneisha walked towards us.

"Hand it over. I know it says something about us so we have a right to know."Said Aneisha smiling. We started laughing. She put her hand out.

"What does it say?"asked Dan. We stared at them. They just bottled up and started loking through the files.

"Okay it says that the CIA have been looking at us for weeks and they want to make us officiers and we get paid £250 to invent and build weapons and we get our own hq and office."said Shanice. They burst into laughter. Trent came in.

"You two might work for the CIA. You lucky ducklings. The pay here is awful and you come in everyday even if your ill. My wife left because we were going to get evicted."said Trent excited reading the letter. Dan walked over to Trent and read it.

"That's why you wanted full custody of Danielle."said Dan. I gasped and looked at me. How dare he accuse me of such evilness he was right.

"I didn't even know besides I might not take it. I might become a senior." Trent looked at me suprised. He handed back the letter.

"Love, you have to take it. Look at this rota. You only get a 10 mintue break and you've got a kid. How could you suivre on this pay? £25 a month. I can barely pay for rent."said Trent looking at us. I looked at him so angrily. How dare he tell me what to do.

"Look firstly don't call me love and secoundly I can have a part time job." I said convinced that I can suivre with Danielle. But it's not just Danielle it's Zoella too.

"She's got 2 kids. Zoella and Danielle."said Dan. I said looking at him. How the hell does he know? Did Aneisha tell him? Trent left.

"What? How the hell do you know that?" I asked him. He sat down and typed things. I felt like I had to tell him.

"When I was 13, I losed my viginity but I got pregnant when I was 14 and a half then I gave birth when I was 15. I losed her but then I got her back. Her father, Tyler did not shoot me. He's innocent." I said looking at him. He is ignoring me and write an essay. I look at the title 'Why I should have Danielle?'

"Dan look no judge will give you custody of a 4 month child. Plus it''s stupid to even think for a secound that I will become a senior." I said laughing. Tom was playing blade quest, Aneisha was sorting the files into a big pile for each one of us.

"Why not? It's a good job."said Dan standing up and looking at me. He had his hands in a fist. This really hurt him.

"Good job? No this is a good job. Being a senior gets you no where it takes you one step closer to being scrapped." I said showing him the letter. I put it on the table.

"Guys can we please do the files?"asked Aneisha. I got the letter and sat beside Shanice. I looked at my pile and sighed. We sat in silence for the first 5 mins.

"So what do you want to after we graduate?"Asked Shanice trying to break the tension. Dan looked like he wanted to get that letter and rip it up.


	43. Work Exprience Part 2

"I want to work for the acting department and go to college."said Aneisha happily. I looked at her she did realize that she can't go to college.

"Neish, firstly one you can't go to college you have to be here working and two senior have to work in the filing departement."said Shanice she looked shocked and upset.

"I want to be a fashion designer and be liked by thousands. I also want to be a senior working here."said Keri dreaming about her future. Dan looked at Keri and smiled.

"Keri you can't be a fashion designer you are not allowed part time jobs and your pay is £25 a month." I said it was hard breaking the news to her she looked so disappointed.

"Well, my turn I want to go to America and work for the CIA and let Dani and Zoe have a normal life." I said smiling at Dan. He looked like tomato.

"I want to have my little girl with me and work as a senior."said Dan smiling at me. I looked away sniggering.

"I want to go to LA and be an CIA officier."said Shanice looking at us. Tom quit his game and said," I want to be a engineer or a technician and got to college or my mum will come and kick butt." We started laughing. Tom is such a comedian. Trent came back in with two women.

"It's those two who got accepted by the CIA."said Trent pointing at us. The women looked unhappy and exhausted. One had brown eyes and brown hair and looked 6 months pregnant and the other looked like she was in labour.

"Being a senior is awful anyone can tell you that. The pay is awful only £25 a month I just got kicked out of my flat and have been living in the science lab. You have to type every mintue of every day."said the first lady.

"Yeah you have no more missions and have to give away your gadjets to the new juniors. You are not allowed to call in sick and you finish work at 9 pm."said the secound lady.

"Okay I get what you are trying to do but I have to make this decision on my own but I have decided to go and become an officier." I said happily. I looked at the files and sighed. I looked up at the others.

"What? Danielle and Zoella deserve a normal life! Just yesterday she was going to be kidnapped by a stupid feeble insane phyco. This ends now." I said looking at them. Keri looked like she wanted to kill me. I could almost feel her rage.

"No she is innocent."said Keri determined to prove Sophia's innocence. But as usual she is being stupid and dumb.

"Here we go again. You think because she raised you for a short amount of time doesn't mean she can't be Alexia Jackson. She admitted it for God's sake."said Shanice. I nodded. I saw her file in my pile.

"Here because you love her so much do her file. Keri when are you going to get it in your head that Alexia's insane she shot me and framed someone else. I was there at court him screaming I am innocent and me crying my heart out." I said looking at them chucking the file to her. She looked in the file and smiled. I looked at my next file: Billy Backshaw.

"Yay I got Billy Backshaw. Such a traitor." I said the others looked at me then burst into laughter. "Billy's not a traitor."said Dan laughing like it was a joke. I gave it to him and he read it.

"What? This must be a mistake."said Dan denying it he gave it back to me and I nodded. "Billy shot Emily and her kids and Jack and his kids because they knew he was a traitor his daughter is the crime minister." I said I read through it. I looked at the time.

"Guys it's time for our 10 mintue lunch."said Shanice. We stopped what we were doing and went downstairs to the lunch hall. The dinner ladies looked so angry. They gave us some sort of a roast soup. Me and Shanice sat near the window.

"At least we are near the window just in case we vomit. This is so worse than the school lunches."said Shanice. I laughed so loudly that the others thought we were laughing at them and came over.

"Are you laughing at us? Just because we didn't get in to the CIA doesn't mean we aren't good spies. We are standing with Dan. We're on his side."said Aneisha. I stood up. "Bring it on. I really don't care." I said smiling right in her face. They left and then I realized something.

"Edgar Morgan, Dan's uncle he's a judge." I said I called the court immeadiately and sat down. "Hello this is Harriet Holland. How can I help you?"asked Harriet. I looked at Dan talking and I thought about Danielle growing up being poor.

"Yes I'm Zoe London and I want to stop Edgar Morgan form being the judge at my daughter's custody battle." I said the women sounded suprised.

"Okay so you want to stop him."said Harriet typing something. I thought about it. "Yes thank you bye." I said closing the call. Shanice looked at me nervous. I smiled. Dan was calling someone. Suddenly he looked at me and walked up to me.

"Why did you stop my uncle from being the judge? He would make it fair."said Dan. I looked at him angry then at my food. "Fair? He would of chosen you." I said. He walked back to the others. I didn't want to eat. Shanice didn't too she was just playing with her food. Shanice got out her phone and called the chinese place.

"Hello can I have some sushi, wontons, dumplings, steak and a big bottle of coke with two cups please. Deliver it to 125 Danbridge Street to Zoe London. Thank you."said Shanice. She closed the call and we went upstairs to the office. I sat down putting the files in the cabinet. 10 mins later, Trent came back in with 2 bags.

"I'm guessing you hate the lunches."said Trent handing us the bags. We sat down and thanked him. The others looked at us jealously. We sat out the food and Aneisha tried to grab a wonton. I slapped her hand.

"You're on Dan's side so no food."I said smiling. 10 mins later, a CIA agent came in and saw us then gave us two letters. Dan looked at us as we opened it.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get the job and you have to become a senior."said Dan smiling. My mouth opened wide. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. The others looked at me suprised especcially Dan.

"On the contary it says that they would like us to start at the beginning of the next term and they gave us a rota for non school days."said Shanice showing them. Their mouths opened so wide you could fit a bus in there. We eat and drank then Trent came back. He gave the others their letters.


	44. Park

"Hey maybe we got in."said Tom opening it. He looked kind of disappointed when he saw his senior time table. He started at 6am and finished at 9pm.

"What does it say? You got an award or something."said Shanice. I looked at them. Frank came in and looked at us. He sat beside us.

"So how's being a senior?"asked Frank he took a dumpling and eat it. I sighed. Dan passed the letter to Frank. He looked at the rota. "Frank, this is a lot of work! Look at Zoe's timetable."said Dan. I handed him my rota he looked at it puzzled.

"Zoe, congrats you got in."said Frank high fiving me. I smiled. The others looked so hungry. I went and gave them some wontons. Aneisha took one.

"No we had a delicious meal of roasted beef soup. Noone take one."said Dan looking at me. I put them down and then Tom and Aneisha took one. Dan gasped.

"Dan, face it the soup was disguising."said Aneisha eating another wonton. Tom laughed. She so funny thought Tom. Dan folded his arms.

"Frank, in the letter it said someone recommened us."said Shanice eating another wonton. I got another glass of coke. Stella came in and sat next to Frank.

"We did they need two hardworking, determined girls."said Stella eating a wonton. I got some sushi and had some. Trent returned again and grabbed a wonton. There was one left. I gave it to Dan and suprisingly he took it and eat it.

"Being a senior is hardwork but I know you will suceed."said Frank. We had a blast talking about being a senior. "Suceed? Frank we won't have a life."said Aneisha. Stella looked at Frank and started kissing him.

"Eww. Get a room."said Shanice. We all burst in laughter. The lady who was there before came in again and started jumping and screaming.

"Fenton's leaving so there's one more space in the council."said the lady jumping and screaming even more. "A place on the council! If one of us got on there then we can change MI9 for the better."said Keri. She was being really quiet since the whole Sophia thing.

"Yeah that's good but I heard that Keri is moving into Dan's."said Shanice looking at the two. They looked at eachother embarassed. We smiled at them estatic.

"What if you guys break up?"asked Aneisha. Keri shrugged her shoulders. She put her hand on his and smiled. I looked at the time. "Guys it's 4 oclock let's go."I said looking at tehe clock. We left. Shanice took her car and I went in mine. I saw Dan walking alone I drove near him then parked in the slot.

"Come in." I said. Dan looked around before coming in. I drove untill Hills Park then stopped he looked around. I got out and walked in. He came out and I closed the car.

"Why are we here, Zoe? If you're going to murder me then I wouldn't do it in public."said Dan. Zoe turned around and laughed. She sat on the swing.

"Dan, I know you better than anyone else especcially Keri so why were you so quiet when Shan mentioned you and Keri living together." Dan looked away not wanting to talk about it. I looked at him. I knew it he doesn't want to live with Keri. He went on the swing.

"It's happening too fast, Zo! It has always been mum, dad, me, Ed and Lizzie but now Lizzie's in Italy, Mum's pregnant and Keri is moving in! I don't want anything to change."said Dan swinging up and down. I looked down there was me thinking about myself and Dan was having a hard time.

"Look, when I found Zoe things were compilicated for a while I struggled like hell. Lizzie is happy so let her be free. Your mum isn't going to forget about you just because she is having a child and Keri is your girlfriend. You love her but I get why you don't want to live with her." I said looking at him he thought about it. Then he smiled.

"Why? What did she do that was so bad?"asked Dan looking at me. I smiled back at him. He stop swinging. I started laughing and then I started swinging higher and higher.

"She is the most annoying person to walk the earth always hogging the power. I remeber for a whole day you couldn't get the shower to work. She has the most disguisting smelling perfume and always walks so loud around the house. You find her hair extensions everywhere." I said. I wasn't trying to scare him. Even though she is really annoying.

"Where is the nearest train station? How did you live with this woman? Her perfume is horrible and that's why the tele wasn't working."said Dan. The swing was so high that I ended up falling on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Dan moved to me and I started laughing. He lay beside me and we looked up. He put my hand over mine but this time I didn't flinch.

"I think Keri is going to make your life hell when she moves in properly. You'll find her hair extensions everywhere like the flu it spreads." I said. He burst into laughter. I started laughing too.

"Yeah I don't think that I want her to move in. I'm moving in with Ed and he is going to be bossy like my mum."said Dan looking at me. I looked back at him.

"To be honest your mum getting pregnant doesn't suprise me. She has sex with your dad everywhere. Why don't you talk to Keri about your problem?"I asked him.


	45. Pulling out

Keri's POV outside the park

I am walking with Aneisha and Tom but they stop for a mintue and looked inside the park. I tell them to hurry up. I don't know what they are looking at.

"Where's Dan?" I asked looking at their shocked faces. I was getting really impatient with them. They couldn't hurry up. "Ker, you are not going to like this."said Aneisha pointing to two people in the park lying on the floor. One had red hair and one had blonde hair.

"If that is Dan he's done for." I walked in the park then ran towards them. I saw their hands together. They were laughing about something. It is Dan and Zoe I can't believe this he's cheating on me with my sister.

"Having a nice time?" I said. They looked at me. Tears sprinkled down my cheeks. They stood up.

"What do you think is going on? I'm sleeping with her?"asked Dan I nodded and looked at Zoe who looked innocent. "You took my mum and my boyfriend and to think that I nearly forgave you is unbelieveable." I said pointing at Zoe. She looked away.

"We're not sleeping together. I saw him looking upset then we talked about things."said Zoe lying. She clearly thinks I'm dumb even though people think I am.

"You really expect me to believe that. You start explaining."I said pointing to Dan. He looked at me nervous. I looked at them both.

"I was walking. Zoe gave me a lift in her car and we came here to talk. I promise you we are only talking nothing else."said Dan. I looked at him he was telling the truth I can tell. I still love him.

"Okay I have got a suprise for you."I said taking his hand and dragging him. Zoe went into her car and went home. When we reached Dan's house we went into Dan's bedroom to find posters, t shirts and balloons that said Dan should have custody.

"You have to stop this! Zoe has to have custody of Danielle."said Dan looking at us. After everything that we have done for him he just quits. This is unbelieveable!

"Why? Did we do something wrong?"asked Aneisha puzzled. I sat on the bed sighing and shaking my head. I didn't want to let this go. He deserved custody not Zoe.

"Zoe deserves Danielle she looks after her and loves her. Zoe has been through so much. Being abused and mistreated in SKUL, losing her daughter, being lied to, being betrayed, disowned, finding her long lost kid, being a single mum, losing her mum, being basically homeless."said Dan. I looked at him angry!

"Yeah you have been through some stuff like your mum being pregnant and your sister living abroad and moving into your brother's room."said Aneisha. I sighed. I can't believe this he's just forgetting everything we have been through.

"Yeah but that's not half as bad as the things she went through. Guys look I would love to have Danielle but Zoe has protected that girl since she was born and has her best intentions at heart."said Dan. I looked at his determined face then I realized something he doesn't want Danielle.

"Dan, she hid Danielle she didn't tell you about her until Danielle was 3 weeks old. You deserve custody why are you giving up?" Dan sat beside me. He put his hand on mine.

"Because I want Danielle to have the best life possible. I shouldn't be around her. Zoe wouldn't let me. I haven't seen her in weeks and I miss her like hell."said Dan. Aneisha looked away guility.

"I know where Zoe and Danielle is. Come on."said Aneisha. We walked up to the bus stop and took the 276 to Zoe's house. When we saw it we were suprised.

"Are we in the right place?"asked Tom looking around. Aneisha rang the bell and Zoe came to answer it.

"What are you doing here?"asked Zoe looking at us. We stepped in and looked around. We sat on the couch and looked at the photos. Zoe looked at us carefully.

"We are here to see Danielle."I said looking at her. She chuckled and someone came through the door wearing a suit.

"Hello Sir thank you."said Zoe to the man. Dan looked at him he looked familar like I have seen him before. He waved and then left.

"He's the guy I saw you talking to after we went swimming. What's he doing here?"asked Dan. Zoe smiled and then started to blush like crazy.

"Before you say anything you shouldn't follow me around like a crazy stalker and plus what do you think is going on?"asked Zoe looking at him. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What am I supposed to think other than you're sleeping with him."said Dan standing up. I looked at the shopping bags in the corner and looked in there. There was clothes and acessories.

"One I'm not sleeping with him and two Keri can you please stop looking through my stuff? It's private."said Zoe moving towards me. She closed the bags and put them in the box.


	46. Lisa Shay's dad

**Hi I'm sorry that I haven't published recently because my mother has been nagging me because I spend more time writing fanfiction than studying for my GCSE's. **

"No it's not. You can't afford half the stuff in here or this place. Where did you get the money from?"I asked. She sighed then looked at the potrait of a young girl who is about 24.

"Lily, my sister she gave me the money she is a music producer. If you don't mind, I have to go somewhere with my daughters."said Zoe smiling at us.

"Where?"asked Aneisha looking at me. I walked towards her. I saw a number on the table and picked it up.

"Going to see your boyfriend. We're going too."said Dan. Zoe took the number and walked out of the room. We followed her. She went into a room and slammed the door behind her. I opened it to see Zoe going through some bank statements.

"What are you doing?"asked Aneisha she grabbed the bank statements. Zoe tried to grab it. "You're loaded."said Aneisha looking through it. I grabbed it and saw it.

"Aneisha's right you're loaded."I said. I gave it to Dan and he looked at it. He looked suprised.

"Okay the truth is that I made a lot of money around the world."said Zoe. A box fell and a picture came out. Zoe got it and looked at it. She got out her phone and texted some one.

"I have to go and so do you."said Zoe. We all left.

Zoe's POV

I got Danielle and Gabrielle and went to the park where I met Matthew. He looked young around 32 and was wearing a black suit.

"Matthew Curtis take a seat and we can talk."I sat down and he sat at the other end. I smiled at him. "Do you remeber Jake Jackson? Do you remeber stealing everything from them?"I asked him showing him the picture.

"No I don't remeber and I don't want to."said Matthew looking away. I smiled. "I'm his employee, Mrs Simons now I want you to try and get through to his bank and see his will."I said looking at him. He looked petrified of it that he closed his eyes.

"No I'm not touching it. I crossed the Jacksons once I'm not doing it again."said Matthew refusing. I pushed it back to him.

"But this is what you do. You're vile."I said. He shaked his head. I looked at him suprised. Normally criminals never change.

"I'm straight now I have changed. I don't thieve anymore especcially the Jacksons after what they did to me."Matthew said showing a scar on his shoulder.

"Look, just find out how much he's got then get back to me okay. I know where you are and who you are so if you even think about double crossing me I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."I said giving him my number and walking away. I walked to my car and drove down the high street but I saw a sale sign. I parked and took them inside where I found these amazing pair of shoes and clothes. I felt a tap on my shoulder to find Aneisha, Dan, Tom and Keri standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked the line was long and I couldn't wait to leave. They looked at me curriously. I sighed and looked at them confused.

"Who was that guy you were talking to in the park?"asked Dan looking at me. It was my turn to get my clothes so I ignored Dan and paid for the clothes and shoes. I got my bags and left but the others weren't giving up so easily they followed me into the car. "Answer the question, Zoe."said Dan. I laughed and remeber something I'm an American.

"One my name isn't Zoe, two I'm American. Are you the FBI? No so I don't answer to any of you." I said. I got in the car and drove off. Dan was running after me but I just went faster. I stopped when I got to the MI9 HeadQuaters. I went into the Grandmaster's cell with Danielle and Zoella. His face was ruby red because of his allergies.

"Well, well, well look who came to visit me."said the Grandmaster sitting on his bed and looking at me. He saw the pram and laughed "I'm now living next door to my annoying little sister."added the Grandmaster.

"I thought you were clever but I was wrong. Do you know when I was little I idolised you. I thought you were the best criminal in the world but I was wrong. I believe every lie that came out of your mouth." I said looking at him. He laughed and looked at me with a slight glimpse of pity.

"Who wouldn't idolise me? I only told you your daughter was dead to protect you."said the Grandmaster. One tear dropped down my cheek. I shaked my head.

"No you did that to control me to show that your the boss of me. You said I was weak and you whipped me." I said the Grandmaster looked innocent. I looked at him he was so old and tired.

"I only did that because my parents did the same. Zoella was never meant to be hurt."said the Grandmaster begging this was the first time he begged me for forgiveness.

"She wasn't the only one that was hurt there was a lot of people. You told me my baby was dead. You grabbed my chin and told me Tyler left." I said looking at him. He looked at him.

"He did leave but he didn't know about Zoella and I didn't mean for you not to see him."said the Grandmaster looking at me. I looked at Zoella her dad doesn't know she exist.

"I didn't see anyone except Mira and Robbie when you locked me up and the food turned from good to horrible."I said looking at him. He started crying. I looked suprised at him.

"I'm sorry!"said the Grandmaster. I couldn't stand seeing him upset. This is by far the weirdest thing I ever experienced.

"It's okay look I have to go."I said leaving with the girls. I thought about the event that just happened and as I walked to my car. I was baffled by the heart-to-heart. I saw Aneisha, Keri, Tom and Dan next to my car looking at me. I tried to walk past them.


	47. The Attack

"Right move."I said looking at them. They laughed and stood there completely still. I looked at Tom and he moved. I smiled at him.

"Tom get back in your position."said Dan to Tom but he just walked away so did Aneisha. Dan and Keri looked at me determined. I pushed past them and went in my car. Putting Danielle and Zoella in the seats.

"Can we get a ride?"asked Keri but I already closed the car and started the engine and drove away. I drove all the way home to Shanice. I opened the door excited.

"Shan! Guess what happened the Grandmaster cried."I said going into the livingroom I saw Shanice being gagged by some men in black.

"What do you want?"I asked. The men looked about 40 and one of the person's leg looked bruised. I came forward leaving Danielle and Zoella and kicked that guy's leg and beating them up. I untidyed Shanice.

"They came here for us. See we have to leave. Someone wanted us."said Shanice. I got my phone and called Frank he came here 10 mintues later. I removed the mask and saw that it was a robot.

"Frank, someone sent these robots to get us."said Shanice. I looked at the logo and saw something familiar. When I was in LA, Lisa's dad has a music company but it soon went buste when we arrived and became stars. He sent them to kill us.

"I know who's behind it. Lisa Shay's dad."I said showing them the logo. Shanice examined it carefully looking inside it was a chip. I looked at it confused. I plugged it into my computer and it said that he's poor and that he wants us.

"Yeah Zoe's right he wants us because we put him out of business."said Shanice. Frank took the robots and left. I looked at Shanice.

"How on Earth are we ever going to have a normal life if this keeps happening. We need to go."said Shanice. I shaked my head confused. I looked at her.

"We will go straight into his trap. He probably paid Estelle to make that phone call."I said. The door bell rang. I grabbed my baseball bat and went to the door and opened it to find the lady with the two prams. I sighed and she put the prams in.

"Thank you."I said. I looked at the pram then at my bump. It made me realized that all this is M19's fault. They put me in this dangerous position.

"We have to go but we need to get Lisa and her dad."I said. I looked at a box full of bolts and locks. I started booby trapping every door and every entrance putting scanner in ever place to record movement. I then opened the boxes and saw that the instructions where in Chinese.

"Ohh man I can't read Chinese."said Shanice. I looked at all the parts and put it together. She started coping me and soon after 20 mins it was fixed.

"Finally now rules one of us has to guard the kids at all costs. I'm going to call Roberta." I called her and told her to come home. She took a long amount of time.

"Why are there all these bolts and locks?"asked Roberta walking in with Rochelle. She looked at all the bolts and locks.

"We had some trouble from Lisa's dad. He sent robots to chase us. We have to be careful. If we see someone following us then we run."said Shanice. Roberta nodded. I went into the kitchen and saw a figure looking at us. It looked like Lisa's dad. I screamed and Roberta and Shanice came and saw him. He ran away.

"He knows we're here. It's okay I installed shatter proof glass and the ground is so hard noone can dig around there." I said. I looked at Shanice and Roberta. I went into the living room and saw Danielle and Zoella. Robbie and Shan came back in. I sat on the sofa.

"This is by far the worst experience I have been in. Can't go. Can't Stay. I say we leave and go to Aussie. Shan you are Lila, Robbie you are Rita and I'm Jackie." I said. They burst into laughter.

"Ok Jackie! No way. Why do you lie to your mates and say that you're called Zoe, Ari?"asked Robbie. I didn't want to answer the question because I didn't know the answer.

"I guess well when I met them I was going to say my name but they were all like let's call her Zoe because of my mark. I later told Kloe my real name."I said looking at them. They looked suprised.

"Why did you tell them my name is Shanice now I'm lying."said Shanice looking at me. I nudged her shoulder playfully. She stuck out her tongue.

"You lie about everything you are the best liar I have ever met, Mira."said Robbie looking at Shanice. I got a pilliow and crept near Robbie and hit her with the pilliow. She looked at me then got a pilliow and hit shanice we had a massive pilliow fight.

"Guess what happened today the Grandmaster cried." I said they started laughing. I thought about it then realized he was probably playing me.

"The Grandmaster cried?"said Shanice laughing. Then the door rang an I grabbed the prams and put it in the closet while Shanice opened the door and let them in. It was Aneisha, Keri and Dan. When he saw Danielle, he picked her up and kissed her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked hitting Robbie with the pilliow. I sat down looking at them. They sat down and looked at me then at the bolts and locks.

"Zoe, you do realize you're not American. You said that your name isn't Zoe."said Aneisha sitting beside me. I smiled then moved away from her to another chair.

"Look Aneisha, I was overreacting. I just don't like the fact that you don't trust me and keep following me like a stalker."I said. They looked at eachother.

"Yeah and we are sorry we just worry about you. You just shut us out."said Aneisha looking at me. Then there was a bang coming from the closet. Dan put Danielle back in the pram and was going to open the closet. But I went in front of it.

"This is what I mean you are always interfering in my business why can't you leave it?"I asked putting my hand on the door. Dan took a step back. Then he pulled my hand and opened the door and looked inside.

"Oh it's just an old pram. I thought-"said Dan. I knew what he was going to say. "Mr Andrews was in there. Get out."I said pointing to the door. He didn't budge. I pushed him out of the door and locked him out. I went back and told Aneisha and Keri to leave. I opened the door and chucked them out then went back into the livingroom.

"Well that was fun."said Shanice laughing. I sighed and looked out of the window to see Dan, Keri and Aneisha walking out the gates looking back at me. I closed the curtains.

"Yeah you dragged your friends out the door for opening a door."said Roberta looking at me. I hit her with the pilliows then sat down putting my head in my hands.

"I can't believe I did that! Chucked them out? They just get me angry sometimes. They don't even know my name. They lied to me. Every time I saw them they could of said that Dan slept with over 50 girls." Roberta's mouth opened wide and Shanice fell off her chair.

"Over 50? Why are you still friends with them? They just underestimate you and treat you like a child."said Roberta she went over to me and smiled.

"Yeah they treat me like a 5 year old and they do they always don't let me do things. I have been a spy for 16 years. They have been a spy for a year and think they're better than me." I said. Shanice shaked her head.

"They aren't better than you. If they were then they would get accepted by the CIA. They always do missions on their own. The next one me and you show them we are better than them."said Shanice. I high fived are my friends.

"Hey let's have pizza."said Shanice we took the kids in the kitchen and put some pizza in the oven.

"So how are you going to do this plan?"asked Roberta. We shrugged our shoulders and then looked at eachother.

"We are going to have our own plan then we are going to make it work."said Shanice. I smiled and nodded. I got up and went to get some baby food. I threw some to Shanice and Roberta.

"Hey Eddie has a list of the girls Dan has made out with."I said looking at them. They looked confused. I texted Eddie,'Ed, send me pics of the list of the girls Dan has made out with. Zoe xx.

"I don't get it."said Shanice confused. I smiled at her and fed Danielle. I smiled at them. They looked at me puzzled.


	48. Good to bed!

"I have to go out to Dan's." I said taking Danielle and Zoella and leaving. I went into my car and went to Dan's. I knocked on the door and Dan opened it he looked upset when he saw me. He tried to slam the door but I stopped it.

"I'm sorry that I chucked you out. I overreacted." I said looking down. Dan let me in. I walked in with Danielle and Zoella and laughed quietly.

"Thank you."said Dan. I walked into the livingroom. I parked the pram in a corner than looked at Dan and laughed.

"You actually fell for that. Luckily I had a pair of these."I said showing him my crossed fingers. He ran over to me. I sat on the couch and Dan came in.

"So what do you want?"asked Dan harshly. "Nice to see you too. I'm here to see your brother." I said. Dan's mum came in and smiled.

"Hello love did you hear the good news. I'm pregnant."said Katy smiling she put the shopping down and hugged me. "Congrats! I'm so happy for you but are you going to be able to fit another baby in here?" I asked looking around. Dan and his family lives in a 3 bedroom house and it is really small.

"What do you mean?"asked Katy folding her hands. I looked around at the narrow corridor and all around.

"No offence but this house is tiny it took me ages to push this pram in. This is a 3 bedroom house and you have 5 people living in here." I said. Katy thought about it then looked around. I saw a box in the corner.

"You're right. This place is tiny we need a bigger place."Said Katy. I looked through the box and saw pictures of Dan as a child.

"Ahh Dan's baby photos. There's even one where you're pooing." I said. I took a quick picture. Dan gave it and put it in his pocket.

"Darling, don't be embarassed. Do you know when he was 13 he vomited on the girl he said he was in love with's brother."said Katy. I burst in laughter.

"Mum I don't bring a girl to every family event."said Dan. I looked at her she got a photo book from the cupboard and showed us. I sat down next to her.

"Christmas last year, Lizzie, Eddie, you, me and your dad. Who is she?"asked Katy looking at her. She was Chinese wearing a red cardigan with grey jeans and a blue top.

"Umm Jasie."said Dan. I looked at him. Katy shaked her head. "Lillian."said Katy looking at me. I looked at her outfits and thought she is crazy.

"Does Dan do this often? What is she wearing?" Keri came down and looked at the pictures. She laughed when she saw when the clothes Lillian was wearing.

"I don't know. It's awful! You were by far the best girlfriend he has ever had."said Katy. I smiled at her. Dan looked at me angrily.

"No hold on what about me?"Asked Keri. Katy looked away clearly in a bad place. "Keri you and Dan are basically brother and sister and yet you sleep together everywhere even in the shower."said Katy disgusted. I said," That's true! You are by far the weirdest couple ever. If you two break up then you still have to see eachother." I said. They looked at eachother then looked kind of weird.

"I came to see Eddie actually. Can you please look after the girls please?"I asked. Katy nodded. I walked upstairs then saw him playing on his nintendo.

"Zoe before you say anything go into Dan's room."said Eddie. I looked at him puzzled. Maybe he was crazy. I walked into Dan's room. I saw all the custody balloons, t shirts that said Dan should have custody at the back it had a picture of me with a red cross in the middle of it. It was ridiculous. There were photos of me with a big red cross in the middle. I grabbed one an put it in my pocket. I can't believe it. He actually is willing to fight for her. This is kind of sweet. I heard someone come in the room. I turned around to see Dan.

"Zoe before you go crazy, I was thinking that you should have custody. I saw you with my mum and you were so happy. I don't want to take your little girl away from you."said Dan looking at me. I sat down on the bed relieved.

"Well that's a relief!" I said. He sat beside me on the bed. I sighed and looked at him. " How is that a relief? Aren't you upset you don't get to fight with me in court?"Asked Dan. I laughed at him. I shaked at my head.

"That day would be Wednesday when Alexia's trial comes up." I said. He looked at me. "Are you going to testifiy in court?"asked Dan. His eyes were full of worry and depression.

"Yeah. I don't know because of what she did to Danielle I kind of have to. If I don't then she will be out and then she'll come for me." I said. He yawned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look Alexia will never come out. Don't tell Keri that."said Dan. I laughed at him. Hea actually thinks that she won't come out.

"I know there is not a chance she'll get off. I found her secret weapon. An old friend called Lisa Shay."I said. His face said it all he was puzzled.

"What? Did she threaten you?"asked Dan. He is going to overreact and I didn't want him to but he kind of looked at me like a lost puppy.

"Yes okay. I keep seeing his face everywhere. Don't worry about it." I said trying to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"Don't worry about it? If he's following you around then maybe you should call the police."said Dan. I shaked his head.

"What would I say? Yes sergent a man keeps appearing everywhere. No I'm not crazy and no I don't have bipolar. I haven't seen a doctor." I said. He shaked his head.

"Maybe you should see a doctor."said Dan saracastically laughing. I pushed off the bed playfully. He burst into laughter.

"I have to go." I said leaving. I went into Eddie's room to see him playing games on his nintendo. I walked over to the list and took pictures. I left and went downstairs. Katy was looking after them with Keri.

"Thanks Mrs Morgan but I'm late for an appointment." I said taking Danielle from Katy's arms and put her in the pram. I walked over to the car and put them in it. I drove home to find Shanice and Roberta playing on the wii. I locked my car and went inside.

"Did you get the list?"asked Roberta playing tennis on the wii she was losing really badly to Shanice.

"No but I took pictures."I said looking at all the girls he has had sex with. The list goes on and on. It's ridiculious!

"Look at this he's 16 and he's had so many girlfriends that have either moved away or got pregnant. I don't belive Eddie when he says that he has 5 kids." I said they paused the game and looked over at the list and was shocked to find Kloe's name.

"He's had sex with Kloe!"said Shanice pointing to her name. I couldn't believe it! That's why he didn't want me to find her he slept with her.

"Kloe and Dan? I can't believe he's slept with Kloe."said Roberta looking at me. I didn't want to talk about it. I looked at Danielle playing with her sister.

"Buy our plane tickets, Robbie."I said. I ran upstairs and got our suitcases. Roberta was on her laptop looking at the ticket site.

"The next flight is on Thursday 9pm we have to be there. Stanford Bridge Airport." said Roberta smiling at us. I looked at them then at the ground. Dan and Eddie's birthday.

"It's Dan and Eddie's birthday so we go for an hour then leave say we have to go then we go to the airport and leave London." I said breathing in and out. Robbie and Shan looked at me.

"What about the custody battle?" asked Shanice. I sighed then looked at them. It was the perfect time to tell them.

"Dan's letting me have full custody. I need the laptop, Robbie." Robbie gave me the laptop and I printed out a sheet.

"So do we tell Dan we're leaving?" asked Shanice. I shaked my head. If he knew that I am pregnant or that I'm leaving he'll explode.

"No we keep it secret till Thursday then we'll tell him." I said. Shanice gulped and nodded. Roberta looked at me puzzled.

"Hey it's 9pm we have to go to sleep come on." said Shanice. We went upstairs to the bedroom and put the girls to sleep.

At 10pm, I stood out my house looking at the stars and thinking. Then I heard something. It was behind my car. I walked over there carefully.


	49. Self-harming

"Hello I'm not going to hurt you." I said walking over the corner to see a redhead spray painting my car saying bitch. I grabbed onto her hoodie and saw Keri.

"Keri what the hell are you doing?"I asked she chucked me a journal. I saw that it is Dan's. I opened and read each page. It said Mrs Zoe Morgan over and over again.

"He loves you, Zoe more and more each day it actually says that in page 4. Do you know what it says about me? I'm an terrible excuse for a spy."said Keri. I threw it back to her. She had a knife in her hand.

"What are you with that knife?" I tried to grab it but she dodged. She got the knife and stabbed herself. She fell slowly to the ground.

"SHANICE!"I screamed and Shanice came out to see Keri on the floor losing a lot of blood it was pouring everywhere. Shanice called an ambulance. They came and put Keri in the car.

"One of you has to come with her."said the doctor. I looked at Shanice. I knew she hates hospitals because her mum died in a hospital in her arms.

"Shan, look after Dani and Zoella take them to day care." I said. I hugged her and got in. Shanice nodded and went back inside. I went with Keri holding her arms. When we reached the Hospital I was forced to leave Keri. I called Dan.

"Dan hey it's me. Come to the hospital. it's Keri. She stabbed herself. Call Aneisha, Tom and Frank." I said. I closed the call. 20 mins later, they arrived.

"What was she thinking?"asked Frank looking inside they were doing surgery on her. I shrugged her shoulders then looking down.

"She read your journal then came and made me read it. Then she stabbed herself." I gave him back his journal. I sat down.

"Keri stabbed herself because she saw Dan's journal."said Frank I nodded and looked at him. He was scared of losing her.

"How come you are in your pjs?"asked Aneisha looking at me. I looked at them suprised. Frank was wearing his pjs, Tom was wearing his blade quest pjs, Aneisha was wearing jeans and top like Dan.

"That's not the most important thing to remember. She vandalised my car and wrote Bitch on it. That's the most important thing to remeber. She's paying for it" As I said that they burst into laughter.

"She read my journal. That's private."said Dan. I shaked my head. He sat beside me. I sighed.

"Your the reason she's in there. She was so jealous that she stabbed herself." I said flicking through the journal. I grabbed a pen and wrote Mrs Keri Morgan and crossed out my name and replaced it with Keri's.

"Hey! Get off my journal."said Dan crossing out Keri's name. I grabbed his journal and ripped out the pages. The doctor came and looked at us.

"She's losed a lot of blood but she is going to be okay."said the doctor looking at us. We sighed in relief. I saw the police coming towards us.

"Zoe London, I'm arresting you for attempted murder. You don't have to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence which will be later relyed on in court."said the policeman arresting me. I went with him.

"Hold on she's innocent you can't put her in prison."said Dan looking at me. He took me to the station and locked me in a cell. I banged on the door saying I'm innocent.

"Sergeant, I need to make a phone call." I said. He opened the door and lead me to the telephone. I called Shanice.

"Shanice, I need you to get the cameras that I put on the outside of the house and the one in my car." I said. She sounded exhausted and was yawning.

"Why?"asked Shanice yawning even louder. I sighed. "Because I got arrested. Just get the cameras okay and give it to the police station." I said. I hung up on her. He led me back to the cell. It was small and they was only one small bed in the corner. I didn't want to sleep all I wanted was my girls with me. I sat down and looked around it was scary because Shanice or Roberta are not with me to keep me company. _Why am I here? _I asked myself. Maybe this is Keri's plan to stab herself and blame me. I looked at the bed and curled up on a ball wanting to disappear. I slept until a man opened the door.

"Get up. It's time for your interview."said the man. I walked over to the room where there was a man. I think he's a detective sitting there.

"Interview started at 7:35. Detective Carter interviewing Zoe London. Right Zoe keep calm can you tell me what happened last night?"asked Detective Carter looking at me. I think I'm having a panic attack. I took a deep breath in.

"It was 10 o'clock, I was outside looking at the stars just out my house. Keri was spray painting bitch on my car. Me and her had a disagreement and then she stabbed herself and I called my sister and she called the ambulance." I said looking at him. I gulped. What if I get. sent down? I'll lose Dani and Zoe.

"Have you had disagreement with Keri before?"asked Detective Carter. I tried to calm myself down but I was petrified of losing my daughters.

"Yes. We recently had a fight because our foster mother was arrested and because she stole my boyfriend." I said. Detective Carter flicked through the files.

"Okay that's understandable but have you ever assualted her?"asked Detective Carter. I had to tell the truth.

"Yes over the whole foster mum issue." I said. Detective looked at me. I just wanted to run away.

"Zoe you do know this is a serious issue. Your daughters can go to care."said Detective Carter. Maybe Shanice gave them the cameras.

"Did my sister give the cameras?" The detective looked at me confused. Great thank you, Shanice!

"What cameras are you talking about?"asked Detective Carter looking at me. Wait if I tell him he can go and get it.

"The cameras I keep on the outside of my car, on the outside of the house. We had a break in." I said. The detective looked at me. He stopped the timer


	50. Innocent till proven guilty

"Interview Stopped at 7:40."said the detective leaving. I waited there then the man led me back to the cell. It reminded me of something. Clarke's cell in the 100. So small and lonely. It could be at least 3 years until I see the sun in my face or see my little girls. If I do go to prison then I want them to know that mummy loves them and that I will never stop loving them. What about the twins? No! Keri's lying I didn't stab her. Then 30 mins later the same man came and got me out. I went back to the interview room and there was Detective Carter.

"We have seen the cameras and it's real. You're free to go but who is Dan?"asked the detective. I'm free. Now everyone knows I'm innocent.

"Dan's my ex. I'm guessing she did out of jealousy." I said. He then let me go. I ran all the way home but Shanice was already gone. I ran up to my room and got my ironed uniform on. I saw my car but I couldn't take a car that said bitch on it. So I ran.

Shanice's POV HQ

Keri was discharged at 4am in the morning and was fit enough to go to school. We sat around her as she told us what happened. I don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth.

"I don't believe you. Zoe would never do that no matter how angry she is. I think that you stabbed yourself." I said looking at her. She showed us the scar on her belly. Just then the lift opened and Zoe came out. Keri stood behind Dan protectively.

"Zoe stay away from Keri."said Dan. I looked at him. He's such an idoit. Can't he see what's right in front of him? "Zoe you're suspened."said Frank pointing to the lift. She looked at it then stood there.

Zoe smiled then shaked her head. "No I'm not. I would have been charged with attempted murder but Keri you forgot one important factor I keep cameras everywhere. It looks like someone has been telling porkie pies."said Zoe looking at Keri. She kept her head on Dan's back.

"I knew it! It's so obvious." I said smiling. Keri came out and saw Zoe looking happy. She was afraid at first but she stood there.

"So I was in there overnight and had to do an interview."said Zoe smiling. I knew that she was loving this. "You're loving this aren't you." Zoe smiled so much.

"So much. You have just made my day. Thank you for vandalising my car. Now you can go to prison for lying and pay for the graffitis."said Zoe pointing at Keri. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What prison? No I'll do anything just don't let them take me."begged Keri. "Well, they aren't going to take you but keep the next Saturday for the next 12 months free. You'll be doing community service."said Zoe. We all looked at her.

"Community service? You mean like cleaning and stuff. No way."said Keri. Zoe took a step forwards to her. Keri took a step back.

"It's community service or prison for 3 years."said Zoe looking at her. Keri looked at her scared. Dan was gobsmacked. The expression of his face was hilarious.

"Fine community service."said Keri looking down. Zoe came and gave me a hug. Dan moved away from Keri towards Zoe but she pushed him back.

"Well now that's sorted. We have a mission. An artist called QueMan is stealing all these artifacts. The country is threatened to go into world war 3 it means a disaster. You have 3 hours to find the artifacts or the war sound will go off and war it will be."said Frank he seemed distressed and nervous.

"That means all the men and women will have to war. Britain will have to take responsability of these thefts."said Zoe looking at the artifacts. I whispered,'Put the plan in action'. She whispered back,'Bring it on'.

Tom went on his computer and we went to the museum where some of the artifacts were stolen. We looked around. "How about you three go and check out one side and we check the other side." I said. Aneisha stood near Zoe.

"Why don't you three go together? I need to talk to Zoe."said Aneisha looking at Zoe, who was staring at the two of us.

"Neish, we have nothing to talk about. Come on Shanice."said Zoe dragging me to the one side.

Noone's POV

Zoe and Shanice were talking and Aneisha looked at the jealously. "Guys, I really miss hanging out with Zoe. It's liked she has replaced me with Shanice."said Aneisha she looked at Keri and Dan who weren't talking to eachother.

"I still can't believe that you framed Zoe. Zoe and Dani can be put in care."said Dan he avoided eye contact with Keri. _This is so typical Dan _thought Keri.

"Yeah I know Mr Perfect, you have across your journal. Mrs Zoe Morgan."said Keri. Aneisha rolled her eyes. Zoe and Shanice were laughing.

"I may have thought that me and her might get married some day."said Dan innocently but Keri was buying it.

"You want Zoe. I mean look at her. She's gorgeous, talented, kind, work orientateed. She's basically the air you breathe."said Keri pointing to her.

"So next week Thursday, what's the plan? We are going to the airport at 7pm. We arrive at Dan's house at 5pm for his party then stay there for 1 hour and a half."said Shanice looking at Zoe, who is looking at the room.

"Yeah that's the plan look at this hall it's 48 in length and 78 in width but the length does add up. There must be an secret room here."said Zoe looking at the artifacts.

"This place is empty except this tomb that the final resting place of Tut. This might be the entrance."said Shanice opening the tomb but all that was there is a old mummified body. Zoe leaned on the tomb and it started moving.

"Woah!"said Zoe looking at the tunnel it is tiny. She switches on her torch and looks at the tunnel.

"Zoe, Shanice wait for the others they are coming."said Frank. Shanice folded her arms. The others ran towards us.

"Let me go first. I'll protect you guys."said Dan looking at us. Zoe rolled her eyes. "This should be fun." Zoe whispered to they started laughing like crazy. Dan and Keri heard what Zoe said. Dan frowned." Come on turn that frown upside down you are one of the people that have been chosen to work for M19." Said Keri as Dan held her hand and smiled. Zoe looked at them jealously.

As she spoke they stopped holding hands."Firstly you're not superman. Secondly we found the tunnel so we go first and thirdly we don't need protecting especcially not by you."said Zoe pushing past him. Shanice went second then Dan, Keri and Aneisha. We reached a small room.

"Shan, help me!"asked Zoe they pulled the chains off and there was another tunnel. They went inside carefully and quietly. They reached a little room with mulitple entrances.

"Doesn't this place look familiar?"Asked Shanice looking at the doors. Zoe grabbed a riddle that was on one of the doors.

"It says,'Choose the right door and it will lead you to the place you need to go and many more.'"said Zoe looking at all the doors. Then she opened a door and found another tunnel. They went in it.

"These tunnels are piss taking."said Dan. They reached a little room where they was a little keypad. Zoe used her spy pod to crack the code. As soon as it opened there were a lot of people looking at them. They went into their attack moves and beat up all up. The lift opened and there was...Mr Shay. He looked at Zoe and Shanice and laughs. He closes the door and Zoe and Shanice slips in before the door closes. Zoe punches him and Shanice kicks him. Lisa runs towards him.

"Daddy are you okay?"asked Lisa bending down and helping him. His face was red and his body looked sore.

"Go!"said Mr Shay looking at his daughter she ran but they sumarsulated towards her and kicked her. She fell to the ground. Shanice pushed her body near her father and Zoe pushed the green button to open the door.

"I'll go first. I'll protect you."mocked Zoe. She bent low to help Mr Shay and Lisa. They brought them to MI9 Headquaters and put them in the cells.


	51. The past returns!

"Ari, Mira wait I need to talk to you."said Lisa looking at us. We turned around and looked at her she looked so innocent.

"What, Lisa?"asked Shanice looking at them. Lisa put her father on the bed. She moved closer to them and put her head on the bars.

"Don't you remeber me? I'm Suzanne, your old friend who used to sit next to you. We were friends until you left."said Lisa. They looked at her. She showed them the scar on her leg. The same one we all had.

_Flashback_

_It is the 8th of Febuary, we are all pregnant and it was kind of hard to fit in our hall where we had a piece of steak, some chips, jelly and oranges. Suzanne is the smallest girl in our group but we love her. She is the most passionate person ever. But then a new girl came called Kacie and suddenly everything changed._

_"Suzanne, come sit next to us."said Kylie looking at her. She told Kacie to come too. We all sat squashed on the small bench._

_"Hey some of the seniors were crying yesterday."said Mirabella looking at them. It is the worst to see the senior cry because when they cry you can hear them where you are._

_"Appartenly they lost their kids. Went down with the flu or something."said Harmony looking at her bump. It was really hard to fit._

_"I hope that doesn't happen to us anyway what names are you thinking about calling them?"asked Roberta looking at us._

_"Zoella after the nurse she is really nice."said Ariabella looking at them smiling. "I was think Giselle."said Mirabella smiling._

_"Rochelle."said Roberta eating her steak. Ariabella put the orange in her pocket so did Roberta and Mirabella. The bell went and we rang to our lesson, Pickpocketing._

_"Grandmaster, Ari, Robbie and Mira put their food in the pocket."said Kacie to the Grandmaster. Suzanne heard her shocked. The Grandmaster went and took them._

_"To Croaky and this is forbidden."said The grandmaster throwing it away. Ari, Robbie and Mira were forced to go into croaky for 2 nights. There was no food or drinks. The Croaky is a small isolated place with thorns and prickles. We were there and had to face punishment._

_When we were taken back to class, they saw Kacie laughing at them. They walked over to them. She smiled when she came._

_"It was you who told the Grandmaster."said Roberta looking at her. She looked sad and depressed._

_"Don't pick on her, Robbie."said Suzanne looking at them. It was hard and painful to watch her look like that._

_"Suzanne, she's lying. It's either her or us."said Mirabella looking at them. Kacie looked really sad._

_"I chose her."said Suzanne she is making the biggest mistake she'll ever make._

_End of Flashback_

"You chose Kacie who I think is Polly over us."said Shanice looking at Lisa. "She is like a sister to me."said Lisa looking at them. It hurt them to hear that she is like a sister.

"We are sisters until she came and ruin everything."said Zoe. Lisa looked at her dad then sat down.

"Poll betrayed me. You were right! I'm so sorry."said Lisa she looked at them. They looked at eachother.

"I want Suzanne back not Lisa. I know you hate Simon. You are going to go back to America and tell them that we're coming home."said Zoe looking at Lisa before leaving. Aneisha, Tom, Keri and Dan were waiting for them.

"So what are we doing now? What did she want? Why did she call Mira and Ari?"asked Aneisha looking at them. Zoe's phone beeped because she had a message from Mr Andrews that said,'Coffee shop Croydon Lane 8pm.'

"Be there in 5." Zoe texted back. She walked away from them. She put her phone in her pocket and left. Aneisha followed her.

"You didn't answer the questions."said Aneisha walking up to her. She stopped and said," I'm not a child anymore. I go where I want when I want. Plus i know you feel like I'm replacing you with Shanice. Do you know why? You are behaving like a child or a bad itch you can't get rid of."said Zoe looking stressed.

Zoe went to see Mr Andrews who was already waiting for her. She sat beside him and looked at him.

"Hello Sir what can I help you with?"Asked Zoe looking at him. His brow raised and smiled. _It was weird meeting Mr Andrews in private_ thought Zoe.

"Sign this form for you, Mirabella and Roberta then we can see Mrs King soon about the transfer."said Mr Andrews. I signed the papers and looked at him he shaked my hand.

Aneisha and Dan were walking home because Tom had to stay behind and Keri was grounded for framing Zoe. When they reached the coffee shop they saw Zoe smiling at Mr Andrews.

"That's it! I knew she is sleeping with him."said Dan he went into the shop. He stood near them they were laughing about something. Mr Andrews put the papers in his bag.

"Well, this is nice. Excuse me I need to see Zoe for a mintue."said Dan dragging her outside. Zoe sighed and then looked at him suprised.

"I knew it. You tried to deny it but it's true you are sleeping with him. You're unbelieveable."said Dan. Zoe doesn't say a word just stands there folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"You are unbelieveable. You're talking to me about sleeping with Mr Andrews but you slept with Kloe."said Zoe. Dan avoided eye contact.

"At least she is 16 not 40."said Dan. Zoe slapped him across the face. Aneisha looked at them they are fighting over nothing.

"At least he hasn't slept with all the girls in this village."said Zoe leaving and going back inside. She said bye to him. She went back outside. Dan was still standing there. Zoe walked to the bus stop and put her earphones in. She took the bus all the way home where she found Dani and Zoe at home.

"Robbie and Mira come here now."said Zoe. Shanice and Roberta came down and saw me looking nervous. She was pacing up and down.

"Dan saw me having coffee with Mr Andrews and thinks we're sleeping together." Said Zoe sitting down. Roberta and Shanice looked shocked.

"He does realized that Andrews is only interested in people who are either Italian or Australian." said Roberta. Zoe looked scared that this plan won't work.

"Yeah but you haven't met Dan he is so controlling and he believes anything he sees." said Zoe sighing.

"So make him think that you and Andrews are in love." said Shanice nodding her head pointing her hand at Zoe.

At Dan's house

"Zoe slapped you?" asked Keri. Dan nodded. Keri saw her chance and starting kissing his neck. Dan didn't want to.

"Keri, I'm not in the mood." said Dan. Keri sat beside him hugging his hand. Dan thought it's weird that she's hugging his hand.

"So why can't you leave Zoe alone? You and Aneisha need to stop interfering."said Keri. Dan looked at her like she is crazy.

"Zoe acts like a child so I treat her like a child. She is stubborn."said Dan looking at her she looked at him weird.

"You think Zoe's yours, Dan. She's not a child. If you don't stop stalking I will show everyone your baby photo of you pooing and you have to apologise to her." said Keri showing his the photo.


	52. My first Aneisha's POV!

"Okay but I don't know what she is thinking sleeping with a 40 year old man."said Dan looking at Keri. She sighed and looked at him.

"Dan drop it."said Keri kissing his hand. Dan couldn't he stood up and started walking around everywere.

"Dan, what's wrong with you?"asked Keri. He was shaking all over and pacing up and down.

"I need to go see her to tell I still love her as a friend and I'm sorry."said Dan looking at her. He pulled out his phone and called Zoe.

"Hello."said Zoe. Dan didn't know exactly what to say. He started by saying,"Hi Zoe it's Dan. I'm sorry for stalking you and I just want to say that I'm sorry that I'm so stupid and think you're sleeping with that guy."

"Okay apology accepted. Dan, I have to go but see you tomorrow."said Zoe before hanging up. Dan smiled and sat next Keri and put the tv on.

"How did it go?"asked Keri putting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head while they watched blue peter.

"It went okay she forgives me and everything is fine."said Dan watching blue peter.

Aneisha's house

"Aneisha, you have to try more harder. I'm happy thar your aunt is there to support you because at least she can push you."said Aneisha's father. Aneisha sat at the table annoyed they just got her grades back and it was not looking good.

"Yes she has been trying to inspire you but you refuse to listen and you keep on missing classes. Look at Anita and Jonah their grades got them the best jobs as doctors like me and your father."said Aneisha's mother looking at a photo of Anita and Jonah.

"But I don't want to be a doctor. I wanna travel and be an important person in society."said Aneisha looking at her parents.

"No who at your age travels? You have to have perfect grades."said Aneisha's father eating his chicken. To Aneisha, this was the worst part of the day.

"Zoe and Shanice does."said Aneisha. Her parents looked at her suprised then looked at eachother. Aneisha shouldn't have said that.

"Well both of them have perfect grades. That's what your aunt says and plus they are going to excel in life because they try. Luckily I invited your aunt for dinner."said Aneisha's mum. Mrs King came through the door with a bottle of wine and a big carton of tropicano.

"Harmoine, tell me the truth. Is Aneisha suceeding in her studies?"asked Aneisha's dad pointing to Aneisha. She knew what she is going to say. No.

"Not really I have tried to push her as much as I can but the other students are having a negative effect on her especcially Felicity."said Mrs King sitting beside Aneisha. Aneisha's little sister, Aisha came down.

"So Aneisha why are you saying that because Zoe and Shanice travel you have to."said Aneisha's mum. Mrs King looking at her. She looked puzzled and suprised.

"Aneisha, Zoe and Shanice are the most talented students I have ever met. They went to Kingsland for God's sake how can you compare yourself to them?"asked Mrs King looking at her. Aisha sat beside Aneisha and giggled.

"Zoe and Shanice are really smart yes but they are not better than me just because they got better grades."said Aneisha looking at her food. They burst into laughter.

"Zoe and Shanice will always be better than you. Look at their grades all A*s but you have all D's or F's. It's like you don't want to suceed in life."Said Aneisha's father looking at her report.

"Yeah Aneisha you can't be better than Zoe or Shanice because they are always better than you. Your grades are stupid like you."said Aisha laughing at her.

"I'm not stupid just because I fail in some subjects and Aisha you're in year 7 so you don't understand the amount of pressure I'm in."said Aneisha. Her parents tutted.

"Aneisha, tomorrow I'm going to get Zoe and Shanice to help you with your students. At your age, I was helping your mother with her studies."said Mrs King looking at her. She ate some of her chicken.

"No it's bad enough to have my aunt at the school but to have Zoe and Shanice teach me is ridiculous."said Aneisha looking at her parents and begging her.

"It's not because when I searched them up look what I found Papa."said Aisha showing them the laptop.

"Sweet Mother of God! That's it it's agreed. You are going to be taught by Zoe and Shanice."said Aneisha's dad. Aneisha folded her arms.

"Aisha, let me see what it says."said Mrs King. Aisha gave the laptop to her aunt. Mrs King saw all the sites. Like the youngest person to get a law degree and youngest physician to win the Stevenson award by at least 10 years.

"How come noone knew about this? They are genuises."said Mrs King showing Aneisha. Aneisha read all the sites. Her mouth opened wide.

"Why do they go to Saint Hearts? In my opinion, they're too good for Saint Hearts."said Aneisha's dad looking at the degrees they got.

"I agree. They ae too good. I mean with them we can win all the competitions."said Mrs King excited. Aneisha looked at them annoyed.

"Competitions? Forget Competitions think about putting Saint Hearts on the top 10 best schools."said Aneisha's mum looking at her.

"So basically you are going to use them for their intelligence. You can't do that."said Aneisha they all looked at her confused.

"Why not, Aneisha? This is best for everyone."said Aisha looking at her. She looked down before saying," They might not be here. They're going back to America."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Aneisha you have to make them want to stay."said Mrs King. Her parents nodded.

"You want me to use my friendship with them to convince them to stay. That's sick and I'm not betraying them."said Aneisha folding her arms.

"Aneisha Jones, if you don't do this I will deny your exsitence."said Aneisha's dad. Aneisha looked shocked.

"But Papa this isn't fair. They really want to go. Today, I saw them having coffee with the headmaster signing some papers and she regularly meets him."said Aneisha looking at them. They looked at eachother.

"So you make them feel scared of losing what they have now."said Aisha rolling her eyes. They finished their food.

"It's as simple as that, Aisha yesterday Zoe got arrested for attempted murder. Her mother tried to kidnap her kids and we have been stalking her."said Aneisha looking at them they were shocked.

"So she was framed for attempted murder? By who? She has children."said Aneisha's mother. They leaned in and Aneisha looked at them.

"Keri, her sister framed her she stabbed herself. Zoe has two daughters, Zoella and Danielle and Shanice has Gabrielle and Giselle."said Aneisha she really wanted to leave.


	53. My first Aneisha's POV part 2!

**Hi I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday! Please review. P.S I trying to make Aisha (Aneisha's younger sister) seem mean and hurtful to her. Aneisha actually feels like she doesn't fit in.**

"Aneisha, you are more stupid than you look. Make them feel like they don't want to leave."said Aisha. Mrs King looked impatient.

"She says that her school has a nursery to look after them while she goes to school. She's leaving next week."said Aneisha. She finished her dinner and looked at her.

"Next week? Then at school be so nice to her not that she is sucipisous but be really friendly and spend time with them alone."said Mrs King her eyes were full of rage and despression.

"But one problem: Dan. He's the main reason that she's leaving. He's obniouxious and rude."said Aneisha looking at them.

"Let me guess he's cheated on her."said Aisha looking at Aneisha. She nodded and looked disappointed.

"Yeah with Keri. Zoe saw."said Aneisha. Mrs King looked shocked. Aneisha was the biggest snake on this Earth. She always tells her parents what's going on.

"What? How could he? Wait get her a present that remindes her of home. She wouldn't want to leave."said Mrs King giving her £20. Aneisha went out and got a snow globe. She put a picture of her, Dan, Tom and Zoe smiling.

Tom's House

Tom's parents are arguring downstairs while he plays upstairs. His younger sister, Stacey went inside his room crying. Tom looked at her then hugged her.

"Tom, mum and dad are having a divorce aren't they. Dad's leaving her."said Stacey crying harder. Tom looked at her she's only 9 how could she ever deal with this?

"Don't worry, Stace they're fine."said Tom letting her go. She wiped her tears. She looked down and shaked her head.

"Tom you haven't realized what is going on. You have spent so much time with your girlfriend and on blade quest. That you haven't realized that they have been fighting for over 3 weeks."said Stacey looking at him and sitting on his bed.

"I know I have spent a lot of time with Aneisha that's because I can't bear it staying here while they fight."said Tom. He logged out of blade quest and sat on his chair.

"So you leave me here to them. I don't want them to split up because mom can't work because of her injury and Dad provides for us."said Stacey looking at him. He had a picture of them in Spain.

"Yeah and mom can be really stressed at times. It's hard to live with her."said Tom. His dad came through the door and sat next to Stacey.

"Kids, me and your mother are having some problems but we want you to know that we are not spliting up."said Tom's dad looking at them. He hugged them. He left and so did Stacey. Tom called Zoe.

"Zoe, I need to talk to you."said Tom. Zoe came to his house in Roberta's mini and went into his room wearing jeans and a top.

"What's up, Tom?"Asked Zoe smiling looking at him. He looked at her as she sat down on his bed. She looked at him awkardly.

"I heard you talking to Shanice about going to America on Dan's birthday."said Tom. Zoe's eyes widened. She looked at him suprised. Tom stared at her.

"Did Dan find out?"asked Zoe she was trembling with fear. Tom shaked his head. Zoe sighed in relief.

"Tom please don't tell anyone until I'm ready. Only Aneisha knows. I'm going to go after his party."said Zoe looking at him. He looked at her back.

"What about Dan? He will be gutted."said Tom. Zoe looked down before saying," You don't understand Tom this place has got some sort of has bad luck and I don't want the girls to grow up here. Look what has happened with Sophia."

"No wait Dan tries to help with Danielle you can't take her away from him."said Tom. A tear rolled down her cheek. Why is he being like this? thought Zoe.

"Yeah being a single mother is a full time job and Dan is not helping he's a bad influence. I hate him. I'm just pretending to like him because I need him to sign this form today so I have to go."said Zoe leaving.

"Wait, if you don't tell Dan before his birthday I will."said Tom standing. Zoe looked at him suprised. Tom is standing up to someone.

"Impressive! But you are acting like a man but you idolise Dan. You want to be him because he gets all the girls and he gets all the missons."said Zoe looking back a thim. His confidence slowly weakened.

"I got Aneisha. I was the one who arrested Bobby Bleach."said Tom standing up proudly looking at her. He shaked his head.

"No I got Aneisha for you and you were the only person to do that mission because we were all unconsience."said Zoe looking at him. He looked down.

"Yeah but sometimes I want to be appreciated or admired. When you left, Dan was alone and vulnerable and it was up to his best mate to help him but not once he said thank you or even noticed that I was there."said Tom sitting down. Zoe sat beside him.

"I guess it's hard to be you. I mean Dan treats you like dirt and he doesn't anyone exists not even his twin. He uses people for sex or comfort."said Zoe putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah he thinks that I'm shy and only a person who guides him. When he breaks up with a girl, it's up to me to comfort that girl all the bloody time like Lizette." said Tom annoyed.


	54. Aisha

_FlashBack_

_Dan was walking home and he was about to break up with his girlfriend, Lizette who to him was really clingy and boring. She only talks about her cats. For the duration of the date, Dan was sleeping with his eyes open! She is saying how her cats are her best friends. She even talks to them! When they reached her house, she stopped and looked at him and laughed weirdly. "Dan, I love you. Oops! At least it's out there. Do you wanna come up?"asked Lizette looking at him and started laughing again. _

_"Lizette, it's not you it's me-"said Dan nervously he put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at her gasped face._

_"You wanna break up. Oh sure I talk a lot about Miawo Miawo and Harry Potter but do you know what your a jerk who slept with my friend. Jess told me you were a bad one and I didn't listen to her. Biggest mistake ever."said Lizette looking at him. The mintue she started crying he left. Tom came walking towards her. She was sitting on the floor crying._

_"Lizette, where's Dan?"asked Tom looking at her she wiped her tears and breathed deeply. Tom knew what this said. He dumped her._

_"He dumped you didn't he."said Tom sitting beside her. She put her head on his shoulder. I can't believe that he dumped Lizette she's beautiful, clever and talented._

_"Yeah it's probably because I talk about my cats alot."said Lizette taking deep breaths between her words. She looked at him._

_"He's such a jerk but you are a kind, honest and loving boy. I should have chosen you."said Lizette looking at him. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back._

_End of Flashback_

"Lizette? She warned me not to go out with him but I thought she is crazy. I'm so sorry Tom."said Zoe looking at him. He looked exhausted.

"I had to comfort Melissa and it took 4 hours to calm her down. I wish he would be a man and face those tears."said Tom looking at the picture of him and Dan.

"Now you need to be a man. You need to show him you are better than him and you have to help me leave on his birthday."said Zoe she sounded desperate like she had to get away from him.

"Okay what's the plan?"asked Tom looking at her. Zoe breathed in relieved that he is going to help her leave. Tom thought that she is crazy but she is his friend who supported him.

"We arrive at his party he makes a speech. At 8:00, me and Shanice will sneak out leave a note on his bed while you distract him. When I leave, you tell him that I've gone back to America."said Zoe. Tom looked at her shocked.

"Why me? Tell him yourself."said Tom. Zoe looked down then at him. It was the worst thing to tell Dan that you're leaving and Zoe really didn't want to do it.

"Okay I'll tell an angry Dan that he'll probably never see his daughter again. Yeah thanks, Tom. I'll love to have that on my consience."said Zoe begging him to tell Dan.

"One more problem are you going to go back to your house to get your suitcases or are you going to keep it in your car?"asked Tom. Zoe looked at him confused.

"I'm going to keep it in my car."said Zoe looking at him. Zoe stood up and looked at him and said,"Now that's sorted. I have to get Dan to sign this form." She drove off to Dan's and knocked on the door. Dan opened the door wearing only a towel.

"Dan I need you to sign this for me."said Zoe looking away. He sighed and she left.

"Hold on, you only came for that."said Dan looking at Zoe. Zoe looked at him then said,"You should get back to doing your business."said Zoe. Dan laughed and closed the door while Zoe left. She saw Aneisha and waved at her. Then went to the court and cancelled the custody battle then handed in the form.

"Thank you."said Zoe leaving. She walked to her car. She got inside and went home. When she saw Zoe and Dani she laughed and hugged them.

"Mummy's here. Girls, we are going to America one day and you two are going to be so happy."said Zoe looking at them. She kissed them on the cheek. She sat down.

"Yeah that day is next Thursday."said Shanice coming in and smiling. She sat down on the couch. Zoe sighed and looked at them.

"I nearly lost them all because of Keri. Now, I'm going to make her life difficult."said Zoe looking at Shanice, who smiled. Zoe and Dani were playing with eachother by looking at eachother.

"What are you going to do?"Asked Shanice looking at her. Zoe smiled and she put them on the floor with two bunnies. They started playing with them.

"I'm going to tell Dan that I'm sleeping with Mr Andrews. Then that I want to be with him. He'll drive Keri insane."said Zoe smiling.

At Aneisha's house

Aneisha was reading a book in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She said,"Enter." Her younger sister, Aisha came in and looked at her. She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you reading? Maths for dummies."said Aisha she burst into laughter. Aneisha hates her sister because she is always teases her about her grades or the fact her parents don't like her that much.

"No I'm studing for a degree in Drama actually."said Aneisha showing her the book and smiling. Aisha sniggered which weakened her confidence.

"Why are you studing for a degree? Noone will give you one considering your grades. Maybe Zoe and Shanice because have some. You're jealous! Face it, Aneisha you will never be smart as them. We are having a family meeting come downstairs now."said Aisha looking at her. Aneisha went downstairs to find her parents and Mrs King around the table.


	55. Don't be selfish

"Well, I'm going to say that America is a crime ridden place and that it is not the right place to bring up a family."said Aneisha looking at them. They were looking at her like they thought she was going to continue.

"That's rubbish, Aneisha! I would say that it's not good to just drop out of school, leave her friends and family, leaving a caring supporting community to go to a filithy dirty place with drugs, guns, crimes, alchol and low self-esteem."said Aisha looking at them they nodded looking at her impressed.

"Well done, Aisha! Why can't you be like your sister? Inspiring, caring and supportive. That what it takes to be a doctor."said Aneisha's dad pointing Aisha. She nodded proudly. He has always adored Aisha because she's pretty, clever and smart.

"I don't want to be a doctor and I don't want to force Zoe and Shanice to stay here. It's crazy they have already booked their flights and paid for it. They're leaving next week. I can't do anything about that."said Aneisha she slammed her hand on the table. Aneisha's parents looked at her angry full of rage.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a doctor? It's not because of your fear of blood is it. The Jones are famous for being doctors or teachers."said Aneisha's mother. She shaked her head.

"No I don't want to be a doctor or a nurse. I want a degree in something else."said Aneisha. They looked at eachother in coonfusion.

"What do you want a degree in? Politics? Teaching? Law?"said Aneisha's dad. She shaked his head as he said each one.

"She wants a degree in drama. I saw her looking at it. It's ridicoulous. Tell her Papa."said Aisha looking at their dad. He looked full of rage and anger.

"No! You say that you don't want to be a doctor but to be an actress is horrible. All those photos, stalking and action. Zoe and Shanice are your only chance of suceeding. If you don't make them stay then you are out."said Aneisha's father. Aniesha looked at her almost crying. She looked at her mother who looked away.

"Mama please-"said Aneisha. Aneisha's mother looked away at Aisha. Then got up and took the desert from the oven. The carrot cake.

"No Aneisha have you seen your grades? It's embarassing! All Jones are suceeding even Anita who had dsylexia. Zoe and Shanice have been amazing. I would love them to be my daughters to replace you. Why can't you suceed?"asked Aneisha's mum. Aneisha looked down like she is disappointing and letting her parents down.

"I do want to but mama Zoe and Shanice have been brought up in a really strict household so they are used to it and just because they are clever doesn't mean they're better than me."said Aneisha. They nodded as she gasped in shock. Normally a family will support a child no matter what but this is no ordinary family.

"Yeah so have you. Who do you think we are? The Karadashians. Nothing is given to you you have to earn it. Show her their grades."said Aneisha's dad looking at Mrs King.

"This is their grades. All A*s. When I looked at yours, I was suprised. You are really clever but you don't push yourself."said Mrs King looking at her. She folded her arms.

"Aneisha, you are really clever but you are friends with two kids from Kingsland. Some people will kill for thar opportunity but you do nothing about it."said Aneisha's mum cutting up the cake into pieces. She put one on Mrs King's bowl, two on Aisha's, half on Aneisha and one on her husbands and hers.

"Thank you mama. I promise you that I will never be mentally deranged like Aneisha."said Aisha eating her cake. Her mum smiled at her and looked at Aneisha.

"I'm not mentally deranged! I just want to be an actress. I hate hospitals and blood."said Aneisha. Her parents burst into laughter. Aisha fell off her seat.

"Zoe and Shanice can really help. Just let them. Now go to sleep."said Aneisha's mum. Aneisha looked at them then ran to her bedroom crying her heart out. She grabbed her book on Drama degree and read it like a bedtime story. She read it each page over and over again.

Next Day Wednesday NO POV

Shanice and Zoe were walking to school together talking about something. Dan was thinking about something. Keri was talking to Roly suprisingly. Tom was playing on his nintendo. Mrs King dragged Aneisha to one side.

"What are you waiting for? Go over there and give her the gift."said Mrs King looking at them and pointing. Aneisha walked over to them. They looked at her.

"We want to know how you are going to convince Zoe and Shanice to stay." said Mrs King looked at her. She sat down next to her. _Great it's like dinner all over again _thought Aneisha.

"Are you still going to America?"said Aneisha looking at them. They nodded. Aneisha added," But America is a filthy place and I don't want you to get hurt. There are guns, crime and drug addits there."

"Thanks for the consideration, Aneisha but we like America and so do our daughters. It's not as bad as you think. Even Manhattan is a good place."said Zoe. Their pencils started flashing. Mrs King went over to Aneisha she looked disappointed.

"What was that? Aisha could have done it better. Go!"said Mrs King pointing to the door. Shanice and Zoe saw this Aneisha looking upset and her aunt pressuring her to do something.

"Zoe, Aneisha's making us stay because her aunt says so."said Shanice looking at her. Zoe's mouth opened wide. "That's why she mentioned America. She told her family that we are leaving and now they want us to stay to make Saint Hearts better."said Zoe. Aneisha came to them and smiled.


	56. Hanging out with Tom!

Come on!"said Aneisha looking at them. They went to hq to see an exhausted Frank standing there he looked like he wanted to go to sleep.

"I'm guessing Parker didn't sleep."said Zoe. Frank nodded. He looked awful. His tie was on the other side on the other side of the room; He had bags under his eyes.

"Mission you have to investigate this clown. Tom, Shanice and Zoe I need you here investigating whats going on with the CIA agents they have gone crazy and we need you to identify the cause and find an antidote."said Frank looking at them. Dan looked at Zoe and sighed. He really wanted to be on a mission with her.

"Frank are you sure? Maybe Zoe should come with us."said Dan. Zoe looked at him then rolled her eyes. Aneisha and Keri looked at Dan who smiled.

"Yeah Zoe should come with us."said Aneisha. Frank looked at her. Frank said, "Do you want to go, Zoe?" Zoe looked at them she looked nervous. "No!"said Zoe. They looked at her suprised. Normally she loves field missions.

"Okay Zoe has made her decision. Now go."said Frank walking with them they went into the lift and said bye. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Zoe, why didn't you go?"asked Shanice looking at her. She put her lab coat, goggles and gloves on. She looked angry like she didn't want to be bossed around.

"I hate people telling me what to do especcially Dan because he treats me like a child like I don't have a say in what I do. I can't wait till we are half way across the world."said Zoe picked up a beaker and then looked at it under the microscope.

"You're lucky he's always telling me what to do. You're leaving. I have to stay and work with that."said Tom they started laughing. Zoe started looking for the cause.

"Can we listen to music?"asked Shanice. We nodded. She ran over to .the computer and went onto Youtube and typed in Fancy.

"Why do girls like this song? It's stupid."said Tom he put his goggles on. Zoe pushed his gently. Shanice shaked her head.

"It's good. Fine you choose the next song."said Zoe looking at him. Shanice put her lab coat, goggles and gloves. She looked at all the liquids.

"Tom, is Dan always so controlling, leaderish and annoying?"asked Shanice looking at Tom who picked up a red liquid and put it under the microscope.

"Yeah. He always has the best missions he says," I should stick to being near a computer." or he will get medals. I have 2 he has 10."said Tom. We looked at him he looked ashamed or jealous.

"That's rude. He's horrible and mean. Have you realized he will never go anywhere without Zoe."said Shanice. They nodded and looked at Zoe, who was shocked.

"I think he still loves ya."said Tom. Zoe looked shocked then added, "God forbid. Tom, I need you to do me a favor. When I came to your house yesterday say to Dan that I was calling Mr Andrews and I was flirting with him."

"Why? Ohh that will drive Dan crazy because he loves you. Genuis! Okay."said Tom. He went over to the computer and typed in Wiggle by Jason Deroulo.

"Shanice, I need you to tell him that I slept with him and saw him sneak out of the window."said Zoe smiling. Shanice nodded then said, "You have an evil plan I'm in! We should tell him in private. After he comes."

"Yeah then he'll talk to me and then he'll forget all this Kingsland stuff. Tom, if Aneisha asks we are not going to America. She and her family are forcing us to stay."said Zoe. Tom looked confused and puzzled. He doesn't know that Aneisha tells her family everything.

"Yeah she was telling us that America is a really bad place to bring up a family. That bitch! America is an amazing place."said Shanice looking at them. Zoe went to change the song to no regrets by dappy.

"Zoe to make it more real record yourself leaving a voice message for him."said Tom . He paused the music. He started recording Zoe she said, " Well hello hot stuff. I've got an itch only you can scratch bad don't you come over and we can have our own little science experiment. See you later handsome." Tom stopped the recording and they burst into laughter.

"I've made an antidote."said Shanice looking at them. They high fived each other. Zoe jumped up and down and started shaking her hair. She span around. Then Shanice joined her and started spinning. Then the lift opened and Aneisha, Dan and Keri came down.

"So we went to see some creepy clown and you guys were having fun? Why didn't you come and help us, Zoe?"asked Dan angry they stopped spinning and paused the music.

"One, I'm not a child anymore so don't you dare tell me what to do and Two I don't want to help you."said Zoe looking at him. She sat down on the chair and logged on to Facebook. Tom and Shanice looked at eachother then winked.

"Dan, we need to see you in private."said Tom. He looked at them confused. They went to one side away from Zoe who was liking pictures on facebook.

"Dan, Zoe had Mr Andrews over. I saw him climbing out of the window. His hair was all messed up and his shirt was dirty and cirested. Dan looked at them shocked.

"What? They didn't have sex did they."asked Dan. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating rapidly. "Oh yeah I could hear them from downstairs. It was gross."said Shanice. His expression said it all they looked at Zoe talking to Kloe on Facebook.

"I recorded her talking to him when she was in the bathroom. Listen."said Tom. He played the recording and he heard everything. He paused it then walked over to Zoe who was now on her wall. He saw a picture of him and her with the caption Me and my head #America.

"So you and Mr Andrews were together last night."said Dan looking at Zoe. She ignored him. Aneisha walked over to her. Zoe liked this picture.

"So! Why do you care about what me and Mr Andrews did last night? It's not like you're in love with me or anything."said Zoe. She looked at the time then logged out of Facebook.

"Shan, Keri we have to go to court in 10 mins. We can go in Shan's range rover."said Zoe looking at the time. They went into the lift. Zoe, Shanice and Keri walked over to Shanice's car and the others followed them.

"Where are you guys going? You can't come with us. There isn't enough space."said Shanice looking at them. "One of us is going to have to take the bus."said Aneisha. Zoe looked at them.


	57. The clear out

"Right Aneisha, Tom come in. Dan take the bus."said Zoe. Aneisha and Tom went in. Dan stood there bewildered. Dan said, "Keri, sit on my lap.". Keri stood up and sat on his lap. Zoe got a text from Matthew that said, 'I'm in C u l8tr at the park.'

"Who's that?"asked Dan. Zoe looked angry then said," Shut up! I swear you are really annoying." Aneisha looked at them happily to break the silence she said, "Did you know that crime in America has increased by 50%."

"Why do you keep mentioning America? Look, I know that Saint Hearts can't even touch Kingsland but seriously I'm over America. Just give it a rest yeah."said Zoe she was texting someone. It was Matthew. She texted back,' Okay c u at 6'. Zoe smiled and looked at them.

"What do you mean Saint Hearts can't touch Kingsland? Saint Hearts isn't that bad. Kingsland is a posh school full of snobs."said Dan annoyed. Zoe took out a book about Kingsland and scrolled through.

"Have you met Harriet and Rosa? They are the Lady Js of Kingsland and your uniform is a joke."said Zoe. She stopped when she saw the pictures of the diva club and labelled all of the them like Bestiee, Sister and I love you.

"The uniform isn't that bad! It's stylish you can style it yourself."said Keri. They looked at her then laughed. Zoe scrolled through the book then stopped when she saw the triple science page.

"Cool your school does triple science! GCSE or BTEC and it's compulsory. Kingsland rocks!"said Tom high fiving Zoe. She staring laughing at Dan who grabbed the book.

"Dan, give that back."said Zoe trying to grab it but her seat belt wouldn't go that far. Dan opened his window and threw it out.

"Well done, Dan! Luckily I have 3 spare ones."said Zoe getting out another. She looked through it. Dan tried to grab it but Zoe ducked. "Nice try!"said Zoe. Aneisha looked at it. The drama departement is amazing.

"I don't know why you read these magizines. It's not like you are going there."said Aneisha.

"It's nice to read about it. All the subjects I learnt, all the teachers that inspired me and all the friends I had-"said Zoe looking at them. They smiled at her except Dan. Suddenly Shanice stopped and they looked at the court. They parked in a parking space. They rushed into the room and sat down luckily they came just in time.

"All rise."said A man he was wearing black with a wig. We stood up and saw the judge it was a women. She was wearing a slightly yellow wig and a black robe. We stood up and waited. Then a door opened and Alexia stood before us. Keri smiled but Alexia looked away.

"Alexia Jackson, you are accused of breaking and entering, abuse, shooting, engaging in criminal activites, fraud, preventing the cause of justice, murder, kidnap. How do you plead."asked the judge looking at her. Alexia stood proudly and looked at us before saying,"Guility." We looked at her suprised. Keri stood up and Alexia looked at her.

"Noo! Mum, tell them the truth! You didn't do this. You're lying!"said Keri shouting at her. Alexia looked at her then gave her an evil look. Keri sat back down embarassed.

"Who is that, Alexia Jackson?"asked the judge pointing to Keri. Everyone looked at her. who said, "Your honor, I've never seen this person in my life! She's obviously deranged. I have a daughter but that's not her." Keri gasped ad ran out crying. Dan ran after her shaking her head. Keri was crying her head in her hands on the floor. Dan sighed smpatheiccally then sat beside her.

"She lied. She pretend I don't exist after everything we have been through."said Keri crying harder. Dan put his hand on her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, babe but she is scum. She doesn't realize what a great daughter you are. She should be proud of you."said Dan looking at her. She raised her head and looked at him. He looked so protective and affectionate.

"Thanks, babe but I want to ask you something. Coz I'm staying at yours I don't want you to stay with Ed and maybe we can stay together."said Keri looking at him. He was gobsmacked but managed to stay calm. He didn't want to stay with her.

"Yes of course! I'll love to after I make love to you in that small room."said Dan. Keri stood up and walked into the room. They made out on the small table in the middle. They stayed in there for 20 mins before coming out. When they came out they did up their buttons and fixed their clothes. When they walked back in they saw Zoe in the witness stand.

"...She tried to take Danielle and Gabrielle and then she admitted to all the other criminal activites."said Zoe. The judge listened carefully nodding.

"Thank you, Miss London but I have made my desicion. Alexia Jackson, you are going to be in prison for life."said the judge. Alexia was taken away by the guard back to her cell. Zoe joined the others who were really quiet during the ride back home. But when they reached Tom's she continued driving.

"Where are we going? You just missed my place."said Tom but Shanice didn't turn around or look at him she just continued driving until she reached Alexia's place then she parked.

"Yeah I know but Alexia wants us to clean out her place and take what you want or sell it."said Shanice. We walked to the house then Shanice got out her key and opened it. It smelled of booze and alchol. We walked through.

"Take what you want. There are bin bags in there and they are boxes."said Shanice pointing to them she ran towards the tv and grabbed it. Keri grabbed a bin bag and put some of her magazines, curlers, straighteners, hair dryers and makeup in.

"I call the sofas."said Zoe smiling. Some men knocked on the door. Zoe walked over and looked at them. She opened the door when she realized they are removal men. They took some of the sofas. Dan looked at the t shirt signed by Usain Bolt and took it. Tom saw the console and took it. Aneisha saw the old books on acting and put it in her bag. Keri came down and stared at us.

"I can't believe this. I'm letting go of this place of all the memories. Sophia making breakfast, me washing my hair. Then she'll curl it."said Keri she put her bag down and sat on the sofa.

"Who gets the sofas?"asked Keri looking at them. They looked at Zoe who took some of the books and the book shelf.

"Zoe, shouldn't we sell this stuff. Not the sofa I mean the bed because we don't need it."said Shanice. She thought about it then said," Yeah why not? I'll go into Sophia and take the stuff down." She ran up there and used a pin from her hair to open the door. When she saw the room she was shocked.

"Guys come up here now."said Zoe. The others ran into the room and saw lots of jewels and money. They looked around. No bed, wardobe or closet just jewelry.

"It said that she got all this stuff from Mr Frankiestandy."said Shanice reading the document. Zoe snatched it and read it. Keri looked at the gems and jewels.

"It's the man she ran off with. He gave her all this. It said that she is the legal guardian. Then if she's not here then it goes to her foster children."said Zoe. She took some necklaces and earrings and put it in her bin bag.

"Hold on, why are you taking some? Shouldn't it go to me? You two betrayed her technically she isn't your foster mother."said Keri smiling she took some. Zoe and Shanice laughed then got some more.

"Didn't you hear her she doesn't know you. Technically she never made it official that we left so legally we are her children."said Shanice she fell over a chest. She opened it and saw some money, 3 plane tickets to Spain and 3 lockets. The money add up to 21,000.

"We split it up. Seven thousand each."said Shanice splitting it up. She gave seven thousand to Keri. She counted it and then put it in her pocket. Shanice gave seven thousand to Zoe. She put seven thousand in her bag.

"I can't believe she has all this. I grew up in this house since I was 8 years old. I couldn't go in here. I always thought she was protective of her privacy but she is rich and yet she wouldn't let us buy rich stuff."said Keri she folded her arms.

"Keri, you would have told Trina and everyone in your class then you'd end up getting robbed and then your mother will kill you."said Shanice looking at her.

"No Keri would never do that! She's not a snake. Ker, what are you going to spend this on?"asked Dan excited. They looked at her she shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm I was thinking about saving it. When we become a senior, the pay is awful! £25 per month. I can't suivre on that."said Keri. The others smiled at her and looked at her happily.

"That's good for you. Plus the cheque is awful."said Aneisha laughing. They sat down and looked at the room it was plain white and nothing like they would have expected.


	58. How much?

"Alexia was one weird chick but kind of awsome. She left all this stuff for you guys." said Tom looking at the stuff around the room. At the corner there was a heart shape key. Zoe went over to it and picked it up. She ran downstairs to the big clock and opened the secret compartement. There were bank statements and a small diamound ring. It was her engagement ring. Dan came down to Zoe.

"Do you want to get married one day?"Asked Dan looking at him. He scared the crap out of her. She sighed. Dan sat down on the sofa looking at her.

"Maybe one day to the right guy I might settle down."said Zoe who chucked the ring at him who examined it and then looked at her.

"What's your type?"asked Dan. Zoe sat beside him and shaked her head. She thought about it carefully thinking about it.

"Passionate, hot, gentle, cool, plays the guitar, sings. You know the usual."said Zoe. Dan looked at himself and looked disappointed.

"Don't worry about it. You are cool, plays the guitar, sings and hot. You have to work on being passionate. I'm joking."said Zoe pushing him playfully. He smiled at her.

"Hey!"said Dan he hit her with a pillow. "What's your type? Hot, sexy aka Keri."said Zoe hitting him back with another pillow. Dan thought about it then looked her. She's my type thought Dan.

"Maybe I have a new type aka Selena Gomez."said Dan. Zoe burst into laughter. She looked at him hilariously._ Seriously Selena Gomez _thought Zoe.

"Zo, are you a cat or dog person?"asked Dan. Zoe stared at him baffled. She thought about it carefully before saying,"I'm a dog person." Dan's face lightened up when she said that.

"Good! I like cats."blurted Dan. He looked suprised that he said that. Zoe looked at him confused.

"Ohh your theroy that your magic girl likes dogs ad you like cats. Dan that theroy is stupid. Just because I like dogs instead of cats doesn't mean I'm your magic girl." said Zoe standing up and looking at him.

"Why not? You're everything I imagined you'll be. Clever, beautiful, fun, enthusatic. When I think of my wedding day I imagine you were a beautiful white dress and me in a suit. Frank giving you away, Sean the best man. Aneisha, Keri and Shanice as bridesmaids."said Dan picturing it. He stood up and touched her hand. Zoe moved away from him.

"No! No way will I ever get married to you. You broke my heart and lied to me the whole time. Why on Earth will I consider marrying you? I want a truthful, caring and sweet man."said Zoe sitting back down. Dan sat beside her and put his hand on her hand. She moved his hand.

"Do you know what I like myself. I may be mean and stupid but I'm passionate and I really like girls. I haven't forgotten about the whole CIA thing. Are you going back to America?"asked Dan looking at her. She couldn't believe that he changed the subject so quickly.

"I don't know. This is a great opportunity to work in a great working envoirment and get loads of money. If I stay then I risk losing everything I have 2 daughters. I'm going to have to put them in care."said Zoe looking at him hoping he'll understand.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a mother. Put them in care just because you'll earn only £25 a month. You're stupid."said Dan. Zoe slapped him across the face and stood up.

"You are the worst excuse of a father. No child deserves you as a slept with over 250 women and my imagine Danielle crying while you taking women from clubs into your room and sleeping with mother will be looking after her not can't even look after your baby sister!"said Zoe leaving slamming the door. She ran upstairs and looked at the others laughing.

"Shanice, can you tell the removal men to take the stuff to Lil's."said Zoe she took the money and left. She ran towards the door grabbed her stuff and left. She took the bus to the park where she found Marcus sitting down with some bank statements. She ran and sat next to him.

"I've got some good news I hacked into the Grandmaster's will and I saw this. V95 ad V96 are the owners of his estate."said Marcus giving her the information.

"What? Me and Shanice are the owners of the estate. What estate?"asked Zoe looking at him. He licked through the papers.

"Umm the castle in Arizona. All the money that adds up to 4 million. He gives 100 thousand to each child of V95 and V96."Said Marcus.

"What? Each child? He left it all to me and Shanice. Why would he do that?"Asked Zoe looking at Marcus for guidance but he looked buffled.

"I don't know maybe he wants to say sorry."said Marcus looking at her. _He isn't helping me _thought Zoe

"Okay thanks Marcus. You can leave now and I won't tell anyone about you."said Zoe he left smiling and waving. Shanice was listening the whole time. She sat down opposite her.

"You hacked into the Grandmaster's will!"said Shanice. Zoe looked at her shocked. Shanice grabbed the papers and looked at it.

"Okay. I did but I was worried that because his family are rich and I thought that the money and estate would go into the wrong hands. I slapped Dan."said Zoe looking at her. She flicked through it.

"I get it okay but 3 million between us shouldn't it go to charity or we should tell MI9."Said Shanice. What's up with her? This could change their lives.

"No MI9 will probably be angry and say why I was snopping around. We should just put it in the bank and don't take it out or let people get sucispious."said Zoe looking at her. She didn't look too convinced.

"Banks get robbed all the time we should have a secure secret safe in LA. Why would he leave all this to us?"asked Shanice rubbing her chin. Zoe shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Maybe because we were always rebellious. The only people who weren't scared of being in Croaky or scared of the consequences. He knew all along we are troublemakers and can't be sensible or normal."said Zoe excited grabbing and squeezing Shanice's hand in happiness and excitement.

"We are only being sensible for now but I know the demons inside will get out. Maybe when we go away from all our troubles then we will be ourselves again. Come on, Zo let's get our children."said Shanice standing up walking to the car with Zoe.

"When we are not around the others I want to be called by my real name the one we chose. Ariabella."said Zoe looking at her who smiled and ran to the car. They drove off to the daycare centre where they found maids looking at the babies and impatient parents waiting to collect their kids.

"Ari, I can't wait to get away from this place. Wait, what are we going with Aneisha?"asked Shanice. Zoe shrugged her shoulders and looked at the quene.

"She is working for her family. They're pressuring her to convince us to stay. I think that Mrs King was telling her to. I took this from hq it is a marker. It cuts through walls and when it does it goes invisible. It ables you to listen to their conversations." said Zoe showing her the marker.

"Next please."said the lady she looked really friendly and warming. She had brown hair and big green eyes a beautiful combination of two stunning colours. It was as if you wanted to get lost in those eyes.

"We're here for Gabrielle, Zoella, Giselle and Danielle London."said Shanice looking at her. The other maids went to fetch them. Zoe rolled up her selves and when the lady saw her mark she smiled relieved and happy.

"Here's your children, ladies. See you tomorrow."said the lady. She looked familar to Zoe and Shanice but they couldn't remeber where they saw that face. They smiled and took them and put them in the car. Zoe had to hold Danielle because they weren't enough spaces. They went to Aneisha's house and parked right outside. Zoe put Danielle beside her half sister and went to the house instead of knocking she got out the marker.

"Hello Zoe and Shanice."said Mrs King smiling. They turned around and Zoe put the marker behind her back and installed it. It cut through the wall and turned invisible.

"Hello Mrs King!"said Zoe and Shanice at the same time looking at Mrs King looking at us sucipiously. Mrs King looked at them. She looked like she always does but more strict, stern and more angrier than usual.

"Are you coming in to see Aneisha?"asked Mrs King. She smiled happily she never did that but they knew that she was a scheming witch.

"Yes but we're running really late and we have to get the girls supper on and our twin, Roberta is waiting for us so we have to go."said Shanice. They walked off quickly not looking back. Mrs King just knocked and went inside.


	59. What's the name of their babies?

Aneisha's house  
Mrs King just walked in and looked at them. Aneisha's dad, Jonathan was watching the nature channel while his wife, Andrea cooked rice and some vegetables. Aneisha was studing on the table while Aisha was mocking her.  
"I'm Aneisha. I have two friends who are smarter than I will ever be. I'm so stupid. I can't even convince my friends to stay. Face it, Aneisha everyone leaves you soon mama and papa will disown you and I will be their first priorty."said Aisha mocking her before bursting into laughter.  
"At least I don't spend every lunchtime alone."said Aneisha closing her book on Drama degrees and jobs. Andrea looked at Aneisha shocked. Aisha looked really sad and pathetic.  
"Aneisha, I'm so disappointed in you picking on your little sister. Aisha hasn't had the time to make friends yet."said Andrea shaking her head in disgust. Aneisha stuck her tongue out at Aisha. Mrs King sat down angry like she wanted to kill soemone.  
"I just saw Shanice and Zoe looking at the house. They are obviously curious about Aneisha's behaviour. They don't buy it."said Mrs King. Jonathan switched off the tele in anger. He stormed over to Aneisha, who trembled in fear. She never saw her father so angry.  
"I'm sorry but today Zoe was talking about Kingsland and she is getting really curious about me talking about how bad the states are."said Aneisha. Her father looked really angry it's lucky he doesn't know that Zoe and Shanice are listening in.  
"Aneisha Irena Jones, you continue to let me down and ruin the Jones name. You are a disgrace to the family. I have called Anita and Jonah to come here and teach you about nursing."said Jonathan. The door opened and two doctors came in with a briefcase and a clipboard. They were wearing the nursing outfits.  
"Anita and Jonah look at you two. My little angels."said Andrea hugging them. They smiled and sat beside Mrs King. They looked at Aneisha who rolled her eyes.  
"Is she still having those dreams about becoming a movie star and moving to New York and being incredibly rich and famous."said Anita. They nodded and burst into laughter.  
"Yes and she is jealous of her friends, Shanice and Zoe who have lots of degrees, is really beautiful and is famous on the web look Anit."said Aisha. Aneisha sat beside Anita as Aisha passed her the laptop.  
"Wow! They're clever. How come a normal boring person like our Aneisha get a Zoe and Shanice who is clever and beautiful?"asked Jonah. Jonathan looked at his father. He went into his briefcase and got out a nursing magazine and passed it to his parents who looked at it and smiled proudly.  
"I got the front page for my helpful advice to help people who are either experiencing a stroke or those who are helping them."said Jonah. They clapped for him. Mrs King looked at Anita and Jonah who basically begged them to help them.  
"So Anita, Jonah can you please fix your sister? She's got a book on degrees in Drama."said Mrs King giving them the book they looked at it for a mintue before binning it.  
"Hey! It's been my dream to be an actress since I was 3 just like Anne Hathaway. Why can't you understand that?"asked Aneisha standing up proudly. They were supposed to support her but they just laughed.  
"Neish, soon you'll leave home and start your career and I want to be able to say that she's my sister to my fellow collegues."said Jonah practically in laughter over what she said.  
"Okay I have thought about being a nurse and I guess I could become a nurse."said Aneisha. They sighed and cheered in relief.  
"Okay first question. What type of nurse do you want to be?"asked Anita she looked at her happily. She got out her pen and got ready to write.  
"I haven't really thought about it maybe the ones who delievers babies."said Aneisha nodding they wrote it down excite.  
"You mean a midwife. What hospital do you want to work at?"asked Jonah. Aneisha started shaking and looking nervous.  
"The one across the road."said Aneisha quickly. When she said that she wanted to kill herself. Her family looked confused.  
"That's a dentists. Last question, if you saw a man who was choking what will you do?"asked Anita impatient looking at her watch.  
"Try and do breathing excerses with him or her."said Aneisha. They rolled her eyes and sighed at the results. There was more chance of a mouse becoming a nurse than Aneisha.  
"Aneisha, the results show that there is more chance of a mouse becoming a nurse than you. Give me your phone."said Anita looking at her. She took it out and threw it at her. She called Zoe's number.  
"Hello this is Anita Jones here. I'm doing a quiz. Okay the first question is if you wanted to be a nurse what type of nurse will you be?"asked Anita waiting for a reponse.  
"I would be a midwife."said Zoe. Aneisha rolled her eyes in annoyance that everyone is sucking up to her like she's the Queen.  
"Question 2 what hospital will you work at?"asked Jonah. It didn't take that long for her to answer the question.  
"Aldgate Hospital."said Zoe waiting for the next question. They smiled in excitement acting like she won an award.  
"Last question what would you do if someone choked?"asked Jonah. Zoe sounded suprised. Who wouldn't be? They jsut went from being a midwife to choking.  
"I would put my arm around him then push until the food comes out."said Zoe akwardly waiting for them to hang up.  
"Thank you Zoe. Bye."said Anita hunging up. They cheered and laughed while eating rice and vegetables.  
Zoe's house Zoe's POV  
I'm really confused and buffled. It was just a mintue ago but I can't believe that they have told her to take advantage of our friendship in a foul and mean way to manipulate me into staying. I walked into the kitchen to find Roberta and Shanice eating some youghurt and laughing. I walked in with my mouth opened.  
"Aneisha's sister just called me and they are saying that she's pathetic and useless." I said looking at them. I noticed some letters on the table.  
"That's horrible but let's choose baby names."said Roberta looking at me. She really wanted to tell us her baby boy's name. I knew it would be stupid or get him bullied.  
"How about Gerald?"asked Roberta smiling. I sat down and shaked my head. I got some letters and made the names Isaac and Rebecca.  
"What about Isaac and Rebecca?" I asked looking at them. They shaked their heads. I looked kind of disappointed they never let me choose my baby's name. They did the same with Danielle.  
"No way how about Davis?"asked Shanice we looked at her suprised. No offence that isn't the ideal name. It was ridiculous!  
"I came up with Lewis for my baby boy's name."said Roberta we nodded aprovingly.  
"What did you come up with, Ari? Leeroy, Kevin."said Shanice. I looked at her then shaked my head.  
"Look this is my baby boy so I'm choosing the name." I said. I looked at the letters and sighed. This is never going to happen.  
"Okay then choose a name, Ari."said Roberta looking at me. I was frustrated that I slapped Dan again.  
"How about Jaiden?" I put the letters together. They looked at me suprised before nodding. Finally it was the name I choose.  
"Yeah that's a great name. Romeo or Rob."Asked Shanice looking at us. I wrote the name Romeo with the letters and we all agreed.  
"What about the little girls' name? Lisa? Tiffany? Hollie?"asked Roberta. I glared at Shanice and sighed this is by far harder than choosing a boy's name. I wrote down Lizette but then I remebered that Tom has a former girlfriend called Lizette.  
"Umm how about Sarai?"asked Roberta. She was joking right! I want this name to be popular and memorable. I wrote down Lizzie, Olivia, Sophie, Kayley, Hayley and Sarah but they didn't like any of them and neither did I to be honest.  
"This is impossible to choose."said Shanice rubbing her head exhausted. She looked at the letters then wrote Annabelle. We nodded in happiness. Everyone looked at me as I thought about it then wrote Isabella.  
"Annabelle and Isabella are the best girls' names. What's up with you, Ari?"asked Roberta looking at me. I looked down guility.  
"I slapped Dan again. I just lost it because he said that I'm a pathetic excuse of a mother." They were shocked. Their mouths opened so wide you could fit a train in there.


	60. Girl talk with Jessie and Lizzette

"What? He does nothing for that girl. He doesn't know anyone exist except himself. He is only with Keri because of all the sex he gets."said Shanice. I nodded somehow my sisters always knew how to make me feel better.

"Yeah he seems like a right plank and he must be stupid to cheat on you."said Roberta. I knew they were right and somehow I needed that.

"I know just how to make him so angry." I took out my phone and saw Lizette and Jessie's number. I called them.

"Hello this is Zoe London. Can you come to Lily's house please on Bridge Street."I said . They sounded confused and buffled.

"Okay we'll be there in 5."said Lizette and Jessie. I thought about it then I looked at Roberta and Shanice.

"So let me get this straight you called two of Dan's ex girlfriends to make him jealous."said Roberta. I rolled my eyes. I don't even like Dan in any way.

"No. When he sees me talking about him to his ex girlfriends and laughing that will set him off. He'll probably storm in all guns blazing." They nodded and said ahh. Time for payback. I called Dan.

"Hey Dan why don't you come to mine? Like in 10 mins." I said. He sounded happy and excited. Though I don't know why he is going to freak out. Since I will be with my new mates.

"Yeah okay. I'm coming."said Dan hunging up. I smiled at Roberta and Shanice who shaked their heads. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that? What this will help all of us?" I said nodding. The door bell rang and I went to open it. There was Lizette and Jessie there smiling wearing their Nelson uniform.

"What is this about, Zoe?"asked Jessie coming in they were excatly how I imiagined them to be. Lonely, vulnerable, feeble and gulible.

"Dan. I want revenge. Please keep your voice down my daughters are trying to sleep." I said pointing to Danielle and Zoella sleeping in their pram.

"Ohh me too. He broke up with me when I was about to tell him that I was pregnant."said Jessie looking at me. I looked at her confused.

"What happened to them? Your kids?"asked Shanice sitting on the floor. Roberta sat beside her so did I. Lizette sat down next to me and Jessie sat beside her.

"Katy and Liam are twins and I had to pretend that I'm their sister instead of mum. Lizette and I let that annoying man get between us and it nearly split us up."said Jessie looking down. I actually feel so sad for her.

"Really? I would never let a guy like that get between me and Zoe because we're family."said Roberta looking at them. They looked away guility.

"It was a mistake we were feeble, vulnerable and stupid. Dan played on that and he used me for sex he's a stupid annoying boy who learned from his dad, Kevin. His father was terrified of comittement before he met Katy then he continued to cheat and she forgave him over and over."said Lizette quickly she looked down. Roberta went into the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks.

"Katy forgave him? All hell is going to break loose when he finds out she's pregnant. Anyway my experience is worse than yours. My mum disowned me and when I went to Dan's he was sleeping with my sister, Keri. We broke up." I said. Roberta came back with apple juice and crisps and chocolate.

"Keri Summers? She is the ideal girlfriend for him. She's annoying, hot and boring. I'll give them a week before they break up or he cheats on her."said Jessie looking at them. She grabbed some crisps and drank some juice.

"Yeah. Why would he cheat on you? You're beautiful, intelligent and friendly."said Lizette. I smiled at her. It is nice to be appreciated.

"Thanks just today Dan was telling me he wants to marry me. Keri is obviously not the girl he likes." I said. Shanice looked at me suprised. Probably because I didn't tell her.

"That's weird! That doesn't make any sense because he says that to every girl. People still love him because they think he's a player."said Jessie. I grabbed some crisps and drank some juice. It was kind of disappointing!

"He once pretended to be Zain Malik to a blind girl. Then she realized that he was pretending."Said Lizette. I was disgusted. At the gate, I saw Dan spraying some aftershave. He knocked but we said it was a stalker. Dan looked through the window and saw me laughing with Lizette, Jessie, Robbie and Shan.

"When me and Dan were doing it, he was roaring and talking it was so gross. He's the worst kisser I have ever met." I said. They nodded and laughed really loudly. Dan ran away upset. It was kind of hard but after the pain he put me through is tough.

"He's the most irrating man I have ever met."said Jessie. I laughed really loudly. I saw Dan running away. It was about 10 mins of talking before they left.

Dan's house No POV

Dan came in and slammed the door really loudly. He ran upstairs to Eddie's room and closed the door. Eddie didn't hear him because he was listening to Little Red's song, Don't leave me. He was smiling and tapping on the desk in melody.

"Ed, stop listening to Little Red and start listening to me."said Dan taking his earphones out of his ears. Eddie sat down beside Dan on the bed.

"Zoe invited me to come over and then I saw her telling Lizette and Jessie about how awful I kiss."said Dan angry folding his arms. Eddie sighed.

"So that's why you were screaming and jumping all around the house. I thought that you were having plastic surgery put on. What do you expect Zoe to be happy and cheerful?"said Eddie sacarstically looking at him and laughing.

"Yeah we have been hitting it off. She's happy to be spending time with me and plus she loves me."said Dan convinced nodding. He pushed Eddie off the bed.

"No she doesn't. She hates you she is pretending to. To distract you from something. Lizette and Jessie. Aren't they your ex girlfriends?"asked Eddie. Dan thought about it then their eyes popped open.

"Yeah and they went to hers and talked about me."said Dan. The doorbell rang and Katy opened to find Zoe standing there in some jeans and a top. She came in.

"I'm here for Dan."said Zoe. Katy smiled at her then shouted, "Dan you have a visitor." Dan came down and was suprised to see Zoe standing there. She smiled weakly at him. Katy then went into the livingroom.

"Hey. I'm so sorry that I told Lizette and Jessie about us."said Zoe looking down. Dan sat down on the stairs rubbing his hands on his head.

"Zoe, I'm sick of aplogises. I get it okay. You think I'm an awful kisser."said Dan rolling his eyes and looking down. He looked so upset!


	61. Casual?

"You are a great kisser I just made that up. Dan stop interfering. I'm so tired of you sneaking around and following me."said Zoe she sat down on the floor looking at him.

"But when I don't do things that are either rubbish or stupid. No offence."said Dan. Zoe glared at him angrily then said, "I'm going to see Eddie and plus you're an idoit." Zoe walked past Dan into Eddie's room.

"Hey Zo. I was watching friends with benefits and I was wondering why casual sex never works."asked Eddie. Zoe burst into laughter.

"No Eddie don't do it. Trust me."said Zoe. Eddie looked sad. Zoe tapped his shoulder,"It's horrible. If say me and you started a causal sex relationship it would be like playing tennis."added Zoe laughing she sat on his bed.

"Why can't we? Oh I get you still love Dan."said Eddie nodding.

"No. I hate him."said Zoe rolling her eyes and stood up. "Prove it."said Eddie smiling. Zoe went over to him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and took off her shirt and lay her on the bed. Dan came in shocked.

"What the hell are you two doing?"asked Dan. It suprised him to see his brother on top of the girl he's in love with. It broke his heart.

"What does it look like?"asked Zoe kissing Eddie. Dan walked out looking down. He walked into his room to find Keri in a bikini. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. 30 mins later, Zoe left Eddie's room quietly her hair was messed up and her clothes were scruffy. Dan heard her and came out closing the door quietly.

"Please don't hurt my brother."said Dan looking at her. She burst into laughter and looked at him who looked sad and upset.

"I know you Dan you just want me to fall in love with you. Guess what I'm not in love with you. Plus this is just casual sex."said Zoe leaving putting her shoes on. She walked out the house. Dan walked into Eddie's room and looked at him who was putting on her trousers.

"What did I say? Don't lay a finger on her."said Dan walking over to him. He sat on the bed petrified that he'll hurt him.

"Sorry it's just casual when we are finished you can have her. You need to stop! Stop following her and stop fantasing about her."said Eddie looking at him. Dan turned red.

"I can't. You don't think I've tried getting her out of my head. I write her name over and over again so that I won't forget that I still love her."said Dan sitting on the bed. His face turned into a scarlet shade of red.

"Okay but you know that she isn't going to be here forever and maybe one day she'll up and leave." said Eddie. Dan looked at him upset and looked down.

"Yeah I treat her quite badly but she still loves me right. I mean she's not just pretending to like me so that she'll leave."said Dan confused. Eddie tapped his shoulder.

"Mate, you don't know anything about Zoe."said Eddie convinced he is right. Dan laughed. Dan tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah and you do. You've known her five mintues and you think that you are a expert."said Dan laughing at him. Eddie looked at him jealously.

"Okay do you know what she did before she came to London."asked Eddie. Dan thought about it carefully.

"It's got something to do with Little Red. It's a band."said Dan moving towards the laptop and typing in Little Red before Eddie could stop him.

"Dan please stop. I promised Zoe that I won't tell anyone. Please Dan ."said Eddie begging him not to stop. Dan stopped and switched it off. Keri came inside and saw Dan looking upset and Eddie smiling at her.

"What's all this noise about?"asked Keri wearing leggings and a top. She looked at them two. Eddie moved to the screen and blocked her view. Keri pushed past Eddie and switched on the laptop to find Zoe, Roberta and Shanice wearing the same dress.

"This is what you were looking at Dan. Zoe. Your mum wants us downstairs."said Keri walking out without saying another word. Eddie looked at Dan then walked out. Katy was cooking some quiche.

"Kids, I have some good news. Because I'm pregnant we are moving somewhere new."said Katy excited. They looked at eachother shocked anddisappointed.

"But mum we like it here. What about Sean? He just got dumped."said Dan looking at her. She sat down carefully. Dan saw some boxes and bags and everything packed up.

"Sean is one of the reasons why we are going. He's a bad infulence on you. He's the reason you have dated so many girls."said Katy. Dan folded his arms and sat down beside Keri.

"No the reason he is such a hit with the ladies is because of me. Such a shame that Ed can't get a girl to sleep with him."said Kevin looking at Eddie. Dan high fived his dad. He sat down next to Eddie.

"Actually Dad, I losed my viginity an hour ago."said Eddie nodded. Kevin laughed at him. Dan looked disappointed.

"Dad, he did to my ex, Zoe."said Dan looking at his dad, who looked at him and hig fived him. His eyes opened wide. He sighed unexpectatly.

"Nice! Well done, Ed! Come on tell us all about this Zoe. Don't leave a single information out."said Kevin looking at him. Eddie smiled. Finally he was getting the attention.

"Well it's not a relationship! It's just casual sex. She was wearing a lace bra and pants and she is breath taking so flexible."said Eddie. Kevin smiled and looked at him happily.

"I feel like it's the 80's in here. Just sex like it was for me and Louise Fingers. She was a nice one a gymnast. It's a shame that your brother can't be like you. He is such a romantic. He gets it from his mother."said Kevin looking at Katy who just eat her quiche then got the boxes.

"Dad, if I wasn't with Keri, I'll probably be in a casual relationship. I had a causal relationship with Zoe."said Dan trying to impress his dad. Kevin laughed really loudly.


	62. Nothing, bro!

"No! Eddie told me that you went on a date with Zoe. She is too good for you and deserves much more. Like Eddie."said Kevin. Dan looked at Eddie jealous who looked at him innocently. Katy looked down at the boxes.

"We all have to go to the supermarket."said Katy. They all started moaning and complaining. Katy sighed and sat down.

"Mum, please come on! We spent a least 30 mins walking around for shampoo and yet it was right in front of you."said Dan begging her to let him stay.

"We are moving into our new place today. Daniel, Edward, Kevin and Keri get in that car right this mintue or I will give you a 5 hour speech on why you have to look after this baby."said Katy. They all ran from the table to the car and entered in it. Kevin was driving. They were all complaining about how squashed they were. When they reached the supermarket, they jumped out and looked around.

"Mum, do we have to be here? Hey isn't Zoe's car."said Eddie pointing to the ford fiesta looking at them. They ran over to her car.

"Kids, that's Zoe's property. I didn't bring you up with no manners."said Katy. As soon as she said that they stepped away from the car. Kevin looked at the car. His eyes full of jealously.

"How can she have a ford fiesta? I have saved up for this car for months and yet a child has this car before me."said Kevin circling the car. He looked through the windows.

"Kevin, that's not important. Come on."said Katy as they walked in to the supermarket they looked around and saw all the products. Katy ran to the baby area.

"Mum, you are only a few weeks pregnant. Why are you looking up cots and prams?" asked Eddie. Kevin shaked his head in boredom. She looked at him.

"Because she is crazy. She always wanted a big family so that she'll never really be alone. I know it's crazy."said Kevin whistling. Katy looked down.

"It's true! When you all leave, you won't only be living your friends, school and your town. You'll be leaving me. Just like Lizzie did and now she lives in Italy."said Katy. They looked at eachother before hugging her. They walked untill Katy stopped and looked at a teen.

"Is that Zoe?"asked Katy pointing to her. They looked at eachother then at her who is wearing a pair of floral shorts with adidas shoes which are black and gold with a bow and a plain white top with a leather black jacket.

"Yeah right. Like Zoe knows how to dress as amazing as that girl."said Keri looking at her. She saw her getting some shampoo and conditioner. Keri walked over to her.

"If you are buying that shampoo you really must be desperate to buy cheap rubbish one."said Keri. The girl hide her face then showed her face. It was Zoe!

"Yeah after we got the money. I think I'm going to treat myself to some shampoo and have a right good old spa day."Said Zoe. Keri looked at her shocked.

"How the hell did you make this amazing outfit? You should really buy this shampoo." said Keri giving it to her.

"Thanks now tell me what do you want, Keri. Coz flattery isn't going to work."said Zoe looking at her she folded her arms.

"Yes. We're moving fairly close to you and I don't want to get hurt. So please don't sleep with him. I don't want to live with that being more enthuastic."said Keri looking down. Zoe went and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about that. I don't even like him. I promise you nothing will happen between us."said Zoe. Keri hugged her back. Dan looked at Zoe then walked over.

"Hey. What are you two talking about? Nice outfit by the way."said Dan smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks and I think that's my cue to leave."said Zoe pushing past them. Dan looked at her akwardly. "What was that about?"asked Dan. Keri looked away guiltily at him.

"I told her not to sleep with you. I mean she is a beautiful, intellegent and gorgeous. Look at her she looks amazing but look at me I'm wearing jeans and a top."said Keri. Dan looked at her confused for a mintue before kissing her. Zoe walked towards Katy who smiled.

"Wow look at you. Beautiful as ever. How are you?"asked Katy. Zoe smiled. Kevin was more busy staring at Zoe's ass. Eddie smiled weirdly as Keri and Dan walked with them.

"So where are exactly you moving? I know it's close to me."said Zoe they all looked at Katy who smiled at her.

"I believe that we will be living opposite your house."said Katy. They looked at each other weirdly. "Why did you buy Mrs Vemons's house? She is a herpetologist."said Zoe They looked confused.

"She studies and breeds snakes."said Zoe. Keri screamed and hid behind Dan who laughed at her. "What? Snakes are evil they kill and they are so horrible."said Keri who looked at them. Zoe stopped and looked at this beautiful dress.

"Wow! Look at this dress. Beautiful. You should try it on."said Zoe handing it to Keri who gasped excited.

"You find it first. You should have it."said Keri. Zoe handed it to her. "No, trust me. I've got a lot of dresses. Try it."said Zoe. Keri smiled and then went to the dressing room.

"That's sweet. What you did for her. You're a great sister to her."said Dan to Zoe. She walked over to her. Zoe looked away from him.

"You're not a good brother to Eddie. Seriously cut him some slack. I promised Keri that I won't kiss you or be with you. I intend to keep that promise."said Zoe walking away from him. He looked kind of confused. Keri came out wearing the red dress which ended on her ankle and suited her figure perfectly.

"Keri, you look gorgeous."said Dan kissing her. Eddie moaned and complained. Kevin continued to stare at Zoe untill Katy tapped him. Zoe walked over to Eddie. Keri went into the changing room to get dressed.

"What's up with your dad? Why does he keep looking at me like that?"whispered Zoe to Eddie who laughed. "What's so funny?"asked Dan they looked at him. He felt left out and annoyed.

"Nothing, bro. You won't get it."said Eddie laughing. Dan thought about it then says, "Yes I would. Now tell me what is it? What's so funny?"asked Dan desperate to fit in. Zoe looked at him. She thought he is so annoying.


	63. Golden Boy

"Nothing, bro. You won't get it."said Eddie laughing. Dan thought about it then says, "Yes I would. Now tell me what is it? What's so funny?"asked Dan desperate to fit in. Zoe looked at him. She thought he is so annoying.

"Nothing. Mind your own business."said Zoe. Dan looked confused and left out. Keri came out with the dress in her hand. They walked over to the men's suit area.

"Dad can I have a new suit?"asked Dan smiling. He shaked his head. "No Daniel you have a lot of suits. I brought you 14 new suits this month. I think Eddie deserves a new suit. Come on son."said Kevin walking with Eddie. Dan looked suprised. Him and his dad always got suits together. Zoe looked at the next aisle and snuck there. Dan saw her walking away to the women's wear. He snuck behind her.

"See anything you like."said Dan. Zoe looked shocked. Her heart was pacing and she was breathing rapidly. "Do you have to creep up on me like that? Why aren't you trying out suits?"asked Zoe. Dan looked at all the clothes. All different colours and tones.

"My brother is now golden boy. This is so not fair. I had to work my socks off for years for my dad's respect but then the mintue he mentions the fact that you and him are having a causal relationship he doesn't care about me."said Dan he sounded like a child upset that he can't have what he wanted. Zoe was just walking around taking t shirts, leggings and dresses.

"Oh my god check out this gorgeous dress and it's my size."said Zoe excited she took it off the pegs and looked at Dan.

"So you don't mind Eddie telling my dad about you and him. Come on, Zoe he basically mentioned your experience with him to my dad."said Dan. Zoe didn't seem to care that much.

"Look I'm not his girlfriend okay. This is noone of your business."said Zoe putting the dress in her basket. Dan looked suprised. Keri came to them.

"There you guys are. I wondered where you got to. What are we talking about?"asked Keri smiling she looked at Zoe's dress shocked.

"Did you know that your dad keeps looking at me?"asked Zoe. Keri looked around then screamed excited. She walked around then grabbed some clothes.

"Look our dad is copliacated but I guess I can talk to him about it."said Keri. Dan looked shocked when she said our dad.

"Yeah I'll tell _my dad _to stop looking at you like that. I am his son genetically."said Dan he smiled. Keri looked shocked that he would deny her as a part of his family.

"Are you saying that because I'm not a Morgan genetically then he's not my dad. Dan, I'm your sister and your girlfriend."said Keri. Dan looked innocently. Zoe looked caught in the middle.

"No you are my foster sister. You are a Summers not a Morgan. Ker, my family has fostered before and she kept her surname and it was for the best."said Dan. He was shocked at what he said.

"I'm a Morgan. My whole life has been a big fat lie and you are denying me the chance to be a Morgan. I think you're scared."said Keri looking at him. He was confused. His brow raised.

"I'm not scared. You are a Summers. Keri Summers. You think that you can replace Lizzie well you can't because genetically she is my sister and noone can replace her."said Dan. Zoe took a step back. Keri stepped forward.

"Well, Lizzie likes Italy. She wants to stay there. I'm your sister and your girlfriend. I'm Keri Morgan."Said Keri. Dan took a step back.

"Just because you're staying with us doesn't mean you are a Morgan. We have 5 people in this family:Mum, dad, Lizzie, Eddie and me. That's how it's going to be."said Dan. He looked at her.

"Yeah well it isn't like she's coming back. Maybe it will change for the better. I mean it will bring us closer and I don't have to change my name when we get married."said Keri. Zoe looked confused not knowing what to do.

"We can't afford a wedding on our salary. Maybe we should just get married when we have got the money."said Dan.

"No way. I want a Vera Wang dress and I want a big wedding with all my sisters with me and to have a good reception."said Keri.

"Stop it! Stop fighting. So Alexia lied to you but you two need to be strong and you are a Morgan, Keri wheter you like it or not."said Zoe walking away back to Eddie and Kevin who were finished. Keri and Dan looked at eachother then kissed. They walked hand in hand back to them.

"Right let's go to the check out and go back home. The removal men are waiting."said Katy they walked into the check out. Zoe went first. The lady looked at them.

"I recognise you from some where. That will be £30.50 please."said the lady. Katy looked at her as she got out her purse.

"Zoe why don't I pay for you?"asked Katy looking at her. Zoe got out her card. She put it in and typed in her pin

"No it's okay."said Zoe waiting she looked at the women's reaction to the amount of the credit card. "How can a child have more money than Cheryl Cole? How the hell did you get all that money?"asked the lady. Zoe grabbed her card.

"I earned it."said Zoe grabbing her bags. Dan looked confused. Zoe waited for them as the lady scanned their items.

"Zoe how much money do you have in your account?"asked Dan. They all looked at him including Zoe who was buffled by his interest in her money.

"Daniel. Where are your manners? Kevin, I don't trust the removal people you ordered to help us. What's the company's name?"asked Katy. Kevin looked shocked and looked away. Katy looked at him angrily.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to call them. I was skyping Lizzie. She might come and visit."said Kevin smiling. Katy looked at him furiously. He changed his smile to a sad face.

"I give you one job to do. One and you can't even do that right. I don't know why I trust you to do anything."said Katy.

"Yeah but Lizzie was chatting about football and then it just went straight out my mind. The most important thing to remeber is that Zoe has an awsome car."said Kevin. They looked at Zoe who froze strangely.

"Okay I didn't pay for that car. It was a gift from a friend."said Zoe. Eddie was smiling excited to see his new suit again. Keri was thinking about how goregous she looked in her dress. Dan was thinking about how Zoe walks so gracefully.

"From who? Honey, I think we might have to pick up some boxes and take it then come back. That is our only option."said Kevin. Katy looked at her stomach.

"Are you drunk? It will waste petrol and I'm pregnant so no. I can't believe I actually trusted you to do this task. For weeks we were waiting for this day."said Katy clearly stressed putting her hand on her forehead.

"Honey, you are only a few weeks pregnant and you are acting like you'll be going into labour tomorrow. Let's not fight in public. Let's go."said Kevin. She walked over to the car and put the bags in the booth. Zoe looked suprised that he mentioned her car while she put her bags in.


	64. The fall of Katy Morgan!

"Zoe, can I take a ride with you please? I fear my mum and dad will kill eachother."said Eddie sacarastically. Zoe looked at his parents, who were shouting at each other. Zoe nodded. Dan felt left out and if he left them too together. They will end up sleeping together.

"Zoe, I'm going too."said Dan. Zoe and Eddie went in then locked the doors and drove away. Zoe looked back upset that she did that.

"ZOE! Come back here now!" Screamed Dan. Keri looked at him suprised and jealous as she jumped into the car behind her arguing parents. Dan folded his hands upset and angry.

"Dan, you shouldn't have done that."said Keri avoiding eye contact. Dan looked at her confused. She kept her eyes on the road.

"Why not? She's my friend and she's acting like a total idoit going off with Eddie. They are probably making out right now."said Dan angry he kicked the chair angrily. Keri looked at his mother who hardly noticed.

"No I have never really got to know Zoe properly but she is a really good mum and she loves her daughters. The only person acting like an idoit is you. I know that you don't want Zoe and Eddie to be together." Said Keri. Dan glared at her his nostrils flaring.

"Yeah blah blah blah she's a great mum but she makes the wrong decisions when it comes to men. I mean Troy. What an idoit." Said Dan laughing but he stopped when Keri looked at him angrily.

"Troy could actually be a good father to those kids. Better than you. The only mistake she made regarding men is you. You and me broke her heart and she forgave us. Doesn't she deserve to be happy." Said Keri looking at him. He calmed down.

"Keri Morgan, that must be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and it came out of you. Yeah, I guess I could cut her some slack."said Dan smiling. They arrived home to find Zoe putting some boxes in her car and Eddie handing it over. Katy came out and smiled.

"I said that I would help Eddie with his stuff. There is a visitor for you. Behind you."said Zoe pointing. They turned around and saw Lizzie standing there smiling. She smiled at them. Katy hugged her tightly.

"Hi mum, congrats on being pregnant."said Lizzie she was wearing some combat shoes, a stripy shirt and some jeans. Her hair was brown and she had hazel eyes and a nice smile. Lizzie was wearing some sort of necklace with an angel on it.

"Lizzie, I can't believe that you're really here."said Katy smiling at her. Dan smiled then hugged her. "How are you doing, champ?"asked Lizzie letting go of him.

"Yeah good Lizzie. This is my girlfriend, Keri who has been staying with us because her mum is in prison." Said Dan. Lizzie smiling at her while shaking her hand.

"The problem is solved. Dad didn't call the removal men because I brought this new van and it can fit all these boxes."said Lizzie. Katy smiled then kissed Kevin on the lips. Zoe and Eddie put all his boxes in.

"Mam, where are the keys for the new house?" Asked Eddie looking at her as she threw him the keys. Zoe and Eddie drove off and started laughing.

"Why did you hear how Dan screamed? It was hilarious."said Zoe laughing. Eddie burst into laughter. "Yes. The way he was screaming. That's just like Dan such a drama queen." Said Eddie shaking his head. They stopped for an traffic light.

"Yeah I know and he is always interfering. He's so annoying. Ed, wait to you see your new house it's amazing. There it is."said Zoe pointing to this white, damp and mouldy house where the windows were dirty and were covered with newspaper. The gate was swinging from side to side and creaking.

"You have got to be kidding me. It's awful. No wonder the person who lived her before left. It's so dirty and damp."said Eddie getting out. Zoe closed her car and opened the booth and gave him all the boxes.

"Sorry Ed I have to go home."said Zoe. She drove into her drive way and went into her house to find Roberta and Shanice watching some tv.

"Guess who is moving in right opposite us. The Morgans."said Zoe sitting down tired. Danielle started crying. Zoe sniffed her nappy then changed her nappy.

"You have got to be kidding me. Zoe, remeber that you are going to tell Mrs King that we are leaving next week."said Shanice. Zoe's mouth opened wide.

"Why do I have to tell her? She's Mrs King. She's going to be angry and disappointed." said Zoe she held Danielle in her arms while Zoella was sleeping in her pram. Someone knocked on the door and Zoe went to open it. It was the lady who was at the day care was there with two 8 year old children.

"Hello my name is Charlotte. This is Charlie and Carlie we need to speak to you about something really important."said Charlotte. Zoe opened the door to them as they came into the livingroom where Shanice and Roberta looked at her confused.

"I'm here to talk to you about your life at SKUL. The nurse at SKUL is me. It was the only way to be near you. See when you were created, the Mastermind added some female dna which is mine. I'm your mum."said Charlotte.

"That's impossible. Why didn't you come to us and tell us before?"asked Shanice. Zoe looked at the kids who sat down.

"It's true. Jessie, Jasper, Luca, Kylie, Roberta, Charlie, Carlie, Anne, Harmony, Ariabella and Mirabella. You were all exposed to my dna. I was abused by Katy Morgan."said Charlotte showing them the bruises.

"Katy Morgan. She lives right opposite us. I'm going to do a dna test. I uploaded an dna app on my spy pod."said Roberta taking some of Charlotte's hair then taking her own.

"Wait, Katy Morgan lives right opposite you? She's going to beat me again and threaten me to leave you guys but I couldn't. You need to leave now."said Charlotte petrified shaking. The others looked at her hands.

"She's telling the truth, guys. She's our mum. Who are they?"asked Roberta pointing to Charlie and Carlie who were hugging her.

"Meet your brother and sister, Charlie and Carlie. You need to pack now. If Katy Morgan finds out that you know then her true side will come and she will not hesitate to beat you. She was the one who ordered the men to take the babies to Spain."said Charlotte looking at them. They looked at their children then sighed.

"Okay Katy Morgan is Matron Peterson. She looks exactly like her and plus I know that Lizzie, Dan and Eddie aren't her kids. She is 32 and Lizzie is 28. She's too young to have a baby and Dan and Eddie are Lizzie's. She couldn't have kids because she got shot 16 years ago."said Zoe looking at them.

"Katy Morgan is Matron Peterson? She was cruel to every kid. I remeber she grabbed a girl's hair and flew her across the hall."said Shanice. She took a deep breath in.

"Mum's right we have to protect them. You guys start packing. I have to do something."said Zoe walking out of the house towards the Morgans. She knocked on the door and Katy came to open it.

"Zoe darling, how can I help you?"asked Katy sweetly. Dan came out and smiled at her. They stared at her.

"You can help by leaving my family alone. While you are here acting like you've done nothing wrong, at my house we have discovered the truth, Matron Peterson."said Zoe disgusted. Katy gasped then looked at Dan.

"How do you know that I'm Matron Peterson? The only people who know is the Grandmaster, me and Alexia."said Katy innocently. Dan looked at her confused.

"Mum, what are she talking about?"asked Dan looking at her who looked guility.

"I know that Lizzie isn't your child because the ages don't add up. She is 28 and you are 32. Unless you had a child at the age of 4 it's not possible. If I was Danielle, I would be ashamed to call you family. Stay well away from me and my whole family."said Zoe walking away back to her house.

"Also, if you ever come near me or my family again, I will kill you."said Zoe walking in to the living room to find Charlotte there.

"Why did you do that? She knows that I told you. We have to go to my place. We'll be safe."said Charlotte. Charlie and Carlie looked at her before hugging her.


	65. Buy a baby?

"Right come up and help us pack there is a lot of stuff to pack."said Zoe climbing the stairs to their room where Shanice and Roberta were packing. Zoe got out some suitcases and put all of her clothes in. The other one she put Danielle and Zoella's clothes in. Roberta went into the bathroom and got all the toothbrushes, shampoo and conditioner and put it in her bag. She ran back and broke the cots apart.

"Right come on. She could be taking the kids."said Charlotte. They took some blankets and some pillows before bring the suitcases downstairs. They took their kids and went out the door. Katy saw Charlotte she ran over to her.

"Charlotte what did I tell you about coming here and spreading your lies?"asked Katy right in front of Charlotte. Shanice couldn't take it anymore she put Giselle and Gabrielle in the car before pushing Katy to the ground.

"How dare you lie again after what you've done. Get up now. That's what you said when you started beating me when I was in France."said Shanice. The rest of the Morgan clan came out and saw Katy lying on the floor.

"When we were in France she beat you? You are just scum. Disgusting, disgraceful, selfish and I've always wanted to do this to you since I was 4 years old."said Zoe. Katy stood up then pushed down.

"She used to come into our room and say one of us needed to be beaten and that was me. I deserve this time for so long."said Roberta she kicked Katy in the shins. She laughed at her. The Morgans came and helped her up. Zoe put Danielle and Zoella in the car.

"Charlie, Carlie get in my car. I can't have exposed to anymore of this. Oh look who decided to join us. Roll up, roll up who wants the truth? Maybe Lizzie who is actually the Grandmaster's granddaughter or the fact that Dan and Eddie are your kids."said Zoe looking at them who looked at Lizzie. Charlie and Carlie climbed into her car

"That's impossible she is our mum. Lizzie would have been 12 if she had us but she didn't."said Dan laughing pointing to Katy who looked away.

"No, no, no! You knew all along that she was our mum and you hid it from us for years. Our lives have been one big fat lie."said Eddie looking at Katy.

"It's not true. I had the kids. Lizzie is not your sister but she is kind of family."said Katy innocently. Dan looked at Zoe. "You had to tell us didn't you. My whole life is a lie. Why did you tell us? I bet you are loving this?"said Dan.

"Eddie, Dan I'm so sorry. I was only 12 and she convinced me that I was a bad mum that I was too young to have two kids depending on me. But Zoe's right it's time. I'm your mum. Your great grandfather is the Grandmaster. Leah, my sister was arrested for kidnapping the president and then I was evacuated."said Lizzie looking at them. They were shocked. Zoe put all the bags in the booth.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"Said Dan looking at her as Roberta and Shanice did the same.

"I'm staying with my mum at her place. Text me the adress Shanice. Mum go with Shanice. You'll be safe."said Zoe looking at them. Charlotte nodded then said, "I have to something. This is for lying to everyone about my illness saying I'm sick."said Charlotte she smiled before slapping her across the face. Dan looked at Zoe as she went into the driver's seat.

"Zoe don't you dare drive away."said Dan banging on the door. Zoe did her seat belt then took a breath in. "Zoe! Come back here now."said Dan but Zoe started the car and drove away. Shanice texted her the address before driving away. Dan turned to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, this is all your fault. Why did you have to come back? Why did you ruin things between me and Zoe?"asked Dan. Lizzie looked sad then took a breath in.

"Daniel Master, don't you dare speak to me like that. I'm your mother and I did not ruin things between you and Zoe. It was already ruined. Eddie told me you cheated on her." said Lizzie pointing to him. Katy looked at Kevin then smiled innocently.

"I'm not a Master. I'm Daniel Morgan. How could you all lie to us? You knew that Lizzie was our mum and you didn't say anything for 16 years."said Dan looking at them. Lizzie took a step forward.

"I wanted to tell you, believe me but I always thought that I was doing what was best for you. She told me to lie because she wanted kids and when you were born, I couldn't forget the moment the Grandmaster handed you over to me. You guys were perfect but like Zoe and Shanice I lost you guys."said Lizzie a tear rolled down her cheek. Eddie froze for a moment before hugging her. Dan looked shocked.

"Dan come here. Look I know how you feel but the truth hurts sometimes."said Eddie. Dan went over and hugged her. Kevin walked away from Katy who cried.

"So all this time, I was not a dad. For 16 years you have told me that you did a test and they were mine. I will never forgive you, Katy or whoever you are."said Kevin stopping and looking back at her.

"I'm Katy, your wife and best friend. I was only Matron Peterson because we were so poor and it was my life but I've changed. I don't whip or beat anyone."said Katy. Kevin walked over to her while she smiled. He got his golden wedding ring then gave it to her.

"You are not my best friend. That was Charlotte, the woman I slept with twice and she had my kids not you."said Kevin walking away. Katy tried to grab him.

"I can't be alone anymore. Me and Alexia were just trying to discipline that women. She is ill and needs medical advice."said Katy. Kevin stopped.

"How can you continue to lie when you're lies have been exposed by 16 year olds? Charlotte came to me a few weeks ago telling me that you beat her but I didn't believe her. I'm so stupid. I let a grown women suffer. She isn't ill you are. Sleep on the sofa tonight."said Kevin walking into the house. Katy fell to her knees crying.

"Katy, I don't want my boys to be staying with you anymore. We can stay here. It's not safe to be around you for even 10 mins."said Lizzie letting go of them. Katy looked at them.

"No. Do you really think that you are a capable mother to look after 2 boys? You're pathetic. Where are you live?"asked Katy moving towards her. A car honked at them and then Zoe came towards them.

"What's going on?"asked Zoe. Katy clapped her hands excited. "Ohh look who it is Miss Snake. My husband just gave me his ring and Dan and Eddie are leaving. Thank you so much."said Katy harsly. Dan looked at her all guns blazing.

"No don't blame it on her. This is your fault. Mum, Ed and me are going to stay else where. You can have Keri if you want a kid that badly."said Dan looking at her who was disgusted by what she said.

"Daniel Master, don't you dare blame it on me. I tried to manage with 3 kids it was not that easy as you may think. How dare you judge me despite you being a terrible dad to Danielle."said Katy. Dan slapped her she fell back two steps.

"At least he's a better parent than you. No child deserves to have you as a mother. Take off the fake bump noone believes that your actually pregnant."said Zoe. Katy looked innocently.

"I don't know what you are talking about? I'm pregnant."Said Katy. Zoe lifted her t shirt to find a fake plastic bump.

"So what were you planning to do when you are due? Buy a baby?"asked Zoe walking away. Kevin came out and saw the fake bump. He walked over to her and took the bump off.

"Kevin, I knew that you always wanted a kid so I pretended to be pregnant. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm your wife for God's sake."said Katy smiling weakly. Zoe walked into the house and came out with a blanket.

"Zoe we need a place to stay. Can we stay over at yours please?"asked Lizzie. Zoe nodded then hugged her then said goodbye. Kevin came out with some boxes and bags.

"I'm leaving for good to live with my real son and daughter. Keep the ring."said Kevin he was about to get into his car but Katy blocked him.

"You can't abandon me. We still have a kid and you are still married. You can't go off with Charlotte whenever you are upset."said Katy he pushed her out of the way. He walked to Lizzie, Dan and Eddie.

"I hope that you get away from this mad women. Here is the saving accounts that I kept for you. You should have it."said Kevin giving them red saving accounts. Katy went to them furious.

"Can we please stop this madness? Dan and Eddie aren't going anywhere. You are not going to leave me for a messed up mum who doesn't care about her kids."said Katy. Lizzie walked away from her. Dan and Eddie shaked their heads before entering Zoe's house.


	66. Carlie and Charlie

"You can't face reality. Katy, I'm divorcing you. By the end of the divorce you will have nothing and be back to Katy Peterson."said Kevin getting into his car. Katy put her hand over her mouth. He drove away. Dan and Eddie looked at their old mother on her knees losing everything that she tried so hard to keep.

"Hey look there's a photo of Zoe, Shanice and this weird guy. Dan do you know who he is?" asked Eddie passing the photo to him he looked at it then realized that it is Mr Andrews.

"It's just her accountant, Mr Stevenson. I've met him a lot of time."said Dan quickly. Eddie knew he was lying.

"Yeah right. I know when you are lying. You hate accountacy and businesss. Dan, I know that this is Mr Andrews the head of Kingsland High."said Eddie nodding his head. He sat down on the sofa.

"How do you know that? It's is not like he is the most known person on Earth like Cheryl Cole or Simon Cole."said Dan sacastically. He sat beside his brother.

"It's Kingsland High, one of the best schools in the world. The place is full of future lawyers, accountants and presidents. Everyone knows Mr Andrews."said Eddie he looked at him. He was jealous.

"Yeah well it's not like Zoe's sleeping with him. He's not that great is he."said Dan. Eddie thought about it then said, "Duh! He's Mr Andrews, one of the richest guys on the planet and Zoe is the kind of girl who likes that kind of guy with a lot of money. I never thought she'll go for you."

"Thanks bro. It's not like she isn't attracted to me. I mean look at me."said Dan posing. Eddie pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Bro, you are too full of yourself. Kevin's right you are too much of a romantic."said Eddie. Dan shaked his head.

"That's what you call him now. Kevin. He's not our dad but at least he gave us these saving accounts."said Dan. Just then someone knocked on the door. Dan rushed to open it and there was a crying Keri.

"Your mum just kicked me out. She said to come here. It was so quick. One mintue I'm asking what's wrong the next she is kicking me out because she found one of my extensions."said Keri walking into the livingroom with her bags. She put them down on the livingroom floor.

"She's not our mum. Lizzie is. Keri, I'm sorry but you can't stay here. We don't pay rent and this is Zoe's place."said Dan shrugging her shoulders.

"Zoe's my sister and friend. I'm sure it's okay. I'll call her."said Keri getting out her phone and dialling Zoe's number.

"Hello. What's up?"asked Zoe. She sounded quite happy to speak to them. "Zoe, mum just kicked me out so can I stay at yours tonight?"asked Keri she was shaking. Hoping that she says yes.

"Yes sure. I have to go bye."said Zoe. Keri closed the call and smiled at Dan. "See I told you it would be okay. What are we watching?"asked Keri grabbing the remote from Eddie and looked at the programmes.

"Ohh Fort Boyard." said Eddie and Dan at the same time excited. "No all those insects and rats. Gross. We are watching The History of Make up."said Keri she sat back. Eddie and Dan sat there completely bored.

-At Charlotte's house-

Zoe, Shanice and Roberta were sitting in their room that was painted pink with 3 beds with teddy bears. The room had a big closet and a flat screen tv. There were pictures of little kids and hearts.

"This room is really girly."said Roberta looking around. She put Rochelle on the bed as she packed her stuff in her part of the closet. Someone knocked on the door then entered. It was Carlie.

"Hi I'm Carlie. Come with me. My dad is proposing to mum."said Carlie we looked at eachother then ran downstairs to find Charlie already there.

"Charlotte, I have always loved you. I want to make you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"asked Kevin he was down on one leg looking at her. He had the ring in his hand that he just waited for her response.

"Kevin, I love you too but what about Katy and the kids? They need you."said Charlotte looking at him. He stood up and smiled at her.

"You always had a big heart caring for others before yourself but the kids aren't mine and I'm divorcing Katy first thing tomorrow morning."said Kevin. We all said ahh.

"Yes I will marry you but you'll have to move all the way to Calfornia because I'm moving there with the kids to run a restuarnt."said Charlotte hopefully. He kissed her on the lips.

"Yes we need a fresh start. I will move to the States and I have a brother in America we can stay with."said Kevin he kissed her again passionately before putting the ring on her fingers. She looked at her ring that was so beautiful.

"Hey have Carlie shown you our tent? It's awsome."said Charlie. They led them into their room where they had a big tent when you lay down you could see cut out stars.

"This is awsome. Did you guys make this?"asked Roberta lying down on the floor looking at the stars.

"Yeah. Mum bought the tent and we cut out the stars. I can't believe that mum is getting married. I hope that in Calfornia we have a good life."said Charlie sitting next to Zoe.

"So does Kevin ever come and visit you?"asked Shanice looking at them nodding. "Once or twice he'll visit then say to us that he has business else where and won't come back for a couple of months."said Carlie. They felt sad for them not having a dad in their life.

"So do you think that he'll stay with you guys?"asked Zoe looking at them. They nodded and smiled. "This is the biggest commitment of his life. I met Katy once she was in our room trashing the place."said Charlie. He stood up and got out a family portrait.

"Katy's dangerous. When are you guys leaving for Calfornia?"asked Roberta looking at them. They looked at eachother before saying, "Next Thursday."

"We're going to Los Angeles too on Thursday at 9pm."said Shanice excited. They smiled at them. "What are you running away from?"asked Carlie.

"I'm running away from Dan. Roberta's running away from David. Shanice just wants to go."said Zoe laughing with them. Shanice pushed them playfully.

"Who I just broke up with and decided to cheat on me with my ex friend, Erica."said Roberta crying on Zoe's shoulder. They laughed at her. She gave them an evil look.

"Yeah. I know what you are thinking so emotional. Like a baby crying because it can't play with a toy."said Shanice rolling her eyes. They burst into laughter.

"No I'm just thinking that she's whipped."said Charlie. They started laughing again and Roberta pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not whipped. I'm pregnant and he isn't going to bring me down or going to part of this baby's life."said Roberta folding her arms.

"She's obviously whipped and so is Zoe. Her ex boyfriend has just cheated on her with her sister and now they are living in the house we used to live in." said Shanice. Zoe gave her an evil look.

"Guess what he is winning the break up. He has a girlfriend and he is living in my house." said Zoe she sounded like a 5 year old.

"Yeah he is but you have to pretend that you are dating Mr Andrews and then he will leave you alone. Plus tell Mrs King."said Shanice smiling happily.

"Mr Andrews? The head of our new school." said Carlie. They looked at her confused. Zoe's mouth opened. Someone knocked on the door. It was Charlotte. She came in with 3 rings.

"These are for you. I want to give it to you for a long time."said Charlotte giving them some rings. She smiled at him before leaving.

"Ohh yeah he's the head of Kingsland Primary. Look at the time it's 9. I'm going to sleep."said Zoe walking out the room. She came back in and said, "Goodnight." Roberta, Shanice and Zoe went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then they went to bed


	67. Don't want to be friends anymore!

**Hi just because I'm posting a chapter doesn't mean that my computer is fixed but I did manage to save it to my email so now I can post you one more chapter. Enjoy!**

-Saint Hearts Next Day-

Shanice and Zoe walked into the playground and sat down on the bench and looked around the playground to see Lady J dancing, Roly eating donuts, Dan who was exhausted walked over to them and Aneisha talking to Tom.

"Keri made me and Eddie watch The History of make up. It's so boring and dull."said Dan. Zoe saw Mrs King walking into a classroom and tapped on Shanice's shoulder.

"Sorry Dan. We have to talk to Mrs King."said Zoe walking away with Shanice. Dan walked with them and they looked at him confused.

"I have to talk to Mrs King too. I might come with you."said Dan walking with them. They sighed then walked back to the bench.

"What's up with you? I just want to go with you to see Mrs King. And yet you continue to shut me out." said Dan. Zoe looked away and put her earphones in her ears.

"I don't want to be friends with you. You're mean, annoying and interfering. Just go away." said Zoe. Dan looked at her surprised and confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What is that?" asked Dan pointing to the ring on her finger. "I'm engaged. What do you think? It's just a ring. We can be spy mates but I don't be mates with my exs." said Zoe looking at her ring.

"Ahh so you aren't friends with your ex-boyfriends then? What about Justin or Simon?" asked Shanice. Zoe looked away guilitily.

"So you are friends with your ex Justin and Simon and yet you don't want to be friends with me." said Dan. Zoe stood up and looked at him before walking away. He grabbed her bag and pulled her back.

"Yeah I wanna be friends with Justin and Simon because they're fun. LA is the most amazing place I have ever been and I have so much friends there but here nothing happens." said Zoe. Dan looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean nothing happens? It's fun here too. Roly is going to beat the world record for eating the most donuts in one minute." said Dan pointing to Roly.

"Yeah and Luca has the record and he ate 12 donuts in one minute. Just let me go it's time for lesson with Mrs King."said Zoe walking away. Dan kicked the bench furiously. Shanice walked into class and sat beside Zoe. Dan walked over to Zoe and sat next to her.


	68. friends Again?

**I know what I said in my last review about not posting any new chapters but I'm going to start again! I'M BACK! And trust me the story is going amazing. Enjoy!**

"We will always be mates forever no matter what happens." Dan whispered into Zoe's ears. Zoe shivered. "Okay first rule don't ever touch me aggressively again. Don't interfere in my business and don't ever have feelings for me okay." whispered Zoe in Dan's ears.

"I can't control my feelings for you. You know that I will always have feelings for you and I do love you." whispered Dan in her ear. She shaked her head.

"I'm in love with someone else." whispered Zoe in his ear. Keri sat beside him and Eddie sat at the over side. Aneisha and Tom sat next to Shanice.

"Right settle down class today we are going to work on our skills, achievements and dreams. You are going to write it down and then I will evaluate you."said Mrs King handing out sheets.

"Keri, I heard that you watched the history of make-up was it good?" asked Zoe. Keri nodded and squeezed Dan's leg. "Yeah it was great and Dan loved it." said Keri looking at Dan's buffed face.

"I didn't say that I loved it. I hate every bit of it. For one whole hour they talked about nothing but lipstick. Now I know that lipstick comes in more than 30 colors. I'm a bloke and you're a chick you are supposed to know that stuff." said Dan. Keri looked at him shocked and gobsmacked.

"Students over here don't speak just write or who wants to be in detention writing for an hour about the importance of education." said Mrs King handing them sheets. Mrs King walked to Roly's table and said, "Eating 3 donuts in one minute isn't a achievement, Roland. These skills are ridiculous." said Mrs King walking to Zoe's table.

Zoe was writing all the degrees, awards and certificates she got and the papers she wrote. It was quite a list. Mrs King was excited to see all their achievements.

"Daniel, doing back flips isn't a skill. Look at Zoe and Shanice's. These are impressive they have done more good than me." said Mrs King looking at Zoe's sheet.

"Thanks I think."said Zoe looking at Mrs King who read the list. She only did this to see what she could get out of them.

"Your welcome. Okay student that enough. We are going to be holding another career's fair. This one better be a success. Right write an 100 word essay on your dream job." said Mrs King they turned their sheets over and started writing. Dan looked at Zoe's sheet for help.

"Stop looking at my sheet." said Zoe stopping writing she put her hand over her work and stuck out her tongue at him. He kicked her leg gently.

"What do you want to do in the future?" asked Dan looking at her gently. She thought about it for a minute.

"I want to travel the world and help people. I want to see my family again maybe that would happen one day." Replied Zoe.

"We are your family. As long as you got us, you don't need anyone else." Said Dan. Zoe sighed then continued with her work.

"I know you think that I need you guys but I need my real family more. I'm sorry for missing my home and my friends." Replied Zoe harshly. Dan kissed his teeth at her.

"You are home. Zoe let's face it we had you way before them and yet you would chose them over us. They are spoilt brats." Said Dan. Zoe kicked his leg obviously hurt by what he said about her family.


	69. Trouble in paradise

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review what you think but thanks for the current reviews!**

"No they aren't and I was Ariabella Roberts before I was Zoe London and maybe I would like to return to my family." Replied Zoe looking away. Dan swore under his breath.

"No we are your family. One day, you'll realize how important we are to you. Are you saying you want to go back to Los Angeles?" asked Dan he stared at Zoe's tensed face.

"Yes I would like to go back because this was only supposed to be a holiday and I will eventually move on." Replied Zoe she started writing about her brothers and sisters.

"Zoe, I love you too much to let you go so therefore you won't be going anywhere." Said Dan he tapped her shoulder.

"How many times I'm not interested in you any more, Dan and I just want to get on with my life and you aren't going to be a part of it." Replied Zoe. The bell rang meaning that it was the end of the lesson and they had to go to the next which was Science and they were having a test. Instead, Dan, Keri, Aneisha and Tom went down to base. Mrs King sat in her seat looking at her pile of paperwork she had to sort out because Mr Flately's bizarre way of sorting it out.

"Are you supposed to be in your next lesson? You are going to be late." Said Mrs King to Shanice and Zoe who each looked at each other.

"Mrs King, we actually wanted to talk to you about transferring to another school." Replied Shanice she was really nervous because she knew Mrs King was very strict and stern.

"Is this some sort of joke you two have come up with to annoy me?" asked Mrs King she stopped doing her paperwork for a minute.

"No Mrs King we have got a better offer from Mr Andrews and we will be continuing our studies over there." Replied Zoe calmly she was surprisingly calm.

"Well, I must say that it really isn't good to move schools right in the middle of your studies it might affect your grades." Said Mrs King.

"Mrs King with all due respect we are too good for this school we need to be challenged and we just don't think we are right for Saint Hearts." Replied Shanice.

"Girls, as your deputy head I must say this won't help anyone and I must inform you that I won't be allowing this." Said Mrs King before returning to her paperwork.

"If you don't do this we will leave and we'll tell the head of education about your little plot to convince us to stay. He's a lovely man but he can be quite stern at time. You won't want to be on his bad side." Replied Zoe.

"Ok you can transfer but I don't want any trouble from any of you. I also want you to teach Aneisha some of your stuff." Said Mrs King. Zoe and Shanice stared at each other for a minute.

"Aneisha is a clever girl but it isn't our job to teach her. If you get bored of your job then just leave." Replied Shanice. They left Mrs King to her paperwork and left squealing in excitement. They have done it they were going home. They were on cloud nine.


	70. No way!

"Aren't you going to tell Dan?" asked Shanice staring at Zoe for a minute. Zoe was dreading the moment she had to tell Dan.

"Okay fine I'll tell him but he won't be happy. I telling you now he would probably become foul." Said Zoe when they came across the broom cupboard they went in to find Dan sitting next to Keri acting all loved up. Aneisha and Tom chatting about something and Frank going on his tablet.

"Guys I have an announcement to make as you all know the CIA have offered us a job and we have accepted so that we'll be leaving for LA next week." Said Zoe quietly barely looking Dan in the eye.

"Shanice, Zoe that's great I'm so happy for you guys and I hope it all goes well." Said Aneisha to be honest she was kind of happy that she was leaving because her aunt was really getting on her nerves.

"Thanks Aneisha you're really good friend." Thanked Shanice. Zoe still wasn't looking at Dan who was furious.

"Is this some kind of joke? No you're not leaving and you definitely not taking Danielle with you. Her home is here now." Said Dan. Zoe was sick of Dan telling her what to do.

"It's not your decision to make, Dan and for your information I have custody and I could easily make sure you never see Danielle again." Replied Zoe. Dan didn't back down.

"How would you do that?" asked Dan his tone sounded quiet scared and nervous at the same time.

"Trust me you don't want to find out. If you dare threaten me then I will destroy you. Stay away from me and my family." Replied Zoe.

"Zoe you know that I could easily get custody myself and then you'll be forced to stay because Danielle will be with me." Said Dan.

"How could you even afford a lawyer and no judge in their right mind would give you custody and I abolished all your parental rights and your name isn't on Danielle's birth certificate so who exactly are you?" asked Zoe.

"I'm her dad and every kid needs a dad to look after them. There are no exceptions." Replied Dan.

"The exception is staring at you in the mirror. You never had your biological dad with you and never even asked about him." Said Zoe.

"I had Kevin as a dad even though he isn't my real dad and I will always have him." Replied Dan.

"He cared about you so much he left you. Exactly my point not all dads are good enough to raise children. Dan, you are one of those people. You shouldn't be allowed to have kids because they will all suffer and no one deserves you as a dad." Said Zoe.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think. Dan hasn't done anything wrong. He's just trying to be a dad to Danielle and you are treating him like the plague." Replied Keri.

"Oh I would rather have the plague for eternity then be with him. He has made me his target and I'm sick of people telling me what to do. It's my life and I do what I please." Said Zoe.

"Team calm down, I have just received news that they would be a field trip to an unknown location but you guys could get signed on." Replied Frank. They squealed in excitement.

"Really a whole weekend I had plans to play Blade Quest and meet up with Aneisha." Said Tom. Aneisha smiled at him.

"Yeah well you guys could just do your business another weekend." Joked Keri.

"I think I might be able to make it but I have to call Mum." Said Zoe she entered the base while giving Dan a dirty look. Shanice followed her. Zoe walked right out of school till a place that could only be described as a place for people who crave tattoos.


	71. Tattoos

**I have just realized that I'm busy tomorrow so I can't post any chapters. Sorry! So I decided that I should post it now.**

"What are we doing here?" asked Shanice she thought that her sister was having one of her really crazy moments when she does something she later regrets but this tops the list. Zoe was going to get a tattoo. Shanice quickly called Roberta.

"Shan, what's wrong with you? It's the middle of lesson." Said Roberta she was whispering.

"Code red as in Zoe wants to get a tattoo." Replied Shanice. Roberta squealed in surprise.

"Oh no since the day she decided to drink 8 cans of larger in one go I worried that she might do something even more stupid." Said Roberta suddenly she wasn't whispering.

"Yeah me too and me and you always have to fix it so get your butt to the tattoo parlor before we are doomed." Said Shanice ending the call. She walked in to find Zoe discussing her new tattoo with the tattoo man who had many piercings not only on his ears and lots of tattoos of eyes and rings. He was from Manchester judging his accent and really creepy in Shanice's opinion.

"So I want two tattoos one that says Zoella on my shoulder and it has flowers and butterflies and a little scroll that says miracle and another one that has stars and birds flying and little feet. It also has a scroll that says Danielle and add some of those to both of them." Said Zoe pointing to the things that she wanted. Suddenly the door opened and Roberta came in exhausted and breathless.

"I'm sorry. The bus was delayed so I had to walk and I shouldn't have had that chocolate for breakfast." Said Roberta she was gasping for air.

"She wants a tattoo of all things. Zoe don't do this." Replied Shanice she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. I'm getting these tattoos." Said Zoe she hopped on the seat and he began the process on her shoulder doing the first tattoo.

"Come on, Shan stop being a peri peri chicken and get one. It looks really cool." Said Roberta flicking through the pages and seeing the ones she liked.

"Fine!" said Shanice she looked at them before choosing which one she was going to get. She wanted two on each shoulder. One had a fairy and she was going to get the name Giselle written on top of it. It would also have pink butterflies and hearts. She was also getting to get another one that said Gabrielle and had flowers and stars and birds on it. Roberta wanted one that said Rochelle and had a scroll that said her name and basically the same as her sisters but with diamonds too. She was also getting one that said Lewis and had a sword and a warrior and little feet. It took 30 minutes for all of them to get all their tattoos. Then Frank called Shanice worried about their whereabouts.

"Shanice, where is Zoe? She seemed really angry earlier. Is she with you?" asked Frank he sounded really concerned like Zoe was his daughter.

"Umm yeah Frank but she's still angry so I'm just going to calm her down before we come back." Replied Shanice she now regretted her decision but couldn't deny the fact that it was pretty cool.

"Thanks Shanice where are you now I'll come and pick you guys up." Suggested Frank. Zoe and Roberta both shaked their heads.

"Frank, I think it's best if you stay there because Zoe's really angry and if she sees you then she'll get even more angrier." Replied Shanice.

"What did I do? Does she hate me? Can I speak to her?" asked Frank he sounded really stressed and you could hear Dan's voice in the background.

"No sorry she just doesn't want to talk to anyone right now and no she doesn't hate you. You did nothing wrong." Replied Shanice she really wanted to hang up.

"Ok thank you Shanice for looking after her and please get her to Saint Hearts safe and sound." Said Frank then he ended the call. Shanice sighed in relief.


	72. Adopting Danielle?

**Hi thanks all the reviews and keep it up and the reviews are appreciated.**

"Thanks Shanice. I could get into really big trouble." Thanked Zoe she looked at her tattoos which pained an awful much.

"Don't thank me one day he'll find out about it and it's best that you tell him that you pressured us into tattoos too." replied Shanice. Roberta sensed that this would lead to a fight.

"No way am I taking responsibility for your actions no one pressuires you into a tattoo. I just wanted one to show people that I'm serious about being a mum." Said Zoe.

"Nobody said that you weren't and no one is trying to take them away. They are all yours." Replied Shanice.

"Yeah true but I feel like every day one person thinks I'm not good enough." Said Zoe. Shanice put her hand on her shoulder.

"Then screw them. People have tried splitting you guys up- the social but you showed them. Come we better go before Frank has a fit." Replied Shanice.

"It's us against the world. We have to be strong for our kids. Come on." Said Roberta they were about to leave when they remembered that they hadn't paid for their tattoos. Zoe paid feeling guilty. Roberta left to go to her school so it was only Shanice and Zoe.

"Put your blazer on so no one sees." Suggested Shanice she put her blazer on which did the trick and hid her tattoo from the world.

"Thanks again." Said Zoe putting her blazer they arrived at Saint Hearts. Dan and Frank were pacing up and down.

"Frank, Dan they're here." Replied Aneisha pointing to them. Frank sighed in relief and moved towards Zoe and hugged her.

"I wasn't gone for that long. You are hurting me, Frank." Said Zoe. Frank let go of her and kissed her forehead.

"Where the hell were you? Why would you just leave without saying anything?" asked Dan. Keri tried to calm him down.

"It's my fault I saw her stressed so we went on a walk just the three of us." Replied Shanice quickly before Zoe could say anything.

"The three of you? Frank, she is out of control. Maybe she has to stay with one of us just to make sure she doesn't run away again." Said Dan.

"Daniel, I have had enough of you telling her what to do. Please just shut up. That's an order." Replied Frank sternly.

"Thanks Frank. We should probably get to lessons. Mrs King would be wondering where we are." Said Shanice she walked into lesson with the others. Stella turned up.

"Stella what are you doing here?" asked Frank surprised her was happy to see her after what just happened.

"Frank, we need to talk. Let's go in hq." replied Stella she walked to headquarters he thought that they were going there to have sex because they haven't done that since Parker was born. When they reached Frank sat on the table.

"I've thought about this a million times and I really want this-" said Stella. Frank smiled at her.

"So do I. Don't speak." Said Frank he moved and kissed her but Stella pushed him away.

"I wasn't talking about that. I am thinking about adopting Danielle." Replied Stella when she said that Frank took a step back.

"As in Zoe's daughter? Have you talked about this with her?" asked Frank. Stella sighed.

"No not yet. I just need her signature. I have got the form right here." Replied Stella she got out a form.

"She won't do that. She loves Danielle more than anything in the world and forget about this. We have got our family." Said Frank.

"Yeah but we didn't raise Adele and we barely know her. This way we get to bring up a family of three." Replied Stella she sounded really excited.

"We have to tell her." Said Frank he called Zoe down. Then the lift opened and all of the team came down.

"Sorry we just wanted Zoe. I must have made a mistake." Replied Frank. They all looked at Zoe and groaned.

"Zoe sign this and you can go." Said Stella she gave the pages to Zoe but instead of signing it straight away she started reading it.

"Don't read it just sign." Said Stella. Zoe looked at her curiously but didn't listen she continued reading. When she saw what it was all about.

"You want to adopt Danielle? It says here in black and white that you want to remove all of my parental rights as her biological mother." Replied Zoe. Stella looked at the ground.

"Me and Frank think you are over working yourself and it isn't good for you so we want to help you." Said Stella she didn't look Zoe in the eye.

"Don't get me involved! This is all you." Replied Frank. Everyone stared at Stella, who shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Thanks, Frank for backing me up like a good and honest man. Just sign it you are making this a big deal, Zoe." Said Stella.

"You must hate me that much to keep me away from my child." Said Zoe. Stella looked at her shocked in Stella's head she was doing what she thought was right.

"No I don't but you are a terrible mother. You keep cutting yourself and obviously you went to get some privacy to do it again." Replied Stella.

"That's what you think of me. I didn't cut myself even once." Said Zoe innocently.

"Liar! Show us your arms and I'll prove you shouldn't have Danielle." Replied Stella she was so sure that she was right that she tugged Zoe's jacket off her. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw her tattoos.

"Stella, why are you doing this? I know why you feel guilty that you didn't raise Adele and now you want to replace her with Dani." Said Shanice.

"No I just want the best for Danielle and Zoe isn't good enough." Replied Stella. Zoe couldn't take it she grabbed the papers and ripped them up.


	73. Amelia

**I'm posting two new chapters today so I hope you enjoy it**

"No! What have you done?" asked Stella she dropped to her knees and tried to put them in the correct order.

"What's right. Stella, you will never have Danielle over my dead body." replied Zoe. Stella rushed past Zoe into the lift before saying," Yes I will."

Frank stared at them confused and he knew Stella and never seen her act like this It was like she had a real connection to the child she has never met before.

"Should we go after her?" asked Aneisha staring at Frank who just sat on the table. They stared at him confused and curious why he wasn't going after her.

"This is all my fault. I should have been there for her at the birth of Adele but I was too selfish and young to care." replied Frank.

"Okay I don't know you that well but stop feeling sad for yourself and actually go get your girlfriend before she does something she regrets." said Shanice. Frank stood up and went with them out of the school ignoring Mrs King's complaints.

"We should split up. Me and Zoe should go together and the rest of you go on the other side of town." replied Dan as they reached the gates of Saint Hearts.

"No we each have to go own our way." Said Zoe they all split up. Dan was a bit annoyed that he didn't go with Zoe. Zoe was walking up to the park which looked lovely in the daytime. She could spot all the parents and the children having fun but one really stood out. It was a women with straight black hair carrying a child with little red hair. Zoe knew that face and soon realized it was Stella.

"...Danielle, it's mummy. We are going to move away. Just you, me, Adele, Amelia and Parker and start a new life and noone will take you away from me ever." said Stella to Danielle. Danielle started smiling but it wasn't at Stella.

"You really think I was just going to give up. Stella, why are you being like this?" asked Zoe. Stella shrieked when she heard Zoe's voice and she knew if she tried to run then she would just catch up to her.

"Because it was so hard for me. I was around your age when I had Adele and my dad didn't want her so she got adopted by my aunty. I hated my aunty she was so strict and she sometimes hit me and my brother, Micky. It hurt that every moment she was with her calling her mum and hugging her." replied Stella staring at Zoe for a moment. Zoe sat beside her.

"That's sad but what has this got to do with Danielle?" asked Zoe. She raised her eyebrow at Stella.

"Believe it or not but Frank reacted badly to the fact that I was pregnant and I told him it wasn't his. He started to do bad things like drinking alcohol every minute of every day. I gave up on love and focused on Adele and named her after my nan. Danielle is like a living reminder of all the years I missed with Adele." replied Stella. Danielle really wanted her mum.

"Stella, you can't just replace Adele with Danielle. One she isn't your daughter and two Adele is only 7 you have got many years left with her." said Zoe. Stella still didn't seem happy.

"No she doesn't know that I'm her mum and she's not 7 years old. She actually 5. And she is really mature for her age." replied Stella. Zoe looked at her shocked.

"Just like her mum. That's even better because now you can focus on her. Take her to parks and help her with her homework and she'll forget all about your aunt and you'll be her mum and her best friend." said Zoe. Stella smiled then looked at Danielle before giving her to Zoe.

"I'm sorry but she is like a crying machine. Too much like Parker." replied Stella. Zoe ignored this comment and smiled.

"Stella, you know that when I'm back in Los Angeles you'll always be welcome to come and see me any time." said Zoe.

"Thanks Zoe. I have a feeling you are going to make a terrific mum." replied Stella staring at Zoe and she placed Danielle on her lap.

"Who is Amelia?" asked Zoe she was wondering that question for a long time. She heard Stella said her name and thought she was just a family friend or her sister.

"It's time that someone else knew who Amelia is. Amelia is Adele's twin. She is probably still living with my aunt." confessed Stella she knew that she could trust Zoe.

"Let me get this straight you left a 5 year old child with an abusive women. Come on we have to go an get her." replied Zoe staring at Stella but she didn't move like she was still scared.


	74. It's time for action

**I meant to say that I made a mistake and actually meant that Zoe was gone for 12 months instead of 3. I'm really sorry. **

"We can't go and get her because then she'll get beaten because of me. That won't be fair and she'll probably not recognise me anyway." said Stella she looked away because she knew if she looked at Zoe she'll feel guilty.

"Stella, you are their mother and it's time that you stop living in fear of your aunt. Come on please or do you want your daughter to get beaten for the rest of your life." replied Zoe. Stella stood up and they walked away from the park where they found Frank asking people if they have seen Stella. When he spotted her he called the others before running after her.

"Are you two OK? Why did you run off like that?" asked Frank the others stared at Stella with really disappointed and judgy eyes.

"I'm sorry but we have to do something. I'll explain later." replied Stella she walked right past him but Frank wasn't giving up. Zoe followed Stella.

"Where are you going? Stella, we are in a relationship and now you have to start talking to me." said Frank he stood in front of them blocking their way.

"I have to get out of here." replied Stella in a harsh and angry tone. Frank stared at her completely and utterly shocked because she never used that tone with him. He didn't stand in their way any longer.

"Did you really have to shout at him like that?" asked Zoe surprised but she knew that this was really hard for her.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves and he needs to realize somethings are private." replied Stella she was trying to justify her actions but she was even shocked at what she just did.

"Yeah but it's his kid too." said Zoe. Stella stopped when they came to her car and Zoe put Danielle in Parker's baby seat.

"I know but this is hard for me and I need to do this on my own." replied Stella. Zoe jumped into the front seat and stared at Stella as she started the engine.

"This is my thing and I have to say that it was hard for me especially when I was pregnant because my dad he locked me away and abused me." said Stella she was about to burst into tears.

"Maybe we should go back." suggested Zoe she knew that this was her idea but Stella was too upset to be dealing with this.

"This was your idea. And I need to see my daughter. Our destination is Foxgrove in the next town."replied Stella she was in a really bad state of mind and she drove when there was a red light.

"What the hell are you doing? That was a red light so you have to stop." said Zoe she was really scared that they were going to crash.

"I'm an MI9 agent and trust me we don't listen to traffic lights. This is an emergency. Who knows what that rat Kathy could be doing to my Amelia." replied Stella they were going really fast.

"What exactly did Kathy do to you?" asked Zoe she knew that there was something Stella wasn't telling Zoe.

"She abuses me from a very young age whenever my dad would send us to her house and she locked me in a basement because she was ashamed of my pregnancy." replied Stella. Zoe knew she hated talking about the past.

"That's what the Grandmaster did to me when I was pregnant with Zoella. It was really hard at times." said Zoe. Stella drove really quickly that they reached Foxgrove in a couple of seconds.

"Wow this place is so medieval." said Zoe she looked around and she saw everything was so old and broken. They reached a sign that said Foxgrove.

"She lives over there in that old house." replied Stella she parked right outside it. She could see a little girl crying in her bedroom and a women beating her.

"Look she is beating her just like she beat you." said Zoe she pointed to a window where she could see Amelia. It was really hard for Stella to see her daughter being beaten.

"Come on let's kick some butt." replied Stella she walked out of the car closing it. She got her pin in her hair and opened the door.

"Most people just knock." said Zoe. Stella ran upstairs and stand outside of the room listening in. Kathy was beating Amelia.

"How dare you say that to your future husband. You stupid little girl and if you start crying then I will beat you harder." said Kathy to Amelia. Stella nodded at Zoe. Kathy beated Amelia and Amelia screamed in pain. Stella burst into the room.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know that it's rude not to knock?" asked Kathy she was wearing all white and stopped beating Amelia for a minute.

"Don't you remember your own niece." replied Stella staring at Kathy for a minute. Kathy stared at her completely shocked and scared. Kathy put her hand over Amelia but she remembered the picture of her real mother and moved over to her hugging her.

"Amelia, come back here right now and don't think this stops you from your beating." said Kathy. Amelia started to walk back to Kathy but Stella stopped her.

"She's five years old and you can't start hitting her. I'm her mum not you and she's coming to live with me. Zoe, get Amelia." said Stella. Zoe stared at Amelia she was so filthy and she was so scared.

"Don't be afraid. We'll never hit you. We have got your twin, Adele and she really wants to see you." replied Zoe. Amelia walked over to Zoe.

"Do you really think that you are good enough to be her mum?" asked Kathy she shaked her hand and spat on the floor in disgust.


	75. I'll never be tame

**I'm going to be posting two chapters today.**

"Yeah well you are never going to see her again. Stay away from my daughters." replied Stella. Kathy stood there she dropped the belt and put her hands on her hips.

"No I'm never going to stop seeing them and soon I'll get them back. Who do you think they are going to choose a young women who abandoned her own children or a loving caring women who has cared for them their whole lives?" asked Kathy she smiled evilly.

"Yeah and I'll tell them about the abuse. I'm on the right side of the law unlike you. I work for MI9 and I'm an important person. The lies end here and now." replied Stella she had that tone on again.

"MI9? Stella Knight working for an organization like MI9. You couldn't cope with the girls and Parker." said Kathy she knew that she was getting in Stella's head.

"Leave my family alone or I swear I will kill you." replied Stella. She couldn't take it anymore pushed Kathy on the bed and they ran for it.

"So you are our mum. Why didn't you come for us before?" asked Amelia. Stella ran outside and opened the doors to the car. Amelia sat beside Danielle wondering if it was Parker.

"I'm sorry but after the birth I wasn't allowed to see you no matter how much I wanted to." Replied Stella she started the car and it started moving.

"Kathy said that our mum didn't care about us and died last year of a sudden heart attack." Said Amelia she kept on staring at Stella, who was driving really quickly.

"That's the best that she could do. Kathy's like that she manipulates people, lies and abuses them. Each time she beat me she made me think I deserved it." Replied Stella. Amelia noticed that they just exited Foxgrove and was scared that Kathy would hurt her.

"No we can't leave. I have to go back or Kathy will kill me because I'm never allowed out of Foxgrove because she said that the other world is full of rapist and criminals." Said Amelia she was begging Stella to stop the car and turn around.

"I'm sorry but I have to get you and Adele away from here and you can't go back because she'll beat you." Replied Stella. Amelia started crying and Stella signaled for Zoe to stop her crying.

"Amelia, Kathy is a criminal; she isn't supposed to hurt you like that. If you go back then you'll be allowing her to do it. Trust me, I was beaten for 15 years of my life and now I feel free." Said Zoe calmly and Amelia started to calm down.

"Where's Adele?" asked Amelia. Zoe couldn't help staring at Amelia and realizing that her and Adele were identical twins inseparable and it was obvious she was the youngest.

"She's at school. Don't worry soon you'll be allowed to go to school and I'll cook you some food." Replied Stella they arrived at the day care 10 minutes later.

"I'll take Danielle in." said Zoe she opened the door and took Danielle into the day care where her mother was reading a book about Make up.

"Fancy a make over. You can certainly do with one." Said Zoe to her mother. Charlotte stood there for a moment and sighed.

"Cheeky! You're never too old for a bit of lippy. What's this about a field trip?" asked Charlotte she stared at her daughter and saw that she was really beautiful both in personality and appearance.

"Yeah. I have to go or Frank will kill me so you have to look after all the children." Replied Zoe she smiled sweetly at her mother.

"No way who do you think I am Mary Poppings? I have got plans all weekend to pamper myself." Said Charlotte she continued to read.

"If you don't do this, I'll tell Kevin it was you who broke his bottle of Champagne and not Carlie." Replied Zoe she stared at her.

"How do you know about that?" asked Charlotte she took Danielle and put her on the mat with the other children including her sister.

"I saw you do it. Do we have a deal?" asked Zoe she pulled out her hand and Charlotte nodded before shaking her hand.

"Is Daniel Master going to be there?" asked Charlotte. Zoe stared at her she was actually surprised that he was the great grandson of the man who abused her for years and he used to be so sweet and caring but now she realized that they both had the same goal to try to control her and tame her but she would always be wild.


	76. Home sweet Home

"Yes I think so." Replied Zoe looking on the shiny floor. Charlotte sighed and realized that this was hard for her daughter but she realized something on her arms.

"Is that a tattoo?" asked Charlotte. Zoe tried to leave but Charlotte pulled off her blazer to show the two tattoos.

"It was an accident." Replied Zoe. The car horn beeped and Zoe quickly left before her mother could say anything else. Stella seemed to be getting more impatient by the minute.

"I'm sorry. I got chatty." Said Zoe. She entered the car and Stella rolled her eyes. "You and your family. Always chatting away." Replied Stella.

"Do you mean Keri? I'm nothing like her. She's rude, messy and really chatty. I mean does that girl ever shut up." Said Zoe rolling her eyes.

"You don't know her that well. Zoe, it's time that you realize that you have to get over Dan." Replied Stella sympathetically.

"I am over Dan but he just won't leave me alone and now he wants to be a dad to Danielle." Said Zoe she stared at Stella as she stared to drive away.

"You think that he is just going to let you take her away. Dan's not had the chance to be Danielle's dad because you have put a protective wall between them." Replied Stella.

"Yeah but why hasn't he come to visit her? If he wanted to be a dad to his kid then why did me leaving have to make him want to be a dad." Said Zoe she stared at Stella, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that Dan didn't expect you to leave and that's why he didn't do anything before. Dan might make a good dad." Replied Stella she stopped outside of Saint Hearts pointing to Dan.

"To Danielle or his other kids? I'm fed up of his stupid lies and excuses. He's so much like the Grandmaster." Said Zoe she sounded really angry and fed up.

"People lie for good reasons and that's what's Dan's doing. Come on." Replied Stella. Zoe didn't know why she was defending Dan for some reason.

"No he isn't and I'm letting him anywhere near Dani. He has to stay away." Said Zoe she saw Dan talking to Byron and thought that it was really weird because he rarely talks to Byron and thought that he was some floppy haired loser with a horrible sense in music but he knew how important he was to her and when they were dating made it very clear that he was Zoe's boyfriend probably to scare him off. She decided to investigate and got out of the car.

"Zoe, can you call Frank for me? I have to apolgise." Replied Stella. Zoe nodded and walked behind Byron and Dan. Dan seemed to be giving Byron something.

"Take this and stay away from Zoe from now on." Said Dan he got out £20. Zoe was in utter shock that he would actually do that but a bit surprised because he always felt threatened by Byron and how close he was to her.

"No. She's my friend and I'm not going to betray her for £20. She's worth more than that." Replied Byron. Zoe smiled proudly and thought he was such a good friend.

"You better take this or I swear I'll knock the living daylights out of you. I don't care how close you are with her. She's going to be my wife." Said Dan. Zoe's stomach turned when he said that she was going his wife mainly because she hates weddings and Dan.

"I'll never be your wife. You are the most annoying, stupid boy I have ever met and I hate you." Replied Zoe. Walking away felt like the best option and Dan tried to follow her but


	77. Go Eddie

Dan tried to follow Zoe to explain why he was paying Brian to stay away from her. The real reason was because he was jealous of how close they were. Tom stopped him but Dan knew that Tom wasn't strong enough to keep him from Zoe any longer.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Asked Dan he was so angry at Tom for keeping him away from her but Tom knew that Zoe needed some space away from him.

"I'm sorry but Zoe needs some time alone to think." Tom replied letting go of him. Dan didn't listen to Tom and walked off trying to find Zoe but it didn't take that long to find her because she was in the corridors kissing his twin. Dan was so angry at Eddie that he pulled them away from each other disgusted by what they were doing.

"what do you think you are doing? It's disgusting." Said Dan. Eddie looked at his brother confused and surprised because he knew that he liked Zoe but he didn't know he was obsessed with keeping Zoe to himself.

"I found her upset and I was just comforting her its not such a big deal." Eddie replied. Dan couldn't believe that his twin was actually trying to justify what he was doing.

"Comforting her? You little bastard." Said Dan he couldn't help getting angry and punched Eddie right in the chest but for some reason he didn't fall down on the floor clutching his stomach in pain like when he punched other people. He stood completely still not showing a bit of pain or agony. Eddie always hated his brother being top dog and being treated like he was the king of the world. So now he had the chance to prove he was just a loser with no self control. Eddie punched Dan in the face which made his nose bleed and his face turned a rather bright color of red and he was clutching his face in pain. Everyone crowded around Dan and Eddie and Zoe got pushed out of the way.

"I have got to go back to dating dumb guys from the gym." Said Zoe to herself walking away from them. She hated them fighting but she had enough of everyone expecting her to be the person who helps them but not this time. As for Dan and Eddie they were still fighting, everyone was cheering for Eddie. Dan was on the floor but he didn't give up. He got up and tried to punch Eddie in the face but he dodged and walked behind him and kicked him on the floor.

"Go Eddie!" Cheered Roly staring at Eddie and cheering really loudly. No one seemed to realize that mrs king was watching them surprised and disappointed in them.

"Daniel and Eddie master go to Mr Flately's office right now." said Mrs King pointing to the office. Eddie stood up and walked past everyone giving them high fives and laughing. Dan got out a tissue and put his tissue on his nose and followed his brother into Mr Flately's office.

"Why are you in my office?" Asked Mr Flately. He looked like he was just eating some biscuits and drinking some tea. He didn't look that pleased to see them especially when he saw Dan's bleeding nose.

"We got into a fight." Eddie replied sitting down on the chair beside Dan's. Suddenly Dan's nose stopped bleeding for a minute.

"I know about your little fight. Zoe told me what this was all about. I would just like to say that I'm very disappointed in you." Said Mr Flately's he was wearing his Morris dancing costsome for some weird reason.

"I'm sorry, Mr Flately." Dan replied giving Eddie an dirty look. Mr Flately just looked at Dan even more disappointed.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Zoe who you two have been fighting over. She just wants to move away and start a new life and you especially Daniel are making it really hard. Give her a break. Why can't she be happy with her family?" Asked Mr Flately. Dan looked at him angry that even he was taking her side.


	78. Miss my family

"Because she is really happy here and why does she have to move our daughter half way across the world. Why can't anyone realize that this whole idea of hers is ridiculous? She's making a big mistake." Dan replied. Eddie looked at them two confused. Zoe didn't tell him that she was leaving and it kind of hurt him.

"Daniel, I knew that you would be angry but she isn't making a mistake. Every day, I see her miserable and it breaks my heart. She's crying and sobbing because she misses them." Said Mr Flately. He understood why he wanted her to stay.

"no she doesn't. She's fine. She's got me, Keri, Tom, Aneisha and Shanice." Dan replied. Mr Flately stood up and looked at Dan.

"Come on we are going to sort this problem." Said mr Flately. Dan And Eddie followed mr Flately down the corridor where they saw Zoe leaning against her locker staring at photos of her and her family. She laughed when she saw the picture of jasper pulling a funny face. She missed them so much. Mr Flately tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around staring at them.

"We are going to sort this right now because this has gone on far too long and I'm sick of all this violence." Replied Mr Flately they have never heard him this angry this must have really angered him.

"I don't want you to take Danielle away from me. She's my daughter too and I don't want her living half way across the world." Said Dan he didn't look at Zoe because he knew that she would be really angry with him.

"I know that she is your daughter but I have custody and this place isn't good for her. She's always crying and she needs role models around her." Zoe replied. Dan didn't know what she meant by role models.

"She'll have role models like me and Frank. How do you know you know what's good for her?" Asked Dan he thought that she was being selfish and not caring about Danielle and what might be good for her.

"I know what's best for her because I'm her mum and I have been there for her whole life. I don't have to be a good parent just because my child is moving away." Zoe replied with a smile. Dan thought that she was being really mean when she said that.

"That's not true. I love Danielle and you wouldn't let me see her because I don't know she is. You're a selfish mother who only wants Danielle for attention." Said Dan he knew that he was bang out of order and Eddie and Mr Flately looked away finding it hard to contain their laughter. Zoe slapped Dan across the face.

"How dare you say that about me. I love Danielle more than you will ever know and you'll never get close to my baby. Stay away or Ill kill you." Zoe replied. Dan looked at her and was about to say something but Zoe walked out of the school. Mr Flately sighed at him.

"You always have to mess things with her. Why don't you and your friends go and find her?" Asked Mr Flately staring at him disappointed and not surprised at all.

"Okay lets go." Eddie replied. Dan was surprised that Eddie thought that he could come. Dan thought that he was the reason that Zoe was angry. That's just like Dan because he is always denying things.

"Hold up Zoe's true friends only. That means me, Keri, Shanice and Aneisha. Not fake friends like you." Said Dan harshly he also didn't like the fact that they were friends.

"I am her friend and do you really think that you are now." Eddie replied. He walked out of the school to find Tom, Keri and Aneisha but no sign of Shanice.

"We have got a problem as in an MI9. I know you are all agents because I am one too and I was recruited at the age of 9." said Eddie he stared at them. They were all really shocked that he was recruited at the age of nine and they were recruited at the age of sixteen.

"How come you were recruited at the age of nine and we were recruited when we are sixteen? Shanice has just gone." Aneisha replied. Eddie looked at them then got out his latest invention which was a new and improved spy pod.

"Wow! That is really cool." Said Tom he was really surprised that he improved the spy pod and added new adds.

"I was on team that created the spy pod and when I was ten I went to America to work in MIT and the CIA." Eddie replied staring at them. He was following Zoe's tracker.

"Thats cool. Eddie, you have got a gift. What can't you do?" Asked Keri she wasn't normally interested in technology but now she learnt to appreciate it.

"Its not that impressive. This isn't about any of you. This is about Zoe and she is hurting out there on her own." Dan replied they reached the park where they found Zoe sitting on the green grass beside Shanice and Roberta.


	79. The park

Dan knew how much Roberta and Shanice meant to Zoe and how they helped them in a crisis and comforted her but he hated the fact that if she had a problem she would go to them instead of him and they would be her helpers. Dan knew that he was pushing Zoe too far one day she would get sick of him and leave. It broke his heart the first time to see her go and it would certainly hurt him this time because he was obsessed with her and they had a daughter to think about and secretly Dan was using Danielle as an excuse to make Zoe stay because he knew that she loved her with all her heart and would do anything to make her happy and if she was happy in London Zoe would have to abandon her plans and stay with him. Zoe was certainly happy to have her sisters with her and Dan wondered why she was never like that with Keri and then he realised that she hated Keri after she stole him away from her.

"Hi guys." Said Keri she looked unusually pale and looked like she wanted to vomit in a bush where no one could see her. She always thought of Zoe as a threat to her and Dans relationship.

"You tracked us using our trackers. What are you guys doing her?" Asked Shanice she looked back at them surprised.

"We were worried about you, Zoe and we hate the fact that you can't talk to us about your problems." Aneisha replied she was kind of upset that Zoe was going to Shanice and not her because she used to be her best friend and they talked about everything with each other they were basically sisters.

"Ok you want to know what's bothering me. I'm sick and tired of being the person who fixes your problems and has to listen to you guys banging on for hours about your problems. If you haven't noticed I'm having problems of my own. I have a lot of things to sort out and then there is MI9 and I'm sick of being insulted by you." Said Zoe she looked straight at Dan, who avoided eye contact and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry if Im causing you distress but you haven't even thought about Danielle and you just think about you all the time." Dan replied. Zoe couldn't control her rage and slapped him across the face again.

"How dare you. You have been nothing but a source of pain for me and Dani and now you want to be a father to Dani. I won't allow it." said Zoe. Dan wanted to fight back but she was the girl that he was in love with.

"Zoe, you can't keep Danielle away from me forever soon I'll get her back where she belongs with me her daddy." Dan replied when he said that it made Zoe physically sick to think of her baby with Dan.

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do and saying that I can't cope or that I won't be a good enough mum but Im going to prove them wrong. I don't care what you do or who you are dating. My babies come first and Danielle will never be yours and I will never nothing more than an stranger to you. I don't care about you and the truth is never really loved you because I use you to get back at my ex." Said Zoe. Everyone gasped and stared at Dan's calm face. In Dan's mind he was panickiand but he didn't show it.

"So what? You used me to get back at your ex, it doesn't mean anything. I don't care about that." Dan replied. He looked really smug as if he was proud of himself.

"Guess what the day before we had sex I was with him sleeping with him and he is Zoe's father so maybe I should more closer to him." Said Zoe she had her hand on her chin. She didn't actually sleep with Tyler she said that to scare him.

"Noo! You can't leave to be closer to him. We need you." Dan replied. Zoe knewthe only standing in her way was MI9. She got out her pencil and snapped it in half. They all gasped when she did that. Then she looked at her watch carefully and realised that she missed 2 periods and school was finished.

"Well I don't need you. On Monday I won't be an agent anymore and you'll stay away from me. Come on girls I think we should go shopping to celebrate after we get our kids of course." Said Zoe she smiled at her sisters and they walked out of the park towards the day care centre which was only a couple of minutes away.


	80. Frank and his family

Frank's Pov

We had just started driving and we were stuck in a traffic jam but I was too happy to realise because I have 3 beautiful children so I need to step up and be a good dad to them. I think that Amelia is really excited to be seeing her twin again. Suddenly when we were stuck between two cars, Amelia takes off her seat belt and neither me or Stella knew what she was doing. She jumped into my lap and hugged me. That was by far the best moment of my life even though she kind of smelt of vanilla and honey shampoo. Stella smiles at me and I smile back and soon I realise that she was sleeping on my lap but I didn't care. In a blink of an eye we were driving carefully and slowly so that we don't wake up Amelia. Soon we arrived at the day care centre and Stella gets out of the car and goes to get Parker. I look at Amelia when I noticed her scars where Kathy had beaten her up and I promised myself that I would never let her get close to any of my children ever again. Amelia stared snoring lightly. When Stella arrived with Parker in her arms she place him in the baby seat. There was only one more child to get before we could have a proper family catch up. Amelia continued to sleep enough Parker started crying. When we reached Adele's school, it was really quiet because it was lesson time and all you could hear was the gentle sound of pencils scribbling and children laughing.

"Amelia, we are here. Get ready to see Adele." I said gently shaking her as she woke up her hair in a mess rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time she was really tired probably because she was too scared thinking what Kathy would do to her.

"This is her school. It's so big." Said Amelia looking from bottom to top. I noticed that she was afraid of heights and I thought that she was probably scared because she was taught to fear everything even herself.

"Yeah but don't let it scare you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I promise." I said kissing the top of her head and then we got out of the car. Stella was holding Parker and I was holding Amelia's hand so that she couldn't get scared.

"Hello there how can we help you?" Asked the receptionist she was very professional and clearly loved her job. Stella stepped forward staring at the women.

"We are here to pick up our daughter, Adele London." Said Stella. The woman smiled and then typed on her computer really quickly.

"Room 13. Its the one at the end of the corridor." Said the receptionist as we walked down the corridor stella stops walking for a minute and sees a women walking toward room 13. It was Kathy even though I have never met her she was exactly like I imagined and Stella's reaction said it all even Amelia froze on the spot trembling with fear. I wasn't going to allow her to hurt my family. I got out my phone and called MI9.

"This is Frank London and we have got a abusive women who has been abusing a child for 5 years. The address is Kings Grove primary school on Kings grove lane. Get here as soon as you can." I said. I let go of Amelia's hand and left her with Stella while I go and confront this woman about hurting my children.

"You just don't give up do you? I know who you are and what you are. You're nothing but scum for abusing my children and now you are going to pay for every beating they ever received." I said walking up to her as she turned around and stared right at me. Suddenly I came face to face with the women who tormented my children and abused my girlfriend.

"They are my children now. You and Stella will never get my babies. They belong to me." Replied Kathy. She still had some hold on them.

"Im sure we can arrange for them to visit you in MI9 prison. You are scum and you deserve to rot away in prison where the rest of your kind are." I said getting out my handcuffs she tried to run but was far too slow for a trained and qualified agent like me so naturally i grabbed her and the handcuffs on her hands.

"Amelia's help your dear old mother please." begged Kathy but Amelia stood there still then walked towards her and I actually thought for a minute she was on her side.

"You robbed me of the chance of growing up with my little brother and sister and my mother and father so now I am going to rob you of your freedom just like you did to me." replied Amelia. Kathy tried to grab her.

"You little imp of Satan. I always stood by you but this is the thanks I get. You are nothing but a selfish little brat." Said Kathy. I pinned her onto the wall and she screamed. The MI9 men came and got her.

"Lock her away forever." I said handing them Kathy and suddenly she was screaming but she was powerless and that was the end of our nightmare. Stella moved towards me and I kissed me lips. We didn't realise that we were squashing Amelia.


	81. Fresh start

It has been ten minutes since Stella and I were kissing and now I am waiting for Adele to get out of class and Amelia is really excited and nervous to see her twin again. It was taking forever for her to finish school and Parker was getting restless and I really didn't want him to start crying again. Suddenly the bell rang and all the kids rushed out of the class excited to get out of school. They waited until they saw a young girl almost identical to Amelia wearing her school uniform and had her bag in her arms. Adele stopped when she saw Amelia again before rushing into her arms.

"Aimee, you're here. I missed you so much. Is she coming to live with us? Please say yes." Begged Adele. I wanted Amelia to have a normal family and to grow up with her real family so adoption or fostering was not an option.

"Of course she can stay with us. But you two will have to share a room until we get a bigger place where you each get your own room. Amelia this is your brother, Parker." I said introducing them two. Amelia walked towards Parker and kissed his cheeks.

"But I need new clothes, a toothbrush and pyjamas. I don't have any clothes." Said Amelia on our way out. I knew that I would have to work harder now that we got another mouth to feed and I properly have to get a new job if the pay doesn't improve.

"Don't worry sweetheart we can go shopping for everything that you need." Stella replied. I knew that I only get a little bit of money when I could be working for a university or a place where I could put my knowledge, experience and intelligence to good use. I think the only reason that I stayed in Mi9 for so long was because Stella was there and I had some massive crush on her. Stella unlocked the car and Amelia and Adele sat in their seats while I put Parker in his baby seat right in the middle of we drove to the high street and walked right into Primark.

"Right we need bath towels, pyjamas and some clothes." Said Stella looking around the kids area for really nice clothes. She got some jewellery and then picked up some dressers that Amelia tried on in the dressing room and she actually looked like she was normal and like everyone else. I saw some bath towels that was really cuddly and soft and it was a hot pink colour. Dont tell anyone but I am planning to get tickets to the South of France where I am going to propose to Stella and all the kids are coming for our first family holiday. I'm so excited. Amelia looked really happy when she saw all the colourful clothes that she got to pick out for herself. Amelia really enjoyed herself and then we went to the check out where a old lady called Sandy scanned all our clothes before we bought it.

"Stella, would you mind if when the current mi high team become seniors I find a better job in Technology?" I decided to come right out with it. I mean where is no reason why she would actually have a problem it.

"It doesn't matter where you work. I would always support your decisions." Stella replied. I smiled at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Amelia and Adele started clapping. We took all the shopping back home where Stella ran the bath for Amelia. I started folding all the clothes. I realised that she might be hungry and I thought that I would make her my special pasta And she could help me bake some chocolate chip muffins.

"Amelia, Adele why don't we bake some muffins and you two get to like the bowel." i said and they rushed into the kitchen to help me.

"I love chocolate chip Muffins and its so easy to bake." Adele replied she got out the recipe and I was really surprised to see that Amelia could read fluently without any mistakes.

"They look really yummy." Said Amelia looking at the picture of the muffins. We had a blast amazing the muffins and I think that I'm being a really good dad but then I remembered the field trip that I am supposed to be going on. I really don't want to leave them but I had to be there for the team.


	82. Personalized bracelets

Zoe's POV

I can't believe that's just did that. Normally I would be scared to say things that I feel but suddenly I felt free and powerful. I walked right out that park a bigger person and now I want to be a better mother for Zoe and Dani and be there for them every step of the way. I will never let another man come between me and my babies like that again. There are the most important and special people in my life and they mean the world to me. But I can't just say that I have to mean it that's why I am going to get something to will remind me of my promise. I was thinking maybe a thing that they could keep forever. As I walked with my sisters towards the day care, we started laughing about what I just did.

"I can't believe that you just did that." Said Roberta she found it really hard to contain her giggles then just burst into laughter. I love my sister Roberta and she is an example of good parenting because she won't let anyone hurt her baby. Maybe I need to be more like her.

"Yeah! Go Bella!" Cheered Shanice. When I was back home in LA, they called me Ariabella or Ari, Aria, Bella or Bells. Sometimes I miss being called that. I plan when I go back to Los Angeles to be called Ariabella again.

"Stop it guys! I didn't do it for me. I did it for Dani. Come on!" I said as we reached the day care centre. I also miss the school nursery because even for one minute I can come and see my baby. But now I am at saint hearts I feel trapped like I am in a cage that I can't get out of. As we enter the day care centre, we see our mum tending to another baby while her assistant sleeps on the floor snoring really loudly.

"Hi mum!" Said Roberta. Mum looked really scared and terrified at the same time because she didn't want to be a person who looked after children her whole life luckily for her she didn't have to do this any longer.

"Hi Robbie. I feel sorry for all these kids because when I leave because she'll take over and she can't even last stare at a baby without getting sick." Said Charlotte we all knew that she was talking about the person who was snoring on the floor.

"We came to get the kids for 30 minutes before we go home." Said Roberta she put Rochelle in the pram and I thought that she was lucky to have such a good mother like Roberta. I put Zoella and DaniellAmin the pram and Shanice did the same.

"Where do you think we should go?" Asked Roberta she was really excited about this because we haven't been shopping for ages and I really need a suitcase maybe two. The high street isn't that far away from the day care centre so we decided to walk to decrease air pollution. It was actually quite fun having a proper catch up with my sisters.

"Antony Walker has been exposed for getting Anne pregnant and forced to pay half his salary to pay for the babies and was humiliated on telly." Said Shanice she was gossip girl who knew every thing that was happening.

"Take that, Antony! I can't believe that she got what she wanted." I replied but they looked a bit upset about something that I didn't know what it was.

"She's also admitted that she still fancies him." Said Roberta.I was really shocked because I thought she got over him because he was always really rude to her. One time he came to their date three hours late and he blamed it on her. If I was her then I would leave him.

"That idiot. She will never get over him." I replied. While we were walking down the high street, I saw a jewellery shop that sells personalized bracelets. This was exactly how I was going to prove that I was serious about being a mum. This way they will have something to remind me of my promise and its a really cute so it is a win win situation. I froze when I saw the poster of the gold jewellery.

"I want to get something." I said. I took the pram into the shop and my sisters stared at me curiously. I walked towards the counter. The man was in his 20s and seemed to get really tensed when he saw me coming which made me think that he has social anxieties.

"Hello there I saw on your posters that you sell personalized bracelets and can I have three bracelets one that said Zoella, Danielle and Ariabella. Because that's my name." I sai. Pointing to the ones I liked best.

"Margo we have got a celeb in our shop. It is Ariabella Roberts." SaI'd the man whose name was Samuel. All of a sudden, an older women came who could possibly be his mother.

"Oh it is you. I thought Sammy was crazy or day dreaming. Just for you I would give you 45% off specially." Offered Margo. Every where me or my sisters went we always got sales and I thought that if I came to London then I could avoid my only life but now I see there is no escape I might as well embrace it.

"Thank you. I'll come back on Tuesday for them." I replied. As usual, my meddingly sisters had to interfere and got bracelets too. It was like a nightmare because it was supposed to represent my promise but what the hell. Then we came into a store where you can buy suitcases and who should be there. My arch nemesis Dan and his family. I wanted to walk out but Roberta and Shanice stopped me.

"Who cares if he is here? We shouldn't be afraid of him. You can't avoid him forever. Best get it over and done with." Reassured Roberta before rushing to check out the suitcases. I made up my mind and thought that I should be allowed to stay here because it is a public place and he can't stop me. I decided to ignore Dan and continue on my mission to find a suitable suitcase that could hold all my luggage and one for Zoe and Dani's clothes. But there is no escaping them. The minute Lizzie realised that I was in the shop she rushed over dragging Eddie and Dan with her.

"How is my gorgeous granddaughter?" Asked Lizzie she smiled when she saw Dani's little cute face. It was like I was stuck in a nightmare that won't end.


	83. Awkward encounter

"She's more grumpy than gorgeous but she is probably excited to be going back home to LA." I couldn't believe that I just said that. Dan obviously didn't tell her about us moving away and I just made it awkward and ten times worse.

"Hang on, you are moving to Los Angeles and you didn't tell me about it." Replied Lizzie her tone suggested that she was very angry and any thing I said to justify my actions will only further anger her.

"Sorry Lizzie but it isn't personal. I thought that you knew. Clearly you don't so here goes. I am taking Dani and Zoe back home because I want to give them the upbringing that they deserve without any hassle or drama." I explained hoping that she would understand but she didn't get any calmer she just got more tensed than before.

"Zoe, you are not considering how Danielle is going to be affected. She is an innocent beautiful child and you are destroying her future." Replied Lizzie. I wasn't just going to let her talk to me like that.

"Dani will be destined for greatness and why should I care what you think? That's rich coming from you because you basically didn't have a dad and don't you dare say that Kevin was your dad. He doesn't care about you. If he did, he would of told you that he is moving to Los Angeles to be closer to his real children." I knew that was a little harsh. They basically considered Kevin as their dad and they didn't have anyone else.

"We are his real children. We have been through so much and he wouldn't just walk out on us like that. He cares about us. Tell her, boys." Replied Lizzie she was asking Dan and Eddie to back her up.

"Zoe, I'm sorry but Kevin is our dad and he loves us. Okay we haven't spoken in a long time but we are still close even though we don't share blood and not his real kids." Said Eddie he said the last bit quietly because he knew that it would hurt his mother.

"You're wrong, Ed! Kevin isn't going anywhere. We still need him." Said Dan. I sniggered lightly because I couldn't control myself any longer.

"You have basically abandoned him and he always felt useless in the house anyway. We are doing him a favour. He is really happy now." I walked away from them but Lizzie followed me as I searched for the best suitcase. I saw one that I really liked which was pink with white dots and a butterfly right in the middle.

"Zoe this is madness. You can't raise two kids on your own so I propose that I take care of my granddaughter and you won't have another mouth to feed." Replied Lizzie. There is another person saying that I was not capable of looking after my babies. Anyway back to the suitcases , I found one that was smaller by a couple of inches but the colour was purple and thought it was perfect.

"Shut up, Lizzie! You can barely look after yourself. You abandoned your kids and you'll probably abandon Dani when it gets hard but I'm nothing like you." I said pushing the pram and grabbing the suitcases.

"You may think now you can cope but you have help but there you'll have no one. You'll be on your own." I knew exactly what she was doing and it wasn't going to work.

"I was on my own from the start. Even though I had my family and friends, all the responsibility was down to me and I will be a better mother than you could ever be. I didn't drop out of college or give up on my kids. Don't play the parental role now. We all know that you couldn't give a stuff about your kids. I am warning you and Dan to stay away from my family before you turn Dani evil." I said. thought that Lizzie would leave me alone but she didn't.

"You may not realise it but Danielle needs me. She needs her nan." Replied Lizzie. I think that Eddie and Dan doesn't need her so now she wants to feel needed.

"No! She needs me, her family and her friends. What she doesn't need is you and your horrible family except Eddie doing what you always do ruining people's lives and I'm not letting you do the same to Danielle." I said. I knew that there was a reason why Dan ended up how he is because of Lizzie.

"We just want what's best for Danielle. Dan is her dad. Doesn't Dan get a say in her future?" Asked Lizzie. I decided to buy the suitcases and ignore her.

"No! Go away Lizzie! I don't care what you say. Maybe you should leave me and dani alone and go be a grandmother to your other grandchildren." I replied. I walked over to the counter to pay for the suit cases. Roberta and Shanice had already paid for their clothes and the manager gave me 30% off. I rushed out of the door before Lizzie could stop me.

"What did Lizzie want?" Asked Shanice she was comforting Giselle because she was getting a cold and was didn't sleep.

"She's really annoying and Im sick of her telling me what I can and can't do. What am I an infant." I replied. I always thought that Lizzie was the kind of girl who respected someone's decision but I was wrong about her.


	84. Lose my viginity

Aneisha's Pov

I'm so excited about the field trip not because of all the things that you have to do but because of all the opportunity that I get to lose my viginity. My parents want me to have sex after I get married but that's not the way I see it. They taught me all the dangers of having sex probably to scare me but I have always been curious about it and now I get the chance to experience it and its perfect because its in the countryside and Tom is getting some candles to set the mood. Aisha entered my room annoyingly and laughed at me for no reason like she was making fun of me.

"I know what you are up to. I bet there is no field trip and you are planning to lose your viginity to that geeky boy Tom." Said Aisha. Sometimes I feel like punching her but she'll tell mum and then I will get grounded.

"You're wrong, Aisha and don't you ever call Tom geeky he is really smart. Plus, this is an educational trip." I replied. I turned my back to her so I didn't have to see that smug face of hers.

"No it's not. I bet you any money that you'll lose your viginity. Just because Shanice and Zoe are free to do what ever they want." Said Aisha. I knew exactly what she was trying to do make me hate them but they are my friends.

"Zoe and Shanice are my friends and I am free to do whatever I want. You can't stop me." I replied with a smile on my face. I turned to see her angry face.

"Yes I can. I'll tell mum and dad. They'll stop you." Said Aisha. Once she said that she was running and I was following her because I knew that she was a snake. But me, and MI9 agent couldn't stop a little kid from snitching.

"Mother, Aneisha plans to lose her viginity to Tom at this field trip." Blurted Aisha. Just then my whole plan had been rumbled. Here comes another lecture...

"Aneisha Jones, I can't believe you are using this field trip as a way to lose your viginity. Have I taught you nothing?" Asked Andrea, my mother. I knew that she wouldn't let me go so now it's over.

"No, mother you have taught me well and I know the dangers and I won't lose my viginity if it means bring dishonour to my family." This was a lie.

"It would bring dishonour to the family but I know you need to improve your grades so I'll allow you to go." Replied Andrea. She finished washing the dishes. Mrs King came in with my father which means trouble. Even though they are brother and sister in law, they are really close and my aunts loves spilling the beans on anything that I have done.

"We'll look who it is Aneisha the massive failure who failed in her mission to convince Zoe and Shanice to stay in Saint Hearts. Do you know what you have done you stupid girl?" Asked Mrs King.

"Aunty, I didn't know that my plan had failed because I tried my hardest." I pleaded. My Aunty was like the devil that can't forgive or forget.

"That's not good enough. You've failed us. Pack your bags and go to the field trip. On Monday, you'll go and get the rest of your things." Ordered Jonathan. I knew once he made his mind no one could change it. So I didn't even try. In one day, I losed my friends and my family. And soon I'll be homeless because of my own stupidity. I ran to my room sobbing after what I lost. I might as well become a senior because my dreams are over.


	85. Trip

It took us twenty minutes to go home to pack for the field trip. I packed some jeans, tops, socks and trainers. I have no idea what's in store but I know that they are going to test us and the CIA are going to be looking at these results so I have to be hydrated and I have to eat lots of healthy food. They didn't mention that you had to buy your own food but I still want to because I have no idea what they are going to cook for us. Shanice is by far the messiest girl I have ever met. She literally dumped all of her stuff in the suitcase and closed it.

"Shan, you have to be more organised." Said Roberta. I always thought of Roberta as the kind of girl who could become a superhero because she was intelligent, had good combat skills and was really fat when she was running.

"Shut up, Robyn! You are all so organised. This is supposed to be fun not boring." Said Shanice. She sometimes call Roberta Robyn. I decided to take lots of photos of dani and Zoe because I am going to be away from them for two days and this is the first time that I am going to be away from them.

"I know but we are going to away from them. That's scared. What if she gets ill?" Asked Roberta. She was always scared of leaving Rochelle anywhere.

"Calm down. Mum will call us if she gets ill." I replied. Ever since she found Rochelle, she has started being protective over her. Roberta was always getting these panic attack.

"Ok we need to go." Said Shanice she grabbed her suitcases and legged it before she decided she wasn't going. I kissed Zoe's and Dani's cheeks before leaving. I closed my suitcases and left. Walking down the lane, I thought about Zoe and Dani being left without their mummy and me not singing their bedtime song and reading their book. Dani and Zoe love it when I sing to them and go to sleep instantly. But I thought that Mum would have trouble getting them to bed. But before I realised it we were at Saint Hearts with Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri. Roberta had to go to her school to travel with her team. Dan couldn't keep his eyes off me. So I decided to confront him about it.

"Please stop staring at me and can you please keep your mother under control." I said. Dan looked at me confused like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Mum is just a bit upset. Trust me, she'll leave you alone. It isn't her you have to worry about it is me. I'm getting Danielle and then you will have to stay." Dan replied. I knew that that was evil plan all along.

"Dan, you can't use Danielle to get me back. I can't trust you. Okay let's say that you are right and we get married. What's to stop me from leaving?" I asked. Frank surprisingly turned up looking really down.

"What is wrong, frank?" asked Aneisha. Frank looked like he just wanted to go home and stay home with his children.

"I have a new daughter called Amelia and I would really like to spend time getting to know her but I have to go to this stupid field trip." said Frank he kicked a rock annoyed.

"Oh congratulations. I never knew that you and Stella were fostering now." Aneisha replied.I put my hand on my head and laughed.

"He is not fostering. Amelia is Adele's twin who lived with their abusive Aunty." I replied. And then they all said oh. I knew that Amelia was scared of the new world as so was I.

"I never knew that Adele had a twin. I bet she is exactly like Adele." Said Tom. I think that he was spending too much time with Aneisha so his personality was starting to change. Then the mini bus arrived and Frank sighed. The mini bus had 14 seats and was decorated black. I walked into the mini bus and put my stuff on the floor. Shanice stopped Dan from seating next to me. Keri looked really pale and sick and Dan hated seeing her like this.

"Keri are you ill? You look really sick and feverish." Dan said. Keri had a bucket with her for some reason and puked in it what he said that.

"What time do we arrive there? Where exactly is it?" Asked Keri she looked really ill and I kind off thought that she was pregnant because I had those symptoms when I was pregnant with Zoella.

"It is in the countryside and we'll arrive there in an hour." Frank replied. He started reading a book on good parenting. I think that he is a good father all ready so he didn't need that book.

"This is so long." Shanice. Her phone started ringing and I just thought it was Roberta asking her if mum had contacted her.

"Hello. Yes this is Mirabella Roberts. Ok I'll inform them. Are you sure it is all ready?The decorators have finished. Ok thank you. Bye." Said Shanice hanging up the phone. I didn't know who she was talking to and i was starting to get worried.

"Who was that?" I asked. Then the mini bus started driving and I was a little worried. Shanice on the other hand looked ecstatic like she was on the moon.

"The builders who are building our house. They have finished working on the house. It is already for us." Said Shanice. Basically when we came to Los Angeles, we started production work on this house and we decided to build our own house with at least 25 rooms. It was the perfect place to raise a family.

"Oh my god. Really? The house is already for us. I can't believe it!" I replied. It was amazing news for us but Dan seemed really angry by this news.

"New house or not. I'm not letting you take Danielle. This doesn't stop my plans." Said Dan. Keri stopped vomiting for a minute.

"What plans do you have?" Asked Keri. Dan stopped talking and just read his magazine about sport cars and didn't answer her question. For the rest of the hour, no one spoke and the trip was really boring right now.


	86. Hotel

No ones POV

The trip to the location was really boring and they all ended us sleeping until the driver stopped dramatically and they all ended banging their heads on the seats in front of them. But when we arrived, they all looked around and was astonished where we were arrived. It looked like an old posh hotel that had just been abandonned. When they got out of the mini bus all they saw was flowers. To anyone else it would look like a normal hotel but it was actually a big MI9 hotel where they stay to get trained. They expected it to be an old place where they had to sleep with strangers. As soon as they entered the hotel they walked over to the receptionist who was giving people their rooms.

"We are the MI High Team." Said Frank. The receptionist started typing really quickly before getting a map of the hotel and circled a place before giving it to frank.

"This is so posh. It is perfect." Said Aneisha who squeezed Tom's hand. Tom smiled at her. Frank directed them to a corridor.

"These are your rooms. You have to choose who you are going to share with." said Frank. Dan stared at Zoe and thought this was the perfect opportunity to get her closer to him.

"Ok Tom and Aneisha, me and Zoe and Keri and Shanice. There it is sorted." Said Dan. Zoe walked into a room with Shanice closing the door behind them.

"Do you do know what Dan meant by you two sharing a room?" Asked Shanice. Zoe knew that Dan still had feelings for her and wanted to share a room to try and seduce her. Meanwhile Eddie was in the games room reading a book on politics and a degree in politics while his crush Billie was checking him out.

"...then he said that he was going to crush her." said one of Billie's friends wo burst into laughter. Billie loved everything that Eddie said or did but last month she scared him by jumping in a river to get some evidence they needed to put a man in prison.

Flashback

_We have just lost some evidence that could have helped us put a man who was behind a criminal organization. I saw Eddie taking off his jacket and I actually thought that he was going to jump into the river to save the evidence. I did t realize that I was right when Eddie jumped into the middle of the river._

_"Eddie, what are you doing? Come out. EDDIE!" I screamed looking at the river but there wasn't any sign of Eddie. Selena and Sean, their team mates who were secretly in love with each other. I took off my jacket._

_"Sis, leave him. You could kill yourself. Eddie has drowned and he is a hero for trying to help us. Leave him." Said Selena, my sister who grabbed me. All of a sudden, Eddie came to the top and I screamed his name._

_"Eddie, get out before you drown. Eddie don't do this." I screamed at him but he didn't listen and went back down. _

_"Selena, get off me. I need to save him." I shouted at her and tried to make her get off her even by biting her._

_"Why do you need to save him?" Asked Selena she looked at her. She wanted me to admit that I have feelings for Eddie._

_"Because I love him and just because you are my big sister that doesn't stop me from saving the man I love." i said. I just about to jump in when Eddie came the top and swam towards us. He was so tired that he didn't stand up and stayed on the floor and his eyes were only a little bit open. I ran to his aid hoping that he was okay. I put his head on my lap and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes a bit more._

_"Don't move. Can an ambulance quickly. I can't lose him." I said to Selena and Sean. Eddie's eyes closed. Billie screamed. She knew what she had to do. The kiss of life. Even though she spent all night thinking about how it would feel to kiss him this wasnt how she imagined it was going to be. She wanted violinist, roses and chocolate and Amy Winehouse. But this was to save his life. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his and then all of a sudden he started to breath again._

_"You listen to my voice. Don't die please. I don't think that I can cope without you. Please stay with me. I need you, Eddie." Said Billie. Eddie slowly opened his eyes._

_"Um I didnt know when to interrupt." said Eddie. Right then and there I was happier than I have ever been in my whole life and the ambulance came and took him._

_"We need one of you to stay with him." said one of the doctors who was helping Eddie. I hoped that I could stay with him. _

_"I'll go." I said jumping into the ambulance and sitting beside Eddie who was unconscience. I yelped in surprise when he didn't answer to his name._

_"Don't worry love your boyfriend will be fine." Replied the women. She was really nice and it was weird when she said that Eddie was my boyfriend even though I really wanted him to be._

_"Eddie is not my boyfriend." I said taking his hand and kissing it. The women sighed and smiled at me. Is it that obvious that I like him? Does Eddie know?_

_"He asked for you to come and plus I know you want him to ask him out." said the nurse. The ambulance stopped and they took Eddie into the ambulance and I followed them but they didn't let me in the surgery room. Selena joined me 30 mintues later._

_"I knew you would be here. Have you heard anything?" Asked Selena sitting beside me. I sighed and looked at her._

_"No I haven't. What if he dies? I can't lose him. I love him. I loved him since I met him when I was eight and I don't want to be friends with him. What if he doesn't make it?" I asked and my sister tried to reassure me and then the nurse came in._

_"He is awake and wants to see a girl called Billie." Said the nurse. I stood up and walked into the room and saw that Eddie was really pale and it broke my heart to see him ill._

_"I thought that you might of gone home. Why did you stay?" Asked Eddie. I was so angry at him. It was like he wasn't grateful._

_"Oh no thank you. I should just go because obviously you don't want me here." I said. I was about to leave._

_"Billie! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm stupid. Thank you." Eddie replied. I turned around and saw him lying on his bed so pale._

_"You are welcome." I said and rushed towards him and give him a hug. And he actually hugged me back._


	87. Don't go

Soon my friends realised that I wasn't listening to them and they started pocking me but still no response because I couldn't keep my eyes off Eddie. I love they way he ran through his hair when he was interested in something and the way he smiled when he was really happy. That was the cutest smile. My friends decided to follow my gaze and they soon realised that I was staring at Eddie.

"Do you fancy him or something? Remember you do have a boyfriend." Said one of my friends. I stared at her and tried to deny it. But my friends know when I am lying.

"I know and I wasn't checking him out. I want to know what book he is reading so that I could rent it. It looks interesting." The moment I said that I knew what will happen next my friends will burst into laughter because they hate books.

"Go and find out what book he is reading then." Said my other friend. I couldn't believe this they are supposed to be my friends and they are not supposed to make fun of me. Maybe they aren't my real friends. I decided to go and talk to him. He didn't realise that I was there.

"Hey Eddie what are you reading?" I asked staring at him. He closed the book and stared back at me. I felt like I wanted to kiss him to take the tension away.

"Just some stuff on politics. You would find it really boring." Eddie replied trying to hide the book and laughing gently at him.

"So you want to be a politican." I said trying to take the tension away as well as trying to make conversation with him.

"Yeah but it will never probably happen." Said Eddie just then he got a phone call and he stepped away from me to take it. I thought it was just his mother.

"Hello yes this is Eddie Morgan. Really? Are you sure? Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. Ok bye." Said Eddie. At the end of the call he looked really happy.

"Who was that? You look like you found a treasure chest." I replied. I didn't want to be the girl who interferes but I am just curious about this stuff.

"I just got an offer to work abroad as a junior politican and go to college and I will get to study engineering and politics." Said Eddie. The minute he said that all my future dreams with him will be ruined. We probably not end up together and he will be with someone else.

"Oh that's great. How long will you be gone for? A day? A couple of weeks? Or forever?" I replied curiously and anxiously. I wanted him to stay with me.

"It might be forever. I really don't know but why are you suddenly curious about how long I will be gone for. No offence, it is not any of your business." Said Eddie he grabbed his book and walked away. I didn't want to end the conversation like this. So I ran after him to his room.

"It is my business. You are my friend and I care about you to tell you you are making a big mistake." I replied angrily. Eddie started to ignore him.

"No you are making a mistake by telling me this. I probably going to get a girlfriend when I'm out there and then I'll forget all about you. You are supposed to be my friend." Said Eddie. The way he said it was like I was being selfish.

"I don't wanna be. I can't believe that you would say that like that. After all we have been through and it doesn't mean losing my friend it means losing the man who has always been there and the man who always loved me. You shouldn't want me to leave me behind because what do I have if you go. No one. I can't lose you. I love you more than a friend and I want to be your girlfriend." I replied. Eddie stood there for a moment staring at me before he put his forehead against mine and then he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled his jacket off him and he stepped away and for a minute I thought that he would leave but he took off his shirt to show his muscles and his sick pack. I pulled off my short before pulling him to a kiss. Then we dropped onto the bed. I smiled into the kiss. Meanwhile, Zoe was alone in her room going through pictures of Zoella and in the middle was a pink music box which was decorated pink witch sparkles and diamonds it was really nice. Suddenly the door opened and Dan stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Asked Dan. Zoe continued to go through all the photos and put them in order. Dan sat on the bed and picked up a picture of Zoella and Zoe smiling.

"Sorting through these photos so that I could make a photo book." Zoe replied. Dan picked up the music box and opened it. There was a ballerina dancing to nice music.

"Are you going to give this to Danielle? I know that she would like it." Dan said with a smile. Zoe sighed and touched the back of her neck.

"No it is for Zoella. It will make up for the days that I wasn't there for her. It is important that we are close and this music box is the thing that I had when I was young and I want her to have it." Said Zoe taking it from Dan's arms.


	88. Uglier one

"Oh it's for your other uglier daughter. Why not give it to the prettier one?" Asked Dan. Zoe took a deep breath and sighed. Dan knew that he went too far.

"No it's not your decision to make. It's mine so stop interfering and go away. Why can't you leave me alone?" Asked Zoe she got a book that had diamonds that said Zoella's name. She opened it and all you could see is pictures and headlines.

"I'm sorry about what I said before and now. It is a little hard to think about Zoella when I know that she was a mistake and you will soon get over her and move on with me and Danielle. Your real family. Do you want my advice-" said Dan. Zoe couldn't stand the way he was talking about her.

"No I don't. This is my life and not yours. Not ours. I love Zoella more than Danielle because the fact I had a baby with you makes me physically sick but hopefully she won't turned out a failure like you." Said Zoe she put all the pictures and the music box in her bag.

"I am not an failure. I can still make lots of money and then you will stay." Dan replied. Zoe walked past him out of the door and sniggered.

"Dan even if you were the richest man on the earth I will never be interested in you. I can't trust you because you can't change." Zoe walked right into Keri and Dan's room to see if Keri was ok. She found Keri vomiting in the toilet. Zoe was going to be the bigger person and be a sister for her.

"Come on let's find Aneisha and Shanice and then we can have a proper girls chat." I said to reassure her and she stared at me confused. She looked really confused and pale.

"Why are you helping me?" Asked Keri she stopped vomiting for a minute and continued staring at her. Zoe didn't know why she was being so kind to the girl who took her boyfriend away but she was grateful.

"You are my sister and I care about you. I don't care about what happened with Dan. Come on!" Zoe replied. Keri stood up and splashed some cold water on her face.

"Zoe, what's wrong with me? Why am I so sick?" Asked Keri. Zoe and Keri walked out of the room which made Dan feel really angry and confused at the same time.

"I don't know but I have an idea." Zoe replied. Keri stopped her for a minute demanding answers. Zoe knocked on Tom and Aneisha's door and opened it to find Aneisha on top of a topless Tom.

"Omg can you put a top on? Aneisha we need you." Said Zoe covering her eyes so that she didn't see them. Tom put on a top annoyed that they had to interrupt.

"Okay but only for half an hour." Said Aneisha she walked out of the door closing it behind them. She looked at them annoyed because it was a really important night for them. Shanice walked past them carrying a packet of sweets. Zoe grabbed her arm.

"You are coming with us. Girl talk now in keri's room." Zoe all stared at her confused and annoyed. Keri just wanted to die and Aneisha wanted to return to tom.

"Zoe, you said you might have an idea about whats wrong with me." Said Keri as entered her room and sat on her bed.

"I think that your pregnant. But this is serious because I have never experience these symptoms during my pregnancies. It is really unusual. Here take a test." Zoe replied. She had pregnancy test in her hand. Keri really didn't want to do it but she had to find out if she was pregnant or not.

"I don't want to do it but I have to know if I am pregnant or not because I have been feeling like this for weeks." Said Keri clutching her stomach. She gasped for a moment as she felt something.

"Hang on, how long have you been feeling like this? Never mind take the test, Keri." Zoe replied. Keri took the test out of her hand and went into the toilet.

"What if she is pregnant? I mean, who is going to take care of the baby?" Asked Shanice staring at them. They shrugged their shoulders.

"That's for Keri to decide. I know that she is pregnant. All the symptoms are there. Feeling ill, vomiting, feverish." Zoe replied. Aneisha put her hand on her head and sighed.

"Keri is in foster care. You actually think that Lizzie I will allow her to keep the baby. Imiagine she does have the baby, where will she live? Who will take care of it? How can Keri ever provide for a baby?" Asked Aneisha. She was asking a bunch of questions they didn't know the answer to.

"I don't know but this is serious she said that she has been feeling like this for weeks. Who knows how long she has she been pregnant for?" Asked Shanice. Keri came out of the bathroom and they all stood up staring at her reaction.

"Zoe is right. I'm pregnant." Said Keri quietly staring at them. They all rushed to help her by hugging her. She started sobbing a bit.

"Dan is going to freak out and he is going to leave me and I will have to look after the baby on my own. How can I ever cope. I never listen in school so I'm probably going to fail. I might as well give up and have an abortion." Keri said. The let go of her and stared at her confused.


	89. Fostering or adoption

"You do know that once you have an abortion that's it. You shouldn't just give up. Keri, that is horrible." Said Zoe she couldn't believe that Keri was giving up. If she could do it then so can she.

"I know but I heard you guys and you were right I don't know how I am going to cope. A little baby needs attention and I would need lots of money to pay for it. I shouldn't have a miscarriage. I should put it into care hopefully it would get fostered **or** adopted." Keri replied. Se made up her mind and she wasn't going to change it. Shanice got out her notepad and fountain pen.

"Can we at least choose a name for the baby?" Asked Shanice. They all agreed because they wanted to keep Shanice happy. Keri had a few ideas on what the names should be.

"I really like the name Madonna or Beyonce. Powerful women." Keri replied. Shanice thought that she was only going to choose girl names not realizing it **could** be a boy.

"Keri, you do realize that you could have a bay boy. So maybe we should choose names for both sexes just in case." Said Shanice. Keri started to say names that she really liked and Shanice wrote it down.

**Boys**

**Luke**

**James**

**Dexter**

**Johnnie**

**Barney**

**Maxwell**

**Girls**

**Stephanie**

**Sophie**

**Madonna**

**Kylie**

**Kendall**

**Beyonce**

"Ok if you could chose the sex. Would you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Asked Aneisha. Keri thought about it for a minute.

"I think that I would chose a baby girl. I don't hate boys. Just because Ive always wanted a girl." replied Keri. She placed the pregnancy test in the suitcase so that Dan couldn't see. Aneisha stood up.

"This has been really good but I want to get back to Tom. This is kind of a special night." Said Aneisha she said before waving.

"I saw Tom topless so now I can't get the image out of my head. It is really getting on my nerves." Keri replied when Aneisha left. Shanice and Zoe burst into laughter.

"Come on it is still early so we can go down to the games room." Said Shanice. They all stood up and left. Keri felt like she could tell them anything because they were her friends.

"I have to get something off my chest. I don't want to be with Dan because I know that he is obsessed with you and I don't want to be with a guy that is in love with someone else and it is hard to pretend that we are in love." Keri replied. When they arrived at the games room, it was really crowded and everyone was either chatting or playing snooker.

"I know that he is love with me but I will never be in love with him. I hate him with a passion. Ker, you have to believe me when I say this I don't want to get back together with Dan." Said Zoe she looked really angry and stressed. They sat down and guess who showed up Dan and he was with his mates Nate and Sean. Sean hated Dan with a passion after he slept with his girlfriend and since then they have been really distant but now they were really close. Meanwhile Eddie was slowly waking up realising that he just slept with Billie and he knew that her boyfriend, Nate would beat him up. He had to get out of there. She was sleeping on his arms so he slowly removed his arm and saw his jeans on the floor so he put them on not realising that Billie was starting to wake up.

"Eddie, where are you going?" Asked Billie. She put her hand over his waist and hugged him. Eddie couldn't believe that this was happening to him he was happy and angry with himself.

"I'm getting out of here. I need to go for a long walk and think about this. Billie, you can't tell anyone we slept together." Eddie replied. He didn't look at her because he knew her reaction; she would be really upset.

"You are scared of Nate but you don't have to be. He can't beat up his own pillow. Trust me, he is stupid and I am going to break up with him and then we can be together." Said Billie she put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"We will never be together because I need to get some space and I have decided to leave London forever." Replied Eddie. Billie stopped kissing him for a moment.

"I'll convince my sister to move into your room so we can be together. Plus I'm planning to wear Victoria's secret." Said Billie trying to tempt Eddie to sleep with him.

"All your efforts of getting me to sleep with you again are going to fail." Eddie replied rolling his eyes. Billie sighed and stood up wearing his shorts and his top.

"Kiss me one last time and I promise to leave you alone and not tell anyone." Said Billie. Eddie accepted the bargain and kissed her on the lips passionately. It lasted for 2 minutes before Eddie pulled away.

"That's it. You go back to being Nate's girlfriend and I will not mention anything. This never happen so we can't tell anyone." Said Eddie before leaving.

Sean's pov

I'm Dans best mate because I thought that he was a good guy but since he turned fourteen he turned crazy and it was always down to me to stop it. But now I don't have to be because all the responsibility goes to Nate. I was born on the fifth of June since my birth to when I was six I lived with my mum in Canada and I am moving there next week to start a new life in emerald lake with my family. I then lived with my dad who was not a good man, he didn't abuse me or anything. He abused my mother because he thought she was to blame for the fact that my sister, Kelsie had a physical disease. She was really ill and there was no cure. The only thing that kept me from going insane was may girlfriend, Selena and we dated since we were seven to we were 16 until she cheated on me and I couldn't cope with the fact that she slept with my best mate our relationship basically finished right then and there. I want venegance against Dan for destroying my relationship but I have to destroy it from the inside. The one thing about the field trip that really annoys me is the fact both Selena and Dan are here that means trouble.


	90. Its over

As I said before it means trouble and I don't know why Keri is dating such a jackass like Dan because he has always treated her badly and the only girl that he ever cares about is Zoe and everyone knows that. He is basically a soppy kid when it comes to Zoe. To make matters worse, Selena came towards me twisting her ginger hair and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hello boys! Can I talk to you for a minute, Sean?" Asked Selena and she was directing me towards her room and I thought that this was happening Selena was going to try to seduce me and I had to politely decline.

"Selena, please no. I don't want to sleep with you. I'm going." I said about to leave the room but Selena pulls me back and put her hands on my shoulders and smiled. I couldn't resist that beautiful smile. She kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back proving that I am still in love with her. She pushed me onto the bed and took off her shirt and sat on his lap. We continued to kiss and i realized that he loved her. When this was happening, Aneisha and Tom were finished having sex and were talking about the future.

"So before this relationship goes any further I would like to discuss what you want in the future." Said Aneisha she was wearing his top and had a trail of hickeys on her neck.

"Ok in the future I want a nuclear family that means four children and two parents. I think that they should have unique names. I would like to live in a calm and peaceful place where all the neighbors are quiet. The kids will have a garden to play in and there will be ivy growing on the house. I don't want my children to have to suffer with two parents who are always fighting like I had to grow up with. You turn." Tom replied. Aneisha gasped when he said that because that was what's she wanted and she knew that they were sole mates.

"I want a strong husband who knows what he is doing and he doesn't abuse them and I want to live right outside the city so that's we can go in the city when we want and I want to go on holidays and make their childhood enjoyable and I want at least three children and I want to have one of the children when I am twenty and I want to be with a man who respects me and I just love him." Said Aneisha she stared right in his eyes. She had never told anyone that stuff but she felt like she could trust him.

"I am sensing that something is wrong. Aneisha, did I do something wrong?" Asked Tom. Aneisha shakes her head and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I know that I can never get that because my dad has disowned me and I'll have to leave the house so now I am homeless." Replied Aneisha. Tom didn't like to see his girlfriend upset so he decided to offer staying at his house.

"Why don't you stay at mine? My mum and dad won't even notice that you are there and you can see how bad my parents are." Said Tom. Aneisha smiled and wiped her tears.

"You know if this relationship develops then maybe our dreams will come true. I don't mean we'll end up together for sure..." Aneisha said but she got really anxious and nervous so she didn't say anything else.

"I hope we end up together. We'll make amazing parents." Tom replied. He decided to save her from all this embarrassment and humiliation. While this cute Toneisha moment was happening Keri, Shanice and Zoe were down in the games room and people kept hitting them with bags by accident because it was so crowded.

"So if you don't want to be with Dan then why don't you just dump him. No offense I have always thought that he was so secretive and mysterious not in a sexy way but in a creepy way." Said Shanice. Dan was talking to some girls who gave him their numbers.

"Yeah you should go over there and give him a piece of your mind or do you want to be the girlfriend that obey him." Zoe replied. Keri stood up and walked over to Dan.

"Hey Keri baby." Said Dan sweetly. Shanice and Zoe actually thought if she could actually do it. Keri was strong but she was weak when it came to Dan.

"Don't call me baby because guess what Daniel master I have had enough of you and I want to break up because you are nothing but an annoying little boy." Said Keri. Everyone stopped doing their business and listened to Keri. Keri got a drink that was on the table and splashed it on Dan's face. Keri returned to Shanice and Zoe whose mouths were open.

"I cannot believe that you just did that. Keri, you are the best." Said Zoe before bursting into laughter. They decided to play truth or dare.

"Ok Keri truth or dare." Said Shanice staring at her for a mintue hooping that she said she would do a dare.

"Ok I choose dare." Said Keri. Dan stared at them confused they were actually getting along and it was really weird and strange. Zoe found Keri as a ray of sun shine a gem. They had so much in common.

"I dare you to go over to Anderson and kiss him." Said Shanice. Keri laughed for a minute before walking over to Anderson and kissing him on the lips . Zoe and Shanice high fived each other.

"Zoe I dare you to go over to Dan and say that I am in love with your mum." Said Keri she knew that Zoe would do it so she cut to the chase. Roberta got jealous when she saw them. Zoe accepted the dare and walked over to Dan and he smiled when he saw her coming.


	91. I love you no matter what

It has been ten minutes since Aneisha revealed that her parents disowned her and Tom was kind of happy that her parents disowned her because it means that they can spend more time together. Aneisha kept wondering why Tom looked so happy.

"Tom, you know maybe if we end up together we should move away from this place. I kind of get why Zoe is leaving. This place is toxic." Said Aneisha. Tom thought about it for a minute.

"That's true and I would like to get away from my parents. But you and Stacey are the only things that are keeping me here. Stacey is my younger sister and she has been affected the most by my parents arguing. I had to leave her with her friend Beth because she didn't want to be at home with mom and dad." Said Tom. Aneisha felt sympathy towards Stacey.

"That's sad. I wish my parents could split up together they are a couple of trouble makers. They know everything I do." Aneisha replied. Tom chuckled a little bit.

"You're lucky that you are not in the middle of a fight all the time. My mom and dad are so inconsiderate to their children. Before I was born, my parents were going to divorce because they weren't in love anymore but then my mum found out she was pregnant with me and they were forced to stay together. For sixteen years, they hated each other." Tom said thinking that it was all his fault.

"Tom it isn't your fault that your parents stayed together. It doesn't matter about why they stayed together. They wanted what's best for you." Aneisha replied. For the rest of the night, they were talking about what they want in the future. Eddie just returned into his room to find Billie sitting there with her legs crossed, her hair in a messy bun.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Eddie he looked at her shocked and went towards his closet. Billie had something in her hands. A box that said Eddie.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I didn't just have sex with you for a joke. I did it because it felt right to lose my viginity to you. Open it." Billie replied handing him the box. Eddie opened the box to find lots of pictures of him and her. But they were fake. None of the photos actually happened.

"What's with all the photos?" Asked Eddie sorting through them all. He saw a photo of him and Billie on the Eiffel Tower and he was down on one knee.

"It means my future with you. This is the day I give birth to our daughter and son. This is our happy family. I have been working on it for weeks." Billie replied giving him a picture of them all smiling. Eddie's eyes widened.

"This is so weird. Billie, why would you just stick pictures of me and you. This isn't real and it is never going to happen. You have to bin all of these photos." Said Eddie giving the box back to Billie.

"No I won't bin them. I just need them because I wanted this to come true. I want you to feel the same way I feel about you." Billie replied. She started crying and Eddie felt sympathy for her and placed his arms around her.

"It is going to be ok." Reassured Eddie. Billie pulled away from him for a minute. Billie rested her head in his chest listening to his heart beat.

"No it's not. You don't love because I am in care. I knew it. You don't want to date a poor little orphan who dreams of being a midwife." Replied Billie. Eddie pulled away from her for a moment.

"It doesn't matter that you are in care. I love you no matter what. It doesn't matter. Ok let's do this. You are going to say what you want in the future and then I am." Said Eddie. Billie agreed.

"I want to live in a house near the beach and I always wanted a big family like about four or five children and I want to be a midwife because its one of the best paid jobs and you get to see a little life being born. I want to go on vacations and I eventually want to get married to a guy who respects me and I would like a pool." Billie replied it was like she was picturing it right now.

"My turn. I always wanted to be a dad and be a politician because you get to change the world and be an important person in society and I would like to get married and have children. I would like to go on vacations to places like Canada and Dubai." Eddie said with a big smile on his face.

"You'll make a great dad. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a dad because you are kind and warming. Promise me that you will never put yourself in danger again. I hated what happened at the river. It almost killed me." Billie replied. Eddie pulled her into a hug.

"I know that you are going to make a terrific mum some day and you'll be so happy. I promise you everything groping to be ok and you'll be a midwife and go home to your loving children and spend time with your husband." Said Eddie. Billie rested her head on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"I know that everything is going to be ok." Said Selena. Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss and she kissed him back and they continued to kiss for the next half an hour. It was the best moment of Billie and Eddie's lives.


	92. Regrets

Sean lay beside a sleepy selena his heart beating rapidly. His breathing increased and he felt alive and dead at the same time. He couldn't shake the feeling that every time he was with selena it made his heart flutter and all of a sudden he was joyful and happy. Selena was a clone of the mastermind and she thought that she was an abomination but when she was with Sean none of that mattered and he loved her no matter who she was. Ever since they broke up, Sean has been avoiding her and selena had grid her hardest to get in contact with him to explain that sleeping with Dan was the biggest mistake that she ever made. Even though he tried he tried to avoid her it was really hard when they were in the same classes and the same team. As he stood up, he remember the pain of seeing his best friend and the person he loved more than anything sleeping together. He vowed never to sleep with her again but he broke it. Her black hair against his bare chest and their hands intertwined. Selena carefully opened her eyes to see Sean sitting on the bed his hands on his head.

"What is wrong, Sean?" Asked Selena sitting on the bed staring at his sexy hazel eyes and smiled. She kissed his big manly hands.

"Why did I sleep with you of all people?" Asked Sean. Selena stopped kissing him for a moment and thought and what Sean just said.

"Baby, you slept with me because you realized that we are destined to be together and you want to start a new life together." Selena replied smiling at him.

"I haven't forgiven you and don't call me baby. I'm sorry but this was a mistake and clearly we need to spend some time apart." Said Sean breathing deeply.

"No you are wrong. I love you and I know that you loved me. I only slept with Dan because I felt like you didn't deserve a clone of the mastermind as a girlfriend and I was scared you'll get sick of me." Selena replied sadly.

"I loved you no matter who you are. It wasn't important to me that you are scared because I would have been there for you but now our relationship is over and there is no going back." Said Sean.

"We have to get back together. I have been through hell to get you. Do you actaually believe that I like Harvey?" Asked Selena. Harvey was her boyfriend and by far the dumbest person you could ever met.

"I don't care. If we got back together, how do I know if you are not sleeping with some guy with big glossy hair and the IQ of a toddler." Sean replied. Sean's reaction wasn't the one that she wanted.

"No that's not fair, Sean there is no one else that I love like the way that I love you. There is something here and I want to pursue it." Said Selena her green eyes percng at his hazel eyes with utter disappointment.

"We'll, I don't want to. So the answer is no." Said Sean. Billie walked through the door not expecting her sister and her friend to be having sex.

"Bill, give us a minute please little sis." Said Selena. Billie was about to leave but Sean couldn't trust itself so he put on his jeans and top.

"Billie wait I'm leaving so you can stay here. Bye Selena." Said Sean walking right out of the room without even looking at Selena. Billie closed the door behind her.

"Why did you have to come? He was about to admit that he has feelings for me. Then you had to ruin it little sis." Said Selena she likes to say that because she likes everyone knowing she is older so she is the boss of her.

"Well tonight I had sex with Eddie. Aren't you in a relationship with Harvey?" Asked Billie. Selena grabbed her clothes. Billie laughed as she crawled on the floor to get her jeans.

"Harvey is not the one I want to be with. So it finally happened you slept with Eddie. How was it?" Asked Selena. Billie sat on he bed smiling.

"It was like every part of me was on fire in a good way and then I found out he is leaving to become a politician actually I found that out before we had sex." Said Billie. Selena thought that her sister was crazy.

"Don't you get it. You are Eddie's dirty little secret and he is moving to get away from you." Replied Selena she was only trying to protect her sister but Billie didn't see it that way.

"No he is following his dream. Come on, Sel you are Sean's dirty little secret judging by the way he legged it." said Billie. Selena gasped.

"Come on I am going to prove to you that he is still in love with me." Replied Selena she got and walked out of the door with her sister who was following closely behind. she found him getting some girls phone number. She stormed over there.

"Leave now." Said Selena to the girl who swore before left. Sean stared at Selena angrily.

"What did you go and do that for? I was this close to getting sex and you had to go and ruin it for me. What kind of friend are you?" asked Sean.

"I'm more than your friend. I'm your girlfriend. Why did you storm out like that?" Asked Selena waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't cope with all this future stuff. It got really hard for me to hear all that stuff about us getting back together." Sean replied.

"Ok why do I feel like they're is something you are not telling me?" Asked Selena. Sean took a deep breath.

"I'm moving to Canada." Sean said quietly so that she couldn't hear him. Billie chuckled a little bit.


	93. Proposal

"Canada? Where is Canada? Is it in England?" Asked Selena. She was really bad when it comes to geography. Dan came over hearing that his best mate might be moving to Canada.

"Canada is in North america, Selena. Mate, you can't leave. I need you to be my best man at my wedding. I plan to propose to Zoe. Me and Keri are over." Dan replied getting out a ring. He was about to walk over to Zoe but Sean stopped him.

"Dan, she is never going to say yes. Selena, I'm moving to be closer to my family. Don't propose. Do you want to make a fool of yourself?" Asked Sean. Dan didn't listen and went over to Zoe.

"Oh hey Dan." Said Zoe. Dan smiled at her and got Zoe's hand. Zoe looked at him confused. Keri looked at her jealously because even though they were over she hated tha fact it took him literally a few minutes to get over him.

"Can we talk in private? And it is really important." Dan replied. He dragged her before she could say no. He found it really hard to find a place to have a private conversation. The only place that was quiet was his room. Dan got down on one knee and Zoe stared at him shocked.

"Will you marry me, Zoe?" Asked Dan staring right in his eyes showing her the ring. Zoe didn't know what to do. If she said yes she would have to get married to him but if she said no then it would be an end to their friendship and make it weird. This is one of the biggest decisions she ever had to make.

"No." Zoe replied quietly she looked down because she knew it took courage for Dan to ask her to marry him but it was also really soon to be thinking about marriage.

"Oh! What did I do wrong? Here is me asking you to marry me but you are rejecting me. Why? Tell me why you won't marry." Said Dan. Zoe didn't know what to say and panicked.

"I'm pregnant." Blurted Zoe. When she said that she put her over her mouth. Dan stood up and sat on his bed shocked.

"Is the baby mine?" Asked Dan he hoped that she would say yes. Zoe froze and didn't say anything. She knew that she had to tell him the truth.

"No the baby isn't yours. After we broke up, I went on the rebound. I don't know who the father is. I woke up in someone's bed and I didn't recognize who it was. It could be Eddies but that is probably not true. I had a paternity test done and you aren't the father of my baby." Zoe replied folding her arms. Dan ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you keeping it or having an abortion?" Dan asked. Zoe sat on Keri's bed facing him. He looked like he wanted to kill the person she slept with.

"Yes I am keeping it. It doesn't matter who the father is. I can't be with you because it's not love and this baby is not yours. I don't care who the father is. This baby is every bit of mine as it is the father's." Zoe replied calmly.

"Zoe, when this baby grows up what will you tell it? Oh I don't know who the father is. Get rid of this baby. It's what needs to be done. It is a mistake a stupid little mistake." Dan said. Zoe stood up.

"No this baby means a fresh start for all my family. I'm sick of being Zoe London. From this moment on, I will never be called that. I'm Ariabella Roberts and I will always be that." Said Zoe sitting back down.

"That is the old you. You can't be that person anymore. You know that you have changed." Said Dan pointing to her. Zoe was wearing sleeves so she rolled them up to show her tattoos.

"you have no idea who I am and what I have done. To protect my family. I'll kill the queen to protect them. My siblings, friends, daughters and my unborn son and my mum are my family." Zoe replied. Dan noticed that she said unborn son.

"You are having a son? I thought it was just going to be another girl. It doesn't mean that we can't be together." Said Dan determined. Zoe sighed and put her hands on her head.

"Yes it does. You hang have to be there for them but I do because I'm their mum. Do you really want to be a step dad?" Asked Zoe. Dan nodded.

"I'll be a good step dad to Zoella and the boy in your tummy. If it means we can be together then I will do it. Please marry me." Dan replied.

"No how many times. I don't want to marry is never going to change." Said Zoe she was about to leave.

"That's it. You leave because it gets hard. You are weak and pathetic. Come and party with me.' Dan replied she turned around and he had a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"That's what you are weak and pathetic. That's your new best friend. Have fun!" Said Zoe leaving when she was about to go back to the games room she saw Eddie outside alone. She walked over to him.

"Hey what's up? Why aren't you inside?" Asked Zoe. Eddie shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bench opposite Zoe.

"I couldn't face seeing Nate. I slept with Billie and I know that she has a boyfriend and I'm leaving next week to go to Greece." Eddie replied. Zoe was a really good friend and she knew that he was in distress so she was going to help her.

"Wow! First of all, you need to sort things with Billie and tell her you want to be mates. You know that it is wrong to sleep with someone's else girlfriend so you need to avoid seeing Nate and act normal. Why are you leaving to go to Greece?" Asked Zoe. Eddie thought that she was giving really good advice.

"I got the chance to follow my dream and become a politician and go to college to study maths, science, physics, engineering and politics." Eddie replied. Zoe was happy for Eddie but a little disappointed that she was losing a really close friend.

"That's great, Eddie. But I have to ask you this simple question. Do you really want to give up all that for a fling with Billie who might I add has lied to get men to sleep with her." said Zoe.

"If it was more than a fling and I actually had a chance with her then I would take her with me and she could become a midwife and we could live together but now I realise that it was nothing more than a stupid fantasy and I need to focus on myself." Eddie replied.

"You need to focus on yourself before you meet a nice girl and settle down. I did that I before I had Danielle. I stepped up and did a course in law and many more and now I am successful." Zoe said. Billie saw them two talking and thought that they were a couple she decided to go and stop them.

"I'll leave you to it." Said Zoe smiling at Eddie. Billie sat down on the bench and stared at Eddie, who seemed to be having problems breathing.

"Billie, I can't do this anymore. It's over. I want to focus on myself and I really don't need all this stress and hassle right now. This is exactly what you do try to do. Sleep with men and then move on to the next man and I am not letting you do that to me." Said Eddie. Suddenly he didn't feel nauseated.

"You think that I am just going to sleep with the next man. I want you. The only reason that i did all that was to get your attention. I never lost my viginity to any of those guys. I lost it you. Look I don't know what Zoe told you but I know she said something about you going where ever you are going." Billie replied.

"Yes she did and she was right. I can't be with you because I have to leave and you are with Nate." Said Eddie he stood up and left without saying anything or looking back at her.


	94. What happened last night?

It was 8:30 pm and they were still in the games room when a women came in carrying bell in one hand and a tray full of food. She placed the food on the counter and everyone rushed to eat because they were all so hungry. She then rang the bell.

"Eat quickly then go to bed. I'll come back in ten minutes and anyone who is still here will get to wash dishes." Said the lady. Everyone got their food and ran upstairs before they received the punishment even Keri, Shanice and Zoe. Keri walked into her room expecting Dan to be asleep but he wasn't there was bottles of vodka and wine on the floor and they were empty. She pulled her covers so that she could sleep but there was vomit on them and Dan kept drinking more and more. Keri walked towards him and tried to take the bottle of vodka away but Dan pushed her on the closet. Keri gasped in pain fearing that se might of hurt the baby. Dan didn't rush to her aid or do anything he just continued to drink. Keri hated the fact that she was sharing a room with him so she left. She knew that Aneisha and Tom were having their night in so she went into Zoe and Shanice's room.

"Keri, what's the matter?" Asked Zoe she was sitting on her bed. Keri didn't realise that she was crying because she thought that she might of hurt the baby.

"Dan pushed me onto the closet and I think I might of hurt the baby and Dan is drunk and vomited own my bed so I can please stay here tonight." Keri replied. Zoe nodded and Keri got some blankets and put them on the sofa.

"Come here. Do you feel pain in your stomach?" Asked Zoe staring at her as she walked towards her. Keri pulled up her top so that she could see her stomach. Zoe was astonished when she saw Keri's stomach because it was big and hard and she thought she must have been at least three months pregnant.

"Yes." Said Keri. Zoe got out her stethoscope and listened to her baby; Zoe was a midwife and she knew exactly how to find out if the baby is ok. Zoe wad listening to its heart beat.

"I think that the baby is ok but you have to go to a nurse on Monday because they're isn't a nurse here." Said Zoe. Keri nodded and walked over to her bed thinking about what she was going to do after she finished secondary school. She really wanted to go to college and become a fashion designer. But she didn't want to leave the guys. She also wanted to become a senior because she knew that she would make enough money to buy her own house somewhere hot like Hawaii and meet a nice guy. But she knew that it would never happen. Eddie was trapped in his room when Sean and selena were making out on the bed opposite his. He couldn't stand all the kissing so he walked out the room and couldn't sleep on the floor in the corridor so he went into Billie's room where he knew there would be spare bed. When he walked in he saw Billie wearing Victoria's secret like she said she would and the room was decorated in candles

''I hought you might never come.'' said Billie she stood up and walked over to him and started to kiss him leaving a trail of kisses. Eddie gently pushed her away and moved into Selena's bed and tried to sleep

''I told you before that I am focusing on myself. I cant start a relationship just before I go abroad. Why cant you understand that?'' Eddie replied avoiding eye contact all of a sudden Billie jumps into his bed.

''I can but I guess that I have wanted this for so long that I was just a bit disappointed when I found out that you were leaving London because I am not just losing my friend I am also losing a potential marriage mate'' said Billie she put her hand over her mouth and ran to her bed. Eddie couldn't believe that she sees them getting married.

''Billie, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if we slept together. I mean I don't mind.'' said Eddie. All of a sudden, Billie ran up to him and kissed him on the lips passionately. He thought that she looked beautiful in Victoria's secret. Billie moved onto his jaw and his neck leaving a trail of kisses. To Billie, it was the best feeling in the world and she always wanted to feel this way. Eddie thought the same way about Billie and really wanted him to go to Greece with him but didn't wan to ruin the moment. When it turned 8 am, Dan woke up in a pool of sweat and vomit He looked like he just rolled out of a bin His hair was all over the place and his clothes were scruffy. Standing up, he realised what happened the night before- He asked Zoe to marry him, she rejected and told him that she was pregnant with another man's baby and he pushed Keri. But the rest of the night was a blur but he knew what he was doing. He must have been really sad to drink that much bottles of vodka. It was like he got punched a thousand times but something else played on his mind why didn't Zoe stop him from drinking that much. He also remembered that him and Keri broke up. The alarm clock rang in the room and Zoe pushed it onto the floor tiredly. It was such a weird night because no one woke her up or started crying.


	95. Nowhere to live

"I am working on my experiment but I need time on the telescope but that idiot Sheldon won't let me. He actually believes that there is only one universe. Next he will be saying that the earth is flat." Shanice replied angrily. Sheldon was one of the astronomers and he actually didn't believe in more than one universe because there has been no evidence and proof to support their hypothesis.

"Yeah Sheldon can be a annoying, rude Texan boy. Just ignore him, Mimi." Said Roberta. She made and bought her own food and was eating her jelly. Zoe felt a little bit jealous.

"Oh! I forgot my birthday is in a couple of days. You guys are all coming, right?" asked Dan. They were thinking of excuses. Aneisha had the perfect excuse.

"I'm washing my hair. Sorry I can't make it." Aneisha replied smiling at him. He looked a bit disappointed that one of his best mates was making excuses like washing their hair to not to go to his party.

"I'm holding the towel for her." Said Tom he couldn't think of a better excuse. Keri thought about the perfect way to avoid his party.

"I'm going to run the bath for her." Keri replied. They all looked at her weirdly thinking what she was thinking. She shrugged her shoulders nervously.

"I have kids to look after so that party is a no. Plus, I'm packing and shopping." Said Shanice. She came up with the best excuse and Zoe and Roberta copied her.

"Actually, I have got an announcement to make. I won't be able to make it to your party. I'm leaving London to go to an island in Greece and go to college." Eddie replied. They all congratulated him except Dan.

"No you think you are going to Greece but when Mum finds out she will never let you so if I was you I would forget these plans." Said Dan he was eating his sweets and laughing.

"Normally brothers will be supportive but not you. I am not you. Mum is not the boss of me. I can go where I want." Eddie replied. Dan got out his cell phone and rang their mum.

"**_Hello my beautiful boys_**." Said Lizzie. They could hear someone crying in the back ground but suddenly it stopped. She sounded really stressed.

"Mum, I have to talk to you. Eddie got an offer to go to Greece and do his education there. What do you think of that?" asked Dan he put his phone on speakerphone so that they could all hear her.

"**_Well , it's sad that I am losing one of my boys when I have just got you boys back but if he really wants to do it then he should. If that is what he wants._**" Said Lizzie into the phone. Eddie was actually surprised that his mother said yes. Zoe got a text from Lily that said that she had sold the house to a vet company and they were going to destroy the house to build a new vet home. They were going to destroy at exactly 9 pm on Tuesday. Zoe grabbed Dan's phone.

"Lizzie, you have to start packing up your stuff because at exactly Tuesday my sister is going to destroy the house. The house has been sold." Said Zoe. Lizzie sounded shocked and surprised.

"_**What do you mean the house has been destroyed? This is our home. Where do you expect us to live, Zoe? This house is ours. She isn't selling it to anyone.**_" Lizzie replied. Dan and Eddie looked at each other.

"It has been sold and the people who have bought it plan to destroy the house using a bomb. If you are still in the house, you will die. You may not know Lily but I do. It's going to be a big bomb and you can't deactivate it." Said Zoe. She didn't want to upset Lizzie but she had to tell her.

"_**She gets to have everything and we get to watch our house go up in flames. I'll sort this**_." Lizzie replied. She closed the call and everyone looked at Zoe disappointed.

"It's not my fault. Anyway we have got a fitness test in 10 minutes so I am going to change." Said Zoe she left and went into her room to change into her jogging bottoms. Eddie went into his room and Sean was reading a booklet about a college and filling out an application. He jumped when Eddie came in.

"Oh sorry Eddie. I thought that you were Selena." Said Sean he continued to fill out his application. Eddie grabbed the booklet and read the first page before giving it back to him.

"So you want to go college in Canada. Why Canada? I thought you might prefer somewhere hot like Spain. You always get a tan in the summer." Eddie replied. He opened his suitcase and he got out his own booklet.

"I don't care about a stupid tan. I just want to be near my family. Isn't this in Greece? Does Billie know? Don't tell her I told you this but she is seriously obsessed with you." Said Sean he grabbed his booklet.

"She is not. Yeah it is in Greece and Billie knows I'm leaving but just doesn't know when or where." Eddie replied. Selena barged into the room angrily.


	96. Please don't shut me out

"Selena! Eddie, give us a minute to talk." Sean automatically assumed that she wanted to talk to him about him leaving to go to Canada.

"I'm not here for you but we are going to talk. Eddie, get your ass to my room. My sister was so upset after she found out that you lost your virginity to Zoe that she has locked herself in the toilet and refuses to come out. She wants to talk to you." Selena said angrily. Eddie went out of the room. The moment he entered the room he heard someone crying. As Selena said, Billie locked herself in the toilet. Eddie tried to forcefully open it but he knew that he had to be cunning.

"Billie, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the fact that I slept with your sister. It's ok." Said Eddie he leaned against the door and sat down.

"You lied to me. I thought that you were a good guy but you used me just like Nate." Billie replied between the tears and coughing. Eddie hated every minute of this.

"I'm nothing like Nate. I will never use you, Billie. You are the most passionate, kind and intelligent I have ever met." Said Eddie. Billie started crying even more.

"You are just trying to make me open this door. Eddie, I'm not stupid. I actually believed that you were good. You were supposed to be the guy that I end up with." Billie replied. Eddie thought that he could be her lover too.

"You deserve better. Maybe it is not to be. You probably end up with a guy ten times taller than me and he will never think of using you. He would be the man you love more anything. I promise you, Billie you will end up so happy." Said Eddie. Billie told herself ever day that she could meet a nice guy but she only meets people with weird obsessions to their mothers or complete losers.

"Don't you think that I tell myself that every day but it will never happen. Remeber the time that you sat with me for 3 hours talking. I was about to tell you that I had feelings for you and kiss you but Nate came in and ruined the moment. I thought he was the problem but it was me. I am not good enough for you." Billie replied sobbing a little more.

"Don't you ever say that. I dont care if you are a care kid or a clone of the mastermind. I love you because you are lovely, kind and any guy will be lucky to have you. I would be lucky to have you and I would never do anything to hurt you again. I love the fact that you want to be a midwife because you would be a really hot midwife and you are a good artist." Said Eddie. Billie sat on the other side of the door listening to his voice.

"Thanks. Eddie, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be your first. It would of been magical because you would be a virgin and you would be. I only pretended to sleep with those men to get you jealous." Billie replied. Eddie sighed.

"I know. It kind of hurt all those guys saying those things about you. Saying that you were so good in bed and I knew that you wouldn't be my first so I had to prove to you and myself that I didn't care. Zoe is my friend and like a sister to me but nothing more. She doesn't even like me anyway." Said Eddie. Billie had to ask one question before she opened this door.

"But do you have feelings for her? Do you like her as more than friends or brother and sister?" asked Billie. Eddie thought about it.

"I don't like her in that way. She is loyal and kind but she isn't you. I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you and I was too scared to tell you. But I ain't anymore. Billie Haddon, I like you." Eddie replied. Billie slowly opened the door and Eddie stood up and stared at her face wiping her tears.

"Did you mean what you just said?" asked Billie she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. For all she knew he might have secret feelings for Zoe.

"Yes. It is truer than this." Eddie replied. Before Billie could ask what he meant, he pressed his lips against his and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. For the next 3 minutes they kissed until Eddie pulled away.

"Meet me at the bridge at 1 o'clock." Said Eddie looking at her. She raised one eyebrow but agreed. Eddie looked at his watch that Kevin gave him for his 15th birthday.

"Come on! Let's go before we get into trouble." Eddie replied kissing her one last time. She kissed him back and then he pulled away. He looked outside hoping that no one saw them. Meanwhile Selena was sitting on Sean's bed staring at him.

"I can't believe that you would leave everyone you have ever known for some country in Asia." Said Selena. Sean got really annoyed. She really wasnt good at geography.

"It is in North America. My family is there and my dad has allowed me to go probably because I don't get on with his new girlfriend. Selena, when we slept together it was a big mistake. I need to go to Canada and get away from the reminders that you have cheated and betrayed me." Sean replied. Selena looked down at the ground.

"I know but I have said that I am sorry. What could you possible want that isn't here? I mean I'm here, your dad and your mates." Said Selena she was really annoyed that her ex was leaving.

"My mother and sister. Apparently I have got a younger brother and sister called Jamie and Jasmine. My uncles and aunties are there and I have got a niece called Gwen who is 5 years old and has never met me." Sean replied angrily. Selena put her hand on his.

"It might be hard to realize this but I need you more than all of them put together. I have just found out that I am a clone of the clone of one of the most evil person who has ever lived." Said Selena staring at him. Sean seemed really tensed.

"You know I am happy that I am leaving because then I wont have to see you ever day. Everything that comes out of your mouth is about yourself. Maybe you need to stop being so selfish." Sean replied harshly. Selena looked away.

"Maybe I am selfish but at least I know who my true friends are. When you are out there, you wont have any friends." Said Selena. Sean stood up.


	97. The tale of Lauren Plickett

"I have Elsa." Sean replied. Selena stared at him confused because he has never mentioned a girl called Elsa before and she thought it could be his new girlfriend.

"Who is Elsa? Don't tell me she is your new girlfriend. Why haven't you mentioned this girl before?" asked Selena she staring at him confused and anxious.

"Because it was none of your business and she is a friend. When we broke up, my mum contacted me and told me to stay in touch of a nice girl called Elsa." Sean replied staring at her. He knew that she would be angry.

"So this Elsa. Is she your girlfriend? Look, we are going to be late for our morning sessions but after that we are going to talk about this." Said Selena walking out of the door. Everyone was in the gym including Billie, Sean, Eddie and Selena. They all were standing up listening to the instructor who was going to be monitoring their progress and scores.

"I am Alex, your instructor. You can call me Alex and the goal is to get the best score. Remeber this could affect your future tremendously." Said Alex. He showed them to their topic. Each group had their own tasks like the MI High team were on the rowing machines. Eddie was in his old team and he was doing artechery on the wii. Alex blew his whistle signalling them to start working. Dan felt tired already after eating all those sweets.

"I don't know why you guys didn't just eat sweets like me. You could have lots of energy by now. I am going to win like always." Said Dan he fell off his rowing machine onto the cold dirty floor.

"That's why you don't eat sweets." Shanice replied. They all burst into laughter. Dan tried to get up but he couldn't. He was so tired. Alex kept circling the teams seeing how they got on. Alex was very disappointed when he saw Dan's score.

"I was told that Daniel was the best at this but obviously I have been misinformed because you could even manage one." Said Alex he wrote down an incomplete for Dan's score. He kissed his teeth before leaving. Tom felt sorry for Dan and was about to quit to help out his mate but Zoe stopped him.

"Tom, don't bother helping him. He is always rude to us and he learnt how to swim on the internet so why don't we let him swim to the next exercise." Said Zoe. Tom took her advice and continued to row. Dan groaned furiously.

"Do you know what I miss more than anything in LA was our pets. I miss Rocco, our dog. A beautiful golden retriever puppy and my horse Star and little Madison my chihuahua." Shanice replied; She was getting really homesick.

"You have so many pets. I have always wanted a dog but my parents thought that they were skinny dirty little animals and while all the girls in my primary school had puppies and kittens. I had a imiaginery puppy called Lucas." Said Aneisha they all felt sorry for her.

"Maybe we should get a pet. Like a tortoise." Tom replied. Aneisha shaked her head in disagreement. Aneisha hated tortoises because they weren't active and boring.

"I want something like a pug or border collie. I also want a Siberian kitten." Said Aneisha. To hated cats because cats always scratched people.

"No to cats. Cats are little animals with sharp teeth and long nails." Tom replied. Zoe was trying her hardest to get the best grade possible. Alex blew his whistle and he wrote down their results. The next exercise was the treadmills. Dan tried to swim there but he just got even more tired and lay down on the floor.

"I can see why your friends left you. They all have dreams and maybe you wont be in them." Said Alex to Dan he continued to listen to their conversation.

"I have always wanted to be a fashion designer but now I don't want to be because everyone wants to be a fashion designer and I am not good at art or sewing. I guess I am going to be a senior but that's okay." Keri replied. Dan thought about his future.

"I want to get away from here and when I do Dan wont be a problem anymore." Said Zoe she started on the treadmills and she thought it was really easy.

"I know. I don't know what has gotten into him but he is acting like a brat and I don't want him in our lives anymore. I don't even want to be his friend." Aneisha replied. Dan started whining.

"Me too. I have always thought there was something strange about him. I think it is to do with that girl Lauren Plickett who died a year ago." Said Zoe she looked at Tom and Aneisha to see if they knew anything.

"Bascially Dan and Lauren were an item and then they went on a break and apparently she got knocked up by Byron. She had a baby boy called Ryan and then when she pretended Dan was the father but then she couldn't stand the lies so she told Byron he was the father. Dan found out and started to get angry at Lauren and say all these mean things about her then he slept with Sky, her twin the very night that she died. Apparently she committed suicide." Aneisha replied. Dan heard Lauren's name.

"That's sad especially on Ryan. He is going to grow up without a mum and that could really affect him." Said Shanice. Keri didn't know anything about Lauren until now.

"Lauren was really pretty and she was one of the kindest sweetest person that you would ever meet. Dan harassed her. She was so depressed. Our families were really close and the person who was really affected was Gerry, her dad who had was shocked that he didn't speak or even see any other person for at least 3 weeks. He was in shock and couldn't believe that his daughter took her life." Tom replied. They were really shocked.


	98. Another tale to tell

"Tom, what do you mean by harassed?" asked Shanice. She always viewed Dan as a nice but also strange and creepy boy she never thought that he would actually harassed a girl.

"I mean he made her feel vulnerable, made her friends abandon her, sent her rude notes, told people to stalk her. In the end, she was too scared to actually get out the house." Tom replied. Zoe was in shock she dated that guy and she had no idea about any of this.

"I don't know what I am more shocked about the fact he scared her that much or the fact she had a baby with Byron." Said Zoe she found it a little funny but it was really serious.

"It's not funny. Ryan is now with his dad and Gerry he is really scared and sad about this. My mum always used to send him some soup, casserole and curries. Sky wasn't really that sad because she and Lauren had a complicated relationship." Tom replied. They all turned back to see Sky laughing with her friends.

"What do you mean by complicated? How did you know all this stuff about them?" asked Keri staring at him. He turned really red.

"Basically Sky and Lauren were really competitive and they always fought about things. Lauren was Gerry's favorite not because she was smart and pretty. Their mother lives in Turkey the same place my dad grew up and my dad and their dad was neighbors and best friends from about the time they were six to now. Apparently Gerry took Sky and Lauren away from Turkey because their mum tried to kill them because she had bipolar. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but Gerry was scared that one of his girls could have it too. He sent them to the doctors and Sky proved positive. She has bipolar. She inherited it from her mum." Tom replied. They all stared at Sky she didn't seem like the kind of girl to have a mental disease.

"Does MI9 know about this sickness? Why is she here? She could hurt someone." Said Aneisha. Alex blew his whistle and they went onto the next exercise that was the exercise machines. It was basically like riding a bike. The scores was recorded.

"She is trying to control her illness. I shouldn't have told you that about her. It is only between my family and hers. Don't worry about it." Tom replied with a weak smile on his face. Aneisha was still scared.

"Don't worry about it? This is serious, Tom. What if Lauren didn't die? What if she killed her own twin? You said that they had a complicated relationship." Said Aneisha she was really wanted it not to be true but she was still suspicious.

"Yeah but Sky was with Dan. I shouldn't tell you this but on her death note she told Byron to take care of Ryan and she didn't want to die but she didn't have a choice." Tom replied. He really liked Lauren as kids they were really close.

"Everyone has a choice? If Dan was being a problem for her why didn't she just leave and go back to Turkey or anywhere?" asked Zoe. Tom looked away and avoided eye contact.

"Dan said that he was going to track her down and kill her if she even tries to leave. She did try to do that once. She was going to go to Australia and live there with Randy, her second cousin but Dan stopped her at the airport. Dan was the reason she died and my dad told me not to go near him but I did and now he is just like my parents said he would be." Tom replied. Zoe looked down thinking that he could do that to her when she goes to Hawaii.

"You should have listened to your parents, Tom. Dan will never change. He will always be like there and if you two decide to have kids he will be there and ruin things for you guys." Said Shanice she was looking at her sister and realized that she was really upset and disappointed in herself for going out with Dan.

"Yeah we know Mimi and he isn't going to ruin our relationship because we are strong and firm and we aren't going to let some lazy rude boy destroy it for us." Aneisha replied. Tom nodded in agreement. They only have one exercise the archery.

"Good for you two! I am the one who has to live with him and he is really annoying in the morming. Anyway back to Lauren. Describe her." Said Keri they all burst into laughter until she mentioned Lauren's name.

"She was tall. Pretty blue eyes and natural ginger hair. No freckles but with dimples. Big smile and she had the biggest heart and she always looked natural. A little bit of make up and had a ring on her 2nd finger and was obsessed with music and she wanted to be a estate agent and she took Ryan everywhere with her because she loved him and she had a secret crush on Byron." Tom replied. From what he just described they thought she was really nice girl.

"Did she like date Byron? Did she go out with him?" asked Shanice. Tom looked at them and looked really disappointed like he wanted to be her boyfriend but she liked Byron.

"No she didn't but they hanged out a lot and he helped out with Ryan and they were really nice together and he hated the way Dan treated her." Tom replied. He really didn't want to talk about Lauren because she was so special to him.

"So did Byron do something about him?" asked Zoe she was hoping that he would say yes but judging by his reaction it was obviously a no.

"No he didn't. Back then, Dan was basically a God to everyone and no one dared go against him because he had friends in every year and they were like his shields. People like Gary Garlicky. You think Nate is huge. Gary is a giant." Tom replied he chuckled a little bit.

"Lauren seems really friendly and nice. She shouldn't have died." Said Zoe. Alex came closer to them when he heard them talking about Lauren they didn't know that he was her cousin from Turkey.

"Yeah. Lauren is my cousin and I basically adored her and we despised Sky because she was selfish and rude. I came here 3 months ago to help the family. Our cousin, Randy expected her at the airport but she never showed up. I love Lauren and I miss her." Alex replied with a sad smile.

"She is like a angel because everyone is like she is amazing. It's a shame that I didn't the chance to meet her. I'm really sorry, Alex." Said Shanice. To Zoe, she knew when he sister was only kind to a guy if she was drunk or wanted to get in his pants. Alex blew his whistle and acted like he wasn't just talking about his dead cousin. We moved onto archery. It was really easy and fun.

"Alex doesn't seem like he has lost a cousin. He is probably grieving and upset." Said Aneisha. As she is the person who can read people they listened to her. Surprisingly Dan seemed to get up but fell right back down.

"That's sad and he really looks like he wants to burst into tears. Maybe we should do something." Keri replied. Tom felt jealous that they didn't notice that he was also upset about Lauren's death.

"Guys, I am also sad about Lauren's death. She was like my sister and she was like a really nice girl." Said Tom. He didn't want Aneisha to know that he had feelings for Lauren. They did their archery in totally silence until 5 minutes later Alex blew his whistle.

"Listen up, you guys are allowed to take a break for 5 minutes but then it is time for your trivia test in the hall right opposite called Trivia room." Alex replied. They all thanked him before leaving. Alex walked up to Dan and picked him up steadying him.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Dan he was still a bit tipsy and he acted like he was drunk but he didn't understand why he was helping him.

"The only reason the I am helping you is because I feel sorry for you because your friends hate you." Said Alex. Dan walked out of the door but he started to feel sick and vomited in the bin but he managed to make it into their kitchen where he found them all laughing and talking.

"Oh! I see you managed to swim here. Well done you!" said Zoe they all stared laughing. Dan grabbed a chair and sat down. He felt like he was hit by a hammer and it affected his neurons.


	99. forgive and forget

"I heard everything. You two are planning to live together, have kids and get married and Keri, you want to be a fashion designer. I heard what you said about me and Lauren and can I just say that it is none of your business." Dan replied staring at them. They all looked at each other guiltily.

"Dan, you harassed that girl. And you wonder why I don't marry you. Lying is like second nature to you. She was an innocent girl who suffered because of you." Said Zoe. Dan stared her in the eyes and sighed.

"Lauren lied to me about Ryan. She told me that he was my son and then suddenly he was Byron's child. It hurt and I needed to hurt her. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Dan replied. Tom stood up.

"Lauren was like a sister to me and she was innocent. She didn't actually say that Ryan was yours. You assumed it. She didn't know about Ryan until he was born and then she had to take a DNA test to be sure." Said Tom. He was really angry with Dan.

"She was a selfish little brat and she deserved to die. You all deserve to die and you definitely don't deserve me." Dan replied. Keri slapped him across the face and he fell on the floor in pain. His whole face was red and you could see the mark from when Keri slapped him. They all stared to leave but Shanice had to make a phone call to a man called Mr Dawson.

"Sir it is me, Agent Roberts. Is that offer still on? Do you need an astronaut and a journalist?" asked Shanice. She didn't realize that Zoe was listening to her conversation.

"Yes who do you have in mind, Mirabella?" asked Mr Dawson. He was an agent in NASA and he worked in Los Angeles as an undercover agent to infiltrate a company called Seeds who planned to set bombs and destroy the human race.

"Agent Jones and Agent Tupper. They are MI9 agents, sir and capable for this mission and if you look at their record of missions they are perfect." Shanice replied waiting for an answer she could hear typing in the back ground.

"Yes I like it. You have made NASA proud. Over and out." Said Mr Dawson ending the call. Shanice put her phone in her pocket and turned around to see Zoe standing there her hands folded and she was shaking her head ind disappointment.

"What did you just do? Are you stupid, Mimi?" asked Zoe. Shanice knew right there and then that she was busted because Zoe knew what she was up to.

"No I am not. I just... wanted them to have their dreams come true." Shanice replied. She wanted to tell them herself but they already knew because Mr Dawson called them and told them about the mission and how much money they will make. Aneisha dragged Tom into their room and gave Shanice an evil look. Tom didn't understand why Aneisha was so upset. He was happy because she gave them and escape from all the distress and disappointments that they face everyday.

"I can't believe that Shanice would do that. She is so rich and we are basically like homeless people to her. She thinks that she could be the biggest person and do all these things to help us but really we are charity to her." Aneisha said pacing up and down.

"No she just wanted to help us. This experience will open doors for us. Imagine that we could actually be useful to help people." Tom replied trying to calm her down. Aneisha just got even more annoyed.

"Whose side are you on? Tom, we don't need her to help us. I haven't known her for that long but she is acting like she owns us." Said Aneisha. Tom always wanted to become and astrouant.

"She doesn't. Have you not considered the fact that she is lonely and needs us as her friends. We haven't even got the chance to know her and you are already judging her." Tom replied. Aneisha got much more calmer.

"I'm sorry. It felt like she wanted to make us feel isolated and useless. I should go to America with you and become an journalist." Said Aneisha. Tom pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for 5 minutes and then Aneisha pulled away.

"Ok if we are doing this then we shouldn't tell anyone until we are ready. What about Stacey, your sister?" asked Aneisha. Tom thought about his innocent little sister.

"She can go and live with Aunt Vivienne. She is the head of a boarding school and she has a daughter Kellie and she said that Stacey was welcome any time." Tom replied.

"That's good because from what you described about your parents. I wouldn't want her to live with your parents on her own. That would be unfair." Said Aneisha. Tom smiled at her.

"You are right. Maybe we should move there. I mean, we will have Shanice and Zoe and Keri could come and visit." Tom replied. Aneisha gasped.

"NASA said that they wanted us and not Keri. She will be left her with Dan on her own. That won't be fair on her." Said Aneisha. To Tom, it was like she was trying to make him stay.

"I know but she will survive. Babe, she isn't a baby and basically she is in care and get her own place when she is eighteen so it doesn't matter." Tom replied. Aneisha stood up.

"I have to go and say sorry to Shanice." Said Aneisha. She slowly opened the door to Shanice and Zoe's room and found Shanice sitting on the bed wearing her leggings and crop top and reading a magazine. She looked up when she saw Aneisha there.

"Hi, Mimi! I just wanted to say that I am sorry for giving you that dirty look before." Said Aneisha standing there anxiously.

"It's okay. I really don't care about that. Aneisha, I'm not a monster and I ain't interested in stealing your boyfriend." Shanice replied she stopped reading her magizine. Aneisha sat there.

"Then why were you all like talking to him?" asked Aneisha. To her, she saw a fragile little girl who only felt pain and not happiness.

"It was interesting speaking to someone who is interested in science like me. I'm not a geek. I'm just really intelligent." Shanice replied. Aneisha shaked her head in disagreement.

"You are a total geek. You know things only a geek would know." Aneisha replied. At the corner of her eye, she saw something at the back of her neck when she turned her head. It was yet another tattoo. Aneisha was wondering why she has so much tattoos.


	100. She's too good for you

"You are wondering why I have this tattoo on the back of my neck." Said Shanice. She turned around so that she could see a tattoo on her neck. It said we are all beautiful in our own way in french.

"How many tattoos do you have? I have always wanted a tattoo but my parents called it Satan's art. They were really religious." Aneisha replied rolling her eyes.

"At least you didn't find out that you were a twin of the most evil man ever to have lived. I only have 3. I actually remember the argument me and Zoe had when I got this tattoo. She was like if you get a tattoo you will face the consequences but she was ok with it. She is like a mum to me growing up in SKUL." Said Shanice. Aneisha actually felt like she was talking to a human being and not a treat to her and Tom's relationship.

"Okay. You will tell me how your childhood was first then I'll go. We have literally 3 minutes. Wow time passes really quickly here." Aneisha replied. Shanice didn't want to talk about her childhood but she felt like she had to.

"When I was little, I met Roberta and Zoe and thought that they were really annoying and interfering but I found out that they were my sisters so I started to spend more time with them. When I was 3, we met Suzanne, Anne, Jessie, Luca, Harmony and Jasper. My life was basically tests, beatings and spending time with the family." Said Shanice she said that in a minute.

"When I was little, my dad wasn't around that much because he used to work abroad in Ghana and I didn't see him that much then he stopped and started to live with us which was great but he was so annoying and my life was great before my mum gave birth to Aisha." Aneisha replied rolling her eyes. They got on really well.

"So your life was better than mine. My entire life I felt trapped and isolated and that wasn't when I was being beaten. We should probably go." Said Shanice. They walked into the trivia hall and most people were already there including Sean, who kept staring at Selena with Harvey and felt like he just wanted to take her with him and start a new life. Everyone was about to start and Aneisha and Shanice crept in and sat down. The test was really hard for Keri and she knew that she was going to get below 50% which means she will become a senior. It meant that she had to be with Dan every minute of every day and that terrified her. For Tom, he basically raced through every question and disturbed everyone else but turning over his pages. It was basically about science and a little bit of maths. Dan couldn't even work out the first question and instead of writing the answers and even trying he just drawed pictures of him, Danielle and Zoe but he wasn't even that good at art so he drew stick people. Aneisha found the first bit easy but the second part of the test really hard and wished that she listened to Mrs King when she talked about Sir Isaac Newton but she thought that he was just a boring dead man who came up with lots of things. Shanice couldn't believe that she and Aneisha were finally friends. She always heard such great things about Aneisha from her sister and thought that she was really interesting. Alex was the person who was taking care of them during the test and watched them like a hawk which scared them because he was so unusual and weird. Zoe raced through the test slower than Tom but she answered every question and went over it 3 times for mistake. There was like 50 questions and they only had 30 minutes. It had just been 20 minutes already and basically everyone was finishing and Alex looked at everyone's sheets and he sighed in disappointment when he saw Dan's paper.

"You won't get her. She's too good for you and you are a pathetic human being." Said Alex. Dan didn't know why Alex hated him so much but he saw that kind of strength before in Sky. He must be their relative and looking out for Sky. Alex blew his whistle and everyone had to stop and hand in their papers to be marked. Zoe and the others walked into the dining room in excitement. Frank was there scrolling through pictures that Stella sent him of Amelia, Adele, Parker and her at the park and shopping for a bed. Frank missed them even more and wanted to back home. He smiled slightly when he saw his team.

"So how was it?" asked Frank referring to the trivia test. It had the weirdest things in it. It even talked a little bit about reproduction and the water cycle.

"It was really easy." Tom replied. They all stared at Dan annoyed when he sat opposite them. They just wanted to avoid him but he was always there and it really annoyed them.

"No it wasn't. I didn't answer even one question." Said Dan. They all ready knew before he said that he was going to fail because he didn't even care about these exams like the rest of them.

"That is very upsetting to hear, Daniel. But what is more upsetting is that I am missing out on a family outing. Stella has taken the girls and Parker to Westfield to buy some new clothes and shoes." Frank replied. They have never seen him like this.

"I still can't believe that you have another daughter and we haven't met her yet." Said Aneisha. It was like she really wanted to meet this girl.

"Actually I have met her. Amelia has just come out of her old town and now experiencing new things. Shouldn't we wait until she is ready?" Zoe replied. Frank was still upset that Stella went to Zoe instead of him but he kind of understood it because she was like a daughter to her.

"Frank, what is she talking about? This girl must have seen things like phones, laptops and tablets. Why can't we meet her?" asked Aneisha. Frank had to agree with Zoe on this one not only because it could scare her also because he wanted her to spend more time with her family.

"I agree with Zoe on this one. Sorry Aneisha. Amelia has just come out of abusive relationship with her Aunt and I think it might scare her." Frank replied. They all knew when he made up his mind there was no changing it.

"This place is exactly like going to school. I thought that we might actually get the chance to be away from our parents." Said Tom trying to change the subject. Dan looked like he was staring into space. Frank got a message from MI9 saying that they have marked the test papers of the team.

"I got news of your results." Frank replied. They were surprised that it didn't take them that long to mark all of the test papers.


	101. Daniel, I'm pregnant

"That was fast." Said Keri. They had actually forgotten that she was there only because she was thinking of a way to tell Dan that she is pregnant.

"I know but you know that MI9 is full of surprises. The results say that Aneisha got 98%, Tom got 100%, Shanice and Zoe both got 100% and Keri got 96%. Daniel got an incomplete and Alex said that he was disruptive, discourteous and disrespectful. That kind of report proves to everyone that you are incapable of working hard. Ok the fitness test says that Shanice got 99%, Zoe got 98%, Tom got 100% and Keri and Aneisha got 97%. Daniel was really rude and needs to work harder." Frank replied reading the report. He was really disappointed in Dan because he thought that he would get a really good result.

"I was ill and I am sorry." Said Dan. He got up avoiding Frank because he didn't want to look at his disappointed face. He had realized that he let Frank and his whole team down and now they hated him for this. He made the team look ridiculous to the rest of MI9. He walked back to his room realizing what he had done. Keri followed him into the room.

"Keri, leave me alone. I want to be on my own. Please go away." Dan replied. Tears were falling down his cheeks like crazy. Even though she wasn't his girlfriend any more doesn't mean she wasn't going to be there for him.

"No matter what you say I am not leaving. Dan, why are you so mad at yourself? This wasn't you doing this." Said Keri trying to cheer him up but it only made him even sadder.

"Yes it is. Do you know what I am happy that Zoe is leaving because she deserves to move away from me and start a new life? I remember that I hurt you, Keri. I am a monster and I don't want another person getting hurt. Danielle doesn't deserve to get hurt." Dan replied he didn't bother wiping his tears. Keri felt like she just wanted to tell him then and there.

"Danielle won't get hurt. It would be terrible to bring an innocent child into this world." Said Keri. Dan nodded thinking she was talking about Danielle when she said that.

"I don't want Danielle to get tangled in all of this mess." Dan replied. Keri sighed thinking that he worked out that she was talking about their baby.

"Dan, I wasn't talking about Danielle. I'm pregnant." Said Keri slowly. She knew that this would come as a shocked to him. Dan's face said it all.

"You are pregnant? Keri, I'm so sorry. I have ruined you. I have ruined this baby." Dan replied. Keri expected him to be happy about this because it meant a fresh start for both of them.

"No you haven't. We could start a new life together. I will be a fashion designer and you would be a cop and we can raise this kid together. It will have a mummy and a daddy and we will live somewhere hot like in Rio." Said Keri trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working.

"That won't be fair. If I am a dad to our kid, what about Danielle?" asked Dan staring at her. Zoe came into the room after hearing all that they were talking about.

"Danielle is fine. She will have aunts, uncles and a mum who loves her. Maybe you shouldn't use her as an excuse not to be happy." Zoe replied. Dan stared at her for a minute.

"She won't have a dad though and it could be hard on her." Said Dan. Keri's muscles tensed and she felt like he didn't care about the baby. Only Danielle.

"I think you are talking to the wrong person about having a dad in their life. I didn't have a dad and I ended up just fine." Zoe replied. She left them to it. Dan couldn't help feeling like if he was being disloyal to Danielle and he still loved Zoe more than a friend and wanted to be with her.

"Dan, this baby needs you and I need you. Don't give up on the chance we could end up together because we could still be together. Please." Begged Keri. She wanted him but didn't want to be second best to her sister.

"I will think about it, Keri. Don't push me. I don't know why you think that I could be a good dad to this kid. I am a terrible dad." Said Dan. He was trying to make Keri feel like he didn't deserve her.

"I think anyone could do anything if they put their minds to it and you can be an amazing dad to this kid and be a good husband one day." Keri replied. Dan took her advice and made it his mission to get Zoe back no matter what it costs.

The clock in their room rang and it was 11:30 . That meant that it was time for their drama lesson which was Aneisha's favourite lesson. She was literally shrieking in excitement but Tom didn't understand why she was so excited over this because they only had to dress up and get into character. Alex wasn't there surprisingly.

"So basically take an object and act out as if you are that character and really think about what they would be thinking and what they would say. Remember this will be assessed." Said the woman who was covering for Alex. Tom actually thought that he was stuck in school in a drama lesson with Mrs King. Tom and Aneisha paired up and they pretended to be King and Queen. Zoe and Shanice paired up and were maids. Dan had to pair up with Keri even though that he wanted to be with Zoe. Dan was pretending to be one of the Victorian kids that swept the chimneys and Keri was pretending to a princess. Dan walked over to Zoe for a minute.

"I know what you are trying to do. I am not going to start a life with Keri and the baby. I am devoted to you and Danielle." Said Dan. He put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Dan, me and Danielle are fine without you and I am not going to let you ruin Danielle's future. If you don't stay away, I will be forced to take action." Zoe replied. Dan laughed gently so that Keri couldn't hear.

"You need me and I know that you still love me. Meet me at my room after this snore fest and we can have some real fun. It might include the absence of clothes. Is it possible that if I have sex with you then that kid in there will become mine?" asked Dan. Zoe felt like she wanted to vomit because of what he was saying.

"No. I am not meeting you. For the hundredth time, I am not interested in you. Leave me alone or I swear I will punch you so hard that you will have a bruise on your face for life." Zoe replied. Dan knew that she was being serious so he returned to Keri, who hadn't realized that he was gone. Eddie couldn't help staring at Billie as she worked with Nate feeling a little bit jealous. They weren't even working. He was literally pulling her hair so that they could kiss and Billie looked like she wanted him to let go.

"You really are whipped. Eddie, what are you so interested in Billie for?" asked Sean he couldn't be bothered to do the work so he just sat on the floor.

"I think she is cute and intelligent but the problem is Nate. I want to be with her but she has to be with Nate. I know she likes me." Eddie replied staring at him. He couldn't keep his eyes off Selena who stared right back at him.

"She is literally obsessed with you. Selena, I would love to take her to Canada to meet my family. It would be so cool. She would love it there. There is a lake and everything." Said Sean he got out his phone and showed him a picture of Emerald Lake.

"You are lucky. I still get paid though as a part time junior politician. There aren't that many junior politicians in Greece and I will be living on an island. I have got some money saved up so I plan to buy a boat." Eddie replied. Sean stopped staring at Selena for a minute and stared at him.

"A boat? That would be awesome. Greece is a hot country and you could go sailing and if you have a son you two could go sailing together." Said Sean. When the teacher was distracted with another student, Selena walked over to Sean.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? I thought that you didn't like me." Selena said walking over to him. Sean didn't know what to say.

"I didn't say that I didn't like you. Selena, I more than like you and it would be cool if you came to Canada. I know you are in care and I know the rules. You aren't allowed to go on holiday without your guardian." Sean replied rolling his eyes. Selena sat beside him.


	102. Date time

**Hi I told you guys that I would be back and I hoped that you would liked the last chapter. I have posted 100 chapters! Spoiler alert there will be lots of drama in store in the next couple of chapters.**

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? I thought that you didn't like me." Selena said walking over to him. Sean didn't know what to say.

"I didn't say that I didn't like you. Selena, I more than like you and it would be cool if you came to Canada. I know you are in care and I know the rules. You aren't allowed to go on holiday without your guardian." Sean replied rolling his eyes. Selena sat beside him.

"I more than like you too. But I need a really valid reason to go there like a scholarship or a job offer. Even if I go with you, then what will I do?" asked Selena. Sean felt like he just wanted to kiss her but he couldn't because he could see Harvey watching with jealous and angry eyes.

"Meet me at my room after this and we can discuss what we could do. Harvey is watching us. I will take you out tonight." Sean replied. Selena kept fighting the urge to kiss him. Instead she whispered in his ears.

"I think that I would like that. Maybe if I decide I will follow you to Canada then maybe I will go to college there." Said Selena. She walked back to Harvey who seemed really angry at her.

"Mate, you are in there. So you and Selena going on a date." Eddie replied. Sean's cheeks turned bright red like he was so happy. For the rest of the lesson, they did their work and got assessed and were relieved when she said that they could go. Overjoyed that she finally got a date with Eddie, Billie litterally ran to her room to get ready. She just wanted to be alone but Selena was there and she looked different. She didn't have hair extensions like she used to and she didn't constantly apply makeup. Unusually she looked natural. Only one layer of foundation to make her complexion better and no fake eye lashes. Her hair was straight instead of curly and she was wearing only her charm bracelet and her ruby necklace. Billie litterally froze when she saw her sister who hadn't looked this natural since she broke up with Sean and obviously judging my her sister instincts she was going on a date.

"Billie, how do I look?" asked Selena. She couldn't control her excitement even though there was a mirror right in front of her she still wanted her opinion and Billie thought she looked weird in a good way. Like she could see a ray of beauty from within.

"You look incredible. Selena, I am going on a date with Eddie and I want to look my best. So could you make me look as amazing as you?" asked Billie smiling. Normally before Selena went all crazy for Sean she used to do these things with her.

"Sure but we have to be quick. I don't want to keep Sean waiting." Selena replied. She got out her baby wipes and her straighteners.

Meanwhile Zoe was sitting in her room not knowing what she should do with the rest of her day. She was definitely not going to go to Dan's room and spend time with him and Shanice seemed to be out exploring. Zoe missed Zoella and Dani dreadfully because they always kept her busy and without them she is incredible bored. She constantly checked her phone to see if her mum called or texted her but still nothing. Going through the suitcase, she found her old digital camera. And she knew exactly what to do. She changed into her floral shorts and her crop top that said that says swag. She was really happy that her stomach hasn't grown that much. She was also wore her denim jacket, sapphire earings and necklace, her converses and her Gucci bag with her umbrella in case it rain. Suddenly the door creaked open and instantly she thought it was Dan and her first instinct was to hide in the bathroom until he realised that she wasn't there. Surprisingly it was Sean who didn't even talk to her before.

"Zoe, it's me, Sean. I know you are in here. I heard you walking around the room." said Sean opening the wardrobe thinking that she was there but she wasn't there. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and smiled weakly.

"I thought that you were Dan so I hid and this was the best hiding place. Sean, what do you want?" asked Zoe she really wanted to get out there and take photos. Sean seemed really surprised that she, one of the best agents he have ever met hid in a bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I know you are probably busy and by the looks of it. You are going out but I need your advice. It is about Selena." Sean replied. Zoe didn't really understand why he was comign to her about Selena because even though they were sisters they weren't that close.

"What about her? Why are you asking me and not Billie?" asked Zoe leaving the room. Sean followed her and Dan came out of the room astonished to see his ex best mate and his ex girlfriend talking.

"Oh I see you too are going out. It is probably none of my business but-" Dan replied. Zoe was so annoyed that he was getting involved when it was clearly not his business. His jealously was really getting annoying. She couldn't help this feeling that she had forgotten something and then she realized what it was. Madison, her chihuahua and Dixie, Roberta's chihuahua. Basically we each had our own chihuahuas that were given to us by a friend that was leaving. They also had horses called Moonlight, Star and Alli. Moonlight was Zoe's, Star was Shanice's and Alli was Roberta's.

"You are right. This is none of your business and you need to butt out of my business." said Zoe angrily. Dan just gave up because he assumed that she was upset and tensed and he would provoke her into breaking his nose with one single blow.

"So you and Dan are the best of mates. Me and Dan aren't that close either. I have asked Selena out on a date and I need some ideas on where to take her." Sean replied. They didn't realize that Dan was following them secretly.

"If you want to do something to show your love, take her for a stroll round the park, take photos and then go for a meal together and after that tell her how you feel. Be confident." said Zoe. Sean thought about it for a moment and then thanked her. He left to get changed and Zoe was walking past the games room ready to go out when Dan grabbed her hand.

"You really think that I would leave you with Sean. You are not taking my daughter to Los Angeles." said Dan he tightened his grib on her hand. She yelped in pain.

"Shut up! I hate you always talking about LA like it's a bad place. You're a bad person and a bad influence so I'm removing you from my daughter's life." said Zoe trying to make him let go of her.

"I'm a bad influence? Wake up, you'll end up poor and probably a striper or a prostitue. It's such a bad idea. Look at you now. The old Zoe would never dress up like a tart or a slapper." Dan replied. Zoe kicked him in the stomach becuase she knew that he felt ill and he would experience pain.

"I am not Zoe anymore. I am not your girlfriend and I will never will be. You're afraid of change. So much has happened and you can't handle it." said Zoe. It was the truth but Dan was too proud to admit it.

"Change is basically the devil which tries to destroy things. It's really bad here, Zo. I really want us to stay together for Danielle's sake." Dan replied. He was still in pain but he wasn't going to let her go.

"You want me back because of Dani's sake? That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my whole life. You are a disguisting, rude, arrognant little pervert. If I wanted a dirtbag for a boyfriend, I would have chosen the homeless man on Bridge street." said Zoe she was so mean and Dan realized that she changed into an ordinary teenage single mother. She has always been unique.

"Up in sticks and moving to Los Angeles. Don't you think for a mintue that I'm owed some kind of explanation." Dan replied angrily. He couldn't keep her in his grasp any longer because it was starting to hurt her.

"No you aren't. I'm sick of the constant arguments, lies and cheats. I just want to move away from you. Danielle doesn't deserve an abusive dad. She deserves a dad like Tyler who will actually care for her. I hate you for what you have done to me. I am Ariabella Roberts and it's time that I started acting like it." said Zoe walking right past him. She opened the door and left.

While that was happening, Selena was giving Billie a make under and she actually looked amazing like a princess just without the tiara and the titles. She was wearing only a little bit of make up and a long red dress that ended on her knees and only her charm bracelet and a necklace that said Billie on it. She was also wearing her red cardigan.

"You look amazing, little sis." said Selena she had covered the mirror with a sheet so that it was a surprise and it was certainly going to be a good surprise. Selena took off the sheet and Billie looked at herself. She couldn't believe that it was her and without the makeup she actually look prettty.

"Thanks, Sel. I can't wait for my date with Eddie. I look so natural." Billie replied. She loved how her hair framed her perfectly. Someone knocked on the door. Selena opened the door to see Sean there anxiously.

"Wow! I haven't seen you so natural and beautiful in ages. Are you ready?" asked Sean. He was so excited to just go on his date. Selena grabbed her purse and looked at Billie.

"Good luck, little sis!" Selena replied to Billie who was so excited that she couldn't wait to go and see Eddie. Sean and Selena had to climb out of the window so that Harvey didn't see them. Billie grabbed her bag and walked over to Eddie's room. Normally the boy has to go and see the girl so this was a weird and new experience for Billie. She knocked on the door for a long time wondering if he is even in. She leaned against the door sighing. Suddenly Eddie opened the door and Billie fell on the floor staring up at Eddie who looked different. Every time she went on a date with a guy he would wear clothes like jeans and a top but Eddie was wearing his neatly ironed shirt and trousers.


	103. Protect the ones we love

**Hi it's me. I would just like to say thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy reading good reviews about my story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

"Billie! You look so different but in a good way. What I meant to say is that you look amazing." said Eddie giving her a hand up. She turned really red because she was so embarassed because she really didn't want to embarass herself.

"It's ok, Billie. There is no reason to be embarassed." added Eddie. Instantly Billie knew that he cared about her and he didn't care about one little mistake and that didn't change the way that she feels about him.

"Well, that is a relief to hear because I was starting to think you might hate me. Can we please just go?" asked Billie but when she looked down at the corridor she saw Nate walking past her and she pushed Eddie in gently and closed to door.

"What is the matter?" asked Eddie. He didn't really understand why she was so scared. It kind of hurt because it was like she didn't want to be seen with me. If I end up as her boyfriend, I might as well carry a plastic bag over my face when I am around her.

"It's Nate. I saw him walking around and he is probably looking for me. We should probably go out of the window. I kow this isn't the most amazing friends meeting up you ever had." Billie replied she saw the drain pipe and climb down followed by Eddie. They walked into the forset together without being caught.

"I know what you are thinking. I am just some slut who sleeps with men and lies to them but I'm not. Remeber when I said that I want to be an midwife. I also want to be an art consultant." said Billie. Eddie had read up on a lot of art books but he has never ever heard of a art consultant.

"What do you mean by art consultant?" asked Eddie. Billie was really talented at art and could draw people from memory and he always thought that she would make an amzing artist.

"A person who selects art for an art buyer. Bascially you choose something that you think it really nice and recommend it or you go to an art gallery as requested and purchase an item." Billie replied. Eddie didn't know that she knew such brillant words. He assumed that she was a tart who didn't know anything apart from slang.

"Oh! Have you ever considered becoming an artist? Then you could be the person hosting the art gallery and people will come." said Eddie. This was the first time that anyone actually believed in her and it gave her the feeling like she could do anything and go anywhere she wants to.

"Thanks. You know you are the first person who believes that I can make it as an artist. Thanks for believeing in me." Billie replied. Now that they were alone she could show her true feelings for him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Well, I'll believe in you more often if the result is that." said Eddie smiling into the kiss. Billie felt even more alive and didn't realize that they ended up in a nearby city called Vienna.

"I didn't realise that we have walked that far." Billie replied. At the corner of Eddie's eyes, he could see the restaurant where he booked a registration for lunch. He literally dragged her over there.

Meanwhile Zoe was taking pictures of the highlights of London. It was a truly magical place not like Los Angeles though. Even if she was in London, she couldn't help being recognised for her music and there was a picture of her and her sisters on a bus which Zoe found really strange but what was even more stranger was the fact when she looked at the end of the street. She thought that she saw Byron there with Gerry and a little baby in his arms. But it couldn't have been because Byron isn't an agent and there is no reason why he would be there. Zoe thought that it was just a dream and she was imiagining it but when she came closer she realised that she wasn't dreaming. Suddenly she hid behind a tree and saw Gerry open an abandonned warehouse that didn't even belong to his company. Creeping in, she soon realised that it was deserted and full of cobwebs and spiders. Her spy instint told her that there was something strange going on because Byron, Ryan and Gerry were in here and yet there is no sign of them which was very alarming. She leaned against an brick wall and it began to open revealing Alex, Gerry, Ryan, Byron and a young lady. Even thought she has never met Lauren before, she instantly knew that was here becuase she was everything like Tom described. She had long ginger hair and striking blue eyes. It seemed like she was hiding here because there was a bed, tv, bathroom and kitchen all in one.

"Zoe, how did you find us?" asked Byron he pulled a lever and the door closed. This was quite strange because everyone was staring at her.

"Are you Lauren? Maybe one of you should explain to me what the hell is going on." Zoe replied. She couldn't help but notice that Gerry had a suitcase in his hands like he was running away from something.

"Zoe, a year ago Lauren was about to kill herself because of all the harassment caused by Dan but we got to her before she could make the biggest mistake of her life and saved her. When we went home, everyone had heard somehow about the murder and we had to hide Lauren somewhere safe from Sky. You might not know this but Sky has-" said Alex. Lauren looked so scared like she thought that Zoe was a danger to her.

"Bipolar. I know all about the disease. Mr Plickett, why do you have a suitcase in your arms? Are you planning to run?" asked Zoe. Gerry sat beside his terror stricken daughter.

"I can stand to see my Lauren like this any longer. Me, Alex and Byron plan to move to New Zealand today. We can start again and you won't have to hide anymore." Gerry replied. Zoe sat on the chair beside Lauren.

"What about Sky? What will happen to her? We have no mother so who will look after her?" asked Lauren. This was the first time that she had spoken in ages according to Byron.

"MI9 will look after your sister. They can work wonders. They helped my sister, Kloe and now she is in Japan running her own business." Zoe replied. Lauren was still not convinced.

"See there is nothing to worry about Lauren. I have applied you to a college in New Zealand and you can study and one day get your own place." said Gerry he sounded a bit down in the dumps. He is so protective of his daughter.

"What about Byron and Ryan? Daddy, you promised me that you won't leave them behind." Lauren replied. It was if she wanted to stay here.

"We are going with you, Lauren. Please come with us. And I promise you will have an amazing life with Ryan, your dad. If you don't want to do it for me then do it for your dad. Can't you see that this is killing him?" asked Byron he sat beside Lauren and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I could talk to Dan or Sky and explain to them-" Lauren replied. Despite their bad relationship, they are still sisters. Gerry seemed to hate the idea.

"And tell them what, Lauren that you have been alive this whole time or you have been living in a secret room. Sky has become more aggressive since she joined MI9." Said Gerry he seemed scared of his own daughter. Zoe knew a way she could convince Lauren.


	104. The start of their brand new life

"Lauren, I have basically known you for about a couple of minutes and I can see that you are a brave kind person. You believe in your sister which is perfectly fine but you shouldn't be going not even an inch near Dan. He is hurting after he found out Ryan wasn't his. You are talking to another victim of his abuse and you shouldn't be scared of him. You should be allowed to live your life. I have spent 15 years rotting away in a cell not big enough for a rat and I am still going to start a new life. I'm writting a new chapter. Finishing the old one. I'm moving to LA and I am scared. He has tried everything to make me weak but I am still strong. I am going to take Danielle and Zoella and move on with my life. I get the chance to go back home and get a tan and see my siblings and be a good mum. Just like you." Zoe replied. She showed her the scar that she got from Dan when he grabbed her.

"Dan did that to you. It was all such a big misunderstanding. I didn't know that Byron was Ryan's dad until the birth and I had to do DNA tests to be sure and I am sorry for the way he has treated you." said Lauren she pulled Zoe into a hug. In a weird way, she felt close to her like she knew that she could trust her.

"Lauren, I never told you this because I felt ashamed but when you were turning 1 years old. Your mother had one of her lets just say... meltdowns and tried to kill you and your sister. I was unaware of her condition and was on a night shift at the time but our neighbour had heard shouting and crying and decided to investigate but what she found was not pretty. A knife in her hands. Anyway our neighbour pushed her to the ground and grabbed you and Sky. She left the house and I was so grateful. I just thought your mother was stressed but I saw letters from the hospital saying that she has to have medication for her diesease." Gerry replied crying. Lauren stopped hugging Zoe for a moment and moved over to her dad and hugged him. Byron looked at clock realizing what the date was.

"You know, Lauren it has been a year since you told me that Ryan was mine and I have never stopped loving him and loving you. I love you more and more each day." Byron replied. Lauren pulled him into a kiss.

"Ok I am going but New Zealand does have beaches right." said Lauren staring at them as they all burst into laughter. Gerry started packing up all of her clothes. Alex called a cab for them.

"Yes they have some of the most beautiful beaches and shops. You guys are going to have a blast." Zoe replied. Gerry managed to cram in all of her clothes into her suitcase in one piece.

"Yeah we are. Babe, today a year ago you found out that Ryan is yours." said Lauren smiling at him.

Flashback Lauren's POV

I was at my friend's house for a sleepover. You might know her. Her name is Lizzette and she is one of the funniest people I have ever met and but her mum is kind of a fruit loop that forgets to do things. I am having a blast but what we didn't realize was that the house was on fire after Lizzette's mum forgot to close the cooker when she finished frying the chips. I am starting to get worried about Ryan because he is just a baby and I have left him with Dan, who isn't Ryan's real dad and Gerry but I bet you any money that Dan has dozed off or even forgot. Suddenly June opens the door and screams when she sees the fire and we were all asleep at the time having a little nap before our midnight feast. It woke us all up and we were scared. There was no fire exstinguisher or water so we were trapped in a room where fire was spreading. It took 10 minutes for the fire engine to arrive because appartenely they were having their tea break.

"What do we do? Mum!" screamed Lizzette she wanted to save her mum even if it meant rushing into hot blazing fire.

"Lizzettte. I have got the babies and I have called the fire men. Don't worry Baby." said Lizzette's mum who was outside screaming fearing for her daughter's lives. The fire seemed to spread and then one of the fire men came up on the ladder and stared at us.

"Ladies one at a time and don't worry we will get you all out." reassured the fire man but I knew that we might not make it out alive. They started helping people down and getting rid of the fire and I was left but I refused because I was so scared. Suddenly the fire man went down and I planned to face what I thought was justice. Then I noticed a brunette staring at me. It was Byron.

"Lauren, please come down ore do you want to die and leave Ryan motherless?" asked Byron he helped me onto the ladder but the fire was vast and we had to jump and the house exploded. I ended up with multiple cuts. But I couldn't see Byron anywhere.

"Byron!" I screamed and I looked back where I saw a fragile person laying on the floor. I rushed over to him thinking that he was dead. But he was awake and this was my chance to tell him.

"He's yours. Ryan is your son, not Dan's." I said lying beside him. I kind of thought that he didn't hear me because he didn't say anything.

End Of Flashback

"Oh yeah at the fire. That was kind of a weird way to tell a guy that he has a son." Byron replied. Alex hugged Lauren.

"The cab is outside waiting for us. Starting a new chapter." said Alex. They all walked out of the door. Lauren was actually going to miss this place after a whole year hidden there she just wanted to be with her family. But when she saw outside it was so big and bold. She was a little scared and Zoe realised this.

"It's ok." said Zoe grabbing Lauren's hand and helping her into the cab. Zoe went with them to the airport to see them go. Lauren was playing with Ryan. It took 20 minutes to get to the airport but they arrived just on time. Lauren pulled Zoe into a hug.

"I hope you get the happily ever after that you deserve. You have been a mate to me." said Lauren. Zoe was actually going to miss them but she didn't relaised that she was filming all of this by accident. Byron didn't want to say goodbye to Zoe because she has been a really good friend to him.

"Good Luck! Whenever you need a friend, I'll always be there for you." said Byron. Zoe hugged him back. They got on the plane and Zoe waved them goodbye. Even thought she was sad to be losing a really close friend. She was also happy that he could get his own happily ever after.

This was the start of their brand new life.


	105. Sometimes it's best to tell the truth

Zoe took more pictures of London thinking about how her new life was going to be in Los Angeles. She was starting to forget all the great moments she had when she was there. She walked back to the MI9 hotel in order to find Shanice or Roberta and go do some shopping. When she walked past the games room she saw Sky there chatting to her mates having no idea that her dad and sister were gone. For some weird reason, she actually felt sympathy towards her. She is only human and her family just abandonned her. Walking over to Sky, she didn't know exactly what she was going to say. Sky stared at her confused.

"Hi Sky. Can I talk to you in private? It is really important." said Zoe. Sky didn't stand up or move she just continued to stare at her weirdly.

"I am not going anywhere with a Roberts. Tell me what's going on right here and now. I get it! You are jealous of my dad's company." Sky replied laughing at her. Zoe stared at her camera and she soon realized that she recorded the whole thing.

"No I am not. Roberts Global is the biggest technolgy company with shops across the globe. Do you know what I can see why your dad left you." said Zoe walking away from her. Sky was completely puzzled.

"My dad has gone? You're bluffing. My dad loves me and he would never leave me. We need each other especcially since Lauren died." Sky replied. She was on her laptop on facebook and Zoe had an idea to prove it to her.

"Give me your laptop." said Zoe she attached a wire from her camer and located her files. She showed Sky the clip. When they got to the bit about Lauren staying in the secret room she paused it. Zoe saw Sky's reaction like she wanted to cry.

"My dad, Byron and Alex all knew that Lauren wasn't dead. Where have they gone, Zoe? I have to stop them." Sky replied. Zoe skipped some bits until they reached the airport and Sky saw her family go.

"They are gone to New Zealand which is on the other side of the world. It is near Australia and it costs a fortune to pay for one ticket. They are gone, Sky. It's too late." said Zoe grabbing her camera. Sky slammed her head against the table.

"This is all your fault. You bitch ruined my family. I will destroy you." Sky replied. Noone had seen this side of Sky and knew that this must have been really important to you.

"Well, if you want to destroy me then get in line because there is quite a long list of people. Your own dad was scared of you that he couldn't tell you that he was leaving with Ryan, Lauren, Byron and Alex. He spent all of his money to get away from you. He doesn't want you in his life. So you have to face facts. They probably been hatching up this plan for months." said Zoe. Sky sobbed and all of her friends didn't do anything.

"I know that you aren't to blame. I have done this to myself and everyone I have ever gave a monkeys about is gone. What am I going to do?" asked Sky. Shanice walked in after hearing everything.

"I guess you have no choice but to become an MI9 senior. You could never get enough money to go to New Zealand and even if you do your dad will not look after you." Shanice replied. Zoe left Sky with her friends who were just playing with their nails and laughing.

"I kind of feel sad for her because she has just lost her family and it is kind of my own fault." said Zoe to Shanice. She couldn't stand to see her sister like this.

"Let's go shopping. Ari, this isn't your fault. Anyway I want a new bikini." Shanice replied. But when they got out of the door it was raining heavily so they used their umbrelllas. They went on the train station and Zoe couldn't help noticing her sister was scared and disgusted by all the sick people.

"This is why I hate London, Ari! The trains are so dirty and filthy." said Shanice they got off at town. Zoe was actually going to miss this country a bit. Mainly because it hardly rains in LA which Shanice finds as a good thing.

"Imiagine summer clothes all year round and no wellies or coats. It is just us and the sun. I can't wait to get a tan." Zoe replied staring at her. Shanice chuckled a bit.

"Living in this country you wouldn't realise that there is a sun. I wonder what has changed in LA. It feels like forever since I have eaten subway. All the food is organic and these food are just junk." said Shanice. She realised that there was a sale. They were litterally bumping into people.

"Slow down, Mimi we are shopping not playing a rugby match." Zoe replied staring at her. Shanice opened the door to find lots of people shopping there at new look.

"Shopping is like playing rugby because you have to get the best items first, Ari. We are talking summer clearance and a whole lot of designer clothes and handbags." said Shanice walking across the shop to find the perfect outfit.

"Things can get a bit brutal. I remeber in LA, I have to literrally kick this women for a Gucci bag, Mimi. I can't wait! We have to find the perfect outfit." Zoe replied. Roberta came in the shop shaking herself because she was wet.

"I can't believe you two were shopping without me! We are supposed to be triplets." said Roberta. They knew that they could win her over easily. She doesn't stay mad forever.

"We are sorry, Robyn but we haven't seen you since breakfast and we were starting to get worried." Shanice replied smiling at her. Roberta sighed.

"Fine but you owe me a cola. Let's shop, Ladies." said Roberta. They all laughed and checked out the clothes. Zoe completely forgot about Zoella and Danielle and was actually having a good time. They were trying on so much clothes.

Meanwhile Sean took Zoe's advice and was taking Selena for a romantic stroll around the park where they bought ice creams. He couldn't help staring at her.

"So if you look this gorgeous when you have no makeup then why did you pile on all that make up?" asked Sean staring at her. Selena really liked Sean and knew this was really hard for him.

"I think that the make up was a shield to stop people seeing the other side of me. I always thought that I look plain and boring." Selena replied. Sean pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You are beautiful, Selena. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfiend and I know that I don't deserve you." said Sean. Selena loved his modesty she found it really sexy.

"It doesn't matter. Sean, how many children do you want to have?" asked Selena staring at him. Sean didn't think that they would be talking about children on their first date.

"I want thinking maybe five. 3 girls and 2 boys. I would like to have daughters to spoil them like a princess and I think my job will help me pay for the family." Sean replied. That is exactly what Selena wanted and she knew that they were soul mates.

"That's what I want. Harvey wants me to be a model. But I have always wanted to settle down somewhere nice and peaceful where I could raise a family." said Selena. Sean thought that they connected.

"I know! London is such a busy place and sometimes it gets really hetic and I would love to go somewhere nice and be with someone special." Sean replied looking down. Selena knew that he was talking about her.

"Yeah me too! I know exactly what we have to do. The only way the care system will allow me to leave home early is if I get an offer abroad. I need to get in to a college but I am probably not good enough." said Selena. She always doubted herself but didn't realize that she was an amzing person.

"I've seen your grades. You have got all A*'s and you really deserve this. We could be near my family who are all nice by the way and start a family." Sean replied with a smile on his face.

"Will you help me with my application? Thanks Sean for understanding and being fantastic." said Selena. They reached their restaurant and Sean being the gentleman that he is helped her with her seat and complemented her. They ended up talking and laughing for the whole evening that's when they weren't kissing.

While that cute moment was happening Eddie was at lunch with Billie and they kept sharing food like a proper couple and laughing. Billie thought that he was the perfect guy for her.

"So, Eddie tell me about yourself and what you want in the future." said Billie. She always wanted a man who was kind, considerate, good cook and a family man.

"I want to have 6 kids and I am a really good cook. I can cook curry, pancakes, muffins, duck, turkey, roast chicken. Basically all sorts of food. I am a typical family man and family comes first and I want to live in a peaceful place maybe abroad and start my career as well as my family. As you know I want to be a politician and if I was to describe myself I would probably say that I am a considerate, kind and loyal man." Eddie replied. Billie was listening to him carefully.

"That's what I want in a husband. So about this trip. When are you leaving? Where are you going? Is it in the UK?" Asked Billie she was hoping it was somewhere like Cambridge so that she could go over and visit him whenever she wants.

"I am leaving London behind. I'm moving to Greece and I am leaving next week. There is no reason why I shouldn't be honest to you about what is happening." Eddie replied. Billie was absoultley gobsmacked when she heard that her boyfriend and crush is moving to Greece.

"I thought that you would be moving in a couple of months. Why Greece? Why hundreds of miles away from me?" asked Billie. Eddie closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"If it was my choice I would move to Oxford somewhere in London but Greece isn't that far away and you can come and visit me. Basically when you turn 17 then you are free to travel and go anywhere you want. Maybe I could wait for you." Eddie replied. Billie didn't want him in Greece she wanted him close with her.

"No I don't want to wait to see you again or I'll start to forget you or worse you'll find someone else. I have always wanted you. This is so not fair! I wish I could go with you and do my studies there." said Billie smiling a little. Eddie knew that she was hurting becasue she was rubbing her chest.

"That would be amaizng we would go surfing and swimming and go on more dates and maybe start a family. Greece might be the place we start fresh." Eddie replied. He really wanted to take her with him.

"I know I could apply to go to your college and then the care system will have to let me go. I could study art and nursing then move on to midwifery." said Bilie. Eddie pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't believe that he was getting the girl he has been fantasying about for 8 years. This was the most best feeling he ever had.

Zoe, Shanice and Roberta stopped at subway to buy some food that was actually organic. Everything in there was made out of fresh delicious fruit and vegetables and it was really delicious.

"Finally some organic food that is the most tastiest food that I have ever eat since we got here. I wonder how we will get on in LA." said Roberta. She missed her family most of all.

"We will be just fine! We have got each other and I am getting a new car." Shanice replied. They smiled at her because she loves her cars but loves getting rid of them more. Zoe got a text from her mum saying that she packed up and their stuff and it is being shipped.

"We are all go! All of our stuff is being shipped including our beds. These clothes that we bought are all the last things we have except our suitcases." said Zoe excited but her mood changed when Dan came in with Nate.

"Hello Ladies! I see you are enjoying subway. I hope you don't mind us joining you." Dan replied before he could say no he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Well, that is great news. It means all of our plans can go to plan. We are going to be sipping coktails at the end of next week." said Shanice. Zoe's eyes widened. Dan grabbed her phone and checked her messages.

"Who do you think you are to be checking my phone and yes we will be leaving next week. Sorry I can't make your birthday is just I would rather stick needles in my eyes then come to your birthday party." Zoe replied with a smirk on her face. Dan wasn't going to give up.

"You are going to come even if I have to drag you there myself." said Dan. Roberta wasn't even listening she was too busy eating her sandwhich.

"Do you want to know a secret? I don't do empty threats. I'm much to powerful for that and you have got to realize if you don't bog off then you will leave here minus a couple of limps. You might want to know that you aren't the first person who has lost a couple of limps." Zoe replied. Dan knew that she was trained by SKUL and she could easily do it.

"Dan, I think we should go back to the hotel and leave these fine women alone to enjoy their meal in peace." said Nate. He ran out terrified that she was going to attack him.

"Wimp! You are not going to LA and I will do everything in my power to stop you. You belong to me." Dan replied. Zoe took her hand and placed it on his head and starngely made him go to sleep.

"An old SKUL trick. An olddie but goodie. He will wake up in a couple of hours wondering what the hell is going on." said Zoe. They took their bags and left him there all on his own.

"You are a natural fighter, Ari! That was amazing. I can't believe that you did that." Roberta replied. Shanice laughed because normally she would never use her dark arts that she learnt.

"I can't believe that you remebered that. I don't think that he would be messing with you again. Come on I go home so that we can pack the last bit of our stuff." said Shanice whistling for a taxi. They told the driver the address and they started driving.

"As soon as we get home, we have to start packing and then we can go back here." Zoe replied. She sometimes wished she could swap places with Shanice being she was the fun one and she was the up tight one. Well when she is in London.

"Yeah yeah! I can't believe that we are doing this. It is going to be the start of our brand new life. We could swim with dolphins, get massages and shop. I can't wait to get out there and surf." said Roberta. She was forever out on the water surfing and swimming.


	106. Meet the family

"Me too. I can't wait and yesterday Anne texted me and said the pipes are going to be fixed because of a lekage and we get two weeks off school and plus the damage is to the ring wing not the left so they have agreed to look after all the babies for us." Shanice replied. She is a great mum but sometimes she likes to kick back.

"Yeah and we have to shoot our new music video." said Roberta getting out her notepad and pen and writing some new music.

"Roybn, we always spend like a couple of hours stuck in a studio. It doesn't take that much time. We have got to stay strong."Zoe replied. She always hated the way Robyn took their careers very seriously.

"Yeah and right now I need a non alcholic cooktail and 6 hours of sun. It is going to be extraidinary. I still can't believe we are leaving. I just want to go now." said Shanice. The driver stopped and they looked around to see their house which was really strange because they only go into the car 45 minutes ago. That driver must drive really quickly. They opened the door and walked out with their bags and paid the fine gentleman for his assitance and went into the house surprised that the house wasn't burned to the ground. It sounded really calm and nice.

"Mom, are you here?" asked Roberta walking into the kitchen. There is nothing there and all the pots and pans were gone. It was very strange and pecuilar. Carlie and Charlie raced towards them.

"Mom's in the livingroom with the babies. Everything is gone." Charlie replied. They walked into the living room to find their mother reading them a story. But there was only 4 babies there instead of five. Where is Danielle?

Zoe's POV

As I walked into the living room, I was astonished to find only 4 babies there. There was only Rochelle, Gabrielle, Giselle and Zoella there but no sign of Danielle, which made me feel like something strange and weird was going on.

"Mom, where my other daughter?" I asked. I tensed my muscles. My mother looked really shocked to see me and didn't say anything. I picked up Zoella.

"She's at Lizzie's. She came over and said she was going to look after her until you came back." Charlotte replied looking down. I wasn't even going to bother talking to her about it. I had Zoella in my arms playing with my cheeks and we have to get her sister back. I ran as fast as I can to Lizzie's house. I knocked on the door and Lizzie opened it shocked to see me standing there.

"What the hell are you playing at? How dare you take Danielle without my conset? Where is my daughter?" I asked standing there. Lizzie sighed. I was so mad at Lizzie but I was even more mad at my mom who had only one task and failed it.

"She's in the livingroom playing with her teddy. I'm sorry. I should of called and told you what is going on." Lizzie replied. I walked past her in the livingroom and I was suprised to see Danielle actually having fun. It made me feel empty because she was so happy and she didn't even miss me or realize that I was gone.

"What is wrong with Lizzie? Danielle is your granddaughter not your daughter. It is my job to look after her not yours. Why are you so interested in Danielle?" I asked. I smelt something fishy because she didn't care before. Lizzie sobbed a little and sat down on the sofa.

"14 years ago today, I had a baby girl. I named her Danielle after my grandmother. Katy was not happy with the fact that I was pregnant again and she told me to put her in care. I was dreading the moment when I had to give her away. Anyway I promised myself that when she turns 12 I would find her and tell her that she was my daughter. But one day I was missing her so badly that I went to the care home to see Danielle but she wasn't there. She got adopted and now lives with two musicians called Garf and Rocks in New York. I went to New York last year to tell her but she looked so happy. She doesn't know that she is adopted and I talked to her adopted parents about telling her but they said it was going to ruin her and told me to leave and never come back. I followed her to her school because I didn't want to give up on her and I saw her and I actually spoke to her. She said that she didn't want anything to do with me because her mum and dad told her that I was a stalker who ruins families and to leave." Lizzie replied. I couldn't help feeling sad for Lizzie so I sat down.

"Who is Danielle's father?" I asked. It made me think that Danielle was a magnet for trouble and people always want to take her away from me like what happened with Stella.

"Her father moved here from Norway. His name is Samuel. I fancied him since the moment I met him just like all the other girls. I was invited to his party. I didn't want to tell him about Dan and Eddie because that would scare him. Oh, Zoe you should have seen him. So tanned like he just went on a holiday to Spain and he looked so handsome. He had just had his braces out and it left a little over bite but I found it attractive. I made myself look so pretty and I went to his party and long story short we made love and then one of his mates told him that I have 2 sons and after that he shunned me. He lives on this street with his wife and 3 children. Zoe, Sam can never know that we have a daughter together." Lizzie replied. I understood where she was coming from because it would be a little sad and shocking for Sam if he found out he has a 14 year old daughter in New York.

"Why not? If Samuel finds out about Danielle then maybe you two can go tell her and what is stopping you?" I asked giving her a tissue and she blew on it really loudly.

"Everything. Danielle has got a mum and dad and she is happy and doesn't need me ruining that for her. Sam has got his family and doesn't need to know about Danielle. Sam is going back to Norway today and I will be ruining his life with this news." Lizzie replied sobbing a little.

"If Sam is Danielle's dad, who is Dan and Eddie's dad?" I asked. She looked away like she was embarassed or ashamed about something.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone not even Katy knew who their dad was. Their father is my secound cousin. You might know him his name is Hassan Master." Lizzie replied. I read a newspaper articule about Hassan. Apparently he was arrested for drug use, kidnap and child abuse.

"You don't mean Hassan Master as in the druggie, kidnapper and abuser. Oh my god Lizzie. Did he... rape you?" I asked they didn't mention why he was arrested for child abuse and this could be it.

"No I was young and he was about 17 at the time and I had a row with Katy and I felt rebellious and at the time I didn't know the dangers. I thought about losing my virginity and Hassan was willing and we made love and then he went to prison before I could tell him I was pregnant." Lizzie replied. I was feeling this really weird feeling like I actually felt sorry for her for some really weird reason.

"You look after Danielle for me? I'll pick her up on Monday." I said. I did have a problem with her staying with Lizzie but she was her gran and with all that she has been through she deseerves it. Suddenly the door bell rang and a girl with chocolatey brown hair was standing there. All I could hear was this.

"Danielle, what are you doing here in London? Where is your mum and dad?" asked Lizzie. I can't believe that Danielle travelled from New York to London.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my mum? My whole life has been one big fat lie. It's my birthday and I found a birth certificate with your name on it. You should have told me who I was. Instead you let me hate you." Danielle replied. I could hear sobbing and then the door creaked open to reveal Danielle and Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. I waited my whole life to tell you and when I found out that you didn't know you are adopted I thought about how that could have affected you. I didn't want to ruin your life. It's complicated and you need to go." said Lizzie. I thought that this was what she wanted but she seemed to want Danielle to leave for some unknown reason.

"Oh! Is it because of that baby? Is she your daughter? I get it you have replaced me with a baby. What's her name?" asked Danielle angrily. I felt stuck in the middle.

"Her name is Danielle and no she isn't my daughter. She is Zoe's daughter. Danielle is your brother's daughter." Lizzie replied with her hands in her pockets. Danielle looked astonished to find out that she has a brother.

"I have a brother. What's his name? How old is he? Where is he?" asked Danielle. It was like she wanted to know everything about Dan. She will later regret asking that question.

"His name is Daniel and you also have a brother called Eddie who is Daniel's twin. He is sixteen years old and has six children. He is on a fieldtrip. He is your half brother." explained Lizzie. I stared at them two and looked for some resembalance.

"My half brother? So why haven't I met him yet? Why did you give me away?" asked Danielle sobbing a little bit.

"I gave you away because I already had two children and Katy didn't want to look after another little one. I loved you very much and I always went to see you on Saturdays until you got adopted and they took you to New York." Lizzie replied. I thought that I might leave them to it.

"Well isn't this a nice family meeting? I have to go back home and pack all of our stuff. I'll see you on Monday, Lizzie." I said leaving them to their conversation. As I walked back home with Zoella, I remebered how she is litterally the spit of her father.

"Hey baby girl. Soon you'll come home with me and we will meet our family. You are such a good girl. I love you and don't ever forget that. Your daddy probably loves you too." I said to her kissing her little cheeks.

"Well I do love her very much!" said a person from behind me. Without turning to see who it was I knew it was Tyler because I recognised his nice deep voice.

"Tyler, what are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked turning around. Tyler walked over to me and took Zoella into his arms.

"Wow! Aren't you a big girl? Daddy has been looking for you for a very long time." Tyler whispered in her little ears which made her smile surprisingly.


	107. Perfect Love Story

**Hi it's me. I would just like to set the record straight. In a couple of chapters, you will find out the reason why Zoe is going to be Ariabella Roberts. I hope you like this chapter. Also, Tyler is Zoella's father and Zoe's ex boyfriend. She hasn't seen him since she left SKUL.**

"Tyler, how do you know about her?" I asked. I never got the chance to tell Tyler about Zoella because he left and had no idea that I was pregnant with his kid.

"I found out from Mirabella. A couple of weeks ago, I met her and she told me how you had another daughter with a guy named Dan and how you were pregnant with this little one and you didn't tell me and she told me that my daughter was dead. Then she texted me that you found her." Tyler replied. I was shocked that my sister who I love dearly didn't tell me that she met up with Tyler.

"Me and Dan aren't together. I have to go back to an MI9 field trip and kill my sister but it was nice meeting you." I said taking Zoella and walking away. I couldn't tell him about LA because it would break his heart.

"I am not letting you take her to LA. I need her. She's my daughter and I want her to come with me to Long Beach and meet Adrienne, my new girlfriend and meet her new brother. Well half brother." corrected Tyler. I can't believe that he is going to take my daughter to long Beach so that she could meet his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry but Zoella is coming home with me and I kind of want her to meet the family so that will be a no." I said. I really wanted to run home and murder Mimi.

"Ahh! I kind of miss you Roberts. You know Beverley Hills isn't that far away from Long Beach and she could always come and see me." said Tyler. I was really confused by what he meant.

"Tyler, she's a baby. It is not like she can walk to Long Beach. I have a lot of packing to do so I should go." I said. Tyler gave me his number and waved me good bye and kissed Zoella on the cheek. I walked all the way home furious at Mimi for not telling me that my ex boyfriend was in town. As I walked furiously towards the house, I remebered all the good times me and Tyler had like our first kiss.

"Hey Ari. Where have you been?" asked Shanice. I walked into the livingroom and placed Zoella on the floor but she started crying so I had to pick her back up.

"Like you care. I went to Lizzie's and I have decided that Dani will be staying there until Monday and I found out that you are such a bitch. You found Tyler and didn't tell me that you spilled the beans to my ex that I had another baby." I said. Everyone gasped including Carlie and Charlie who don't even know who Tyler is.

"I was protecting you. You are still vunerable and if you met up with Tyler then I knew that would start missing him again and me and Roberta had to save you from your meltdowns. You may not realize it but you still love him." Shanice replied. I couldn't believe this. The truth is I never stopped loving him but he has a girlfriend and a son now.

"You don't get to make decisions for me. It is none of your business and you love sticking your nose where it isn't wanted." I said. Here goes another fight between me and my younger sister...

"Yeah. You can't help the fact that he has moved on and has a child for God's sake. I have met his girlfriend and she is pregnant again and they are engaged. When are you going to realize that you and Tyler are over?" asked Shanice. She did have a point but I am far too stubborn to admit it.

"Ok I have a few feelings about my ex but it wasn't your place to tell him about Zoella. It was mine. Zoella is my daughter and I bet this was just to get into Leo's pants. Didn't I tell you apparently he has got a daughter called Kristen." I replied. I guess we were both hiding something from each other. Roberta took Zoella from my arms and placed her on the ground and dragged our arms to our bedroom which was very messy.

"What is wrong with you two? You used to be sisters and BFFs but now it is like I am talking to two completley different people. We haven't even started packing the rest of our stuff yet? Apolgise now or I swear I will unleash some dirty secrets about the two of you." said Roberta. She was really scary when she wants to be.

I stared at Shanice and sighed. I love Shanice; She is sweet, kind and generous and I hate the fact that a guy like Tyler is coming between us.

I glared at her for a moment. "Ok I am sorry that I was rude and wrong." I said. I hated apolgising to people and admitting that I am wrong.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Tyler. It was wrong of me and I really am sorry." Shanice replied. I went over and hugged her. Roberta clapped with a big smug look on her face.

"Let's get this stuff packed up and shipped. By the way Mum lied to us. She only cleaned up half the stuff." said Roberta getting some boxes that were in the corner. We started packing our stuff into piles and put them in the boxes.

Eddie's POV

It has been 10 minutes since we talked about her going to Greece with me but it is like it will never happen because the only way she could even get in is with scholarship. I hate that everyting is against us. I mean when do you find someone you really like and you can't stop smiling and laughing even at their really bad jokes. I have rented out a house by a lake for a day so that we can spend some time together without thinking we might get caught by Nate.

"So why did you bring me here?" asked Billie looking around the place. This place was really nice and clean and someday I might want to live somewhere like this.

"I want to spend some time with you and not be afraid that we might get caught by Nate. If you don't mind me asking, why did you date that guy? A girl like you can do ten times better." I replied. Since we went on the date, I have been wondering that for a long time.

"Thanks. I think that I went out with him because it was all about looks. I thought he had a personality. Before our date, everyone knew about it. When we went on our date, I found out that he was shallow and talked about football which I don't like." said Billie. Even though, I wasn't involved in Kevin and Dan's football relationship I still liked football.

"It's ok. Why don't we forget all about Nate and just have a good time?" I asked taking off my shirt and Billie smiled and I didn't why she was just smiling.

"Yeah I intend to." Billie replied taking off her clothes. I had a surpise for her. I took off my trousers and opened the doors to the garden and ran down the wooden lane and jumped into the lake. Billie jumped in after me. We began kissing for 5 minutes. It was a very passionate and satisfying kiss then I pulled away.

"I have something I want to give you." I said getting a lily that was floating in the lake. Billie laughed and kissed me. Then she pulled me away.

"I would mind doing that again." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me and I felt my heart flutter because she was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

"Then do it." Billie replied. I pulled her into a kiss placing my hand on her cheek delicately so that I didn't hurt her. I could tell that she was enjoying the kiss because she was kissing me back and it felt good. Suddenly I pulled away from her. I went under the water and swam at the back of her.

"Eddie, where are you?" screamed Billie. I wrapped my musclar arms around her and she turned around and kissed me passionately.

"Come on let's have a race." I said. I whistled and we start to race. It was like a part of me was lost and now I had found it and never ever wanted to let go. She hit me like a heart attack and all of a sudden, I was falling for her.

"I win!" screamed Billie. I knew that she was competitive and fun but I never knew that she was this competitive that she would cheat. But I didn't want to upset her in a way because that might affect our future realtionship. We splashed around for a bit in the lake. I felt like I could do this forever and never stop. It was like I was I was incomplete without her.

"Yeah. You win." I said. I was willing to accept defeat. Glancing at her, she seemed so proud with her self like she accomplished something really good. Her hair was wet and her foundation was gone but she still looked beautiful and I will never forget the moment that I laid my eyes on her she was like God has sent me the most perfect girl.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Billie replied splashing some water at me. I gasped and splashed her back. It was more magical than any other moment that I ever experienced in my whole life.

"I know I am and you're not so bad yourself." I said playing it cool. It was working and it felt like she was falling even more in love with me. She laughed gently. Hearing her laugh was better than all the angels singing.

"Ha ha! Eddie, this has been really fun." Billie replied. It was really fun playing around with her because she was really fun and that is one of the things that I adore about her. Like her strength, her hair, her passion for music, nursing and art and most of all her lips. I know lots of guys say that about a girl but this wasn't just a dirty little secret. This was love.

"Yeah it has been but I think we should go back to the Hotel in a couple of hours. So we get to have even more fun and I have a lot planned. Maybe I will cook for you." I said. She placed her arm on my bare wet chest.

"Maybe I'll try it but trust me you better be good. And maybe I will have a little bit of dessert after that." Billie replied. I knew that she was flirting with me and it was working. She swam in the lake like a beautiful little mermaid. I joined her. For a whole two hours we swam in the lake like we were a real couple. Our souls were one and we had a blast but of course I forgot that it was supposed to rain today. Typical. In England, it rains so much that we had get out of the water. We were soaking wet and we sat on the garden swing in the garden.

"Do you want this? Do you want me or am I making a really big mistake by falling for you?" Asked Billie we were sitting really close together to keep warm and she placed her hand on my cheek gently.

"Of course I do and I want us to have the life that we deserve. Maybe we could run away. I don't know what to do, Billie. I want to go to Greece but I want to be with you. It is like my career is pulling me one way and you are pulling me the other." I replied. She pressed her lips against mine. I would never get sick of the way she kissed me.

"I know that I am causing you a lot of trouble. But I can't keep away from you. I need to be with you. I think I love you, Eddie. I do. I love you. " said Billie. I couldn't believe that she loves me. I kissed her passionately for a minute.

"I love you too and I promise that we will end up together even if I have to wait. I would run to the end of the Earth if you were waiting there for me." I replied between the kisses. It was really cold so we went back inside and got dressed.

"You know that this is going to be hard. Pretending that we aren't together. I don't want Nate. All I ever wanted was you. The little geeky boy that always stood up for what he believed in. I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you every morning and hopefully marry you someday and have your babies." Billie said. It made me flutter to think that she feels that way about me.


	108. Goodbye, Skylar

"I want you to marry me. I want to see your belly get big when we have our first baby and I want to be there for you. I want to tell that you are beautiful every day and be with you. I want to go on more dates and get married." I replied with a little smile on my face. Billie smiled back at me. She went and put on the fire.

"Eddie, if you do go to Greece then I want to be there right beside you. I don't care about rules and regulations. I don't want to stay here and be on my own." said Billie. I went over sensing that she needed a hug so I pulled her into a hug.

"You won't be on your own you will have me." I reassured. I hated seeing her so unhappy because it made me unhappy. I don't want her to be alone because I know that she is strong but also sensitive and delicate like a little flower and you have to be careful not to rip off their petals.

"Yeah I will have you but what about my sister? Selena and I have never been split up and now she might go to Canada with Sean. She'll probably live there with him and I will never get to see her." Billie replied. I always knew that her and her sister had a really close and tight relationship.

"You will. I will take you there and she'll come and see us and we could go on holiday together. It will be ok." I said. I kind of disliked Selena ot because she came between me and Billie's relationship but because of what she done to Sean. She basically destroyed him. She might as well as shot a bullet in his head.

"You are right. It will be ok. I need to stand on my own two feet. So what are you cooking for me?" asked Billie with a smug smile on her face. I was going to cook her duck, one of my specialities. I knew that she wasn't a veggie so I knew that it was going to be just right.

"I'm going to cook you duck with sweet potatoes and side of sweet potatoes and some salad and some of my special sauce. And for afters, is a special surprise." I said in an Italian accent and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah but what do you want after that? Maybe I should cook you something really special and memorable." Billie replied pressing her lips against mine. She sat on the tv all snug next to the tv. I really wanted to sit beside her but I really wanted to impress her. I started with the duck while the sweet potatoes that I bought before boiled. Billie started laughing gently while her favorite tv show- Jessie was on.

It took a while, a long while but I managed to get on to the dessert and I have got a big surprise for her. She loves chocolate cake. So I am making chocolate cake that has three layers, filling and icing on top. It will also have caramel sauce that literally melts in your mouth and strawberries. It took me about an hour and a half to make all this and when I finally finished, I layed the table and decorated it with flowers, napkins and candels.

"You really put a lot of effort in this haven't you. It looks so amazing but what I am wondering more is what is for dessert?" asked Billie smiling at me. As I pulled her chair like the gentleman that I am and laughed because I loved the fact that she was really nosy.

"Well, you will have to wait and see. It's a surprise." I said. I played some music and I was hoping that we could dance after the meal. Billie smiled at me probably thinking that I am cute hopefully.

"I hate surprises but I guess I like them now. Ok I am about to try this and I am hoping that it tastes as good as it looks." Billie replied. I waited for her to try it and she looked like she really liked it.

"Is it good or is your face deceiveing me?" I asked her. She nodded and I actually felt proud because I was starting to make an impact on her because she was really happy. But to ruin the perfect moment, MI9 texted me saying that we have to be at the Hotel in an hour.

"What's wrong?" asked Billie. She noticed my sad face and I couldn't hide this from her. I mean why does MI9 have to ruin everything between us.

"MI9. They texted and said that we have to be at the hotel in a hour. This is so typical. When they promise something, they take back their promise." I replied. She kept looking at me susicpisously and I knew that she was reading my emotions.

"It's not the end of the world. We'll eat quickly and then leave." said Billie. I smiled but I secretly hated the idea because I didn't want to lose her to Nate. She was with me but not truly with me.

"Ok but can we at least share a dance. Please." I said practically begging. I did my saddest face and I knew that it would work on her because she just couldn't say no to this face.

"Ok well you better eat." Billie replied with a smile on her face like she actually wanted to do this. I felt like I never wanted this to end because we were having such a great time and MI9 had to ruin it for us. I went over to the kitchen to get the dessert. She clapped her hands when she saw the choclate cake which I had decorated to say Billie with icing.

"Oh my god! How did you know that chocolate cake was my favorite? I love chocolate cake." said Billie. I knew this because in school she raced to the dining room to get some chocolate cake first.

"Yeah I know that you love chocolate cake. It's my favorite too." I replied grabbing two spoons and we shared the chocolate cake and then we shared this romantic dance. It was like one minute I was the guy who couldn't talk to her and now I'm the guy that she wants to be with every single moment of each day and no matter where I am I will always remeber this moment.

Dan's POV

I don't exactly remeber what happened but I remeber bits and pieces like seeing Zoe and her sisters in Subway but the rest is a blur. I slowly woke feeling like I have been hit by lightining because I was so ill and the first thing I saw was Sky sitting beside me crying. Basically the story between me and Sky is that I helped her get rid of Lauren once I found out that Ryan wasn't mine. The whole thing was Sky's idea and she knew exactly what buttons to press to make Lauren crack and we were successful!

"Sky, what's the matter? What happened?" I asked her. Ever since, we have been really close and I always hated her secretly because she was always hitting on me because apparently she has a crush on me.

"It's Zoe. She found Lauren." Sky replied quietly. I thought that Sky was having one of her meltdowns and was delusional but the expression on her face was real.

"Sky, you are ill and obviously making up things. Lauren is dead and buried and obviously you have got it wrong." I said with a weak smile on my face. Sky wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"I haven't. Zoe found out that Lauren was alive all this time. My dad, Alex and Byron have been hiding her for a whole year." Sky replied crying some more. This is really bad because Zoe will never forgive me for this and hate me for life.

"Has Zoe told anyone about this? A whole year, we thought that our plan had worked and it hadn't and to top that off my ex girlfriend who I am in love with found out about what we did. Sky, she already hates me. I have to speak to Lauren." I said standing up. Sky put her hand on mine which really annoyed me because her hands always smelt of honey.

"Lauren is gone. My dad, Ryan, Alex and Byron left a couple of hours to go to New Zealand. Hold on you are in love with Zoe. It's not important. Everyone knows because Zoe wanted to tell me in private but I made her say it while we are in the games room and I saw Lauren. She's alive and in a couple of hours she will be in New Zealand." Sky replied clutching her phone. I grabbed her phone off her and I saw that she called her dad 10 times and he didn't answer which probably made her really scared.

"New Zealand? But that is miles away and there is clearly no way of contacting them. Sky, you are going to have to go in care. Zoe is going to kill me." I said. Sky looked a little annoyed that she was in trouble and all that I could think about was Zoe.

"Shut up about that fool. Can't you see that your little crush is the reason we are in this mess in the first place. She's a little bitch and you must be mad to like her." Sky replied. I hated the way that she was talking about her.

"She is beautiful and I love her. This is a mess and it is all your fault. If you didn't make up this horrible plan then we won't be in this mess. This is all on you, Sky. It is your fault that you lost your family not mine." I said. I knew that she would get even more upset but it was the truth.

"You will lose Zoe. Ops I have forgot you have already lost her and she doesn't want anything to do with you. It is about Lauren not her." Sky replied. I don't know why she was coming to me about this.

"I know that and what are we supposed to do? Everyone knows what we did and we have lost everything that we love. I'll try calling your dad maybe he will listen to me." I said getting out my phone and ringing Sky's dad and for some weird reason he answered the call.

"Gerry, I know that you must hate me because of what I did to your daughter. But I have your other daughter here and she is really upset because you abandoned her." I said. I heard some voices in the distant.

"Daniel, you don't get to decide what I do. You are welcome to Sky because I am disgusted by her. Tell her that I don't want her and she is better off with MI9." Gerry replied putting the phone on loud speaker. Sky grabbed the phone.

"Dad, I can't believe that you do that. I need to speak to Lauren. It is important. You are my dad and you let me down and yet you said to me when I was younger if you want something then I should do nothing until I get what I want." Sky said. I felt like I wanted to hug her because this must be hard for her.

"Hi Skylar. What do you want?" Lauren asked. I laughed a bit when she said Skylar because it was a really funny name and Sky obviously hated that name

"It's Sky not Skylar. I want you to come home. I miss you and remember the times that we were best friends." Sky replied angrily. I never thought of them two as friends. They hated each other.

"Ok Skylar. But I don't remember us ever getting along or even being friends and I just seen a broacher of the college that Dad has sent me to and I can't wait. I am also going to get a new bikini and swim in the beaches. Zoe was right about you two and plus she was right about this beaches. I can't wait to get a tan." Lauren replied. I thought that she was being stupid.

"That doesn't matter. Don't you want Ryan to grow up with his aunty. You know, I could always join you guys there. Just pay for a ticket and I could be there." Sky said crossing her fingers.

"No Skylar. It's too late. You destroyed this family lots of times and I am sick of you hurting dad so I am going to take care of Ryan with Byron, Alex and Dad. You are not a Plickett. You are no sister of mine. Goodbye, Skylar forever." Lauren replied closing the call. Sky cried even more and I placed my hand on her shoulder. Sky wiped her tears and sighed and then pressed her lips against mine and all of a sudden I thought that I was kissing Zoe but when I saw Sky I pulled away disgusted by what I did.


	109. Troubles

"What is the matter, Dan? You aren't really interested in Zoe are you? I thought that ths was what you wanted. Us together." said Sky placing her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sky but that isn't what I want. I want Zoe and Danielle. You and Keri are the same. Keri is pregnant and wants us to move to Rio with her. And you, Sky want me to date you." I replied. I shouldn't have mentioned Danielle's name or mentioned that Keri is pregnant.

"Hold on, I have accepted the fact that you have kids with Jessie and Lizzette but I didn't even think that you would be interested in Zoe. She's a bimbo, Dan. She has a mansion and successful companies and has dated rich guys who go to Kingsland. How could you ever compare to them?" asked Sky. Now that she said that I kind of thought that me and Zoe will never be together.

"I am her sole mate and I know more about her then everyone. She is my sun, moon and stars. I love her and nothing is going to come between us." I replied folding my arms. Sky smiled evilly.

"Not even Tyler. I heard that he was here. Did you know that he is the father of Zoella? Or that Zoe still has feelings for him? Or that he is moving to LA?" Said Sky. I couldn't believe that Zoe didn't tell me about him.

"Zoe doesn't like him and I can prove it. So what if he is the father of Zoella and he is moving to LA. It doesn't matter." I replied but I was lying. It did matter to me a lot.

Sky saw my expression and smiled. "You are lying, Dan. I have known you longer than Zoe and it is obvious that you are jealous of this guy."

I clutched my fists and sighed." I will show Zoe that I am the only one worthy of her affection. I'm leaving to tell Zoe that Tyler has got to go."

I left the shop and walked all the way back to the hotel where I saw Zoe talking to her sisters privately. I knew that they were talking about Tyler so I walked over to them.

"Zoe, why didn't you tell me that Tyler is in town?" I asked. Zoe looked at her sisters and her eyes widened. They thought that I am crazy.

"I should really ring the police about this stalking business. It's none of your business. Me and Tyler just have things that we have to discuss." Zoe replied. I was so angry that I wanted to slap her but then I will never get her back.

"There is nothing to discuss. Tell him to leave. He is a danger to Danielle. What kind of mother lets a dangerous SKUL agent near their child?" I asked. I knew what was coming. Thinking that she was going to slap me, I stood there like a hero.

"I wasn't with Danielle. She is with your mother and sister. I'm a dangerous SKUL agent and I could easily break your nose by accident." Zoe replied. I didn't understand what she meant when she said sister.

"I don't have a sister." I said. Eddie decided that he was going to grace us with his presence and he walked over to us.

"You two have a younger sister. Her name is Danielle and she is 14 years old and she is at Lily's right now. Her dad's name is Sam and Sam isn't your father. Your dad's name is Hassan Master." Zoe replied. It had to be a lie because I met Hassan when I was at the prison. Don't ask me what i was doing there. It is none of your business.

"No. You have to be lying, Zoe. Hassan is a mad man who does anything to destroy people's lives. The fact that we are related to him is a bad thing but he isn't our dad." said Eddie and I had to agree with him because even though Lizzie has a bad taste in men doesn't mean that she would sleep with that man.

"I'm more worried at the fact that we have had a half sister for fourteen years and we didn't know about it. Ed, we have to face facts. Our family is corrupted and we are right in the middle of all these lies." I said. As the older twin, I had to be honest with him.

"Every day, I hear something about myself that I didn't even know and now I'm the son if a mad man and I have a younger sister. This is madness. Dan, why can't Lizzie just be honest with us about everything before?" Eddie asked. I knew how he was feeling.

"She thinks that she is trying to protect us but she isn't protecting us by keeping our dad away from us. He probably doesn't know that he is a dad and who knows he might be a great dad to us." I said. Eddie's eyes widened. Zoe and her sisters crept away quietly.

"No way am I letting that mad man anywhere near me. He is dangerous, Dan and clearly we should consider his track record of child abuse." Eddie replied with a cross look on his face.

"Who cares. We have got a lot of family in prison and we have to consider the fact that we are part of the most hated families." I said. One of the staff rang that horrible bell.

"Listen up, agents. We have called you back here because we are going to have a camp out. Everyone has to get all their belongings and come out here." Said the women ringing her bell again.

None's POV

They all packed and were outside in the back garden to see tents that weren't even set up and planks of wood. They were all exhausted and bored. Sky slowly walked over to Dan and smiled and waved at Zoe.

"Right you are going to be put in teams of two and you will have to make a tent, make a camp fire and preaper some food." said the woman who rang the bell. They all groaned as they were split up in teams of two. Dan and Tom, Aneisha and Zoe, Keri and Shanice, Billie and Eddie and Sean and Selena. Nate couldn't help noticing how happy Billie was when she got paired up with Eddie. He pulled her away from him and dragged her into a corner.

"Nate, what are you doing?" asked Billie staring at him curiously and putting on her best fake smiled but Nate wasn't buying it.

"I know, Billie about you fancying Eddie. I read your diary and it was disguisting to hear all that stuff about you imiagining him naked." Nate replied holding her diary. Billie grabbed it.

"It is none of your business and how dare you look in my diary. It's true, Nate. I am in love with Eddie and I know he feels the same way about me." said Billie. Nate took a step back covering his mouth.

"Billie, you selfish rude cheating little slut. Eddie, doesn't care about you and he never will. He is probably hooking up with Zoe London. Can't you see that you are just a clone and don't deserve him." Nate replied. Billie took a step forward and slapped him across the face.

"I don't deserve him? You don't deserve me. When was the last time that you took me out on a date and I love Eddie. I don't want you. I want him." said Billie. She turned around to see all her mates laughing and pointing at her. She sobbed a bit because they were supposed to be her friends and they clearly didn't like her. Billie ran into the woods crying until she came to a lake. Eddie followed her there.

"Eddie, I know that you are trying to be a gentleman but please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about this. It's fine." said Billie sobbing some more. Eddie wasnt going to leave her all on her own.

"No it's not fine. I heard your conversation. Billie, I'm so sorry about your fiends." Eddie replied. Billie sat at the edge of the lake kicking her legs. Eddie sta beside her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"The truth is I knew that they were never really my friends and were friends with me because I was dating Nate. Now I'm all alone." said Billie she was crying on his shoulder but Eddie didn't care.

"No. You still have me and you know we aren't that different. We both have really bad families and we are both really attractive." Eddie replied. Billie laughed a little bit.

"What do you mean 'bad family'? Your family is awesome especially your mum. What's wrong?" asked Billie. She noticed that he was really upset when she said that and she had no idea why.

Eddie sighed thinking that she will find out anyway. "Katy isn't my mum. She was a SKUL agent who abused Zoe's mum and she got arrested and is now in prison. Lizzie is our mum and you know that druggie Hassan. He is my dad. Legally my name should be Eddie Master and we are now going to be homeless. I have got a sister called Danielle who is fourteen and I have never met her."

Billie's eyes widened when he revealed that to her. "Eddie, why did you tell me this was happening?" She was a little disappointed that he didn't come to her anout this.

Eddie looked down for a mintue. "How would you like to find out that the people who you grew up with aren't your parents. I forgot to mention that Kevin is going to LA. Your mum doesn't have a job and you are going to be homeless."

Billie kissed him on the cheek. "It is going to be fine. Now I understand why you want to go to Greece because of all the lies and chaos."

Eddie thought that he wanted to go because he hated himself. "At home, I'm just the guy who has his head stuck in a book. I'm the guy who is always sensible. I don't feel like Eddie. I feel like an abomination."

Billie thought that he was a beautiful human being who doesn't deserve this. "I can relate to that. You know that this doesn't change the way that I feel about you. I don't care about your family. Your family isn't you."

Eddie kissed her passionately on the lips. "You do know what this means, don't you? You're single. So if you want to start dating, then maybe we could get a happily ever after."

Billie knew that this was his way of asking him out. "Are you asking me out? This is exactly how we imiagined it. Fine I guess I will go out with you."

Eddie was overjoyed after months and months. "Ok then I guess we are dating now. We should get back before we get into trouble." Eddie took Billie's hand and led her back to the camp site where all her friends were giving her dirty looks. She sat beside her sister and Eddie.

Selena noticed all of her friends giving Billie dirty looks. "Why are they all giving you dirty looks like they suddenly hate you?"

Billie tried not to notice them. "Me and Nate broke up and now I'm daying Eddie. They all hate me but I don't care. I want Eddie and now I have got him. If you want Sean, maybe you should do the same.

Selena noticed that her boyfriend took sides with Nate even though they were dating. She has been considering dumping him for a long time. "Maybe I should do that."

Bilie didn't expect her sister to get up and dump Harvey right this second but she did. She walked over to Harvey, who smiled at her.

Selena thought about her future with Sean. "Why are you giving my sister dirty looks? What has she ever done to you? She isn't the plague. She is a human being."

Harvey was a bit disappointed that Selena was taking sisdes with her sister. "Babe, we are on Nate's side on this. Forget Billie. She's not worthy it. She's a disgrace."

Selena got really angry at him that she slapped him across the face. "You are a disgrace. Havent you wondered where I was. I was on a date with Sean. The only person who actually believes that I can become a surgeon. I don't want you. We're over. For your information, I wouldn't choose Nate over Billie because she is my sister and if you think that I could then you don't know me at all."

Everyone heard this and Selena went over and sat next to her sister. Sean, who was in shock that she actually did that was pinching himself thinking it was a dream.

Selena smiled at her younger sister's shocked face. "I want to be with Sean and if it means a brutal break up then that's what it takes." Sean heard what she said and shyly moved towards her and sat beside her. He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone clapped really loudly. But they didn't really care because they had each other.

They had to make their tents and that means Shanice doing all the work while Keri was throwing up because she was that ill. It took them 10 minutes to make the tents with the really rubbish instructions that were in Japanese but luckily Shanice and Zoe spoke and understand was in her tent organizing her stuff and couldn't help staring at her belly. For some reason, it was growing really quickly and Keri was feeling really sick and felt like she just wanted to die because she was so much pain. Shanice entered the tent to see Keri crying.

Shanice didn't understand why she was so upset. "Keri, I have only known you for a short amount of time but I don't really understand why you are crying. What's wrong?"

Keri felt so alone and let down. "I feel like hell. It isn't the baby. It is me. I am not good enough for Dan. He would rather be with Zoe than me and that's because she is beautiful, smart and caring."

Shanice sometimes felt jealous of her sister. "You are still interested in Dan. I guess that he likes her because of the money that she has. Let's face it, Zoe is rich and he lives with his mum who can't provide for them. It's not love. It's greed and fear."


	110. Thanks, Ari!

Keri felt a little bit better after she said that. "I hate this. How could you do this three times? I'm exhausted, my breasts are sore and I can't stop eating beetrot. I hate beetrot."

Shanice laughed a little. She felt like she was finally making friends. "I do it because I love the feel of being pregant. It's a gift and you have to embrace it. I know that I sound like a hippy right now but trust me when you hold that baby in your arms. It's the best feeling."

Keri wanted to look after the baby but she couldn't. Not without a job. "I can't keep them. I hate the fact that people expect me to look after the baby."

Shanice smiled a little. She could relate to Keri because she felt the same way. "I know that it might seem impossible but it isn't. I know that you might not have Aneisha and tom but you aren't a baby."

Keri was wondering what she meant. She always knew that she could rely on them and they will always be there. "What do you mean I might not have Tom and Aneisha? They are my friends and I can always rely on them and they will be there for me."

Shanice didn't realize that they didn't tell her that they were leaving for Los Angeles. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but Tom and Aneisha accepted jobs in Los Angeles. They are coming with us."

Keri was goobsmacked that her best friends were abandonning her. "How did you know before me?"

Shanice hissed at herself and knew that she was going to find out soon or later. "I was the one that offered them the job and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you."

Keri was so shocked that she wanted Aneisha and Tom away from her. "You? You want to take my best friends away. I should have known. You're rich and wanted them all to yourself. You want me out of the picture."

Shanice couldn't believe that Keri felt that way. "I don't want you out of the picture. Basically, Mr Dawson came to me a few weeks ago asking if I know anyone sutiable to do a secret mission and I recommended them."

Keri couldn't believe that she didn't recommend her. "You didn't even think about me? I really need a job and you won't help me. You're my sister."

Shanice couldn't believe that she made a friend then lost her. "I know but they are my friends and I was just trying to make their wishes come true. I'm sorry."

Keri took several deep breaths. "It's ok. I am just overreacting. It's not like they will be gone forever. So what do you plan to do when you are in LA?"

"Well, I plan to add a new fashion clothes in our boutique called Little Red's boutique. I might go rock climbing, swimming and spend some time at the spa." Shanice replied with a smile on her face. She got out her book about going into labour and started reading.

"I can't believe that in a few months, I will be going into labour. It's exciting and scary at the same time. I've heard stories of people dying in labour." said Keri looking really upset. Shanice knew that Keri was scared.

"Ok firstly stop the whole sad attitude and clones aren't the same as other people. I know people who had quadruplets and they haven't died. Some clones develop really big bumps but some don't. You are more likely to have a difficult birth. It's hard to predict how many months. But I can tell that you are at least 3 months pregnant. You are one of those people who develop a bump." Shanice replied. Zoe and Aneisha heard them talking. Keri found Shanice really helpful like her fairy godmother.

"Yeah and it is more likely for clones to have more than on babies and sometimes you have doubting thoughts." said Zoe she came into their tent with Aneisha smiling at them.

"You know sometimes I wish I was a clone like you guys because you don't even have to try to get pregnant and it would be pretty cool." Aneisha replied. They stared at her thinking that she was crazy. They all loathed being clones only because they are duplicates of one of the evilest men who ever lived.

"No it's not Aneisha. Being a clone is much harder than being a normal person. Aneisha, you have to face facts. You can't become a clone and you can't get pregnant that easily. It takes time." said Shanice. She knew that it was really hard but she had to hear it.

"Oh it takes time. How long did it take you to get pregnant? A day. You are basically saying that you are better than me because you can get pregnant easily." Aneisha replied. Shanice didn't understand why she wanted to be a clone in the first place or have a baby.

"No I am better than you because I am a clone. You know it takes two to make a baby. You aren't ready to have a baby. It's a big decision and you aren't ready." said Shanice. Aneisha's mouth opened wide.

"You don't get to decide when I am ready. You aren't my mother. It's none of your business. All of you are trying to make me jealous. Talking about what clones have. It's not fair. I would make a better clone than all of you. You don't deserve the art of pregnancy." Aneisha replied harshly. They all gasped.

"Aneisha, being a clone isn't that different from being a human. You have to wait to get pregnant. Shan's right. You have to accept the fact that you might not ever have a baby and you are not a clone." said Keri. Even though, Aneisha was her best friend she was being really annoying and whiny.

"And I wouldn't want a daughter who is really rude. Aneisha, what is the matter with you?" Shanice asked with curiousity. Aneisha got something out of her pocket. It was a negative pregnancy test.

"You guys are so lucky to be having a little miracle growing inside of you and I want that for me and Tom and I spent the whole day trying to forget about it but I can't because it keeps hitting me that maybe one day I won't be a mum." Aneisha replied sobbing. They all felt sorry for her and they shared a really close hug.

"You will be a mum someday just not today. One day you will have as many kids as you want and you will be happy. I promise." said Zoe trying to cheer her up. Aneisha wiped her tears.

"All I have ever wanted was to have children and be happy. I have already chosen names like Amiah, Aisha, Jonah and Joesph. Any way let's talk about why Keri was so upset all day." Aneisha replied trying to change the subject. Keri looked down blushing.

"I told Dan that I am pregnant and that I want to move to Rio with him to give this child the upbringing that it deserves. But he said that he needed to think about it and he hasn't said anything since." Said Keri looking on the floor playing with her bracelet. She knew that her friends were going to be all judgemental.

"What was going through your mind when you said all this? Keri, Dan isn't the kind of guy who runs away and goes to Rio." Shanice replied. Keri felt like she has made a really big mistake.

"There is something that you should know about Dan. Lauren's alive. She never commited sucide. Byron, her dad and Alex were hiding her in a secret room in an abandoned warehouse and now she is going to New Zealand." said Zoe. Tom heard everything and enetered the tent.

"She's what? Lauren is like a sister to me and she wouldn't go without saying goodbye first. You are lying." Tom replied. Dan heard them talking about Lauren and came in and sat beside Tom.

"No I am not lying, Tom. It was a last minute thing and she had to rush to the airport to make the flight. If she had time, she probably would have said goodbye. But, Tom this isn't such a big deal." explained Zoe. They were all squashed in the tent.

"It is a big deal. You didn't tell me that my best friend was alive this whole time. I bet you knew for months and thought that I couldn't keep the secret. Lauren would never ever do that to me." Tom replied angrily. Zoe knew that this was a big deal to him. She knew that she was special to him and he didn't think of her as a friend.

"But she did. Lauren is a good person but you should have seen her. She was terrified like a person that has lost her spark and this is all your fault, Dan. Lauren is going to start a new life and Tom she'll be contact." said Zoe staring at Dan angrily.

"It's my fault? Why don't you tell the gang about how your ex boyfriend is in town or the fact that he is very dangerous. He is a danger to us all and you failed to mention that he is in town." Dan replied trying to make Zoe look like the bad guy.

"It is none of your business, Dan. Basically Tyler is my ex boyfriend. We dated since we were eight years old till we were fifteen and we had a good relationship. Trust me, I know Tyler and he won't hurt anyone. He just wants to see his daughter." said Zoe. Dan was really angry when he heard that they had a really long relationship.

"I'm calling the police. Tyler raped you, Zoe. You were under aged when you lost your virginity. It's my duty to protect the public." Dan replied getting out his phone. Zoe grabbed it and smashed the screen.

"No he didn't. I wanted Tyler to be the first guy I did it with because I trusted him and loved him more than I could ever love you. You know it would be terrible if the police found out about what you have been up to." said Zoe smiling at him. She gave him back his phone which was smashed and broken.

"So this girl Lauren was hiding in a secret room for a whole year. How did Sky react when she found out what happened?" asked Aneisha. Zoe sighed.

"She is really upset when she found out that her sister, dad and cousin were gone. It was a really sad moment but she kind of derserves it." Zoe replied. She didn't know Sky that well but she knew that she was really mean.

"Sky's full name is Skylar Zara Plickett and after our conversation in subway Sky came to me and said that Lauren was alive and we talked to them and they said that they don't want her and that she was a disgrace." said Dan. Tom was shocked that she talked to Dan instead of him.

"Wait Lauren talked to you. Sky deserves it all right and I can't believe that she hasn't tried to contact me yet." Tom replied disappointed. Aneisha started reading his reaction to the fact that Dan talked to Lauren and she knew that something fishy was going on.

"Tom, I know this is a big deal to you but we are trying to talk about Sky. Sky is kind of the girl who will get her revenge and she sounds crazy mainly based on the fact that she has bipolar. How long do you think it would take to get to home and then to the airport?" asked Shanice. Zoe gave her a look that she used when she was very angry about something.

"You are staying put. I have tried talking to Sky but she just won't listen to me and Mimi is right. If she is seen as a treat, then bon voyage. I'm going to go back to LA quicker than you could say Boo!" Zoe replied. She scared everyone when she said boo.

"You are not going anywhere. Sky has a crush on me and I could tell her that it isn't your fault, Zoe. This is all my fault." said Dan. He expected her to comforted him.

"Yeah you are right this is all your fault and you can fix it. Come on let's get some fire wood and make a fire. I'm freezing out here." Zoe replied getting out of the tent. When she saw everyone staring at her.

"Ari, please hurry up. Do you want me to catch a early death?" asked Shanice pushing past her. She opened her mouth when she saw everyone staring at her. Keri pushed them and they ended up falling on the grass.

"This is better than Eastenders, Corrie, Hollyoaks and Emmerdale put together." said one of them. One of the staff saw everyone crowding round them.

"Right that it enough. Your first task is to get some fire wood and make a fire." said the women. They all started to do as she said because she was very stern. Zoe and Aneisha went together to find some wood in the forset.

"Do you know if we go to LA then do we get to call you Ari? I really want to call you that." said Aneisha enthusatically. Zoe found it really funny and laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure Ari is fine." Zoe replied. Aneisha screamed in excitement. Zoe never seen her this happy in her whole life. She found it really weird.

"Thanks, Ari! So this new house that you are going to be living in, what's it like?" asked Aneisha getting as many wood as she could carry. Zoe didn't even know herself what the house looked like inside but she knew what it had.


	111. Like father, Like son

"It's big with about twenty bedrooms with ensuites and a games room, dens, cinema room and lots more treats." Zoe replied. Aneisha looked a bit jealous because her friend who was basically the same as her is getting a mansion and lots of acting jobs.  
"Do you ever go on stage and like perform for an audience?" asked Aneisha. It was always her dream to go on stage but people said that she was crazy and the idea was stupid for example her parents and even her boyfriend.  
"Yeah all the time and it is amazing when I do a broadway performance and when I'm in a movie. When I was pregnant with Danielle, I had to do a performance about a pregnant spy who had to save the public from a illegal organization. It was by far the best movie that I was in because my team member was Angelina Jolie." Zoe replied smiling at her. Aneisha gasped when she said Angelina Jolie because she has always wanted to meet her and she is the reason that she wanted to be an actress.  
"Wow that must be amazing to go on stage and perform. I wish I could do that. It has been my dream to do that for ages but my parents are against it." said Aneisha rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"It's lucky that I don't have a dad and my mum doesn't mind what I do. I might be in a romantic movie later this year. I get to play this girl who doesn't believe in love and then she falls in love with this handsome stranger." Zoe replied. Aneisha laughed a bit wishing that she could swap places with her.  
"That must be a great movie. I wish that my parents could just accept the fact that I want to be an actress instead of a nurse." said Aneisha looking down and playing with a bit of wood she found.  
"Being an actress is hard work and you constantly have to film scenes over and over again but it's good fun especcially at the premier." Zoe replied. Aneisha just added her to the list of people saying that she couldn't do it.  
"We better get back. The team might be wondering where we are." said Aneisha crying quietly. Zoe noticed all the tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Are you crying? I didn't mean that you couldn't do it. I just meant it might be a bit hard to become an actress. It's hard for everyone including me because I didn't get these opportunities before and now I enjoy every movie that I do." Zoe replied. Aneisha got even more upset when she said that.  
"People don't believe that I could become an actress. My own boyfriend doesn't believe that I could do it. Now hearing about all the great stuff you have accomplished it makes me feel like you are on their side." said Aneisha wiping her tears. Before Zoe could say another word, they reached the camp and Aneisha put on a fake smile so no one could guess that she was upset.  
"What's up with Aneisha?" asked Shanice looking to her sister for advice. Aneisha was very good at pretending that she was all right and now she is so obvious.  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Zoe replied putting all the wood into a pile. Sky came over to Zoe and gave her a nasty and rude look like she was the devil.  
"What's your problem, Skylar?" asked Zoe. Sky gasped when she said her full name wondering how the hell she knew that.  
Sky's face turned bright red with embarassement and fury. "You. You ruined my whole family and one day I will get my revenge on you for taking my dad away."  
Zoe's smile a bit. "Join the quene sweetheart. There is lots of people who have tried to kill me but haven't succeeded. Try your best."  
Sky got even more angrier. "They were probably amateurs and I am a professional. You listen to me. Forget the USA, I will make your life a misery."  
Zoe laughed at her. "Nah! Nothing is going to stop me going to Los Angeles. Not you or Dan or anybody else. Plus I have been a spy more longer than you and know ever trick in the book."  
"Well, you have just got a challenge haven't you. I'm going to New Zealand and getting my dad back." said Sky smiling evilly. Zoe didn't know why she was trying to ruin their happiness.  
"It costs lots of pounds to go to New Zealand and I bet you haven't got any money. Face it, Skylar you haven't got a job, home or family anymore. Leave mine alone or I'll see to it that you never cross a Roberts again. Don't play out of your league, Skylar or you'll lose." Zoe replied. Sky got really angry and kicked a piece of wood.  
"Trust me, I will destroy you and you will never see the light of day again. I promise you that I will have my revenge and-" said Sky. Zoe laughed a little because she has defeated lots of criminals and Sky was no match for her.  
"Bring it. Look, Skylar you have to face the fact that your family is gone and you are here. It would take you years to get enough money to go to New Zealand and even if you do then your dad won't let you stay. You're on your own." Zoe replied. Sky saw Dan and walked over to him. He couldn't stop staring at how beautiful she is.  
"What were you guys talking about? Me?" asked Dan hopeful. Sky shaked in her head thinking why he liked Zoe instead of her. She was much more prettier and smarter.  
"Dan, how many times she isn't interested in you. I hate to be the one to say it but she is interested in someone else and she told me who it is. It's her ex, Tyler. Apparently that ring on her finger is his. He gave it to her and now she is pregnant with his kid. They were both laughing at you, Dan." Sky replied stroking his arms lightly. Dan stormed over to Zoe who was arranging the wood.  
"Is it true? That ring belongs to your ex, Tyler and you two have been dating and you are engaged and pregnant with his kid." Dan said. Zoe thought that this was the perfect way to get him off her back.  
"Yeah it is true, Dan. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be the one to tell you that I was taken. I didn't mean for you to fall in love with me. This baby, Danielle, Zoella, Tyler and me are going away and starting a new life." Zoe replied staring at him. She was very good at lying to people mainly because of her 15 years of experience.  
"I can't believe that you are actually going to marry this guy. What about me and you? What about the plans we made?" asked Dan tears dropping like crazy.  
"There was no plans, Dan. My only plan is to go back home and raise the kids. Soon I'll be married and it will be too late. I'm sorry but I wanna be with Tyler." Zoe replied. She actually did want him back.  
"This isn't going to stop me from being with you. Dump Tyler and be with me. We could go to LA together and get married and be good parents." said Dan holding her hand. Zoe sighed and walked to Aneisha.  
"You know that I've been your best friend for a long time now and I know when you are upset. I'm sorry about what I said about become an actress." said Zoe to Aneisha. They didn't know that Dan was listening to their conversation.  
"It's ok. I'm just happy that I get to do my second favorite job. Becoming a journalist and going to LA and still being best friends with you is going to be fantastic." Aneisha replied. Dan couldn't believe that they were leaving too.  
"LA? You are moving to LA. What about me, Keri and Tom?" asked Dan. They both gasped when they found out that Dan was listening to their conversation. Tom and Aneisha both knew that their secret was out.  
"The truth is that Shanice gave us jobs so that we could go to LA. Stacey will stay with our aunt and we will be leaving London. Dan, it might not be forever." Tom replied. Dan took a step forward. They could smell his breath. Zoe noticed that there was something strange about it like a bad smell.  
"I don't care. Shanice, you seem to the person who gives people jobs. Do you have anything for me?" asked Dan. Shanice sighed rolling her eyes. The CIA needed a new parkour expert but she hated Dan and already gave the job to her brother, Jasper.  
"No I haven't. I did have a parkour job this morning to be in our team but I gave it to Jasper. I'm sorry but I don't have anything." Shanice replied. Dan kicked a piece of rock and stormed to a bush. No one knew what he doing.  
"Well our secret's out." Said Aneisha. Shanice went back to her tent. Zoe knew that Dan was going to do something stupid and curious so she decided to see what he was up to. Glancing at Dan, she saw him take out something from his pocket and it was a white powder. Zoe knew exactly what it was.  
Cocaine.  
Her brother, who worked in the Army named Stephen used to smell coke but he stopped when he heard the story about a girl who died and her brother hasn't touched the stuff since. Dan sniffed it in like it was oxygen and she knew that's the reason that he wasn't himself. Being in Kingsland means lots of rules and regulations but one was never take drugs because they slowly affect their personality. Zoe saw his face turn bright red as he sniffed. As she stood forward, her leg broke a twig and Dan turned around.  
"Zoe, it's not what you think. Pleas let me explain what is going on." begged Dan putting the cocaine in his pocket. Zoe decided to hear him out.  
"Ok but you have 10 minutes to tell me and then I'm telling the others." Zoe replied. Dan didn't bother touching her because he knew that she was strong and could scream so that the others could hear her.  
"Ever since I was 13 years old, I have taken coke. One day, I was at Nate's 13th birthday party and one guy was selling and I was feeling rebellious. So I took it knowing all the dangers and it made me feel happy like I was a boy who had got a toy for Christmas. The man gave me his number seeing if I wanted more. So the next day, I felt really bad like I was hit by lightning. Then my habit began, every time someone gave me critism or was rude with me I would make up an excuse and take more. When I found out that Ryan wasn't mine. I took lots and I used to steal from my mum and dad to fund my habit. When you left, I was so depressed that this was the only way to keep me happy." said Dan. Zoe gasped when she heard that he has been taking drugs for 3 years none stop.

"That's what the drugs does, Dan. It makes you feel better but you are still depressed. This is madness. You have been taking drugs for 3 years." Zoe replied. They didn't realize that Keri was listening and crying gently after hearing that her perfect guy was nothing but a druggie.  
"You hear about models taking drugs all the time. It's no big deal. I just used it for happiness and with you, Shanice, Tom and Aneisha leaving, I need it more than ever." said Dan taking it out of his pocket again. Zoe closed her eyes thinking that it was some twisted dream.  
"People die of drug overdose. You might have well be binge drinking. You may feel happy now but soon enough you will feel depressed, have lots of fits, lung and kidney problems and hallucinations. Drugs can kill a person. It is as bad as binge drinking and smoking." Zoe replied sternly. As a nurse, she knew all the dangers as she has treated people who have a drug problem before and Dan was no different. Dan wasn't even listening to her. He was thinking about getting his hands on more drugs.


	112. You are pathetic

"I don't care about the dangers. It's fun and you need to relax more. Take a chill pill. Maybe you should be on the drugs not me." said Dan laughing really weirdly like he had something stuck in his throat.  
"No I shouldn't be on the drugs and neither should you. Now I understand why you have been acting so strangely since my arrival. I shouldn't have come back obviously I triggered that instinst that tells you to take drugs. People warned me that you were careless and stupid but I never thought that you would do something as reckless as taking drugs." Zoe replied. Keri slowly walked towards them. Glaring, Dan walked over to her who was trembling with fear. No one could really describe the way that she was feeling or the way she was frozen inside.  
"You didn't tell me that you were taking drugs. To think that I actually taught that we could start a new life together in Rio and bring up the baby." said Keri she was crying a bit. Dan placed his hand on his forehead thinking that she was an idoit.  
"You don't actually think that I will raise a baby with you! I don't want either of your children. Firstly, Keri you can't even work the washing machine and Zoe you don't deserve someone like Danielle. You will make pathetic parents. The only way I could cope with the fact that you had a baby was taking coke and it was sensational." Dan replied laughing at them. Keri started crying a bit. Zoe went and hugged her even though she felt like crying too.  
"We should tell the others about what happened and the drugs." said Keri walking towards the others. Little did they know that they were about to find that their friend was on drugs.  
"Guys we have something to tell you." said Keri crying. They all looked at her curiously because she looked like she found out there was no more episodes of made in chelsea. "Dan's... Dan. Umm he is doing drugs." added Keri between her cries.  
"That's impossible. This is Dan that we are talking about. He wouldn't do that. You must have got it wrong, Ker." Aneisha replied. She knew that it was the truth but she didn't think that Dan would do that.  
"He takes coke. For years, he has taken coke. It is really bad. He will get kidney problems and hallucinations and much more." said Zoe scared. Normally she wouldn't care about what Dan was doing but this was serious.  
"Yeah Zoe is right. Dan needs to stop taking coke. If he has been doing it for years, it would be harder to let go but once he finds out about the dangers then he will stop taking it." Shanice replied. Zoe sighed and shaked her head.  
"He knows the dangers and continues to do it. It is wrong but he thinks its right. He is really bad guys and his life is at stake here and he also said some hurtful things to me and Keri." said Zoe sitting beside Tom who was in shock.  
"It was him! One day some money went missing and it was never found. It was for the end of year disco and it was cancelled. The head was really angry and no one went to tell her who did it." Tom replied slowly. He stood up marching towards Dan who was sniffing the coke. The rest of them followed him scared that he might do something stupid.  
"Hello guys. Welcome to my little circle of dreams. Do you want some, Tom? You look like you could use some to turn that frown upside down." said Dan laughing weirdly. Tom thought that he had the behaviour of a two year old.  
"I don't need some. I can't believe that you were the person that stole the money. It was you. Do you know what I am done with you. I can't be the one who has to make you change." Tom replied. Aneisha was shocked that he was being like this. It was like he didn't even know who Dan wasn't here for them.  
"Tom, he's our mate and you are abandonning him. Seriously Tom man up. Life is a rollercoaster and you have to face ever challenge you face." said Aneisha. Tom gave her a look that shocked Aneisha. Hurrying after him, she couldn't work out why he was so pissed but this.  
Shouting Tom's name many times he finally stopped. "Why are you so angry that Dan has been doing coke? I hope you don't think that it changes us."  
Tom pushed his hand through his hair and sighed trying to keep calm. "Because my cousin used to do it. He was obsessed about it and nobody knew execept me and I didn't do anything until it was too late. He died of drug overdose. This was my best mate and now he is six feet under and I don't even remeber hearing his voice."  
Aneisha was so disappointed that he didn't tell her about it. "Why didn't you tell about your cousin? Your cousin isn't Dan. He needs us and you will stand by him. Do you hear me?"  
Tom's mind suddenly went weird and instead of seeing Aneisha's face. He saw his mum's. "You are my girlfriend not my mother and you can't tell me what to do. Neish, you don't see it but you are starting to act like my mother. The way you are staying things."  
Aneisha's eyes widened. "Your mother? I can't believe that you would come out and say that so casually like it is no big deal that you see your mother instead of me." Aneisha walked past him to camp and somehow they managed to get Dan into the tent to bed.  
"Where's Tom?" asked Shanice. But her answer was answered when Tom came in and slept in his tent next to Dan. Aneisha stared at him for a minute expecting him to give her a kiss but he didn't. He slept peacefully in his tent ignoring Aneisha's harsh glares.  
"Well we have had a really long afternoon and it's best if we get a really long night's sleep and sort this out in the morning." suggested Shanice crawling into her tent. Eddie, who was feeling really tired walked into the tent intending to get the most amount of sleep possible. Billie went in smiling.  
"I know you are really tired and it has been a very long day so I'm going to let you sleep. Here." said Billie chucking him a sandwich from her bag. Eddie caught it and realised that it was ham and cheese which is his favorite sandwhich with lettuce.  
"Thanks. You are amazing. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be a midwife in the first place? What I meant was what inspired you to take the midwifery career?" asked Eddie. Billie got out her own sandwhich and sat beside him eating it.  
"It was when I was eight and we were at a hospital because Selena had broken her arm and then I wandered around and I went into a room where a woman was giving birth and the midwives were helping her and the moment she held the baby. It was magical! I then read every book on it and I already chose what course I want to go on. I hope one day it will be my baby that the nurses hand over." Billie replied staring at him. Eddie was fasicinated by everything that she said and the way that she acted.  
"That's amazing. It's really inspirational considering the fact that i want to be a politician because I saw some policians on the tele and I thought that I wanted a really important job." said Eddie. Billie finished her sandwich. Slowly, Eddie slept and Billie smiled at him.  
"One day I will have your baby and we will be so happy and you will forget all about Greece. I'm your perfect woman and soon you are going to realize that only I love you. You are not going anywhere without me. I love you so much." whispered Billie to Eddie. Eddie didn't hear a word that she said because she was fast asleep. Billie pressed her lips against his softly. Resting her head on his chest, Billie thought about her new life that she would have with Eddie.  
Sunday Morning  
Eddie slowly woke up to see Billie's hair sprayed on his chest. He could smell the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. It was the most amazing smell and he wanted to stay there forever but one of the female women rang that wretched bell of theirs and Billie started to wake up.  
"Why can't they let us sleep? I want to go back to sleep. I'm so tired." said Billie yawning and groaning at the same time. She looked beautiful even when her hair was all over the place.  
"You look so beautiful in the morning." Eddie replied. Billie sat on his lap and hit him playfully. Eddie pulled her into a kiss but was interrupted when Selena came in with her pjamas on.  
"Why don't you just come in? It wasn't like I was in the middle of something important." Said Billie sarcastically. Selena faked laughed and sighed. Sitting down, Selena squealed in excitement.  
"I can't wait to go home and search up what Canada looks like. I bet it is hot with lots of beaches and I can get a tan every summer." Selena replied. She noticed that Eddie and Billie shared a look.  
"I'm typing Canada in the internet. You need to see what this place looks like." said Billie getting out her phone and showing her a picture of Canada. She gasped when she saw the mountains and all that snow.  
"I can't live there. Please tell me that is a picture of when it is Winter. Guys, I'm dying here. Please tell me that it is like Spain." begged Selena. Billie knew that this was her perfect chance to get her sister to stay with her in Greece.  
"It's not. When you get out of the house, you will need at least 5 layers of clothes. In the summer, you can basically get only a little bit of sun. There is no way that you will ever get a tan. Kiss goodbye to that beautiful tan of yours." Billie replied. Selena's face saddened. Eddie stared at Billie's content face.  
"Selena, Canada isn't that bad. In some parts of Canada you could shop like you were Taylor Swift." reassured Eddie. Selena squealed in excitement.  
"Thanks, Eddie. I'm going to Canada." Selena replied before leaving. Billie was really angry at Eddie for doing this and ruining all of her chance.  
"What the hell did you go and have to do that for? She's my older sister and I have needed her since I was in nappies. You have ruined everything." said Billie hitting him on the shoulders angrily. Eddie grabbed her arms.  
"Billie, you are not a baby anymore. You have to stand on your own two feet. Say that we do take her to Greece with us, she'll be mopey. She'll watch loads of movies and end up alone. You want your sister to be happy and she happy with Sean." Eddie replied softly. Billie sighed and sat down crying.

"You're right but I can't do things without my big sister. I'm scared that if I go out in the world then I will forget all about her. We will no longer be sisters." said Billie. Sitting right beside her as she cried was the hardest thing that he had to do because he hated seeing her upset.  
"You listen to me. You and Selena are sisters. I promise that you will still see each other. Even if it means calling, texting or skyping. We can go to theirs for Christmas." Eddie replied.


	113. Roll up, Roll up

**Hi during this chapter, you will find out why Zoe wants to leave and why she really came back.**

Meanwhile Zoe woke up from her sleep feeling like she wanted to cry. She has tried her hardest to be Ariabella Roberts but she can't be when she is Zoe London. When she is surrounded with people who despise her or think that they know that she wanted or needed. Slowly entering Dan's tent, she remenber the guy that he used to be: Innocent, pure, kind, smart, attractive and most of all trustworthy. Then she realised that everyone has secrets even her. At the corner of her eye, she saw pink book which she knew instantly that it was her diary and he has been reading it. Luckily she didn't write anything about Isabella and Jaiden or the fact that she leaving on his birthday. Groaning, Dan slowly woke up and tried to hide the cocaine that was near Zoe.  
"It's okay, Dan. I know all about the coke. You lied and fooled all of us. We thought that you were our friend but you were nothing but a coward and liar." said Zoe. Dan looked down clutching the coke in his hands.  
"I'll quit the coke if it means that we can still be together. Forget about the past and what we have been through. Zoe, please don't give up on the chance of us." Dan replied. She hated the way she said her fake name.  
"Stop calling me that. I'm not Zoe London. She's gone. That pure, innocent, foolish gulliable girl is gone and face it she ain't coming back. There is no us. And there will never will be. I forgot about Zoe London the day of the accident." said Zoe. She gasped when she said that. Dan glanced at her. She seemed spooked by something.  
"What are you talking about? What accident was this? When did it happen?" asked Dan. There was a million questions that he wanted to know. Zoe sobbed a little.  
"When I was seeing my brother, I was captured by KORPS. They drugged me, beat me and I was lucky to suivre. Danielle was very ill because of the mistakes that I made. She is just a innocent pure child who was subjected to some dangerous pills. MI9 didn't even bother helping me. Saying that I was doomed and so was she but the CIA was different. They made sure that I was fit enough and gave me antidotes. They saved our daughter's life. They were the real heros. MI9 gave us on me saying it was impossible. I am not Zoe London. She died the day that it happened. Guillable to think that MI9 could save her. She was foolish and stupid." Zoe replied sitting opposite him. Dan heard of a resuce mission but it was never achieved.  
"There are still parts of you that remind me of Zoe. Like your apperance, strength, trust." said Dan. He could go on all day about the things that made her amazing.  
"Trust? Zoe was the one who trusted people. I only trust people who I know will help me in a crisis. That was a crisis and where were you? In that cell, I was chained while you were living the better life. It was like hell." Zoe replied. Dan knew that she was hurting and so was he. He had no idea that it was her.  
"MI9 saved you by rescuing you from there. God knows, what they could have done to you and you think that we aren't heros." said Dan. He was always self righteous and selfish.  
"MI9 didn't save me. That was my family. I devoted my life to them and they helped me when all odds were against us. They worked for the CIA and the FIB. I will always remeber that day when the door burst open and I saw them again." Zoe replied proudly smiling at him.  
"Okay. I admit that the CIA is pretty cool for helping you out and I will thank them for what they did but you are here with your real family." said Dan. Zoe banged her hand on his suitcase.  
"If you were my real family, why didn't you fight me for me the day I left? You were so useless. As they say absense makes the heart go fonder. You didn't even say that you loved me. You let me go and you can't just come back into my life saying we belong together." Zoe replied. Dan stared at the coke as if he wanted to smell it.  
"I couldn't change your mind. I loved you more than you could ever know but I was scared by my pride and selfishness but I am here now and we can be together now. You will always be Zoe London." said Dan. Zoe nodded but she didn't agree with him.  
"If I still have the memories of my past life, I will still be her." Zoe replied getting out of the tent. Most of the agents were asleep and snoring but there was one or two agents awake. Zoe went into her suitcase and got out a box.  
"This whole box is full of memories of Zoe London and now they no longer exist." said Zoe holding them right above the fire. Dan was about to talk her out of it.  
"Zo, put them down and we can talk about this. That contains lots of memories which you can't erase. It's useless, Zoe London." Dan replied walking carefully towards her. Zoe dropped all of it to the fire watching it rot.  
"There. Are you happy, Dan? We were never a couple. I held onto those memories for so long but now they are rotting away just like I did. You have no idea what I will do to you for abandonning me." said Zoe watching it carefully with a smug look on her face.  
"Agent London, this is pathetic. How dare you. Stop acting like a spoilt, childish brat and get dress this instant." The head of MI9 replied. Zoe turned around and smiled.  
"Oh who decided to join us? The women who basically signed my death warrant. You gave up on me and Danielle." said Zoe. People heard all the noises and came out thinking that there was something wrong. "Roll up! Why don't you listen to this? This woman standing right here knew that I was suffering after being druged with several different things and she sat in her fancy office and did nothing to help me. I was rotting away for weeks. The CIA and my family risked their lives to save me but this woman did nothing and said that it was pointless and left me and my daughter to die. But guess what I'm better now and you were the reason my daughter was in an incubator fighting for her life." added Zoe. Everyone gasped and stared at the head.  
"It was a desicion based on all the agents and I am truly sorry Zoe. I apolgise for what I did to you and your daughter." The head replied. She covered her mouth and cried a few tears. Zoe laughed.  
"I don't want an apology from you. You know, for weeks I have waited for this moment to see you sob and cry like you are truly sorry. I was right all this time. You put all your effort in this organization and all you get back is a load of pain. You did this for yourself. But I am willing to over look this whole situation-" said Zoe she was walking around her staring at every part of her.


	114. Beach house

"Oh thank you so much. I promise that you won't regret this moment. I will make it up to you. Any thing that you want." The head replied. Zoe knew exactly what she wanted.  
"Well, when you put it like that. There is a couple of things that I want. I want 80 thousand in cash by the end of the hour. You have 45 minutes. That will cover half of it. I also want you to beg for my forgiveness on your knees." said Zoe. Everyone gasped and whooped. She got on her knees. Zoe got a picture of Danielle when she was born and made her stare at her.  
"I am truly sorry about what happened to you and Danielle. I will pay the 80 thousand. Actually I knew that you would want money and I have already got it." The head replied. She clicked her fingers and a man came with the money.  
"Well you are all full of surprises. If you even dare to double cross me, I will tear you in half. You will lose your status and your family." said Zoe grabbing the money. She was about to go but the head grabbed her hand.  
"What exactly do you want with this money? I mean, I could be supporting a gang violence for all I know." The head replied. Zoe stared at her.  
"I have a little infestation to get rid of and if you don't mind. I'm going to my tent to think about how much money do I want to give to fix this problem." Zoe replied. The infestation was Tyler but she knew that he wouldn't give up until Zoella was with him. She went into her tent to find a stroppy Aneisha. Sky entered the tent.  
"I'll take that. Thank you very much." said Sky trying to take the money but Zoe grabbed it. Sky looked at her clueless.  
"The infestation isn't you. I can beat you without having to give you a penny of money. You are not going to ruin it for them, Skylar." Zoe replied pushing her back a few steps. Sky tried to punch her but she dodged and kicked Sky's waist. She fell back and rolled out of the tent in pain.  
"Tom isn't answering any of my calls. I feel like I crossed some barriers. Ari, I need some good best friend advice." said Aneisha. Zoe was surprised that she wasn't the slightest bit interested in the money.  
"He told you about his cousin." Zoe guessed. Aneisha was a little shocked that she knew about it and she didn't.  
"How did you know about what happened to his cousin? Why didn't you tell me? Why the hell didn't he tell me what happened?" asked Aneisha. Zoe smiled at her. She was turning out as a good girlfriend.  
"He didn't tell me. His parents did. They found out what happened. He took real guts to tell you and when he found out that his cousin was dead he didn't eat or drink and he blamed himself. Aneisha, maybe you should give him some time. He thinks that you hate him." Zoe replied. Aneisha placed a hand on her mouth.  
"I am such an idoit, Ari. I should have talked to him about it." said Aneisha. Zoe smiled at her. Aneisha stared at the brief case full of money.  
"Before you ask, I'm rich." Zoe replied going out with the money in her hands. Everyone was out and they looked really hungry except Billie and Eddie.  
"Right after that scene, I think its time for some breakfast. You have a corn farm with tomatoes and other things. No shopping or you will have to eat some black pudding." said the women. Zoe placed the money in her secret safe and left the briefcase with some adjustments. She placed the safe in her suitcase and the briefcase in plain sight. She went with Robyn and Mimi to get some food.  
"I loved what you did then. What are you going to do with the money?" asked Robyn laughing. Mimi patted her on the back.  
"I'm going to spend it on Danielle because she was most affected. I actually got an apolgy from the head of MI9. This is perfect and round about now Sky will attack the empty briefcase." Zoe replied she had her phone and she put a camera of the briefcase. Sky's face lit up when she saw the briefcase open but she got angry when she found it empty. Zoe put up a live feed so that she could see Sky and Sky could see her.  
"Hi Skylar. Nice of you to join us on this amazing day. I think that is what you call defeat. Sorry but I'm really busy selecting designer clothes. Maybe I should take a trip to New Zealand and see your sister. Bye now Skylar." said Zoe. She saw Sky leaving.

"That was epic, Bella. Better than you have ever done before. The way you demanded for 80 thousand quid and got it. Life is sweet. I have got a schedule of what we are going to do when we are in Hawaii. We eat breakfast, try out a event and we see what we do after that. Also, the guys are coming too." Roberta replied. Zoe squealed in excitement after not seeing her family in a very long time.  
"Yay! This is going to be extraidonary." said Zoe looking around thinking that they were alone. She saw Eddie walking away and thought that he was trying to do a runner. "Cover for me. I'll be back soon." added Zoe running after him. She scared him by saying boo.  
"I thought that you were Billie. Don't ever do that to me again. Can you cover for me? I have to do something." Eddie replied. Billie was secretly watching them thinking that they were about to kiss.  
"No I can't. So where are you going and why is there a cab stopping here in the middle of the woods?" asked Zoe. Eddie opened the cab door and pushed her into it looking around to see if anyone saw them leaving.  
"Hey! Where are we going, Eddie?" asked Zoe. The driver started driving. Eddie sighed breathing deeply. He was going to see a girl who owns a house in Greece but she is going to sell it to him.  
"We are going to see a girl called Alice-" said Eddie. The driver drove slowly with Billie following them close behind. Zoe assumed that either she was his new girlfriend or that she was a threat to national security.  
"Is she your new girlfriend? Oh my god, Eddie! I can't believe that you would cheat on Billie after you two looked lovey dovey last night. I have to admit that you two were a really good couple." Zoe replied smiling at him. She liked seeing him happy and they two were like Romeo and Juliet.  
"I never thought that you would demand 80 thousand from the head. That was really funny and can you smell puke?" asked Eddie sniffing. Zoe was sick during the night because of the babies.  
"Yeah but that wasn't me. Obviously not me." Zoe replied denying it. After training 15 years of studying at skul she couldn't lie to her friend. She tried to change the subject he wasn't buying it.  
"You look really pale. Zoe, you aren't pregnant are you?" asked Eddie laughing. He found it really funny but he couldn't help noticing that she didn't find it funny.  
"Actually I am. You know that you were the last person to realize it. I have been pregnant for weeks and before you get all crazy on me. The baby isn't yours or should I say babies." Zoe replied playing with her hair. Billie was finding it really hard to listen to their conversation.  
"Babies? How many exactly babies are you having? Please don't say you are having quadruplets." said Eddie. Zoe's eyes widened. She giggled a bit.  
"No I'm having twins. I have already got names. Isabella and Jaiden. Also they are niece and nephew." Zoe replied smiling at him. Eddie banged his head on the window.  
"Why Dan again? You need to get your head examined. He is such an fool and a show off. I know that you know about the cocaine." said Eddie. Astonished, Zoe stared at him for a moment then realized that he lived with him for sixteen years unfourtanetly.  
"I know about it. I'm guessing you know because of all the time that you have spent with him. Are we nearly there yet?" asked Zoe looking forward. She didn't want to talk about the cocaine that he was taking.  
"Yeah we got a little while left. I found out a couple of years ago. He was talking about the cocaine and then I found the packet. He knows that I know about the cocaine. I figured that I shouldn't be the one to stop him." Eddie replied sighing. Now that he thinks about it he feels like it was his fault.  
"You knew for years? Eddie, you could have prevented this but you were selfish. Dan could have died from drug overdose." said Zoe. She thought that he was the clever, intellignent and sensible one but she realized that she was wrong.  
"I know but I didn't make him take those drugs. I tried to make him stop by going to couselling, speaking to Frank. Everything that I could do but I never thought it was this bad." Eddie replied. The cab stopped and Eddie paid the driver and he went away.  
"So where is this Alice girl?" asked Zoe looking around. All she could see was a girl reading a book with her legs crossed. She guessed that she was really posh because of her clothes and the way she acted.  
"I think you are talking about me. Hello I'm Alice Green and you must be Eddie." Alice replied shaking his hand. Zoe looked really surprised that she came from Greece because she wasn't that tanned and it is usually hot in Greece.  
"Yeah I am and this is my friend-" Eddie said but he didn't get a chance to introduce Zoe to Alice because Alice looked like she already knew her.  
"Ariabella Roberts. I love all your songs and I know everything about you like your middle name. I'm such a big fan." Alice replied jumping up and down. Zoe loved her fans no matter how bizarre and weird they are.  
"Thanks Alice but we are actually here to talk about my very close friend, Eddie." said Zoe. Alice didn't want to sound really weird to her so she sat down.  
"Yes you are right. I'm selling my beach house in Greece and recently I haven't had any offers because most people want to go to nicer places like New York or Los Angeles. So I am really desperate to sell this place and become a fashion desigher just like you. I loved your latest fashion line. It was absoultely stunning. Any way this is a great property and it has a pool, hot tub, 4 bedrooms, kitchen, basement and attic and a great view. I'm really desperate so please take this place. Our landlord Mr Greenling is dead so you don't have to pay any rent and you said that you have seen the house before." Alice replied smiling at them uneasily. Zoe smiled back because she knew that her fans could be a little desperate to be cool in front of her.

"Yes you are right. I have seen the beach house before last year when I went to Greece for the summer holidays and I am interested in buying that poperty. I have seen your sale price and I can match it." said Eddie. Alice got out her contact from her bag.  
"Oh thank god! Finally my dream of becoming a fashion designer will come true. You have no idea how long I have wanted this. Thank you so much, Eddie. Ariabella, I was wondering how you design all these amazing clothes?" asked Alice. Eddie sighed the contact and handed it back to Alice. Zoe smiled at her.  
"Well that is a secret and if I tell you I would have to kill you. We will be having a new fashion line soon so keep an eye out for the latest fashion. It was very nice meeting you, Alice." Zoe replied. Eddie and her stood up and waved her goodbye. Zoe saw a shop that sells lots of silk materials and entered it.  
"What are you doing, Ari? We have got to go back to camp before Billie realizes that I am missing." Eddie said staring at his watch on his arm and sighing. Zoe ignored him and got all the materials that she needed.  
"Girls like Billie are so attached to their boyfriends. I bet she already noticed that you were gone. Chillax Eddie. I just have to get some material for our new fashion line and then we will be gone faster than you could say Billie is the one for me." Zoe replied grabbing some materials and chucking it to Eddie. She found some nice accessories that she could add to the clothes.  
"I don't exactly know that she is the one for me. I haven't told her that I might be having second thoughts. I mean, we have just started dating and I think that we are going too fast with this and need to slow down." said Eddie nervously pulling a sad face. Zoe rolled her eyes.  
"That is stupid, Eddie and you know it. Billie is the one for you because she loves you and you love her. Come let's pay." Zoe replied. Eddie smiled at her gratefully thinking that she was probably right. Zoe placed all the items on the counter and got out her credit card.  
"I will give you a discount. 35% off. That will be £25.79 please." said the man at the counter. He couldn't keep his eyes off her thinking that she was really sexy and cute. Zoe paid the man and got the bags full of material.  
"So you basically go out and get discounts. Don't you think that it is a bit unfair that we have to pay the correct price?" asked Eddie. Zoe laughed a bit.  
"No not really. I mean, you would do the same thing. I bet you heard about what I did to the head." Zoe replied uneasily. Eddie nodded looking down at the floor.  
"Yeah I did. It has been the talk of the day. I know what she did to you and Danielle and if it was me I would probably do the same thing that you did. She only cares about herself." said Eddie supportively. They didn't know that Billie was following them listening to every word that they said well trying to but she couldn't quite make out what she said.

"Thanks but not all the money is for Danielle. They are people out there who are suffering so I plan to give 20 thousand to my charity Cancer Research and a charity that helps poorly children. Like a girl I met last year called Dalia who had a brain tumor. The money that I raised helped her family pay for the medication that she needed to save her life." Zoe replied. Eddie thought that she was going to spend it on herself but he knew that she was not selfish but generous.  
"That's amazing, Ari. I actually thought that you were going to spend it on yourself. I thoink it is amazing what you are doing." said Eddie beaming with pride. Zoe hit his hand playfully.  
"I remeber last year when I met Dalia. She came and modelled for us. It promoted our new fashion line and helped those poor children get the proper treatment. 75% of the money went to their treatment. It is so refreshing to help others." Zoe replied. A taxi stopped for them and they got in and it started moving.  
"I wish I could be as generous as you. I have been working my socks off for years and I even had a job as a waiter to pay for the perfect place to live and now everything is going to be amazing." said Eddie smiling. Zoe laughed a bit.  
"You had a job as a waiter? I had to work in the studio for hours to get the perfect song with my sisters but I enjoyed every minute of it." Zoe replied. Billie ran out of breath behind the cab determined to find out what they were doing but she ran into the woods towards the camp. She had to perfect plan to see if he was faithful.  
"I wish I could have your life. You have an escape. I will always be Edward Master, the great grandson of an evil man." said Eddie looking down. He was starting to think that there was no way to escape his past.  
"You can escape the past. I did well to be honest I was never truly Zoe London. I was just pretending to be." Zoe replied. Eddie sighed. He looked around. In the distance, he could see the camp.


	115. BFFS

"Mate just stop here thanks." said Eddie giving him money. Eddie didn't want to pretend to be someone that he is not. "I don't want to pretend to be someone that I am not. This is my destiny. I just have to accept it and embrace it. But now that I think about it it would be good if I changed my surname and forget all about who I really am." added Eddie. They got out of the cab walking into the woods.

"That's a good plan and if you really want to move on then you need to forget about Eddie Master. Start again as a new and improved Eddie." Zoe replied. They continued to walk slowly.

"What do you mean improved? I'll have you know that I am improved. I will start working and go to college and in a couple of years who knows what will happen? I might be a dad. Do you think that I would make a good dad?" asked Eddie. Zoe loved seeing him happy.

"I think that you will make a fine dad but you know that children are a responsibility. Trust me, enjoy them when they are babies and can't say anything." Zoe replied. She knew that if Danielle, Isabella, Zoella and Jaiden have her genes then they would be very unique. Eddie burst into laughter.

"That's funny. I always hoped that I could have kids to teach them physics, go on camping trips, go to the beach and have an amazing upbringing. The one that I never had." said Eddie. He never really had anyone to talk to.

"Well that makes two of us. We both had been brought up in a web of lies. We deserve to have a good life now Eddie." Zoe replied. She hadn't realized that they made it to the camp. She quickly entered her tent to hide her shopping bags but she found 3 agents in there.

"What do you think that you are doing? Aren't you from Sky's team?" asked Zoe. She knew their names because they were so popular in MI9. Their names were Rider, Lennox and Ken.

"Yes we are and we know what you did to Sky. It was horrible. How you forced her family to leave her behind and made sure that poor innocent Sky is alone in the world as an innocent damaged child." Lennox replied in her scottish accent. She gave her a really dirty look.

"Innocent? Poor? Damaged? Well I understand what you meant by damaged. Basically your mentor is like a toy that has been broken beyond repair. You can't repair it. The only innocent and poor person in this story was Lauren and I did not force her family into anything. Now if you don't want me to make sure those faces aren't broken, you better leave and if you dare come back. I will have to cut off a limb." said Zoe smiling. They all rushed out of the tent scared.

"You are scary when you want to be. Here I got you some strawberries, corn, tomatoes, carrots and blackberries. At least this food is organic." Shanice replied entering the tent with Roberta handng her some food.

"Yeah. I found Sky's team looking through my things to find the money. Well they are properly not going to come back and look what I got to help us design some clothes." said Zoe getting out all of the materials. They gasped in surprise.

"These will help us with our next fashion line. I think that we should get started tomorrow. It would take us about 2 hours to make 5 dresses each so we need to spend up with the sewing." Roberta replied. Zoe ate her food with delight.

Meanwhile, Eddie entered his tent to find Billie sitting there reading a book about midwifery and how to deliver a baby. She knew that this was the perfect time to put her plan into action.

"I missed you this morning. Where were you?" asked Billie smiling at him. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he cracked. Eddie stayed calm and relaxed.

"I was out thinking. I needed to clear my head and I'm sorry that I took this long, babe." Eddie replied sitting beside her. His heart was racing and he was getting really sweaty.

"Oh! Then why are you so sweaty? It isn't that warm out her. To be honest, it is really cold." said Billie shivering. Eddie knew exactly how to make her believe him.

"I was running for a long time and I met up with Zoe and we started talking about things." Eddie replied. He was a little bit calmer because he was telling the truth about that.

"What things? Couldn't you have come to me if you needed to talk about things?" asked Billie curiously. Eddie looked around the tent to hide from her glare.

"Of course but I didn't see you and Zoe is like a sister to me and always supports me. Like you but I don't like her in that way." Eddie replied staring at his suitcase. Billie knew what he was trying to do.

"That's good that you have friends like Zoe that you can talk to. Do you know anyone who is called Alice Green?" asked Billie. Eddie knew then and there that she had followed them.

"You followed me! I can't believe that you would do that. Don't you trust me? Me and Zoe were just talking and met up with my good old friend Alice." Eddie replied with a serious look on his face. Billie had asked Alice what her boyfriend was up to.

"Again you continue to lie to me. I know that you went to town with Zoe to meet up with Alice because you wanted to buy a house in Greece. I can't believe that you would do that behind my back." said Billie. Eddie put his head in his hands.

"It was a last minute thing. Alice needed a person to buy her house so that she could go to New York and I need a place to stay when I am in Greece." Eddie replied. Billie opened her mouth in shock.

"You are still going ahead with this whole plan. I thought that us being a couple meant that you would put our relationship first before your career. I mean, what is the big rush. You have your whole life to plan for those things and you have started to do it now." said Billie breathing rapidly. He knew that she had asthma and it would make her ill if she was breathing too quickly.

"Because. In a couple of years, I could be a dad and I don't want to wait for things to happen. I want to be on my own." Eddie replied trying to calm her down. Billie got out her inhaler and took a puff.

"You are not on your own. You have me and you will be a dad just not right this second. I promise you that everything will be okay." said Billie taking Eddie's hand. He noticed something in her pocket a little piece of paper and he grabbed it. It was a picture of the beach house that he just bought.

"No you don't know that. I have to get my life sorted now so I am all ready for adulthood." Eddie replied slowly. He was trying to make her understand but it was veryy tricky.

"You have 2 years until you are an adult. Live a little and enjoy every last moment, Eddie. Ok you want to be a dad but have you considered the fact that you are not finacially ready. You have to save up." said Billie. Eddie got really angry at her and went out of the tent to see Nate smirking.

"I see that you two have broken up and now it is my time to be her boyfriend again. You aren't good enough for Billie." Nate replied. Eddie couldn't be bothered to fight against him.

"I don't care. You need to face facts that she dumped you. If you really want her that badly then go in there and put on your charm and woo her." said Eddie running into the woods. Billie heard everything and came out.

"Nate, I am not interested in you anymore. Why can't you leave me and Eddie alone?" asked Billie running after him calling his name. He wanted to be on his own and continued to run hoping that she would leave him alone.

"Billie, go back to the tent. I'll be back. Leave me alone." Eddie replied. He stopped when he came across a bench and sat down on it admiring the view.

"I know that you are upset about what I said and I'm sorry. I know being a dad is a big deal to you and I want to be a mum too. I want to teach them art and music and spend every minute with them." said Billie sitting beside him. She got out a chocolate bar and gave to him.

"Thanks but I need this, Billie. I can't be Eddie Master anymore because it is killing me inside. Everyday, I find out something else about myself that I didn't know. When we go to Greece, I want to be Eddie and I want to change my surname. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Eddie hoping that she would say no.

"No I don't. You could be Eddie Blobs for all I care. I love you, Eddie. No matter who you are. We can both have a fresh start. Hey look at that. It's 1 o'clock all ready. Come on we should get back." Billie replied grabbing his hand and leading him back to the camp.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked when you talked about Alice and I'm sorry that I made this decision on my own. I shouldn't have done that. We are a team." said Eddie pulling her into a kiss which made Nate really jealous because he wanted Billie back. He stormed over to them.

"Oh I see that everything is good between the two of you. I can't believe you would be so stupid, Billie. Can't you see what is staring you in the face. He doesn't love you not the way I do. Come with me. Put on some make up and let's tell everyone we are back together." Nate replied. Billie pulled away from Eddie for a moment.

"I have told you before. I don't want you. The make up was a cover up. I was trying to hide the real Billie. I'm not stupid." said Billie. All of a sudden, the bell was rang by one of the staff.

"This afternoon, some of the best MI9 agents will be coming to the hotel and you will have to try and impress them and if you are really lucky you will get to be in their team and you will have a job. Get ready and make sure that you are presentable. You will also need your CVs." The lady replied with the bell in her hand. Billie and Eddie went in Sean's and Selena's tent. Selena and Sean were yawning and groaning.

"Did you guys get enough sleep? I wonder what you two were up to last night." said Eddie sitting on the floor sighing. Billie placed her head on his shoulder.

"Ha ha! So we better get out our CV's and get ready for the event. So there are going to be lots of people. I'm not going to even bother interacting with people." Selena replied smiling at them. She grabbed the picture of the beach house that was in Eddie's pocket.

"Is that where you two are going to be living together when you go to Greece? I'm happy for you guys." said Sean. He already made plans that he would be living on his own in a house near a lake with his whole family.

"Thanks. I can't believe it. Eddie did this all himself. It's going to be amazing. So exactly do we put on our CV?" asked Billie looking at her blank page. They burst into laughter.

"You write about all your skills. All the things that are useful and would make you look good." Selena replied with a smile on her face. She was going to miss her sister when she is in Canada but most of all she is going to miss the sun.

"Ok. I have a great one for Selena. Applying make up for 3 hours and hogging all the hot water to herself." said Billie. They all giggled a little except Selena who gave Sean a really harsh look because he was laughing at her.

"Well you guys have had your little laugh about me but I have changed. At least I didn't wet the bed until I was 12 years old." Selena replied with raised eyebrows.

"What? That is so not true and you know it. Anyway, what do you guys plan on doing? I'm really bored in this place." said Billie. They all agreed with her because there was not much to do in the freezing cold. In Zoe's tent, they were all deciding what they were going to do with the materials. When they went shopping yesterday, Roberta bought some leather, wool, ramie and cotton. Shanice was the best at drawing and she always loved designing new clothes.

"I think that we should start a new line about glamour. We could add sequins. I have actually started designing some clothes that I think would give ladies that sophisticated but glamorous look." said Shanice. Roberta got a text from Harmony and a photo of a new store that opened today called Polly's fashion house.


	116. Boy or Girl?

"We have competition and you will never guess who it is from. Polly. Ever since Lisa has left her, she has opened this new store called Polly's fashion house." Roberta replied showing them the picture. They all gasped because her store is right opposite their store.

"That's impossible. Polly has no sense in fashion. One time, I saw her wear some grren dress with purple tights and a brown jacket. It was horrific. What are we going to do, guys?" asked Zoe sighing. She was so excited to sell some more fashion clothes but it all ended before it began.

"We have to fight back hard. Our album is out on Tuesday and we are going to make one of those perfumes and then we organize a fashion shoot. We invite lots of people and then tweet about it. With Mimi's amazing designes we could actually do this." Robyn replied. Zoe was all for it but Shanice was scared that her designes won't be a hit because people in LA like glamour and style.

"Hold on. We need to get the right equipment and get started because we have lots of work to do. Remeber all our old designs that we never got the chance to do. We have time now. Who cares about the event. We are already signed on." said Shanice. They all shared a really close hug and Keri and Aneisha came in.

"What is going on? What's with all this material?" asked Aneisha looking at all the material and beaming with excitement.

"We are going to make our own fashion line. With our sewing skills, we could make loads of dresses. Our line is glamourous and sophisticated at the same time." Zoe replied staring at them. Keri was so excited because she loved fashion.

"That's amazing news. Are these your designs? They are amazing and I want to be there when your creations come to life." said Keri squealing in excitement.

"Sorry, Ker but we don't have a sewing machine and it takes hours to do it by hand. So we can't do it til we go back home to LA." Robyn replied with a smirk on her face. She hated how close she was getting to her sisters. She thought that they were trying to replace her.

"Yeah whatever. This is going to be one boring day. Do you know what let's go to the hospital and we can see the sex of my baby?" asked Keri. She was hoping that it was a girl because she always wanted one. Roberta was astonished to find out that Keri was pregnant too.

"That isn't such a bad idea and then we could go for lunch and make a day out of it. It is better than staying here. I'll call us a taxi." Aneisha replied getting on her phone. Keri wanted to invite him but after all the cocaine. She didn't want him in her life anymore.

"You never told me that Keri was pregnant. How many weeks is she?" asked Robyn smiling at them. But they knew that she was slightly threatened by her.

"She is about 3 months. You two could be really close because you are 3 months pregnant and so is she probably." Shanice replied. Robyn thought that the fact of her and Keri being friends sickened her and she didn't want her getting in the way.

"Yeah well. I guess it is better than staying here and we could get some organic food. I'm trying to stay on a diet. You know that I only grow a small bump." said Roberta smiling at them. Shanice and Zoe laughed when she said that.

"Yeah right Robyn. We love you but when you are about 6 months pregnant. You begin to show it. We are in London and we have to blend in. Even if that means eating their greasy uncooked food." Shanice replied. She was litterally crying because she found it that fun.

"No way am I going 5 feet near their chips and fish. We were created to stand out of the crowd. We have accomplished things people like Keri and Aneisha could never imiagine. Our businesses are going great. Jasper says that the electronic company is better since we launched our tablets." said Robyn. Zoe could see that her sister was jealous of Keri.

"What do you mean people like Aneisha and Keri? I know you, Robyn. I think that you are jealous of them because of how close we are to them." Zoe replied. Roberta started laughing but they weren't buying it.

"Ok maybe I was a little jealous because you never invited me to hang with you on Friday in the games room. I felt a little left out like you had replaced me with Keri." said Roberta. She knew that if she just explained it to them then they would understand where she was coming from.

"We could never replace you with Keri or Aneisha for that fact. You are our sister and best friend. You will always be our friend no matter what." Shanice replied. Roberta pulled them into a hug.

"Right the taxi is waiting for us a few streets away." said Aneisha. They all rushed out of the tent to find Dan on the floor. They couldn't tell if he was drunk or if he was doing drugs.

"Ok I can't be bothered to help him so let's go." Keri replied. Zoe knew that it took real courage to leave Dan behind and she knew that she had feelings for him.

"I can't believe that you left him there. Does that mean that you are not interested in him any more?" asked Shanice. Keri knew that she would always have feelings for him but this whole drugs thing was a deal breaker for her.

"I do but I don't want to get involved with him any more. In a couple of months, I will be a mum and I can't be with people who might hurt me or my babies." Keri replied. Zoe smiled because Keri was finally growing up and she was proud of her.

"That's good, Keri. I see being a mum is going to be the thing that changes you. Come let's run before the taxi driver drives away." said Zoe. They all ran and we lucky to find the cab driver still there. They all entered the car. Keri was really nervous to see the results.

What will it be? Boy or Girl?

"I'm so nervous and what if there is something wrong with my baby? I know about all those genetic disorders like sickle cell anemia." Keri replied. She was finding it very hard to sit still and kept biting her nails and fidgeting.

"Your child does not have sickle cell anemia." said Robyn sighing. She knew that she was going to be with her for a long time because the hospital is so far away and if she continued acting like this then she was in for a treat.

"How do you know? You don't have any special equipment to see if my baby is ill or not. I just want to see if it is a boy or a girl." Keri replied. They all sat there with a nervous and confused Keri who kept saying please be a girl over and over again which started to drive them crazy.

"Can you please stop? You need to calm down because you are driving me up the wall with all this fidgeting." said Zoe annoyed. She could be very harsh when she is annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I just want to get there already and see my beautiful unborn baby. Are we there yet?" asked Keri to the driver. She was hoping that they would be able to squeeze her in.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm starving and even I want her to shut up." The driver replied. Keri thought that he was really rude and didn't deserve a tip. He drove at the maximum speed until he stopped and they banged their heads on the seats opposite them.

"Are you doing this for a laugh? I am about to be a single teenage mother and you thought that you would play a little joke on me. What if it hurt the baby?" asked Keri staring at the driver. He was trying his hardest to contain his giggles.

"I wasn't trying to hurt the baby. I was trying to hurt you. Now get out and go and see your precisious little baby before I chuck you out." the driver replied. Aneisha paid him five pounds for the trip. As Keri stood before her fate, she started to get really nervous.

"I can't do this anymore. We have to go back to camp. I'm sorry." said Keri walking away. Aneisha wasted her money so that Keri could see her kid and she wasn't going to give up. She pulled her back.

"Keri, I spent £5 so that you could see your baby and we are going in there and going to see your baby or I will go back to camp and get all of your make up and put water all over them with some spicy sauce." Aneisha replied dragging her into the hospital.

"Ok you don't have to be so rude and impatient. This isn't your kid and I don't have to go through with this scan." said Keri folding her arms. Aneisha was so annoyed that she could be with Tom right now but she chose to be with her annoying best friend.

"Stop being such a selfish brat. You do you know what I'm sick of you caring all about yourself. Get in there and do the scan." Aneisha replied pointing to the receptionist. Keri walked there sighing.

"I would like a scan so that I could see my baby please." said Keri rolling her eyes at Aneisha. The receptionist looked at Keri's negative attitude and thought that her kid was doomed.

"Ok we have one right now in room five." the receptionist replied with a smile on her face. Keri walked there looking at all the mums playing with their kids and thought that she could never be like them. Knocking, she entered the room to see a woman there.

"Ah. The receptionist called me about you. The teenage girl with a negative attitude. Hop on and we could get this show on the road." said the nurse. Keri sat on the bed and revealed her belly which was growing really quickly. The nurse applied some gel so that they could see the baby on the screen.

"What's wrong with it? What's the sex of the baby?" asked Keri dying to know. Roberta couldn't care less and stared at her bored to death thinking about having a salad.

"The baby is perfectly healthy and it is a girl." the nurse replied with a smile on her face. Keri smiled at them and then stared at the nurse who continued to search around her womb and her face turned from happy to nervous.

"What is the matter with my baby girl? Is there bleeding?" asked Keri looking at the others and nearly cried a bit. The nurse stayed calm.

"There is no bleeding and she is fine. Look here there is a healthy little girl and if you look here. What do you see?" asked the nurse showing them something. Keri was scared that it could be something to harm her daughter.

"I have no idea what I am looking at. I just looks like a blob." Aneisha replied staring at it. Keri knew exactly what it was. It wasn't something that was going to harm her daughter.

"Is it twins?" asked Keri to the nurse. The nurse nodded. Aneisha looked closer and soon realized what it was. Keri was bursting with excitement.

"Yes. I can tell you the sex. You are having twin girls. I don't know if it would be identical or not but they both look very healthy. Remember to eat lots of fruit and drink fluids." the nurse replied going out to get a picture. Keri screamed in excitement.

"I told you that your babies would be okay." said Aneisha holding her hand. Keri squeezed her hand and sighed and stared at her baby girls.

"Thanks Aneisha for everything. When these babies are born, we will make you their god mother." Keri replied with a smile on her face. She could not choose a better person to be her children's god mother and she thought that Tom was going to be their god father.

"That will be my priviledge to be your children's god mother and who knows Tom might consider being the god father." said Aneisha. The nurse came back with two photos of the babies.

"Ah! They look like just like you." Shanice replied. Zoe put her hand on her face and smiled. For a girl who has a degree in midweifery she was pretty stupid.

"That's nice to be compared to a baby's butt. What are you call them, Keri? Are you actually still going to put them in care after what you have seen?" asked Zoe. Shanice looked closer then said ahh. Keri really wanted to keep them but she couldn't at the same time because she wanted to give them the best life ever.

"I'm going to call them Stephanie Kendall-Beyonce and Sophie Kylie-Madonna. I think that I want to put them in care. I'm sorry but it is my descison." Keri replied. Robyn knew that Keri was a selfish brat but she couldn't believe that she would give up her own unborn babies.

"Tom! What are you doing?" asked Aneisha shocked to see him there. He looked really nervous and scared like he wanted to say something but he couldn't because everyone was staring at him.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Tom nervously touching the back of his neck. They all left them to it but were listening close behind.

"So do you see my face or your mothers?" asked Aneisha annoyed folding her arms. Tom knew that she was still angry at him for what he said. He took a step forward.

"I see yours but I'm happy that I see my mothers sometimes because my mum is the coolest person that I ever met. Well second after you and I really like you Aneisha. But I was really annoyed about what you said about my cousin. It still hurts and I feel like you hate me." Tom replied smiling at her. Aneisha pulled him into a kiss.


	117. Not our mate anymore

"I don't hate you. I love you, Tom. That was in the past and we are the future. Do you want to meet Stephanie Kendall-Beyonce and Sophie Kylie-Madonna?" asked Aneisha taking his hand. Tom was wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Sorry babe. I don't know what the hell you are talking about. You've lost me." Tom replied. Aneisha saw Keri, Roberta, Zoe and Shanice walking together and they joined them.

"Keri's twin girls." said Aneisha. Tom burst into laughter thinking that it was a horrible name for a child to have and they were very unlucky.

"Trust you to make the most horrible names. Who would call their child that?" asked Tom. Keri was a little offended but she over looked it.

"Me. I want them to be unique. Sophie and Stephanie will grow up to be such fine ladies and I will be their mum. Always." Keri replied with a smile on her face. Little did she know in the future Stephanie and Sophie won't even know that she existed but we will get to that later.

"Yeah. Why don't we get some lunch?" asked Roberta. She could feel her stomach rumbling and she knew that she was feeding for two.

"Yeah. I could eat a pig right now. I hated every thing that we ate for breakfast. It was too organic for me." Tom replied with a smile on his face. Zoe placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are going to love LA mate. There will be lots of organic food." said Zoe. Tom's eyes widened in shock. Aneisha giggled a little.

"No! I hate organic food. Let's eat at the café down the road and let's get some real food before I die of starvation." Tom replied pointing to the snug little café that was directly opposite the café. Keri ordered a hamburger, Shanice ordered a cheese burger with chips, Aneisha ordered some chicken soup and Tom ordered a sandwich and a side of chips. Roberta hated being around people who ate such greasy food. She just stuck to her salad but she was must disappointed in her sister, Ari who bought chips and a hamburger.

"I can't believe that you are going to eat that. All that grease and fat that they put into it is disgusting and unhealthy." said Roberta. Zoe wished that she wasn't going to be this way around Rochelle and Lewis.

"Do you want some, Robyn? Oh come on. This isn't Beverly Hills. In England, we eat greasy but delicious food." Zoe replied. Robyn couldn't help but realize that if it wasn't for her then she would be sipping juice and getting a tan.

"The only reason that we are in this god for saken country is because you wanted to take your revenge on MI9 and tell Dan that he is the father. If I was you, I would be on a plane back home." said Robyn angrily. Zoe never seen her this angry and stressed.

"Yes but then you would never have found Rochelle then and she would have grown up in SKUL just like us. Do you want our daughters to be as damaged as us?" asked Zoe eating her chips. Robyn knew that she was right but wasn't going to admit it.

"No but once we found them, there was really no reason to stay here. I miss our home and our family. I just want to go home but you are all like let's stay and enjoy British culture. Well British culture my ass." Robyn replied smiling at her with a grin on her face. Zoe knew that she has risked everything.

"I thought that you would have understood that I needed to stay for my friends. If you really want to go home then go home. Robyn you are being so selfish and not thinking of others which is so not like you." said Zoe. She knew that deep inside her was a lonely innocent girl.

"Oh there are people we have to stay for now. There is a drunk, coke addict, a pregnant teenage mother expecting twins. We are the only good people in your lives and you know it. Apart from us, I would say that Tom and Aneisha are your best friends." Robyn replied. She didn't hate Aneisha because she admired her strength and thought that they were a good couple.

"I know that. I don't need my big sister telling me that. I have to stay here because I want Zoella to be with her dad and I don't want Danielle to be fatherless." said Zoe looking down. Robyn sighed. Mimi stayed out of this because she didn't want to be in the middle of another fight.

"Danielle was fatherless since the day that she was born. Dan has never been there for you and he never will. He doesn't care about either of your unborn children. As for Zoella, leaving would be the best thing for her because at least she will be closer to her dad who lives in Long Beach. She'll have a dad who actually wants her. But you are using her to get close to Tyler. He's taken and he has a son." Robyn replied trying to talk some sense into her because she knew that she was being stupid.

"I know that. There is a lot to lose now, Robyn. What about Keri, Sophie and Stephanie? Please understand." said Zoe looking at her sister. Robyn took a deep breath.

"I'm sick of you trying to be the bigger person. Bella, I love you with all my heart but you never do anything that is good for you and you need this. London isn't what's best for you. Keri isn't your daughter. You don't need to look after her or her children. I have never seen you this upset in my life and you are about to get sucked in again. You are only make excuses. You are saying to your children. Move here then live there." Robyn replied eating her salad. She hated what she was doing to her daughters.

"I'll have you know that I am not making excuses. They are my children not yours. I decide what happens to them not you. You can't keep on this big sister act forever." said Zoe. Mimi felt like she had to do something.

"Okay I have heard enough. Robyn's right. You listen to me. You are going back home even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming and you stop trying to control people and think about yourself. Bella, stop this. We all know that you want to stay here because you are scared of falling for Tyler but he is going to be a part of Zoella's life no matter what. So you have to get used to seeing him." Mimi replied. Zoe took a deep breath and calm down.

"You're right. I felt like he was trying to steal my little girl. I have just got her back and I don't want to lose her again to Tyler. I'm sorry, Robyn." said Zoe she hated apologizing and Roberta knew this.

"I'm sorry too. I felt like I was losing one of my best friends and that hurt and I kept thinking that you were giving up on Little Red." Roberta replied. Mimi sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"So this is a really nice chicken soup. It's so creamy. Makes me forget that we spent the night in a freezing cold tent." said Aneisha. They all laughed and thought that she was really funny. They have all had really long day and was tired. Stumbling, Dan dropped on the floor when he entered the tent after tracking Aneisha's phone.

"Why does he always ruin things for us including this meal?" asked Tom looking down. Dan stood up to show his face. He looked like he got into a fight with someone. He had a black eye and could hardly keep his balance and he had a nose bleed.

"Did you get yourself into another fight? Who was it? So I can thank them." Zoe replied. They all laughed really loudly. Dan grabbed a chair and sat down.

"All of you have been avoiding me since you have found out my secret and it is rather upsetting." said Dan he looked like he wanted to go to sleep on the table because he was so tipsy.

"I swear when you take drugs you don't feel anything but happiness. Maybe he has been taking it wrong." Shanice replied smiling at him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well all of you could shut up. Zoe or should I say Ariabella, see how I got Keri pregnant and when she gives me a son to raise. I have already thought of a name Daniel Junior. It has a ring to it and he will admire his old dad." said Dan tapping his chest three times and coughing really loudly.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Keri isn't having a boy. She is having a little girl. Well two little girls. Twins." Robyn replied excited to see his reaction. He just sat there and sighed.

"This was all Keri's fault. I mean, she must carry a gene that makes it girls. I was actually going to move to Rio with you to raise Daniel Jnr but you can do it yourself. I didn't actually think the baby was mine because you know Keri she will sleep with anyone." said Dan laughing really loudly. Keri looked at him shocked trying to contain her tears. She slapped him across the face.

"It is not my fault. These girls are ruined already if they have you for a dad. I love Stephanie and Sophie and I haven't even met them yet. It is not my fault you can't have a dad and I have standards. I didn't just sleep with any man. I wish you weren't the father." Keri replied staring at her watch. It was 2:15.

"Well me too because I would rather shoot myself then have a baby with you. You should just have an abortion because you are not keeping them. Me, you and Sky are going to be one big happy family." said Dan laughing at Keri. He smiled at her and she took really big deep breaths in and out.

"I will never be a family with you. Libi may be gone to Aussi but I still have faith that I could succeed. You don't get to be our mate anymore." Keri replied.

"Well you were all crappy friends and I could do ten times better than you all. Zoe, you should listen to my advice and abort that stinking little toe rag you have got nesting in there. I hope you name him Skank." said Dan leaving the café. Zoe was about to punch him because of what he said about Jaiden.

"I hate him so much. He thinks that he could control us. I bet in a year he will be on the streets begging people for money so that he could buy more coke. Wow! He's horrible. He is the reason why I want to get out of here before we get sucked in." Robyn replied. Zoe nodded in agreement. She liked it when she and her sister agreed on something.

"Yeah you are right. I think maybe this whole plan to leave on his birthday is too risky. I mean he will notice that I am gone and do the exact thing that he did with Lauren." said Zoe. She was wondering how they were doing thinking that they must have landed by now.

"I agree but I am not hiding in no secret room like a coward for a whole year. We have to make a plan right here and now. We need a strategy. Our main focus is to get us to the airport safely. I think we turn up at his party and get him wasted and then we have the cab waiting outside. Someone distracts Dan and we go. We go to the airport and before you know it we are gone." Shanice replied. They all listened carefully to what she was saying. Keri knew that it was the school disco on Thursday but forgot about it.

"That plan won't work. Nobody will be at Dan's place. The school disco will be happening and everyone has to turn up. Including us so we have to make the plan work over there. We need to make the strongest alcoholic drinks. Even if it means mixing everything together." said Keri. She knew a lot about alcoholic drinks because at one of Trina's party she was asked to mix the drinks.


	118. Twins but nothing alike

Lauren's POV

Slowly opening my eyes, I realized that we were landing finally. It had been a long flight and threre wasn't much to do on the plane. The whole time I was thinking about Skylar and how she would cope without us. Getting out of the plane and smelling the sweet fresh air, seeing the beautiful beaches and the mountains in the distant. It was like paradise.

"Welcome to New Zealand." said Byron smiling at me. I always thought that he had the most gorgeous smile that could take your breath away. The first thing we did was collect our luggage.

"This is going to be so great. Getting a tan, swimming, surfing and playing sports. I can't wait and I have you guys to thank." I replied. We all shared a big hug and it was fantastic being with my family again.

"You're welcome, Lauren. This is going to be fun. Have you told her about your little lady friend?" asked Alex. I didn't realize that dad was dating again and to be honest I found it quite disguisting.

"No I haven't. I have an e harmony account and I met this lovely female whos name is Megan. I told her about you. Well not all the gory details. She thinks that you are an only child and we have moved here for a fresh start." Dad replied nerously. He was waiting to see how I reacted by the news but to be honest I didn't mind anymore. The main thing is that he is happy and trusts this Megan girl.

"If you are happy then I am happy. You deserve the chance to go and date other people. Right shouldn't we be getting home?" I asked not wanting to talk about the matter ever again.

"Yes I have the adress and the map so let's go. It is only a few streets away." Dad replied happily. Ignoring Byron's constant instists on holding my bag, I strolled down the street thinking that this was going to be the best thing of my whole life. The houses looked so old fashioned but snug and welcoming at the same time.

"Is this the place?" asked Alex. I love Alex dearly but sometimes he gets a little furious when he is angry but he was right. It was the house that Dad bought because he kept telling me about it on the plane none stop.

"Yes Alex." Dad replied getting out the keys and opening it. From the outside it looked like our house in England because it had all these amazing flowers decorated but from the inside was quite snug. In living room, there was a tele, cream sofas and a bookshelf crammed with books. There was also a fireplace and a little table in the middle with flowers on it.

"This is great, Dad!" I said looking around. I walked into my room which I am going to share with Byron and Ryan and it was quite big. It was decorated light pink with a little stars. In the middle was the double bed and beside it was a little cot that Ryan was going to sleep in and a wardrobe and some toys.

"Do you like our new room?" asked Byron placing our suitcases on the floor. I went over and grabbed Ryan from Byron's arms. It was so great to see him and not be scared that Sky was coming to get us.

"Yeah it's great for now. What did your parents say when you told them that you were moving to New Zealand?" I asked. I always knew that he had a complicated relationshp with both his parents because they didn't understand him.

"My dad was like you are a good man and then he gave me 8 grand and my mum was supportive and encouraging and gave me 6 grand." Byron replied. I was excited to know if he actually took the money.

"Did you take the money?" I asked. Byron stared at me before getting an evelope out of his pocket. I screamed in excitement because that means we can get a place of our own not to far away from Dad's.

"You're amazing. In a couple of years, we will have our own place and live there together. So what do you feel like doing?" I asked. He put the money back in his suitcase and walked towards me. He gently put Ryan in his cot and I knew that he was so good with children. Byron pressed his lips against mine gently. I placed my hand on his cheek but I pulled away and took off my t shirt. Byron smiled and moved to my neck. It felt like I had another part of me that was so important to me and I couldn't live without. After a couple of hours, me and Byron were in bed next to each other. I was lying on his bare chest listening to his heart beat. I got and put my clothes back on.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Byron to me. I was dying to check out the highlights of New Zealand like the beaches and shops.

"I was thinking that we could go out and explore." I replied smiling at him. He got up and got changed into his jeans and top. I was so happy that he agreed with me and that he was going to come explore with me.

"That's a great idea and we could go and have a bit of fun." said Byron getting his shoes. Seeing Ryan in his cot sleeping made me want to bring him so I held him in his arms not realizing how big that he got.

"Let's go then." I replied walking down the steps towards the door. I was about to open it when I heard some footsteps and I knew it was my dad and he could be really over protective.

"Lauren, Brian where doo you thinking that you were going?" asked Dad. He always adresses Byron as Brian thinking that it is a more respectable name for him.

"We werre going out, Dad. I want to explore the town and I promise that we will be back before 6 and we will bring that map." I said taking the map with me. I smiled at Dad and all he did was sigh.

"Fine. I'm going for a nap and you all know where the house is. Have fun but be back by 6. I'm making my special fish and chips." Dad replied walking back upstairs. Me, Byron and Ryan went out and it was as magical as I dream that it would be.

"Look there are the beaches. Come on." I said pointing to the beaches. Slowly walking down the rocks to the beach. The sea was a beautiful colour of blue and I wanted to splash about like when I was kid when we went to Cornwall.

"Lauren, do you want a vanilla ice cream?" asked Byron. I looked around and saw the ice cream van playing its tune and sending the kids on fire. They were litterally racing to get some ice cream.

"Yeah thanks Byron." I replied placing Ryan on the floor and sitting down. I wasn't the only one who wanted to explore. Ryan crawled round the beach picking up sea shells with his hands and playing with them. He was growing up so quickly and I felt like I missed out on everything. But not anymore. I will be there.

Sky's POV

I waiting for Lennox, Rider and Ken to come and tell me how their mission was and if they suceeded. They all came to me with really sad faces like they have been slapped in the face.

"Well where is my money?" I asked sternly. I could be really rude when I am angry but I was so disappointed in them because a two year old could do a better job than them. Those pathetic fools better not have failed me or they will face the consequences.

"We haven't got it, Sky. It was the girl, Ariabella. She's well creepy when she is angry and we legged it. But we are sorry that we failed you." Lennox replied. I screamed loudly like I was being attacked. They all took a step back.

"Oh you're sorry. That's alright then I will stay here with Dan and become a senior. Fools. My own team who I put my blood and sweat into turned out to be failures." I said shouting at them. They were litterally trembling in fear except Lennox.

"Sky, shut up. Why don't you pick your toys up and put them back in the pram? You are like a two year old seriously Sky it isn't a big deal." Lennox replied. I have never seen her so angry at me like she wanted to kill me. I can't believe that she was taliking to me like I was Ryan.

"It's a big deal to me. That's my family in New Zealand and while I am here living a life of devastation. How dare you talk to me like I am a baby. I'm your mentor and you will do as I say from now on. Got it." I said. Lennox looked down and started doing something really weird. She was strecting like we were going to fight.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you. We all are. One time you made Rider go out and get 20 regular teas and then you said you wanted 30 coffees. You treat us like dirt and after this afternoon we will no longer be in your team." Lennox replied walking away. I stared at Rider and Ken innocently.

"Sorry Sky but we aren't crossing the Roberts family again. Look what happened last time. It's too risky. I am going to play football with the guys." said Rider walking away with Ken. So I haven't just lost my family. I have also lost my friends. Well they were amateurs anyway so I guess I'm lucky. I think that I am lucky because Zoe and her family are gone and not coming back for hours.

Sneaking back into her camp, I saw her suitcase and I smiled. Opening it was basically clothes, makeup and shoes but there was a something rock solid in there and I got really excited but it was only a book on Sewing clothes. That was totally useless to me. A trained spy can't find some money. There was also something else a little locket and I expected Dan to give her it because he loves her more than me but it was a picture of a younger version of her and a guy and I knew exactly how to play her. This was far more valuable to me than the money.

I walked back into my tent to find Lennox gone but I didn't care one bit because she had betrayed me and abandonned me in my war against the Roberts and I actually thought that I could trust her becuase she had been my best friend for ages. Opening my diary I decided to write abother chapter.

Dear Diary.

You won't believe the day I've had. I've lost my family to Zoe London and should I say Ariabella Roberts and Lauren was alive the whole time and was living in a secret room. So all those times, Dad said that he was going out to the park with Ryan, he was actually going to see her. I was wondering what New Zealand looked like and if it was really that bad then they will come back to me. But I saw photos of New Zealand and it is amazing with all those mountains, lakes, beaches and shops. But the worst thing out of all of it is that Dan, the perfect guy for me is in love with another girl. And guess who this is. It is Ariabella Roberts with her fake hair extensions, fake nails and fakery. I have been sitting pretty trying to get his attention but I have failed over and over again. Ariabella doesn't even deserve him and it is so not fair. Maybe I should try and be more like her and make myself pretty with all this makeup but maybe not. I have to face facts and realize that I might never get my dream guy. I seriously don't know what he sees in her. Most girls in this town will kill to be his girlfriend even me but he is intrerested in Ariabella. I have much better hair and complexion and I would never treat him lile dirt. Can't that hot smack of ass realize that she is making a fool out of him. I have to get rid of her before Dan becomes attached to her. Anyway I have to go and prepare for the event.

Talk to you soon,

Lots of love and thanks,

Sky Zara Master

I placed my diary in my bag and thought about what I am going to say but then I realized something important. That Dan keeps a journal since he was a little boy and it must say something about me. Racing into Dan's tent, I quickly located his rusty old journal where he keeps all his dreams. I quickly ran back into my tent before anyone saw me. I read the passage from when we first meet.

Dear journal,

I met this amazing girl today called Lauren and she has a twin called Sky. Most girls follow me around but now I realize that I have to chase after her. She's such a beauty like she was created by God to be my perfect girl. Her sister is a little weird around me and she looks like a squashed bumble bee but I guess I could tolerate her for now. I have to go so bye.

Daniel Morgan

I can't believe that he wrote that I looked like a squashed bumble bee but that wasn't the worst name he called me. He also called me a slapped bum, abomination to mankind and a disgrace. He constantly called me Pig face Sky and said that my nose could be recognized as one on a pig. I was so offended but I had to find out what he thought about Ariabella so I read the passage from the day that she came back.

Dear journal,

Zoe's back! We kissed even though I am dating Keri now. I am kind of in the middle of it and I want Zoe to be with me without hurting Keri. She looked so beautiful in her dress. One day I will make her Mrs Zoe Morgan. That would be the best day of my life not only for me but for her too. Our daughter, Danielle will grow up with her daddy and her mummy which is great. But what is more great is that I broke up with Keri but I know that when guys say that they are supposed to be upset but I am not because now I can date Zoe without it being weird. I have to keep her away from Pig face Sky before she ruins it for us. Boy, I hate that two faced little witch. I'm going to ask Zoe out. But if Sky says anything then my dreams are over. Selfish Sky with her chocolate brown hair like mud. She kind of reminds me of Melissa and I realize that I would rather date her than Sky. I have to go but I will write soon.

Daniel Morgan

I couldn't believe that he called me a two faced witch. I didn't realize that Dan came in and he saw me reading his journal.

"Sky, what are you doing with that journal? It is supposed to be private. Did you read all the pages?" asked Dan grabbing it from my hands. I closed my eyes.

"Well, all I am to is a pig faced, selfish witch. You called me a slapped bum and a squashed bumble bee." I replied angrily. It was like he had offended every part of me. Dan sat beside me trying to make me feel like he actually like him.

"I'm sorry. You probably write bad stuff about me all the time. It was a long time ago. I don't feel the same I did then." said Dan. I didn't believe him anymore. He did something surprisingly. He kissed me on the lips and it was magical and beautiful. But I did even more surprising I pulled away.

"I'm sorry but those things hurt and I am not forgive you with a kiss. I might fancy the pants off you but I am not stupid. You love Ariabella." I replied. It was hard to realize this but it was the truth and I just had to accept that me and Dan will never be.

"Stop calling her that. Her name is Zoe London and not Ariabella Roberts. I can't believe that you would actually believe what you are saying. I don't have feelings for her anymore. I'm trying to move on with my life." said Dan. I didn't want to do this but I always knew that I deserved better than him. He kept doing these weird hand gestures.

"No you will never be over her. She is bigger in your world than you realize. You love her, Dan but she doesn't feel the same way and you need to accept that you two will never get back together. She has changed and it's too late." I replied. Someone needed to tell him that.


	119. Sky

"I know that's why I wanted to kiss you. It felt right and it would make Zoe really jealous of us. She'll come back to me." said Dan. I looked at the locket that I stole from Zoe and I placed it in his palm.

"This is Zoe when she was younger and that is Tyler. She loves him. You smell really weird like you've smoked weed." I replied smelling him. It was such a strong smell and I knew that it wasn't aftershave.

"Don't be stupid, Sky. I don't care about Tyler. I could take him and Zoe will realize who she really loves." said Dan. I placed my hand on my head giving up because one it is none of my business and two it is hopeless.

"Go away before I turn into the big mad wolf." I replied. Dan took his journal and went out on the tent. I wanted to cry and run away but I was far too strong for that. I needed to make enough to go and see my dad and buy a place of my house of my own. I went out of the tent and I was surprised to see Zoe standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked. Before I had the chance to tell her to leave, she came into my tent and sat down there.

"I want you to move on. Sky, you're not a baby anymore. Look after yourself. You don't need your dad anymore. In two years, you will basically be an adult." Zoe replied. I found her really annoying and I thought that Dan deserved her.

"Yeah in two years not now. I do need him. It is okay for you, Ariabella Roberts you are rich and for the record everyone knows who you are so you can stop pretending now." I said. It was stupid how she called herself Zoe London when you could be Ariabella Roberts.

"Yeah I know that but Sky come on. You can't blame me for what happened because techinically I didn't do anything. They decided to go on their own and it's too late to go after them. Why don't you get back out there and start dating new guys?" asked Zoe. There wasn't much guys around and they were either swots or really annoying idiots.

"There are no new guys around and they are all taken even Eddie has a girlfirend but I think that they would make an amazing couple and I fancied Dan and he called me pigfaced, selfish witch and squashed bumble bee." I replied. Zoe giggled a bit thinking that it was funny.

"It's not funny. Dan hates me and he doesn't want anything to do with me." I said rolling my eyes. Zoe stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Dan isn't the only guy in the world. There are guys out there who would die to date you. Go out and meet some and you'll forget about Dan." Zoe replied. I thanked her and walked outside to see anyone who I could be interested in and I saw Eddie alone reading his book.

"Hi, Eddie. You mind if I sit here beside you." I said. He was really cute and his girlfriend wasn't around. It is not I like him. He reminds me of Dan but he is also kind, considerate and caring.

"No I don't. What's up?" asked Eddie. Now I see him in a different light like he is like an angel sent from God. Normally guys avoid me but he was really kind.

"Nothing much. Just your brother calling me a squashed bumble bee and a slapped bum." I replied smiling at him. He laughed a little but I didn't mind one bit.

"Sorry about him. Don't worry about it. You are not a squashed bumble bee or a slapped bum. You are actually easy to talk to." said Eddie. It was nice to talk to someone who actually appreciates me.

"Thanks. So what are you reading?" I asked. Eddie looked like he was really interested in the book but it looked kind of boring because it was on politics.

"It's about politics but I've read a lot of times so it doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be talking to Rider, Lennox or Ken? I'm sorry about your dad and sister." Eddie replied putting his book away. I smiled at him.

"It's okay. I just want to focus on myself right now and Lennox, Rider and Ken aren't my friends because I was really rude and harsh. I always take my friends for granted. So are you and Billie an item?" I asked. When Billie has got her eye on someone than she would never let them go off with someone else.

"We haven't really got any titles yet so I really don't know but shouldn't a pretty girl like you be with her boyfriend?" asked Eddie. I found it flattering that he thought that I was pretty.

"I haven't got one yet. I'm a little nervous because I need to practise if I am going to wow someone and get myself a promotion. What field do you want to work in?" I asked. He looked really anxious when I asked that question.

"I'm actually not going to get signed on by anyone. I have already got a job. I am going to go to Greece and become a politician." Eddie replied. When I finally find someone attractive, he has got a girlfriend and he is leaving.

"Oh! That's great but aren't you a bit too young to become a politician? You have to be at least 50 to become one." I said. It was not like I was not happy for him. I was a little shocked by the news that he was leaving.

"Yeah that's in London but I am going to become a junior politician and live over there. It is going to be great." Eddie replied. If he wasn't dating that perfect little princess Billie then he would probably be dating me and we could go together.

"Is Billie going with you? I mean, you two have only been dating a couple of days and are you completely sure that she is the one for you, Eddie?" I asked. He was exactly like his brother but hotter and imiagine him with a tan.

"Yeah I think so. So what field do you want to work in?" asked Eddie. I could see Billie staring at us jealously like she wanted to rip my head off for talking to Eddie.

"I want to work in the field of combat. You are so lucky. Did Zoe give that job because you two are so close?" I asked. Eddie thought about it.

"No she didn't. I did a test months ago and I passed it and it took them a couple of moths to choose who will go and work there but there are a couple more places and I passed so next week on my birthday I will be on a plane." Eddie replied. I expected him to go in a couple of months but next week was too soon.

"On your birthday? That is no way to celebrate you turning 17. You should have a massive parrty and invite everyone over and have a blast." I said. Billie couldn't stand us being too close and walked over to us.

"Eddie can I have a word?" asked Billie. Eddie nodded and she dragged him away from me like she wanted to put some distance between us. I could hear what they were saying. She even gave me a dirty look

"Babe, what is this about? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" asked Eddie nervously. He really must have liked her so that's why he didn't want her to be angry with him.

"It's not you. I just feel like you are more interested in people like Zoe and Sky then you are me. If you want us to break up, then just say before I get too attached to you." Billie replied. I heard the words break up and I knew that it would soon be over for them too.

"No. Oh wait you think that I'm interested in Sky. She only came over because she needed a friend. She was insulted by my brother and we started talking. That is all it is. I promise you. There is nothing more going on." said Eddie pulling her closer to him. Their foreheads were touching and their mouths were really close.

"I love you, Eddie more than life itself and I don't want to lose you." Billie replied. Eddie pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. I felt absoultley sick seeing that because it was like a happy ending in a movie.

"I love you too. Babe, are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Eddie nervously. Billie nodded. Again someone rang that horrible bell.

"Get ready. You have 10 minutes and then you can come in. There will be food and drinks but rememeber that people will assess you." the women replied ringing her bell for the last time. I hated that bell. I went back in my tent thinking about today. Maybe guys don't like me because I'm too rude to people. Starting now. I am going to change.

Zoe's POV

I don't know why I am eveen bothering turning up at this boring event but I hope that at least I have a lot of fun. Keri is seriously doing my head in with all this baby stuff. I'm happy for her but I wish she would stop banging on about it like it is the most exciting thing in her life.

"Keri won't stop talking about Sophie and Stephanie. She is doing my head in." said Shanice. I agreed with her because I could hear her from my tent asking Shanice a bunch of questions.

"LOL! Maybe we should tell her pregnancy is not that exciting especcially when you go into labour." Robyn replied looking at us. It was just the three of us. Aneisha was with Tom and they couldn't stop kissing.

"Yeah and we should tell her about all the sick, vomit and nappies. What happens if no one adopts those children?" I asked. I knew that Robyn will only have two children to look after.

"Then I guess they will have to grow up in care which is really unfair. I think that maybe someone should adopt them." Shanice replied. I knew instantly that she had the same idea as me. Roberta stared at us then gasped.

"No way am I adopting them. I'm way too busy with Lewis and Rochelle and all my nieces and nephews." said Robyn. I think that she might be an amazing mum to them. Okay she is a little bossy but she is really clever, caring and sweet.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. It doesn't matter anyway. It's Keri's choice and she decides what is best for her little girls. So what are we going to wear?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"We are actually going. This is so boring and I can't wait to go back home and sleep next to my little girls." Shanice replied smiling and closing her eyes imiagining it. I placed my hands on my forehead tired.

"Yeah well wait till it's over. Come on let's go and have some fun." I said. Robyn and Shanice didn't look too up to it and to be honest neither was I. Dan came in and Robyn and Mimi started groaning.

"Nice to see you too. I'm here to speak to Zoe." Dan replied. I didn't exactly know what he wanted to talk to me but it had to be much better than this.

"Sure. Let's go outside where we could get some privacy." I said walking out of the tent and walked a few steps. Dan seemed really nervous and I haven't seen him this nervous since he asked me out to that Calvin Lame concert.

"I need Tyler's number. I am going to have a duel with him and the winner gets to be the heart of your affection." Dan replied. I was so shocked. Dan was going to lose badly and he was probably going to be injured because Tyler is really good at sword fights.

"Dan, I can't let you do this. I'm in love with Tyler and I want to be with him and I can't let either of you get hurt. Look, the way I see it is that you could either fight him and lose or you could give up and live a happy life. I want this baby to have a dad." I said walking away from him. He grabbed my hand and I knew that I was going to have go back home with a lot of bruises.

"You don't have to have this baby. It is Tyler he has bullied you into it. Ariabella look at me. I mean Zoe look at me. Abort this baby and move to Rio with me." Dan replied. He was holding my hand softly and it was really soft.


	120. Another side of me

"No he didn't. I want to keep this baby, Dan. He will grow up with a mum and dad and will be really happy and I want you to leave me alone from now on. We aren't friends, Dan. You mean nothing to me." I said. I knew that I had to go away from London and think about things. I am starting to have bad thoughts about bringing two innocent children into this wicked world.

"How dare you. One day I will kill your son and then I'm coming for Tyler. He is a dead man. That disguisting baby is going to die. He is the enemy. You are going to be known as the enemy if you have that baby. It is nothing but scum." Dan replied. I walked away from him crying behind one of the mini bus. Robyn and Mimi heard everything and followed me.

"Bell, I'm sorry about what he said. It is so not true." said Robyn trying to be the supportive, caring and nice sister that she is but I always knew that I was terrible at choosing men because all the guys that I have dated are either cheats or just plain rude.

"It is. I hate to admit it but he is right not about Jaiden. He is right about Tyler. I hate this. Lying to everyone that I care about. There are parts of Zoe London that I need like my love of jelly, child innocence, trust." I replied. It was hard letting go of Zoe London but she was gone and it hurt but I had to look forward.

"You are still will be an amazing mum. You already are and don't listen to that fool. You can be both people. You could have a mix of Zoe and Ariabella and trust me you would be an amazing person." said Mimi. I had to agree with her but seeing Dan's face everyday is unbearable and I need a break. Maybe some where with a beach like Cornwall.

"I need to get out of here. I need to get Danielle and Zoella and go on holiday to Cornwall even if it is just for a day." I replied racing towards the tents. I got all of my stuff and so did Robyn and Mimi. Opening the door to one of the mini buses was a breeze and I knew that I was doing the right thing by doing this.

"So are we actually going to do this. We are going to Cornwall but we need to make a stop back home and get some food." said Robyn as she started driving away. We heard one of the staff screaming and telling us to stop but we were ignoring her.

"Yeah. LOL did you see her screaming for us to stop?" asked Mimi laughing. It is fun when it is just three because it is easy to talk to them and there is no hassle or drama.

"This is going to be so fun. I don't know why we didn't do this ages ago. We could go and visit the beach and have some fun." I replied. We all cheered thinking that this was going to be amazing.

Keri's POV

I love being pregnant. It is like having a new side of me. I mean, I could feel them growing inside of me. It is like I am a bird and they are my litttle chicks that I have to look after. Zoe was right. I can't put them in care but I can't let any care worker know that I am pregnant because they would ask me all these questions and talk all day long about responsabilities and they might try to take them away from me. Speaking of Zoe, I haven't seen her. Apparently some teens stole one of the mini buses and drove off but that can't have been Zoe because no offence she is kind of a goody two shoes. Aneisha approached me with a cup of lemonade.

"You feeling okay? Do you know where Ari is?" asked Aneisha. I will miss her when I am gone because I don't know how to cope without my BFF. She is basically my sister. My older kind sister.

"Oh! So now that her family have givng you a job you are calling her Ari. Come on, Neish. Don't leave me here." I replied looking around. I was so angry that they gave her and Tom a job but didn't give me one.

"I'm sorry but it won't be forever. We will be back before you know it and plus you will still have Frank and Stella to keep your company." Aneisha replied. Frank came up to us excited and nervous at the same time. I was wondering all day where he had been.

"Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this news but I thought that it had to come from me. I'm leaving MI9 forever." said Frank. I couldn't believe that he was leaving too after he put so much effort in to this organization.

"What? Don't tell me that you got an offer abroad and want to move there?" I asked pratically begging him. Frank looked so happy and I always wanted him to be happy because he is like the dad that I knew had even though he isn't my real dad.

"No. I have decided to stay here but not work for MI9. I have been thinking about it for a long while and I never put my education to good use and I want to get out there. I have been working with MI9 for too long and Stella said that she would be okay with it." Frank replied. It was a relief that he wasn't moving anywhere.

"That's great, Frank. You know that I have always admired you and I am really going to miss you." said Aneisha. Frank looked at her strangely like he was wondering what the hell was she doing.

"Why are you talking like I am leaving?" asked Frank. Now that he said that I knew right there and then that she didn't tell him about her leaving maybe it would break his poor heart.

"I have got some news too. Me and Tom are moving to Los Angeles with Ari, Robyn and Mimi. It has been a hard desicison to make but we need a fresh start." Aneisha replied. I didn't know what she meant by fresh start because she was only going for a couple of months.

"You said that you would be back soon. Are you going to live in Los Angeles?" I asked. Aneisha looked around trying to think of something to say.

"Yes. No. I don't know yet. Me and Tom haven't really talked about it and well I would like to be close to Ari." Aneisha replied. I was in shock that she would say that because what about me and the girls?

"Who is this Ari girl that everyone is talking about?" asked Frank. I sighed thinking that he needed to keep up with the gossip but to be honest Frank isn't like that.

"Zoe is Ari. Her name is Ariabella Roberts. The singer in the band little red who owns ten percent of Roberts Global. All the Roberts children have 10% of the company." I replied. Frank gasped and went on his phone searching Ariabella Roberts.

"Oh that's Zoe. I never knew. I wonder why she didn't tell me about this. Wow!" said Frank lost in his own thoughts. I was so angry at both of them.

"Do you know what? Don't talk to me anymore." I replied walking away. I was going to go register with the combat division but I was too angry at all of my team even Ari and Mimi who have only been here for a little while. I don't know what I am going to do but I know something for sure that I can't go to Los Angeles.

Zoe's POV

We are round the corner to the house and I am excited about our little holiday. It is going to be great and like we are actually in Los Angeles. When Robyn finally parks the car right outside of the house, Robyn and Mimi go and pack some clothes for our trip while I take the children in the car. It took 5 minutes for them to get stuff for all of them and we were on the road. We were about to go to Cornwall but I remembered about Danielle.

"Robyn, stop at Lizzie's. I have to get Danielle. I can't leave her with Dan. I'm fine with Lizzie and Eddie but not Dan." I said. It was the truth. We were on this holiday to get away from Dan plus I am fine with Lizzie now because she proved that she is a really good grandmother to Danielle.

"Okay. But you better be quick or we are leaving you here." Robyn replied. I raced out of the car knocking at the door really hard and quickly eager to get to Cornwall. Danielle opened the door wearing a summer dress.

"Yes. How can I help you?" asked Danielle. I got up and raced into the living room where Danielle was. Holding her, I walked back to Danielle.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter. Please tell your mum that I came by and that I said thanks for looking after her." I replied running back to the mini bus and putting Danielle in a seat. Robyn started driving again and I knew that we would be in Cornwall soon because it only takes 3 hours and 51 minutes to get from England to Cornwall.

"So I heard that they have funfairs in Cornwall and we could go on the rides. Hurry up Robyn. I want to get there already." said Mimi. Eventually she just fell asleep thankfully while Robyn continued driving away. It was really peaceful until Zoella had to start crying because she was really hungry so I had to get out and go to the nearest corner shop and buy some baby food which I fed to her.

It took us exactly 3 hours 59 minutes to get to Cornwall and after that we were all exhausted after the long journey especially Robyn who drove the whole way there. I thanked her before opening the door and I couldn't believe the magical place that we were in. We could smell hot dogs, ice cream and frozen foods. All the children were running about on the beach and playing with their kites. It was like being back home.

"Finally we are here. Come on let's go on some rides." said Mimi excited pushing past me and grabbing the pram and putting Gabrielle and Giselle in. I did the same and saw all the roller coasters in the distance and raced towards them with Robyn.

"Mimi, wait for us." screamed Robyn she had no energy left and was really tired after all that. I raced faster than Robyn excited. There were so many rides and I knew that we were going to have a blast. I looked back and saw loads of seagulls on the beach.

"Come you slow coach. Put some effort in it." Mimi screamed back to her. I found it a bit funny because Robyn was always the fast one of us three.

"I was driving for 4 whole hours. I'm so tired." said Robyn but she managed to get there in time. In Cornwall, the rides close at 9 but luckily we got there in time to go on some rides. We went on one called the stomper. We left the kids with a person who looks after the pram area. As we rode on the stomper, everyone was screaming because the stomper goes up really high then down and it continues to do this.

"I'm so scared. Get me off this." screamed one of the people. I have been on many rollercoasters but I have never ever seen one like this before. It was terriying and one person even threw up on the ride which was hilarious. It was the colour brown and a bit of red. No one could have guessed that it was 7:59.

Dan's POV

Okay I know what you all think I am. Nothing but a druggie. A stupid, foolish boy and that is how I see myself but believe it or not. I have real feelings for Ariabella or should I say Zoe. Do you know what I don't even know who she is anymore? I love her with all my heart and soul but she has changed so much and I wish that people would stop saying or even thinking that we aren't right for each other. Sky, Nate, Sean, Billie, Selena, Aneisha, Tom, Keri and even my twin who I spend 9 months with in Lizzie's womb doesn't believe that we are perfect for each other. As I was clearing my head, I heard crying and I went to investigate to see if it was Zoe because I hurt her pretty badly but it was just Keri. I went over and sat beside her.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked. Even though we weren't together she was still my friend and I have treated her pretty badly so now I need to understand that I have to be there for her.

"No I am not alright. I am losing eveyone that I care about. First Tom and Aniesha then Frank. I feel like we were a family and now it is falling apart because of Zoe." Keri replied. I knew that there was still some hard feelings between them two but she can't blame her for everything.

"It's not all her fault. You need to stop blaming everything on her. Aneisha and Tom deserve to have a happy and long life and Frank he will always be there for you. You are basically his daughter." I said. It was kind of true. Frank has protected Keri since the incident with the mastermind.

"Yeah but he has got his own kids now. He's got Adele, Amelia and Parker to think about. I'm no use to anyone." Keri replied. I think of Keri as a sister and it is better when we aren't datin

"No you are not. You are really useful. Aneisha and Tom are going away for a little while and you will always have me, Tom and Stella to talk to." I said. Keri kept rubbing her belly and even though I wanted a son it doesn't matter that she is having two daughters.

"But what about Stephanie and Sophie? What if Tom and Aneisha decide that they want to stay there forever and not come back? We are about to be homeless, Dan and I can't go back into care again." Keri replied crying some more. I wiped her tears and she smiled at me.


	121. The morning after

"Yeah I know but that isn't Zoe's fault. Anyway we knew this was coming. We weren't paying any bills and we were squatting. Don't worry about that. Lizzie would probably find us a place to live." I said but I wasn't too sure myself because Lizzie isn't the responsable person in the family. That's Eddie.

"No she won't. We will be on the streets having to beg people for their money. Dan, once a nice guy comes. Lizzie would be gone in a flash. She isn't the kind of girl to stay and help out her family." Keri replied. That was true too because she left us with Katy and went to Italy.

"You don't know my mum. Keri, the babies will grow up safely with us and be happy. Or once they are old enough we send them to boarding school." I said. Keri didn't look too happy with that idea.

"You have to pay for boarding school, Dan and plus we don't have the money. We might as well start as MI9 seniors because there is only 10 places in the division and we will never get in. On my report, Stella wrote stuff about me not concerntrating. Remeber the talk I had with her right about the time I got kidnapped by KORPS. They will take one look at us and think that we are jokes." Keri replied. She failed to mention my really bad grades.

"We stopped KORPS and that has got to count as something. Keri, I promise you that we will have a good life. We could have jobs as a waiter and waitress." I said thinking about it. Eddie worked hours to pay for his education and what about his money?

"No way am I serving people especcially as I am now pregnant. Dan, do you realize that this might be the last time we have a shower?" asked Keri. She laughed a bit but I didn't find it at all funny. I need a shower like a baby needs it's mothers milk.

"We could take Eddie's money. He has been saving up for ages and he has got a couple of thousand in there. And the money that Kevin gave me, Lizzie and Eddie. It would be enough to get us a place." I replied. Keri didn't look too happy with the idea of stealing Eddie's money. I looked back to see Eddie standing there with Billie.

"You were actually going to steal from me, your own brother and twin." said Eddie walking towards me. Once I tell him that we are really need the money then we will get the money from him.

"Eddie, we really need the money. We are about to be homeless. I would do anything for this family. Anything." I replied. I knew that Eddie wouldn't believe what I was saying about it.

"No you wouldn't. You would spend it on cocaine like you always do. I don't have the money, Dan." said Eddie. I was shocked because he always was there with help when everyone needed it.

"You never told me that your brother is a druggie." Billie replied. I stared at her and could see that she was really in love with my brother. Eddie looked a little stuck in the middle.

"Where is the money, Eddie? Don't tell me that you spent it on something useless?" I asked. Once Katy gave us £50 for our birthday and he spent half of it on some planks of wood. We never did know what he did with the wood.

"I spent it on this beach house. It has 4 bedrooms, pool, hot tube and it is in Greece where my job is and when Billie moves in we will live there together." Eddie replied. Billie pulled Eddie into a kiss. I sighed.

"You genius. We could all move to Greece and stay at this place. It sounds like it is a breeze. Imiagine all of us in Greece together. Keri, the babies would be able to grow up there." I said. Eddie pulled away from Billie for a little while.

"What do you mean by babies?" asked Eddie looking at us. I looked at Keri who looked really tired to explain what I meant.

"Keri's pregnant with twin girls called Stephanie and Sophie." I replied staring at his reaction. He opened his mouth wide. Billie let go of Eddie and rushed over to Keri.

"Oh my god. You are pregnant with twins. I'm so happy for you. So where exactly are you going to live? Back in the care home?" asked Billie sitting beside Eddie. I saw Eddie's happy and proud reaction and I knew that he fancied the pants off her.

"No way am I going to that dump. I'm going to look after myself. What about Kevin? He could look after us." Keri replied smiling at her. I was no mind reader but I knew that she was really stressed out.

"He won't look after us forever and we have got to be out by Tuesday. They are going to bomb the house. It's over." I said. Nate came over with a drink.

"Dan, the party's over and we have to line up outside to get ready to leave. Hi Billie." Nate replied with raised eyebrows. He wolf whistled. I think of Nate as a two year old who couldn't even get any more stupider. We walked out of the building to find everyone laughing.

"It is not funny. One of our mini buses has been stolen by the following. Zoe London, Roberta Roberts and Shanice Roberts. Does anyone know where they are heading?" asked one of the staff. I can't believe that she would steal one of the mini buses. That is so not like her and I knew it had to do with that I said about the baby.

"No but wherever they are heading take me there asap because they are hot." Nate replied. He was acting like an idoit. He was obviously drunk. I was so ashamed when he started dancing weirdly and everyone recorded it.

"Oh there is a clown over there. A very drunk clown. This behaviour is unacceptable. I was actually screaming for her to stop but she ignored me. You will have to go with other people. On this mini bus is Daniel Master, Eddie Master, Billie Haddon, Selena Haddon, Sean Black, Keri Summers, Aneisha Jones and Thomas Tupper with Frank London and Gretal." said the woman. We all groaned when we heard that we had Gretal because she has a massive crush on Frank and Frank doesn't have a clue. But I knew that this was going to be one wild car. We all got on and Gretal sat beside Frank.

I sat beside Keri because all the couples sat together. It was the car of love. I was right behind Frank and Gretal and I could hear what they were saying.

"So Frank do you have a girlfriend?" asked Gretal blushing. Frank suddenly felt very unconfortable. He started smiling weirdly and me and Keri found it really funny.

"Yes I do, Gretal. I have 3 children. 2 girls called Amelia and Adele and a son called Parker and a girlfriend and soon I am going to propose to her when we are in Cannes in France. Her name is Stella Knight." Frank replied smiling some more. I thought that his face would crack from smiling. Gretal left him alone after that.

"That was hilarious." said Keri giggling. Frank couldn't stand sitting next to Gretal and stood up looking at us. I laughed pretty loudly that Frank looked at us but I pulled an innocent face.

"Guys. LISTEN UP! I know what you all thinking. Where is Zoe London? Did she say anything to any of you that could have given a clue to where she is heading?" I asked. Everyone listened to me but I didn't hear any responses.

Ariabella's POV

As I stood up after our long day at the fair, I glanced out of the window and saw the sun rising. The sea seemed still and peaceful like it had gone to sleep. There was only a few clouds in the sky which were really light. I turned over and saw the babies fast asleep in their buggies dreaming away. For some percular reason, I was wearing this bright red top that said Keep Calm and Love Cornwall. It amazed me how peaceful it was here. In the distance, I could see some rocks in the water. The water was gently hitting the rocks and swishing from side to side. I could feel the gentle breeze ass I opened the window and I could feel the sun shining against my cheeks. It was like I wasn't even in England anymore. Normally the babies were screaming and crying but now they were finally sleeping and I loved to see them asleep.

"It's beautiful here. It's like we were in London a few minutes ago and now we are in this new place." said Mimi. I was too distracted to realize that she woke up and was rubbing her eyes. Her hair was all over the place and she looked like she had just come back from a hen night.

"Yeah and it's nice to feel the sun against my cheeks. I mean, I am not saying that we don't get any sun in London, it is just like I am too distracted to notice." I replied sitting on the chair. Zoella slowly woke up and smiled. I love that gorgeous smile of hers. Walking over and holding her in my arms, I sat back down and looked at her.

"Yeah but what kind of chaos will happen next. It's not fair on you to have all this strain especcially when you are pregnant." said Mimi. I looked at my belly that seemed to not get bigger. I knew that this was normal for some clones not to develop a big belly until further in the pregnancy but it depends on how many babies that you are having.

"Yeah but I know that I have to because that there is only 2 days to go until his birthday and I really don't want to go back." I replied. To be honest, I could get used to this life because it is relaxing and peaceful.

"Me too but we are going to have to. I know that all of our stuff is being shipped but you can't leave without saying goodbye to your friends." said Mimi. I was wondering when she became so wise and clever. She sounded like me when I give her a lecture.

"I know but they don't seem like my friends anymore. Keri is too preoccupied with Stephanie and Sophie and Aneisha is always with Tom and Dan is too busy sniffing his coke. Everything has changed." I replied. It was the truth. Everyone was too busy with their own problems to realize my own.

"I can see that but they are still your friends and when Tom goes into space Aneisha will need you then. Keri is getting too attached to these kids and they aren't even born yet. Basically she is homeless, no job, money." said Mimi. I have often thought about Keri coming to live with us and working for us.

"Why don't we ask her to come and stay with us? She could work for us. She wants to become a fashion designer." I replied. I know it is a crazy idea but I knew that she was my sister and I have to help her out.

"No way am I sharing a house with that pregnant bitch. She is like a bad luck charm and plus we don't need her. She is nearly 17 and she needs to stand on her own two feet." said Robyn waking up. I didn't understand Robyn's problem with Keri.

"She isn't that bad and maybe you need to stand on your own two feet. She is our sister after all." Mimi replied. I knew that she was getting used to Keri and they have become close friends.


	122. The truth is coming out

**Hi I am very excited to see the reviews that people are going to send. **

"We have many sisters and they all became successful on their own. I'm just saying that haven't you thought that maybe Keri doesn't want to move to LA. Keri is a care kid." said Robyn sighing. She placed her hand on her head and gasped in pain.

"What's wrong? Having one of your headaches?" I asked staring at her. If Keri was coming to live with us then I wouldn't mind because she is kind and caring but a little bossy and she would be a great addition to the team.

"No. I must have banged my head and this is a really bad dream. Keri isn't the sort of girl who would fit in and she will have twins and I don't want her there." Robyn replied. I kind of agreed with her because I think of Keri as an independent girl and I know that she will live on without us.

"That's because you think that we are replacing her with you. That is never going to happen but I see your point and she isn't going to want to live with us." I said holding Zoella in my arms. It was like she was trying to tell me something.

"We will ask her later. I want to get on the beach so let's get changed." Mimi replied. I saw my top and I wanted to keep it to remind me of my holiday and how much fun it was to go to Cornwall.

"I can't wait to go on the beach and make sandcastles." I said changing into my shorts but keeping my top on. I changed Zoella's and Danielle's nappies and went out of the van with the children onto the sandy beach. It was still early hours of the morning but you could see children playing on the beach with their kites and making sandcastles. We found the best place to have a little rest and we looked around and you had this amazing view of the sea and the sun.

"Are we going to sit down all day or are we going to have some fun?" asked Mimi. We stood up and walked over to the sea. The sea moved over and our feet were covered with water and it was surprisingly fun to wiggle our toes. Bending down, I got some water and splashed some water on Roberta just because I felt like it.

Dan's POV

At the crack of dawn, I left home and came straight to base with Tom, Aneisha and Keri. I am certain that Zoe isn't gone ans she just needs some time on her own and will come back soon but Keri isn't so certain and keeps on saying that maybe Zoe is gone and I should forget about her. It is a pathetic way to get into my pants and we both know it playing on her sister's absence to seduce me.

"Every agent has a tracker in case of an emergency and maybe Zoe's one is still active." I said. I have been here for 10 minutes but it feels like forever but I needs some answers to where she is. Frank typed on the computer.

"It's not active, Dan. Zoe took it out when KORPS got her. The last footage was about 4 months ago but here it is." Frank replied showing them the video.

Video

Zoe was chained up in a dark gloomy room filled with cobwebs and mice. It was like her room at SKUL but her family wasn't there and she was feeling really weird. A woman stood before her but it was not the crime minister it was her identical twin, Frankie. She wanted to take revenge on MI9 for what they did to her sister. She knew that MI9 would never leave Zoe and when they come running then she would strike. Zoe woke up and saw her there.

"Ahh V95. Look at you. Still you believe that MI9 will come and save you but where are they? You were the best SKUL agent and now you are lying there pregnant and alone." said Frankie in her evil voice and laughed. Zoe looked so weak.

"What have you done to me? I will never give up hope on MI9 no matter what you do to me. I know that they will come for me and then we will destroy you, Frankie." Zoe replied. She looked like she wanted to fall back to sleep.

"I know for a fact that they won't come. I have my mole and he said that they have given up hope on you. Look, I am not the bad guy here. You left your family to work for them and now you are betrayed by your so called friends." Said Frankie. Zoe sighed waiting for them to arrive.

"They will come and don't hurt my family or else I will kill you. They mean more to me than life itself." Zoe replied. Frankie laughed but fell to the ground after that. Zoe looked at the person that hit her and saw a familiar face. It was Jasper and the rest of her family.

"We work for the CIA and FIB now, Ari. We have searched for you for ages and now we are going to take you to the hospital before you get any worse." said Jasper removing the chains from my hands. Anne and Harmony tackled the security guards and Jasper and Luca dragged Zoe to the nearest CIA. Zoe was in the hospital room for 3 hours and in one of those hours she gave birth to Danielle. They were allowed to see her after that.

"Are you ok? We were so worried about you." said Anne. Zoe was able to sit up straight and was suddenly stronger.

"It's okay but I'm really tired and I really want to go to sleep." Zoe replied. They all said sweet dreams and left her to it. She cut her hand with a razor that she had a got out the tracker chip.

"You left me for dead and now if you come near me or Dani again. I will kill you and don't think for even one second that I won't. I will do anything to protect my family. And I am stronger now and I will get my revenge for all the pain that you caused me. You should regret turning you back on me. Goodbye MI9. Be ready for me because I will be returning soon." said Zoe to the chip because she knew that they could hear what she was saying. She throw the chip out of the window.

End of Video

"No wonder why should would go without saying goodbye. She hates us. She thought that we were coming and we let her down." said Aneisha sobbing and crying. Tom tried to comfort her but she didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry team but the head kept this all to herself. Some people knew even me but it was too risky and we had to. We had no choice." Frank replied looking down feeling ashamed. I couldn't believe that he knew where she was and he didn't say a word about her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me. She was suffering and she thought that we were coming. We did let her down and we deserve all the hatred. Zoe left because she thinks that she can only trust her family now." I said angrily. I felt like punching him but violence wasn't the answer.


	123. Tracking Zoe London

**Hi please continue to review my story**

"I knew how you would react and don't you think that I hate myself for all the pain that she went through. I was forced to leave it and I couldn't get it off my consience and I feel like I should be the one saving her." Frank replied sitting beside Keri who didn't say a word.

"Look at you all sitting there feeling sorry for yourselves when Zoe is out there hurting. She needs her friends around her and we need to be there for her." I said. I expected them to get up and look for her with me but they just sat down.

"I'm going to continue tracking her. Dan go out and look for her and Keri, Aneisha and Tom stay here helping me." I left the base feeling proud of myself. Finally I have a romantic gesture and I will use this opportunity to make it right.

Noone's POV

Keri, Aneisha and Tom were all baffled to why they weren't out there with Dan trying to look for her. Frank showed a map and there was 3 red dots. Tom looked at it for a minute and use the MI9 satellites to get a better view. He showed them an image of Zoe, Mimi and Robyn near the beach.

"But that's in Cornwall. Are you saying that Zoe didn't go anywhere at all and she was in England all along. Why didn't she tell anyone where she was going?" asked Aneisha. Frank knew that Zoe was having trouble trusting people after what happened and she was trying her hardest to.

"Because she isn't herself recently and she knows that we would try and follow her there. We need to go in my car and convince her to come back before Dan gets to her." Frank replied. Leaving, he locked the doors and they went in his car ignoring Dan calling their names.

"I can't believe that we are going to Cornwall without a bikini or swimsuit. We will just look like clowns." said Keri folding her arms. Tom was trying to reach out to Aneisha but she kept ignoring him and changing the subjects.

"Whatever, Keri. Babe, what is going on? Why do you keep ignoring me or trying to change the subject?" asked Tom. Aneisha looked at him. He didn't realize that she was crying so much that her eyes were starting to go red.

"I should have been there for her. No wonder that she is so close to Robyn and Mimi. She hates us. You heard what she said in the video." Aneisha replied. Frank wanted to be there for her too and felt like a coward for not going to.

"I know Aneisha but she was just angry at us but now she would have calm down. We can go and get her and have a serious conversation about all of this." said Tom. He was trying to be the supportive boyfriend that he is.

"Tom, I hate to admit this but you are wrong and we have to realize that she doesn't want us around her but we are going to prove our loyalty to her." Frank replied sighing. Keri just started playing with her nails.

"Frank, I have got something important to tell you and it is more important than life." said Keri. Since her encounter with the matermind, she has got excited over the most stupidest things like a skateboarding dog, a fish that could swim.

"What is it now, Keri? A fish that can't swim? A new nail polish? A new fashion line? Another series of Made in Chelsea?" asked Frank. Keri sighed waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"I'm pregnant, Frank with twins and I have already chosen names. Sophie and Stephanie." Keri replied. Frank was not expecting her to say that. His whole expression changed.

"Well that is very good of you to come to me about this. Anyway back to Zoe, we will be there in half an hour." said Frank. They didn't know how he worked that one out.

"But Frank it says that it take 3 hours and 51 minutes How the hell could you get there in time?" asked Aneisha. Frank pressed a red button and they were suddenly going at really fast paces that they felt a little sick. Frank was right and they arrived at Cornwall in less than 30 minutes which they thought was impossible but he was an agent and he was full of surprises.

"How did you do that Frank?" asked Tom pointing to the red button but he didn't want to spill the beans about how he did. Aneisha puked at the side of the road forgetting that some times she could get car sick if they were going really fast.

"An agent doesn't spill his best secret. Not even Stella knows about this and none of you are going to tell her about it. We have a mission to find Zoe." Frank replied looking around. He spotted the mini bus but no one was in there.

"So she is not in the mini bus. Where is she?" asked Tom looking around the place but there was no sign of her anywhere. Someone tapped Frank on the shoulder and he turned around to see Zoe there staring at them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Frank? How did you find me?" asked Zoe curiously staring at them. They were all nervous and weren't expecting her to be mad at them for finding her.

"I have my ways but the most important thing is that we go home right now. Dan is trying to find you. Why would you steal this mini bus?" asked Frank angrily pointing to the mini bus. Danielle started to cry and Frank reached out to hold her.

"Don't touch my baby. Do you think that I care about Dan? You are stupid to think that I would forgive MI9 for what they did." Zoe replied. Frank took two steps back and sighed sympathetically thinking that this was all his fault.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come for you myself but I was ordered not to and don't you think that I regret my actions. Zoe, you are basically my niece and we have to stick together." Said Frank standing there not knowing what to do. Zoe wasn't even looking at him she was too busy tending to Danielle.

"That was just a lie that we told Mr Flately. If that was Stella, you would move heaven and earth to find her but you didn't do the same for me and you say that we have to stick together." Zoe replied. Danielle stopped crying and started smiling. Frank knew that she was right.

"Yes you are right. I was a coward but I am sorry for what I did and if I could go back in time and save you then I would." Said Frank he was staring to cry but he closed his eyes so that they won't come out

"You did when we were imprisoned. I thought that you were my family but all you did was disappoint me and you come here telling me to come home. Why don't you to your perfect little family?" asked Zoe folding her arms. Robyn and Mimi just stood there staring at her not knowing what to do.

"My family is far than perfect. I have just found out that I have another daughter and you were the first to know which proves that me and Stella care about you and I am sorry for what happened. Please forgive me." Frank replied he couldn't hold the tears anymore and just let them out.

"Okay I guess I could forgive you for what you did. But I can't go back there. It is doing my head in and I need some space." said Zoe hoping that he would understand. Frank moved and hugged her.

"Okay but soon enough Dan is going to find you so be careful and I'm sorry about what happened. You need to come back and be your normal bright smart self." Frank replied kissing her head. Zoe was going to miss Frank very much.

"I know but things are getting a bit hetic and I guess I needed some space to think and I know that I have to come back home today." said Zoe looking down. Danielle looked at her mother and instantly thought that there was something wrong.

"Look we will attach this mini bus to my car so that we could get there in less than 30 minutes and you can face Dan or any other troubles." Frank replied attaching his car to the mini bus. Tom and Keri went into Frank's car and Aneisha wanted to talk to Zoe so she went into the mini bus. Zoe put the prams in and got them setttled and sat at the back.

"I know that the acting industry is really tricky but I feel like you were telling me that I couldn't be an actress before." said Aneisha sitting beside Zoe. Zoe realized what she was talking about and sighed.

"I feel like you are chasing a dream but if this is your dream then I will support you 120% and you are talking to the job ninja so I could always help you." Zoe replied. Aneisha burst in laughter.

"Thanks. I'll do that. What are you going to say to Dan when you see him?" asked Aneisha. Zoe's face changed from happy to extremely nervous.

"I'll tell him the truth. Not the whole truth obviously. The truth that I want to tell him and plus Neish I don't really want to talk about him. In a couple of days, I'll be on plane and me and him will be ancient history." Zoe replied. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to leave Cornwall the place where she could actually be a kid and enjoy her life.


	124. Homeless

**Hi it's really close to Dan's birthday and even I am excited. There is going to be drama in store for you guys.**

"Yeah but Dan won't stop coming after you. When Dan sets his eyes on something, he won't rest until he gets it. Dan is now looking for you and I think that there is a small chance that you two could end up a couple." said Aneisha. When she saw Zoe's reaction, she knew that she was mistaken because she clearly didn't want him.

"No way are we ever getting back together? We tried it befotre two times and it failed. The first time, he wouldn't leave me alone and he kept a tracker on my phone which I got rid of and he kept acting like a stalker following me around town and at that time I thought that it was KORPS and I got scared." Zoe replied looking at her bruise that she got on her arm. Aneisha wanted nothing but to get them back together but she knew that they weren't suited.

"I never knew that he did that to you. Ari, I love you but seriously you need to consider getting your head examined because you knew that Dan was not your perfect guy the first time round and you still went out with him again. What does that tell you?" asked Aneisha pulling a strange face at her. Zoe sighed thinking that she was being a complete idoit.

"Look I love you too but you can't make me feel any worse than I do already. I mean, I'm pregnant with his kids and I need to get out of this bloody country and start my new life. It's not fair on anyone if I stay." Zoe replied. Aneisha looked outside of the windows and she could see all the places whizzing past her.

"Yeah but I need you and even though I am coming with you it's still feels like we are being cowards by leaving Keri all alone with Dan." said Aneisha. She badly wanted to take Keri with her but she knew that Keri was really stubborn and hasn't spoken to her since Frank found out.

"You're right but Keri is a big girl and we were considering taking her with us but we have to talk to her about it." Zoe replied. Aneisha smiled weakly a her and Zoe instantly knew that there was something going on that she didn't know of.

"Keri will never go with us. Basicallly before you came back, Keri was called on a misson to go there and something happened which she wouldn't tell us about it and she was so scared after that. I think that KORPS got her when she was over there." said Aneisha. Zoe knew that Keri kept everything inside because she wasn't good at sharing things with other people mainly because she was scared that they might judge her.

Zoe knew better than anyone what happens if you mess with a organization like KORPS and she knew that when you get hurt by them that you wouldn't want to talk about it. "She is doing the same thing that I did. I didn't tell you guys about what happened to me because I was ashamed but Keri will come round and it isn't like Frankie is going to come after her again."

Aneisha smiled at her friend knowing that she could always come to her when she was worried about any subject. "Thanks but Keri never tells anyone anything about her past only that she was in KORPS and they made her a perfect clone. I'm worried about her. She is getting way attached to these babies and she needs to accept that maybe it would be best if she got them adopted. I love Keri but she needs to accept that she is not going to be able to pay for these babies."

Zoe understood where she was coming from but she also disagreed because she knew that she was going to be an amazing mum. "Yeah but she is a new mum and she wants to keep these babies and it is her decision."

Sky's POV

Well I have decided to skip school and stay at home. I am at home to find unpaid bills probbaly because Dad was saving up for New Zealand. This has always been our home. A dusty, rusty and damaged flat right above a family of talkative Spainish couple who are forever having fights. Everything was gone including the little things like the tooster which means no more warm bread for me. It looked so empty and abandonned. Someone was hammering at the wall and I walked outside to find a man putting up a sign that said that the flat was for sale.

"Hey what the hell do you think that you are doing? Put that ridiuclous sign down before I knock it down and you with it." I said looking up at the man who continued hammering not listening to what I was saying.

"I'm sorry missus but the man who owns the house is putting it back on the market so if I was you I would find somewhere else to play with your boyfriend." the man replied not looking at me. I didn't have any friends, family or even a boyfriend and I have no home because of my stupid greedy self.

"I don't have a boyfriend and that man who has put the flat on the market is my dad and he is in New Zealand." I said. I was kind of hoping that he would be able to help me but he looked like he had his own problems.

"Then go and live with your mother. What kind of father leaves his own daughter and goes half across the world? He must have left you money for the tube or a plane to go there and stay with him." the man replied. I walked back into the house closing the door behind me. I have never knew my mother and I always thought that my mum was with the angels and my dad never mentioned her because he was hurting. I looked at a letter that my dad left me.

Dear Skylar,

You may come back here for answers and might look for some money to come and find me but I have changed my credit card from Halifax to Llodys and I know that you will be upset but leave me alone from now on. If you even go looking for your mum, she is in Turkey and she has bipolar too and if you want to live in hospital then I guess you should go there too. Don't come to New Zealand because I have moved on. I am now dating a woman called Megan and I am living with Alex, Lauren, Ryan and Byron also I am not your dad anymore.

Bye forever,

Your ex-father Gerry Plickett.


	125. Just the two of us

**Hi sorry that I haven't been posting because I am too busy with my French GCSE and I have been studying for maths. Which has been boring! Anyway here is the next chapter of The Start of a brand new life.**

I looked at the note trying not to cry because he was already moved on from our mother to a woman called Megan. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Dan standing there with a bottle of vodka. I really needed it after the weekend that I have just had.

"Come in. I'm going to be homeless after a while and I have got no money or food. I'll get us some glasses." I said letting him in. He smiled at me as I opened the closet trying to find some glasses but there was nothing there.

"Gerry took everything and left you with nothing. I have spent my morning looking for Zoe but there was no evidence but a man said that he saw a redhead." Dan replied standing right in the middle of the room. I didn't want to hear about Zoe again because I really don't care.

"You were looking for her? Dan, she's gone. Anyway I am planning to get a job but I don't want to and there is bills and rent to pay. What am I going to do?" I asked walking back to him. The room was mouldy and damp and I knew that it was way too small.

"I could always move in and we could both get jobs and live here together. One of us might have to look after this place. Also I have to find a place for me, Danielle, Eddie and my mum." Dan replied. I never knew that he had Danielle and I knew that Zoe loved Danielle and she wasn't going to let Dan take her.

"Sorry but I can't have a screaming baby here. It was bad enough having Ryan here. This place needs to be sold so that I could get all the money." I said. Dan took some vodka from the bottle and I smiled at him. If I have him then I would be so happy.

"Not that Danielle. My half-sister. Apparently my mum got pregnant and she had a baby called Danielle. My daughter is gone." Dan replied. He got a text from some one and he walked straight out of the door leaving the vodka bottle. I grabbed the bottle and drank and drank because I couldn't even stop myself. There is nothing else to live for.

Dan's POV

I don't really understand why I went to Sky about this but I felt close to her all of a sudden maybe because she was like me a person who is feeling alone but less attractive obviously. I am now walking towards the Saint Hearts drive way because Frank texted me and on the way I had a little sniff of some coke because I couldn't help myself. Puking on the side of the road was something that I usually do after I take that and fainting. Staring at Frank's car, I saw something behind it. The stolen mini bus. I ran towards it but Frank stopped me.

"Let go of me, Frank. I want to see her." I said. He was finding it really easy to stop me being close to her and I feel like he is like another road block. A man who is trying to stop something that is meant to be.

"Hold on Dan. I want to talk you. Zoe needs some time to herself. So that is why she was in Cornwall for a day and now she wants to be on her own to think about things but she will see you soon so you have to be patient." Frank replied calmly with a serious face. I couldn't believe that he went to see her and didn't tell me.

"No after what you have done. You should be the one to stay away from her and you need to stay away from our baby." I said walking weirdly towards the mini bus but I didn't make it that far before I fainted. Dropping to the ground in agony. An hour later, I woke up to find everyone staring at me. I looked from side to side and saw them all looking at me. Lying in a hospital bed, having stuff pumped into my veins.

"Daniel, listen to the sound of my voice. I am so disappointed in you. They have been telling me all about your cocaine problem and how you have taken it for years. I mean, how stupid could you have been." said Frank. I lay there not wanting to talk to him.

"Frank, it was my decision to take cocaine in the first place and it isn't up to you to make descions for me or try to help me. You are not my dad." I replied harshly. There werre all these things being pumped into my veins but what I want more than anything is more cocaine because I'm feeling a bit depressed. I know that it is one of the side effects.

"Dan, you are lucky you have people like Frank taking care of you. He could be with one of his kids but he is with a selifish addict. Maybe you should be a little grateful." said Zoe. I turned to my right to see her there standing bored looking directly at me. I fiddled with my pocket trying to find my packet of cocaine but it wasn't there.

"Oh your little friend. He had to go but he says bye. We got rid of it for you. No need to say thanks. Who gave you the cocaine, Dan?" asked Shanice curiously. I suddenly started blushing like hell like I was ashamed. There were all there even Stella standing there looking at me like they were disgusted with me.

"I got it from a friend and that is all that you need to know. Okay I might have taken cocaine a few times. It doesn't matter." I replied angrily getting the cup of water beside my bed and started taking a few sips. It didn't taste that great it had this really weird strong taste.

"Oh I knew you weren't going to take your medication so I added it to your water. Daniel, I am a qualified nurse. I know about this kind of stuff. I did go to medical school." said Stella. I was surprised to find out this because she turned out as a spy. Frank looked surprised about this two.

"You went to medical school and became a nurse? Then why didn't you do anything with it and work as a nurse?" asked Frank. I sighed deeply and Stella looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I wanted to help other people in a different way than dealing with sick people. Don't you think this is about Daniel not me and my life desicions." Stella replied trying to change the subject. Tom and Aneisha was sitting down on the floor in a corner holding hands and whispering to each other which made me want to vomit.

"You are right but we will talk about this later. Daniel, you are really lucky if you think about it because you have a twin, sister, mother and friends who care about you." said Frank. Stella nodded and smiled like she wanted to be somewhere else. I looked around the room and I couldn't see my mother or family anywhere. Mum was probably with Danielle and Eddie with his girlfriend. I can't believe that my brother has a girlfriend!

"There aren't even here. They couldn't be bothered to see me and you shouldn't have come to see me because I am not some sick person." I replied trying to stand up. Stella helped me up and I looked at Zoe who didn't even bother helping me even though I was in agony.

"Good because I have give a monkeys if you were sick. I am going to stick around but not for you. For my friends." said Zoe looking at me hating me.

Lizzie's POV

I heard about Daniel but I suscepted that he would do something stupid but this is his mess and he needs to fix it on his own. I am walking around town trying to find a place for me and my family. We are about to be made homeless but I couldn't care less because I won't be here. I'm going back to Italy on Wednesday night. I know what you are all thinking I am the worst mother in the world but really I am doing them a favor. Eddie is going to Greece and I get to bring one person with me and I want to spend some more time with Danielle so I am taking her and we are going to live in my old house together. Just the two of us and she could go to school while I make money. The truth is that I have come back just for a break and I am going back to become a interior designer part time and I am going to do a course in teaching because I might want to be a teacher. I have reached Kevin's house and he burst out of the door taking the trash out.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? I mean what's the matter sweetheart?" asked Kevin. I haven't realized that I was crying for no reason maybe because I am a terrible mother and Daniel has turned out like a rebel.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying and I shouldn't be here. This isn't your business and you are properly busy packing." I replied walking away but Kevin went and caught up with me and pulled me into a hug.

"Even though I am not your dad. I still care about you and you know that you can come to me and depend on me no matter what. Let's have a cuppa and a proper catch up." said Kevin. I walked into his house and I could see that there was nothing there.

"It's Daniel. He is been so stupid and taking drugs. I am his mother and I didn't know this was happening or that he was an addict. I feel like it is all my fault. Now three kids are depending on me and I can't even stop us being homeless and I am going back to Italy on Wednesday evening." I replied sitting down on the floor. Kevin sat right opposite me and I really appreciated him talking to me because he was so understanding.

"I can't believe that he has been taking drugs. I can see that you are in a bit of a pickle but what do you mean by three kids?" asked Kevin and I realized that he doesn't know about Danielle because I never told him.

"I have a daughter called Danielle and she has come from New York and to be honest I am happy to see her. We are going to go to Italy together and live in Rome but there is something else Daniel can't come. I have money for only me and Danielle and I start work in a couple of days." I replied looking at his surprised face like he wasn't angry at me but proud.

"That is brilliant, Elizabeth. I am so proud of you but it is going to be hard to leave Daniel and tell him but he is now a man not a boy anymore and you have to think about you and Danielle first. It's the right thing to do and who knows when you have enough money you can pay for a ticket for Daniel." said Kevin. To be honest, sometimes I wish that I didn't have Daniel because he is like an annoying interfering boy and I can't deal with him anymore.

"No I can't bring Daniel because I never told anyone who I really am. They think that I am Elizabeth Woods, an orphan who has no parents and has grown up with her aunt and uncle. If Daniel comes, then I couldn't cope and I don't want him. So you have to take him." I replied practically begging him to. I know it is wrong but I need a break from him. Kevin looked shocked and froze on the spot.


	126. Finallyit's over

**Hi it is me and I am really excited myself because there is only 3 days until Dan and Eddie's birthday and something is going to happen but you have to wait and see what it is.**

"I can't do that, Elizabeth. I'm sorry but me and Charlotte are looking for a new start with Carlie and Charlie and we don't need Dan mucking it up for us. I love you with my whole heart but I can't look after your son for you." said Kevin. To be honest, I understand where he was coming from because Daniel can be quite a handful and I understand where he is coming from.

"I understand that and I know you are doing what is best for your kids and so am I by taking Danielle away from Dan because he could turn her into a rebel and she is like a sweet, delicate and fragile angel. Kevin, can we stay here with you for a while?" I asked hoping that he would say yes because I really need a place to stay while I wait to go to Italy.

"I will have to speak to Lottie but I know that she will say yes so get your stuff and come over. Like now." Kevin replied. I went over and hugged him tightly thanking him before leaving. Danielle was standing there outside the house.

"What the hell are you doing here? You are not following me everywhere are you? I have got something to tell you." I said but she didn't look so happy and I knew from my maternal instincts that something was wrong.

"Me first. I want to tell my dad that he has a daughter before it is too late." Danielle replied. I looked at the floor and I knew that it was a very bad idea because that could really ruin everything because he has his own kids to think about.

"That is a bad idea, Elle. Look me and you don't need him. He is going away and so are we." I said staring at her shocked face. I am so excited. We don't even look like we are mother and daughter as we walked down the street back to the house. We looked like sisters.

"Where? Is it in Europe or Asia?" asked Danielle. I looked at her for a minute and saw a beautiful girl who has the biggest heart and she is very good at education which means that she was educated well.

"We are going to live in Italy. In Europe, Elle. There are some beautiful houses and little lakes right in front of them and we could go on a boat ride and go to the beach." I replied. Danielle squealed in excitement eager to check it out on her phone.

"It's so beautiful. There are so many landmarks and it looks like an island paradise. So it is just you, me, Daniel and Eddie." said Danielle. I gulped realizing that I haven't told her the news. I didn't want to upset her but I also didn't want Dan.

"Elle, it is just me and you. Daniel is staying here to continue his studies and he will be living with his grandad. Also Eddie will be moving to Greece but we will still get to see them and we will call, text and even video chat them." I replied. Danielle looked a bit happier and I am happy to have such a lovely daughter.

"Yay! This will be great. But what about school?" asked Danielle. I saw a bit of her father in her because he is forever worrying about things and can never calm down and relax for even a second.

"There are schools there, Elle. Look let's go home and pack our stuff and then we will come back here. Elle, we are homeless." I replied. Danielle's mouth opened wide enough that a airoplane could fit in it.

"What? Mum, you said that we were going to Italy. You're a lying cow." Said Danielle storming off. I ran after her and pulled her arm and she folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"We are, sweetheart. But we were staying in that house because we had no where else to go and now I have the tickets and the passports so on Wednesday we will go and we will arrive on Thursday. Elle, we are fine and I can provide for you and me but Daniel can't come with us." I replied. Danielle looked even angrier when I said that. I gasped at what I just said.

"I can't believe that you are going to abandon him. He is your son and my half brother. We can't leave him to nothing." said Danielle. I looked down at the ground and thought about what I was going to do.

"Elle, he hasn't got nothing. He has mates who will provide for him and his future is all planned out. Babe, he hasn't got nothing and he can always come and visit us in summer. We will have enough money." I replied pulling her into a hug. I never knew being a mother was going to be this hard.

Zoe's POV

I knew that this was going to happen. I stormed out of the hospital carrying Zoella and Danielle. Sometimes I wonder if I am plain stupid for believeing a word that comes out of Dan's mouth. That boy will never change and I know that now and I know he wants me back but it's too late. I can't go to Cornwall now because I have t be there for Keri, Aneisha and Tom. They are my family and my friends. I am now with Keri in a shop where she is shopping. That girl takes hours to shop.

"Keri, me and my sisters have been considering things and we have been wondering if you want to move to LA with us?" I asked patiently waiting for an answer. Keri just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Zoe, I really appreciate the opportunity but I will have to say no. I want to raise my girls in London not in some boring place where there is lots of sun." Keri replied. I didn't quite understand why she would have said no because any girl would die to live somewhere hot not where there is barely any sun.

"Yeah I get that but I mean you would be helping us out and you could hang out with Tom and Aneisha." I said trying to convince her but she gave me this horrible look and I just shut my mouth completely. I mean, this is her decision and I can't force her into anything.

"Shut up. LA isn't some island paradise. Tom and Aneisha are foolish for staying there and I will do everything in my power to make them stay here where they could have money, children and a life. You are such an idoit, Zoe and you can't even realise it. I have never met someone so thick. People there do terrible things like hit you and make fun of you for what you do." Keri replied. Aneisha mentioned that something happened to Keri when she went over there for a mission. I looked at her and sighed.

"You could have just said no. Okay Keri you had one bad thing happen to you but that is not reason why Aneisha and Tom shouldn't come with me. You are wrong about LA. Robyn was right. You aren't worth taking to LA." I said. I hated fighting with her but she got me so angry and she didn't even care. Keri stood right in front of me. Aneisha had followed us and she was hiding in between the clothes but came out.

"I can't believe that you would talk to her like that, Ker. You don't get to decide for me and Tom. We want to go and maybe we should live there because there is nothing to come back to." Aneisha replied walking towards Keri and staring at her. I felt like this was going to turn into a fight.

"You are stupid too. LA is a bad place and when are you are going to realise that. I was humilated by my so called friends and they laughed at me and I was made a fool because they were KORPS agents and they hurt me." said Keri. I know understand why she hates it so much. Aneisha stepped back a bit.

"Yeah well sometimes Keri that kind of stuff happens but I know that I could survive and you are making this all about you as always. I have had to live under your shadow. I have to be second best to you and do you know what. I am sick of you telling me what I can and can't do because you are my friend not my mother. Stephanie and Sophie are unlucky to have such a selfish and horrible mother." Aneisha replied staring at her. Keri started crying when she mentioned Stephanie and Sophie and even I knew that she went a bit too far.

"Okay let's calm down, guys. You two are supposed to be friends. Keri, if you don't want to go to Los Angeles then you don't have to. I am not going to force you into anything. Aneisha, could you just apologize for what you said." I said. Aneisha's mouth opened and she looked at me like I was taking Keri's side.

"I thought that you were my friend. Not hers. She betrayed by sleeping with you, framed you for attempted murder and tried to get rid of you. She's a horrible selfish bitch." Aneisha replied. I placed my hand on my head and gave up. There were fighting like cats and dogs.

"She is a horrible friend bringing up that stuff from the past. She needs to realize that the past is the past and grow up and stop being such a brat." said Keri. Aneisha walked out of the shop before I could say anything.

Aneisha's POV

All I have ever done is be that girl's best friend, her rock, her guide and she has treated me like dirt and she is always the one to get the best missions and the best boys but now I have the future and the boyfriend and she can't even Dan. I mean, she is supposed to be my friend but she keeps acting like a selfish bitch. I know that she could go places and change people's lives but she doesn't even want to. She acts like because she is pregnant she can treat people like they are a piece of trash but I am done with her. Walking towards my house, I am thinking of what to say to my family. My house is only a few streets away from the shops. Before entering, I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Surprisingly my dad was home and so was my sister and my mother.

"Aneisha, perfect timing. I hope that you have found someone to take care of you. Like a drugs dealer or a drunken homeless man. You would fit in perfectly there." said my dad laughing and so was my mother and I couldn't take all the laughter. They were supposed to be my family.

"Yeah all of you laugh at me. I don't care. I am destined for greatness. You were right. Zoe and Shanice are amazing. They are my real family. They gave me a job. I will become an journalist and I could still have a place to stay and get my college degrees and be everything I can. Me and Tom are the future. You guys stay in the past." I replied. I didn't realize that Zoe was behind me and clapping.

"Finally you realize who your real family are. We are going to have so much fun in Los Angeles. Swimming, surfing and eating lots of frozen yoghurts." said Zoe. Aisha gasped and looked at Zoe then at me. She was so jealous well depending on her reaction.

"That is not fair. I want to go to Los Angeles. Daddy tell her that she is forbidden from leaving. You are still her father. Stop her please, daddy." begged Aisha shaking Dad. He got so annoyed that he went and slapped her arm. I was so surprised because she was his little angel and he would never even think of hitting her.

"SHUT UP! I forbid you from leaving here with Tom. I am your father and I say that you should marry someone else. Not some Turkish fool." Dad replied. Aisha tried her very hardest to contain her tears. I finally felt sorry for my sister like I should have done something to prevent it.

"Don't you ever call Tom that. He is more of a man than you could ever be. He gave me hope that I could do something that I really want to do. Get your mind out of the Elizabethan era! You don't decide my future for me." I said walking past him but he grabbed my arm.


	127. Tell me the truth

"How dare you talk to your father after everything I have done for you. I have nourished, clothed, fed and educated you and that Turkish fool has only messed you up. You listen to me, I forbid you from leaving London." Dad replied staring at me. I let go of his hand and looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I don't care what you think about Tom. I love him and that is all that matters not your stupid ideas about me. Maybe if you haven't disowned me then I would consider changing my mind but nah. You are not my father and you don't decide what I do and don't do." I said standing up to him. Dad hates it when someone stands up to him and disobeys him but I don't care. Zoe looked so proud of me and like I have finally accepted what has happened.

"I will stop you Aneisha Jones. I am your father and I decide your future. Now you can forget all these plans about America and you will stay here and marry a bloke called Harrison. He is a rich man and can give you the future you deserve. He lives on a farm and you will stay there with his other wife." My dad replied opening the laptop screen. I shut the screen and stared at him.

"I will never marry Harrison and you can't stop me not now or ever. Come on Zoe. You can help me pack for America and you know I might just live there and Daddy I slept with Tom this weekend." I revealed. Surprisingly my dad didn't stop me and Zoe went into my room. Zoe hasn't never been in my room before because my dad thought that she would try and steal something. She found it really unsual that I have so many books on drama that my dad doesn't know about.

"This is your room? It looks like a prison. I have a room like this in SKUL only smaller and less stuff in it. So you stood up to your dad like you didn't care about what he says." said Zoe. I imediately got some of my books and put them in carboard boxes. Annoyingly Aisha came into my room looking at me with those annoying and hateful eyes of hers.

"What do you want, Aisha? Get out of my room." I replied looking at her hand where a red and sore bruise was. When my dad gets angry with one of us, he hits us sometimes Jonah would come home 2 minutes late and he would slap him. That is how he got his bruise on his arm.

"All my life, I have had to try my hardest to get Dad's attention and all the time I have to be second best to you. You were the one with all the skills and qualifications and you made mum really proud but I failed in most of my studies and I was whipped." Said Aisha. She wanted more people to feel sorry for her but I wasn't. She was clever and passed every test coming first while I barely made it.

"What do you want? You want my sympathy. You want me to say Aisha I am sorry that you were clever and you passed every test. You were Dad's superstar and I was the person laughed at for wanting to be a superstar." I replied. Aisha looked at me and sobbed a bit. Zoe looked at me expecting me to do something to stop her crying.

"I didn't pass every test. I cheated in most of my tests so that I could please Dad. I always sat next to the cleverest kid in class and copied off him because I can't do those things. You were my best friend because you have hope and now it is going to be just me, mum and dad. Please don't go, Aneisha." said Aisha crying. She looked really ugly when she cries and she looks like she just lost a puppy. Her hair was all over the place.

"You will survive, Aisha. You survived the weekend without me and you are too old to have me looking after you. It's time I went away." I replied. She was my sister and I secretly love her to bits but she is too old to be playing these games.

Dan's POV

So since my friends have found out that I have been taking drugs, they have all deserted me leaving me in the hospital with all those nurses and doctors looking down at me like I was stupid and didn't know what I was doing. The whole time I have been there, I have been wondering why Eddie or Mum didn't come to see me and the only reason why I think that they would not come to see me is that Eddie is with his girlfriend and Mum is packing up all of our stuff. Leaving the hospital, I decided to go staright home to confront my mother about why she left me. On the way home, I bumped into Sean.

"So they let you out then? Everybody knows about your little habit. To be honest, I can't wait until I go to Canada and take Selena with me." said Sean. I haven't realized that everyone was staring at me as I walked the narrow and staright streets home.

"Forget about Canada. Mate, you aren't going there any time soon. I will drag you out of that plane if I have to and plus don't you remeber when I was sleeping with your girlfriend." I replied. I knew what was coming next a ball full of pain and me dropping to the ground clutching my face or my stomach.

"Yeah well no girls would like to go out with you now. Not even your own friends like you anymore. Zoe doesn't care about you anymore and she is preapred to travel half way across the world to get away from you. What does that tell you about your relationship?" asked Sean laughing a bit. I hated him because of the way he joked about my relationship with Zoe.

"We have got a daughter together and she can't take her away from me. I can't stay away from her and I won't because I love her." I replied looking at him. Zoe walked past us carrying some boxes for Aneisha and Aneisha was right behind her.

"Zoe, Daniel assumes that Danielle should stay with him because he is her father. He plans to go to the courts and get custody." said Sean even though it was a big lie. Zoe stopped and turned back and looked at me.

"He can do that. He doesn't even have the money to pay for a lawyer and no judge would give Danielle to you. They would look at your record and award her to me. I know that. So there was the drug dealing, lies, more drug dealing and the small matter of sleeping with my sister and now she is pregnant with your kids. They would think you are a joke." Zoe replied looking at me. I felt like I have to stand up for what I believe in.

"Yeah well we have had our fair share of troubles but you can't use our separation to punish me and take Danielle away from me. That is not fair and you know it." I said hoping that she would change her mind and say that she would stay.

"Why not? I deserve to have Danielle. It is already done and dusted. I have full custody of Danielle and you don't get to decide her future. She wouldn't even know that you exist. I think if she grew up knowing who you were, she would be ashamed to call you her father. You are disgusting, pathetic excuse for father and I am taking Danielle far away from you to give her the upbringing that she deserves." Zoe replied walking away with Aneisha towards Tom's place. Sean started giggling a bit at me.

"Well, that told you. Zoe doesn't want you and neither does Danielle. You are all on your own. Good luck Dan but I have packing to do." said Sean walking away from me. He was right. I was on my own. My family couldn't give a monkeys about me and neither does Zoe. As I walked to the house that was about to be demolished, I thought of everything that I have done to my friends and how much they hate me. Mum was already packing up all of our stuff and placing in into boxes as I came in.

"Daniel, I heard about the drugs and I was coming to see you but I never expected you to be discharged this soon but it is amazing because I have got some news to tell you." said Mum sitting on the chair smiling at me. I have never seen her this happy and I wondered what she was going to tell me. Danielle came downstairs and came and sat beside Mum. They were so alike that it was freaky.

"What's the news, mum? I have had the worst day of my entire life and now I have to lose all my mates so let it be good news." I replied. She took out two tickets to Italy.

"We are going to Italy. It is going to be amazing and there are schools there and I already have a job and we are going to enjoy the amazing sun, landmarks and the house is like a dream." said Mum. I loved the sound of it all ready and couldn't wait to go there.

"Mum, this is amazing. I knew that you would come up with an amazing plan. But what about Danielle and Keri?" I asked. Mum looked at me wondering what I was going on about.

"These tickets aren't for you. It's for me and Danielle to go to Italy together alone. You and Keri can stay here. I had to make a decision and I only have two tickets." Mum replied. I couldn't believe that she was taking Danielle instead of me. She only knew her five minutes and I was her son and she spent her entire life with me.

"Why are you taking her? She isn't your daughter. You have only known her five minutes and she is your first choice. I am your son and I love you. Danielle doesn't need you. She could go back to the gutter that she came from." I said. Mum did something unexpected. She slapped me across the face. My face turned a bright colour of red.

"I am taking Danielle because she deserves it. I wish I never gave birth to you. I wish I sent you away instead of her because I never wanted you. Only Danielle and Eddie. I spoke to Kevin today and he said that he could put you up for a few days." Mum replied. The things that she said hurt me like a sting.

"Really? He is taking me to LA with him. That's amazing and I can't wait to go and see the look on Zoe's face when she finds out." I said. Now all those stuff don't matter because I am leaving too and I can be with Zoe.

"No you fool. He is letting us stay with him for a few days. He said that he doesn't want to take you to LA with him. He has got a family to think about. You are not his son and you aren't mine either." Mum replied putting the tickets into her bag. Danielle didn't say anything.

"That is so not fair. I have been his son for 16 years and suddenly when he gets a new girlfriend and two kids and a load of step children. They are more important than me." I said. Mum nodded. I expected her to say that he was thinking about me and he loved me the same.

"What do you expect me to say? He has other people to think about. He doesn't want you there with him, Daniel. Go to Greece with your brother." Mum replied. Eddie came into the room really happy and smiley.

"No way is he coming to Greece with me. I have had to live with him my whole life and suddenly I get the better opportunity and he has to live with me." said Eddie. I felt like nobody wanted me. Not even my brother who I have spent 9 months in Lizzie's womb with.

"Okay Eddie. I know that you and your twin have had your troubles but he is your brother and you have to take him because I can't afford it." Mum replied. Eddie looked at mum. Danielle stood up like she was going to say something.

"Can we all just calm down please? Some one has to look after Dan and I think it should be his father." said Danielle. I hated her already. She reminded me of Keri because of all her strength.

"Elle, his dad is in prison. Can we all leave the building? I have packed all your stuff and it is upstairs. Go upstairs and get your stuff." Mum replied. Annoyed, I walked upstairs with Eddie who had a love bite on his neck.

"Why don't you want me to come to Greece with you?" I asked him entering the room where all the stuff was packed. Eddie ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Because I have had to live with you all my life and be second best in everything. Dan, you have MI9 who would look after you. I have got a girlfriend and she is coming to live with me in Greece and I don't need you mucking it up for me by sleeping with her." Eddie replied grabbing all the bags with his name on it. I knew that Billie was his but it doesn't mean that I don't think about sleeping with her.

"You love her. I understand that. I love Zoe. Every time I see her I get butterflies and the only thing that I can think of doing is kissing her and feeling her body against mine." I said picturing it. Eddie rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah well I have slept with Zoe too. It doesn't matter because she doesn't love you back. Every time she sees you, she sees a guy who is a druggie, aggresive and annoying." Eddie replied staring at him. The door bell rang and thinking it was Zoe I raced downstairs fixing my hair so it looked perfect. But it was only Sky.

"Hi Sky. I thought that you were Zoe but never mind. How are you doing and is that for me?" I asked looking at the present that was wrapped in my hand. She turned it over and it said Eddie's name on it.

"It's for Eddie. I am running late so can you give it to him for me please?" Sky replied. I nodded and she ran towards the gate. Before I had the chance to put the present in the bin Eddie grabbed it.

"Nice try. Sky is so nice to be giving me a leaving present." said Eddie. I can't believe that she gave him a present and not me. Eddie tore off the wrapping paper to see a book on advanced politics and there was a little writting inside which said To Eddie Have a nice time in Greece from Sky.

"Yeah a crappy one about law and stuff. She probably going to get me a present for my birthday." I replied. Mum came into the corridor with Danielle expecting to see us with all of of our bags.

"Boys! Get your stuff right the instant so we can go." said Mum strictly. She sounded a bit like Mrs King when she is angry with Roly for eating so much chocolate. That's it! I still have Roly, Lady J, Preston and everyone else at school.

"Okay we will be five mintues tops." Eddie replied running upstairs to get all of his stuff. I raced after him getting all of my stuff. I never realized that I had so much stuff and it was really difficult to carry everything. It took us 3 minutes to get everything and get downstairs.

"Finally how long does it take to get some stuff? Let's go." said Mum opening the door. Danielle had only one bag to carry and it was so unfair. Mum locked the doors and got her car keys from her pocket. Mum drives the oldest ugliest car you could ever imiagine and we hate going in it because it is really small and it makes the other cars look like giants.

"Put all of your stuff in the back." said Mum. It was really hard to fit everything into the back of mum's car and it looked so packed. Danielle sat at the front while me and Eddie were squashed at the back.


	128. We can't let them stay

**Hi it is me and I hope you are ready for an explosive couple of chapters. What is Dan going to do and what is he planning with Zoella? All these questions will be answered soon.**

"You aren't taking this thing to Italy are you? It is tiny Mum and we need a much bigger car." Danielle replied. Eddie gasped when she said Italy.

"You two are going Italy? That's fantastic because Greece isn't that far from Italy and I could always come and visit you two." said Eddie. Mum nodded and she started driving. As we drove, people laughed at the size and colour of the car. It was so embarrassing. We reached Kevin's house in less than 20 minutes and I was happy to get out of that car. Danielle knocked on the door while I got all of my stuff out of the car. Kevin opened it.

"Hello you must be Danielle. Come in all of you. We have shipped all of the furniture so that means there are no beds and even the kids are sleeping on the floor." said Kevin staring at us. He looked much more happier and he wasn't wearing a suit like he used to. He was wearing some shorts and a top.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for a while Kevin. You have been so kind to us and we are grateful for everything you have done for us." Lizzie replied. I can't believe that she was calling him Kevin instead of Dad.

"Lizzie, you can call him Dad. He is our dad after all." I said. Kevin looked really uncomfortable with my suggestion like he didn't want to be called that by us.

"No Kevin is fine. Come in." Kevin replied letting us in. I was surprised by the fact that he wasn't kidding. Everything was gone and there was no beds or sofas so we have to sleep on the floor.

"Everything is gone. You aren't going until Thursday so why is everything gone?" I asked him as we entered the living room. It wasn't even a living room. It was just a room with nothing in it.

"Me and Lottie want to move immediately so we are sorting everything now. I have quit my job and got my last pay cheque and sent it on a ticket. Lottie and I are getting married." Kevin replied. My heart sank. That meant there was no way that things could go back to normal.

"But you are already married to Katy. What is going to happen to your marriage?" I asked him. He didn't look that happy when I said that name.

"Katy and I were never really married. We only pretended to be and she is in prison and I have to move on. Me and Lottie are going to move away from here for a fresh start." Kevin replied. Mum slapped my hand telling me to stop saying that name.

"Congratulations, Kevin. I hope it goes well for you. Daniel, stop it." said Mum giving me a look that could only be described as a death glare. Like she was going to kill me if I didn't stop speaking.

"So where is Zoe and Danielle?" I asked him. He didn't have the faintest clue where she was and his face said it all.

"She is out with friends probably and Lottie is at the day care and she will be back any second so I need you to hide until I tell her." Kevin replied. Someone opened the door and walked in.

"Kevin, I am home." screamed Roberta. She walked into the living room and gasoed when she saw all of us standing there. She took two steps back in fear.

"Roberta, they have no where else to go and I was just doing them a favor and you can't tell your mother just yet." Kevin replied scared of what Charlotte might do.

"You shouldn't be scared of mum. Ari would probably whip your ass. They shouldn't be here. He does drugs and they are babies in the house." said Roberta. She had the pram and was about to walk out of the door.

"Roberta wait. Keep them distaracted for like a whole day and then we could tell her what has been going on." Kevin suggested. Even I knew that was a really bad idea. Zoe came into the house with her mother.

Glancing across at the room full of the people, she gasped when she saw Dan in the center of them all. Her worst enemy was in her home and she couldn't believe what Kevin has done and how stupid he has been to invite them into their home without even confronting them. It was so typical of Kevin to put them first even though they weren't his real kids and he had his own kids to protect. Breathing rapidly, she looked to her mother for advice.

"Mum, we can't let them stay. We have children here and they come first. I can't believe that you would have made the decision to invite them into our home without even telling us." said Zoe angrily. She walked to the pram that was parked in the corridor and gazed upon her beautiful, innocent children who didn't have a clue how hard it was for her.

"I am sorry but Elizabeth came to me and she really needed a place to stay and it isn't forever. They are only staying for a couple of days." Kevin replied innocently. Charlotte looked at him as if she was disappointed with his decisions. Zoe took a deep breath in order to clear her thoughts.

"No I am sorry, Kevin. They are your real family. I was stupid to believe that you could care for our children. You need them and you don't need us." said Charlotte. Charlie and Carlie looked at each other wondering what they were saying and what she meant. Kevin was preapered to beg for her not to finish things with her.

"I do need you. I was just being supportive. I know that I have made a few mistakes in my life but I am now completely over my past life. I love you and I want to be with you and the kids. I don't care about them anymore." Kevin replied. Looking at his face, Charlotte went upstairs to her room hoping for some peace and quiet.

"You always have to do this to our mother don't you. You promise the world to her then you just give up on her and us. We needed you and all you could think about was them not us." said Carlie running after her mother to make sure she was okay. Kevin looked at her daughter seeing a bit of Charlotte in her. Charlie didn't even bother talking to her. He followed his sister without saying a word.

"I have lost them. They don't want them anymore and neither does she. I thought that-" Kevin replied. Zoe knew exactly what he was going to say. He was going to say that they culd all get along without a hitch.

"We are never going to get along. You made your choice to let them in not thinking of your children or your future wife or even us. If you marry our mother, then we will become your step-children and trust me that may not ever happen." said Zoe calmly explaining what his actions have cost him. Roberta felt sympathy towards Kevin. She thought that he was stupid to believe that they could get along and they would be some happy family.

"I know that but I thought that they could accept them for my sake. They have made some mistakes in their time but that doesn't mean that they are bad people. If Charlotte could see that they were normal and friendly then I am sure that she would let them stay." Kevin replied. He was hoping that they would be able to talk to her for them. Walking down the stairs, Charlotte came back downstairs alone with tears in her eyes.

"They aren't normal and friendly. Daniel does drugs and what if he tries to harm my grandchildren. If he does something stupid then he is out of here." said Charlotte being the reasonal one and giving them a chance. Zoe wondered where Keri was. Maybe she was having a tough time dealing with everything.

"I promise you that if he does something to harm the babies, you or anyone then he is out. I'll chuck him out myself." Kevin replied moving towards Charlotte. Slowly, Kevin pulled her into a hug thanking her for her decision. Zoe knew that she was going to have to stay with him so it was better if she told him the ruless. Carefully, she opened the door to see them all standing them shaking because it was so cold in the room.

"You can stay for a while but I have a couple of rules. 1) Don't go through my stuff. 2) Don't go near my children ever. 3) Stay out of my way and then maybe we could get along but I only have three rules and you have to obey them at all times." said Zoe. They all nodded but she noticed that Dan didn't nod or agree with what she was saying to them.

"Danielle is my daughter too and she misses me. I need to see her little face and hands." Said Dan stepping forward towards Zoe. She laughed a bit and didn't say anything to make him shut up. Zoe knew that he wasn't going to give up until he saw her.

"I decide if you see her. Once I am back home, I am going to get a court order that says you have to stay away. I am going to bring up Danielle on my own and I don't need you runing her life as well as mine. I said stay away." Zoe replied pushing him back gently. Dan could feel his heart pounding rapidly like he was having a panic attack.

"I am still going to be a part of her life and you know it. No court order is going to stop me seeing my daughter. I am her father and she stays with me from now on. I can provide for her." said Dan even though he had no money or future. He still believes that he could give Danielle what she needed.

"Dan, you have no money to your name and you are staying in this house for a while. Everything is probably half way to Los Angeles that includes her cot and other bits. It is too late. If you wanted Danielle so badly then you would have come and visited her." Zoe replied. Dan looked in the corridor and saw her there right in the corridor playing with her teddies that her mum bought her.

"I didn't have enough time to see her but that doesn't mean that she wasn't in my thoughts all the time. You can't take her away. I won't let you." said Dan furiously. Zoe could see rage in his eyes like he wanted to punch the wall just to make the pain go away.

"You had time to see her but you decided to take drugs instead. You will never see that kid again. I will make sure that you never see her face again. You are not part of her life and she doesn't want you." Zoe replied walking out of the door and picking her up and showing her to Dan. Dan thought she was so small.

"Let me hold her." said Dan. His arms yearned her touch. She was so small and cute that he wanted to eat her up. He looked at her and realized that she looked more like her mother.

"No. Dani, let's go upstairs and we can go and play with your big sister. You two are so alike and so adorable." Zoe replied holding Zoella in her other arms. She was quite heavy for a child who has been living in SKUL.

"Don't compare my beautiful daughter to your abomination of a child. She deserves to die." said Dan. Ignoring his snide remarks about Zoella, she walked upstairs with her daughters in her arms. She felt like she was protecting them and she wasn't going to let anybody harm her not a villian or a drunken homeless man.

"Shut up!" Zoe replied from the top of her lungs making sure that he could hear what she was saying. Entering, her room she noticed that they had cleared out everything including her clothes and her jewelrey. Placing them on the ground, Zoe sat on the floor because there was no bed or anything to put them on.

"Mummy is going to look after you and noone is ever going to hurt my little angels. My little princesses are going to be big and healthy and they will never ever be alone or lonely because they have Mummy." said Zoe in their little tiny ears. She couldn't help but notice that they enjoyed exploring their surrondings. Zoella couldn't properly walk but she was really close to.

"Yeah. Mummy is going to save you from the big bad wolf who is now nesting downstairs." Mimi replied looking at her. She placed her hands on her head and couldn't believe that she actually let them stay here.

"Well I didn't have a choice. They are Kevin's ex children and he wants them to stay then I guess that they can stay but it is going to be tough." said Zoe. Danielle was trying to crawl but ended up sitting on the floor playing with her pink elephant.

"Yeah I know. But we better get used to them. Eddie, Danielle and Elizabeth are alright but Dan is the problem. We have to protect Danielle and Zoella at all times. No one should leave them on their own." Robyn replied. Zoe knew that she had to deal with Dan on her own but she was lucky to have sisters who were willing to help her out.

p


	129. Such a bad idea

**Hi Guys. The countdown to Christmas is going and only 7 days left. Here is the next chapter and it shows what Dan plans to do to Zoella. **

"I am sick of the words that he is calling Zoella like she is doing something wrong. Look after them for a minute. I have to sort Dan out." said Zoe leaving the room. Furiously, she walked downstairs and went back into the livingroom to find them all shivering with fear but she walked right out because she had an idea. She turned the tempreature in the living room to really hot. Then she casually walked back in there.

"Isn't it really hot in here or just stuffy? I feel so hot and to be honest I preferred it when it was cold." said Eddie fidgeting with his buttons. The minute Zoe went into the room, she could feel the heat on her like she has been in the sun too long.

"Sorry but the thingy is broken so it would be like this all night long so enjoy your stay and Dan don't ever call my daughter names or you can have me to deal with." Zoe replied. Dan laughed thinking that she was funny and she was pretending and decided to test her.

"Zoe, your daughter is so fat that you can't hold her in your arms. When Zoella went to the zoo and saw all the pigs she said we are family. Zoe, when your daughter grows up she is going to be a door mat." said Dan. He started laughing really loudly but no body else was laughing. Zoe stormed over to him and jumped onto of him so that he fell to the ground and started punching him.

"Stop it! You are hurting him." Lizzie replied. Zoe didn't pay any attention to what she was saying and continued punching him. Dan didn't even bother fighting back.

"You're not my mother and you can't tell me what to do." said Zoe slapping him across the face. She realized what she was doing. She knew that he wanted this and expected her to punch him but she was stronger than that so she got off him and walked straight out of the room without even looking at him.

Dan was lying on the floor and he could feel pain everywhere. In his arms, legs, hands but what he wanted to know more than anything is why she got out of the room and ran away like a coward. Lizzie tried to help him up.

"Daniel, you should try not to provoke people and you see the consequences of your actions. This is going to be happening to you a lot if you don't stop. Can't you act like a civilised human being." said Lizzie looking at him like he did something really wrong. Dan didn't understand why she was having a go at him when he didn't fight back.

"I didn't fight back. When are you people going to see that she did all of this? My precious face and I should tell Kevin that she did all of this." Daniel replied walking out of the room despite all of his mother's complaints. As he reached upstairs, he didn't quite understand which room he was in.

"What are you doing up here? You ain't wanted here so why don't you just leave? Kevin doesn't want you or your family." said Charlie standing at the top of the stairs holding two glasses of water. Daniel felt rage and he wanted to show him who was boss but he knew that he was just some stupid little kid.

"Beat it kid. I'm Kevin's favorite not you. I know that he will never forget about me and my family. He ain't happy with your family." Daniel replied trying the first room. He opened it carefully to see Kevin there and Charlotte sitting beside him admiring the way that he typed on the computer and finding it really hard to keep her hands off him. As the door slowly and carefully creaked open and Dan stepped into the room Kevin stared at him wanting him to leave so that he could be alone with Charlotte.

"Daniel, what's the matter with your face? What are you doing in our bedroom?" asked Kevin staring at Dan's sore and red face. Charlotte sighed as Kevin stood up to help Dan. She thought to herself why he was so interested in that family and not his own.

"Zoe is abusing me. It happened only a couple of mintues ago. You need to control that mad daughter of yours. If I wasn't in love with her then I might have smacked her." Dan replied. Charlotte stood up looking up at the ceiling hoping that this was all a dream.

"Sometimes I wish the ground would swallow me up whole. My daughter may be all sunshine but she does have a bad side too. Sometimes she would hit you but you should never provoke her. Stay away from her or I will chuck you out on the streets myself." Said Charlotte. Dan didn't know if that was a threat but he really didn't want to push her buttons. Kevin looked at her as she walked downstairs towards the living room.

"I don't know why you want to marry that girl because she is so rude. Maybe you should try controlling methods. I swear you should just dump her and be with us, your real family or have you forgotten everything we have been through? You abandonned us when we needed you most and you don't even seem to care that your future step daughter is hitting me." Daniel replied. Kevin sat on the bed looking up at him. For some reason he felt responsable for what happened to him like he made him rebellious, rude and a druggie.

"You're right I don't care about her hitting you because even though I have only known her for a couple of days I love her she is basically my daughter and you love doing this don't you hurting people. She is a great mum, sister and daughter. You were never really my son and to be honest before I knew the truth I couldn't give a monkeys about you. Charlotte is my fiancee and soon I'll make her my wife because I love her and my past life doesn't matter to me anymore. I only let you in because I felt sorry for you. Since you were a child, you would try to control any situation that you could and you were so good at it." Said Kevin staring right in his face. Daniel knew that he was the closest thing to a father that she has and he could give him his blessing to marry her. He disliked the things that he was saying about him but he cared more about Zoe and their future.

"You are her step father so you can give me your blessing and I know the truth that me and Eddie mean a lot to you not these horrible spolit kids of yours." Daniel replied. Shocked, Kevin stood there considering what he was going to do and why he wanted to marry him but to be honest he didn't want Dan as his son in law and he knew that Charlotte didn't want him.

"I am sorry Daniel but no you can't have Zoe's hand in marriage. Mainly because she doesn't want you neither does her mum, Charlie and Carlie and me. Sling your hook." said Kevin opening the door. Dan could hear all these giggles coming from the room directly opposite his. He quickly opened the door expecting Zoe to be playing with Danielle and Robyn and Shanice to be talking and laughing. When he came in, he could see Zoe playing with Zoella playing with her arms and legs and it sickened him. Danielle was just standing there bored.

"You are a good girl for mummy. You will be so happy in LA with your little sister. You are so adorable, Zoella and mummy loves you so much." said Zoe smiling as Zoella was laughing gently. Not realizing that Dan was there, she gently stroked her stomach and continued playing with Zoella.

"How could you worship that thing? You aren't even playing with Danielle. It is like you don't care about her. You are neglecting her." Dan replied angrily looking at Zoella then at Zoe wondering why she wasn't playing with her. Zoe turned around to look at him placing Zoella on his lap and stroking her hair.

"No I am not. Soon she would start crying and then I will look after her. She is my daughter after all and just beause I am looking after Zoella and playing with her for a minute and Danielle is sitting there. I love them both equally." said Zoe grabbing Danielle and placing her next to Zoella. Danielle looked at Zoella and Zoe could feel the bond between them and she knew that they would get along just fine.

"Don't put them together. Danielle is an angel and Zoella is a devil. I wish she was never born and you aren't her mother any more. She is poisoning you with her beauty and grace and you need to break free." Daniel replied looking at her expecting her to get up and hit like she did earlier but she just sat there watching him. Weirdly, Dan took a step back not realizing how much Zoella looked Zoe and how beautiful she was even though he didn't want to admit it.

"She is my baby. What are you doing here, Dan? You thought that this was the bathroom so you could take more coke." Said Zoe. Her sisters could feel the tension between Ari and Dan and knew that he was furious. He wanted to just suck the life out of Zoella.

"No I am off that now because I want to be the best father for my daughter. The custody battle is back on, You may have won now but you will lose her soon. Also, Kevin gave me his blessing so the wedding will be soon and it would be in the school hall." Dan replied. They all thought that he was joking so started laughing because it was so small and the roof was leaking and there was also cobwebs and spiders because Frank doesn't clean in there.

"Classy. You will get married on the stage and when you say your vows you will bounce to the other side of the room and you will have your honeymoon in the school toliets. Hilarious Daniel." said Mimi laughing. She could hardly contain her giggles because it was that funny. Daniel looked surprised when Zoe started laughing at his proposal.

"It isn't a joke. I am serious. I want you to be my wife. Soon we will be married and you can pay for the honeymoon. It will be perfect just me, you and Danielle." Dan replied looking at Zoe's reaction. She stayed calm and didn't do anything violent and sat there bored.

"Well it has been a very long day and I want to get to sleep now because it has been 9 hours since I came back and I want to get my babies to bed." said Zoe. Dan had a idea to stop this relationship between Zoe and Zoella. He knew that she couldn't have a relationship with her if she wasn't there. He knew exactly what he had to do. Silently, he walked out of the room and raced down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find something. Opening the door, he found what he was looking for and grabbed it.

It was a knife.

He knew that he would probably go to prison but he didn't care because Zoella would be gone and Zoe would be angry and upset but she would be freed of the curse that Zoella placed on her and she would be happy eventually. He planned to stab her right in the center so that there is no way that she could survive. It was really risky to do it when Zoe was protecting her so he planned to do it when she was asleep and by the time she wakes up she would find her daughter dead and she will have no choice but to stay. It was only 8 oclock and he knew that she would be getting ready for bed. Dan thought to himself the charges that would be sentenced to like child abuse and murder. He would be giving up any chance of him and Zoe but he knew that he was doing the right thing. Placing the knife in your pocket, he didn't realize that he was saying all of these things out loud and Mimi and Robyn heard everything. They raced upstairs to warn their sister.

"Dan is planning to kill Zoella." said Robyn out of breath. Even though, she was used to running really long lengths she was exhausted because she was forced into eating a cheese burger by Mimi but she enjoyed it.

"What? How do you know this?" Zoe replied scared for her daughter's life. She clutched Zoella tight. Robyn looked like she wanted to faint because she was that tired. Looking at the both of them, she knew what she had to do.

"He was mumbling about it. The attack is at night and when we are all asleep. What are you going to do, Bella?" asked Mimi thinking about what Dan was talking about. Zoe got out an old skul toy that she used to have. It was an old baby but with a few little adjustements they could make her look like a real baby.

"We know what he is up to. On my phone, I am going to record Zoella crying and place it in the fake baby and he would think it is Zoella. When he stabs her, he would think that he has won but he hasn't. We are going to hide Zoella away and then Mimi would wake up and start screaming. Then Dan would leave and we would get out of the house with all of our stuff and mum would get rid of them." Zoe replied. They all nodded. Suddenly out of the blue the door opened and they thought that their plan was rumbled because it was Dan but it wasn't it was their mum carrying some plates of food.

"So Dan is planning to kill Zoella? I am going to kill him right now before he has the chance to do anything." said Charlotte angrily walking out of the room but the girls pulled her back in and closed the door.

"No. Then he would know that we know. We have got this sorted, Mum. All we need you to do is to chuck him out of the door. We will pretend to take her to the hospital but actually we are going to a hotel." Zoe replied booking a hotel on her phone. Mimi had a better idea to make it more realistic.


	130. A mix of both worlds

**Hi It's me. I am so excited because Dan is going to try to kill Zoella in the next chapter.**

"We need to go to the hospital. Zoella may not be sick but we need to make it as realistic as possible. Tomorrow we will tell everyone that she has the chance of surviving just. Then you would go and collect her and Dan would find out that she is not sick. Then we would threaten him saying that we will tell the police." said Mimi looking at them. Their mum looked at her girls and pulled them into a hug. They all laughed and smiled at each other.

"I am starving and plotting is hungry work." Robyn replied getting her plate of food and she started eating. Zoe was scared fearing that her plan won't work and she would lose her daughter forever.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see the look on Dan's face when he is exposed to murder. Of course he wouldn't be arrested but he will be terrified that no one finds out the truth." said Mimi smiling at Zoe who was feeling a little uneasy. Dan was downstairs watching his family moan about how hot it is. He knew it was only a matter of time before he puts his plan into action and Zoella dies. He didn't want to do it but it had gone way too far because Danielle was being treated like a second class citizen.

"It's so hot, Mum. Can't we go back to the house and stay in the warm house and have a cup of tea and some cookies? I'm starving." complained Danielle. It was so hot that Eddie started to breath through his mouth like a dog hoping that he would be cooler.

"No baby. We will just have to survive with what we got. I'm sure that they will allow us to eat something." Lizzie replied entering the kitchen and looking through the drawers for food but there was little to eat except for bread, a squashed jam donut and some honey.

"So much for surviving with what we got. I say that we should go out. It is already 8 o'clock and we haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Wow it has been a short day." said Eddie eating some bread. Danielle looked through the freezer hoping that she would find something to eat. She found some frozen chicken nuggets, vegetables and garlic bread.

"Well done Elle. Look, your sister has made us a big meal. We will eat like kings and queens tonight." Lizzie replied trying to switch on the gas but it wasn't working. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. Lizzie surprisingly did really well in her GCSE's but she was really intelligent when it comes to History.

"At least it is a bit cooler in here I guess. Even though there are no gas we could still have baked beans and bread. They probably forgot to pay the gas bill." said Dan. Lizzie looked at him wondering if he was ill or there was something wrong with him. Dan suddenly become really wise.

"What is wrong with you, Dan? Since when did you know about paying bills. You are still a baby and expect things to be doing things for you." Lizzie replied. Eddie laughed when his mum said that Dan was a baby because it was really funny but true.

"No I could survive if you went to Italy and you went to Greece. I don't care about that. I will still have Kevin and Zoe and Danielle. My real family." said Dan. Kevin came downstairs grabbing a chocolate from the sweet cuboard where they didn't check.

"No you don't have either of us. You have Keri. By the way, where is that girl? Isn't she supposed to be living with you?" asked Kevin. He went and opened the door and there was Keri and he was surprised to see her bump which was growing at unbelieveable speed.

"Are they here?" asked Keri breathing really quickly. Kevin let her in and directed her into the kitchen where they all were. Lizzie looked at her bump and opened really wide.

"You're pregnant! This is unbelieveable. Dan, see what you have done. You are going to bring an innocent child in this world. I thought that you would have stopped making babies right now." said Lizzie. Eddie couldn't contain the laughter when he saw Dan's reaction.

Lizzette's POV

I am walking home with Kourtney today and she is really weird like she is so excited for something. You should see the look on her face; She couldn't stop laughing and smiling and she is dancing even though there is no music. I find it really weird because I haven't seen her this happy since she told me that she was going on a date with Daniel Morgan or should I say Daniel Master.

"Kourtney , are you alright? I mean since we left school you couldn't stop smiling and laughing." Kourtney looked at me then squealed in excitement.

"I'm leaving to go to China. You know how I have an aunt who lives in China and owns her own nail bar and hairdresser's and she is super popular in the community." Kourtney replied. I didn't know where she was going with this but I had a funny feeling in my stomach like I had butterflies whizzing faster and faster.

"Yeah I know your crazy stylish aunt Beatrice. What is going on, Kourtney ?" I asked looking at her house. She opened the door and we went in. It had been a long day of school and then we went shopping and we got our hair done.

"Lizzette, I am moving to China. Beautrice wants to go and live in Cuba with her family and there are some schools there and I am taking Liam and Katy with me. We are going to claim child benefit in China and we are going to be so happy there. The flat is really small. It is only two bedrooms but I mean who needs to live in a mansion anyway?" Kourtney replied. I thought that after we finished our education and studies we were going to open up our own shop and she was going to take a course in hairdressing and I was going to take one in beauty.

"That's great, Kourtney . I am happy for you and I hope that all your dreams come true when you are out there without me." I said trying to act kind and supportive but it was really hard for me to lose my best friend. Kourtney looked at me confused wondering what I was on about.

"What do you mean without you? Lizzette, you are my best friend and we need each other. So I have bought you a ticket. Me and you are going to China." Kourtney replied. I loved Kourtney with all my heart and soul but I have to be there for my daughter Renesmee.

"Thanks for the offer Kourtney but I have to be there to bring up Renesmee. She is my daughter and I have to look after her." I said. Kourtney looked a bit down by my decision. She put on those puppy doll eyes of hers and looked at me.

"You and Renesmee are coming with me. The staff are my cousins and they are doing it for a salary of £5 an hour. The rest of the money would go to us. Also Beautrice is selling her car so that we can have a good life. Come on. The flight is for tomorrow. You would get to be Renesmee's mum for once." Kourtney replied getting out some tickets and showing it to me. I couldn't resist saying yes.

"Okay let's do it. I will meet you here at 8 sharp with Renesmee." I said pulling her into a hug and it felt quite good that I still have one really good friend.

Tom's POV

The worst thing about having two parents who fight all the time is that they are constantly fighting in front of their children. Aneisha is upstairs packing and my parents have agreed to let her stay thank goodness for that and at least they can agree on one thing but they were angry when I told them that I was going to space but at least my father kept an open mind. I am just piggy in the middle and stuck in the middle of the fight and so is Stacey.

"He is my baby and I decide his future for him. He is not leaving this planet ever. Imiagine if he gets stuck there or he dies because something goes wrong. This is a terrible idea and I don't want to burying my son especcially when he has got his whole future ahead of him." said my mum. Because my mum is half Irish and she spent half of her life there she can speak really quickly and I kept wondering what she was saying.

"He is not a baby and you need to let go of these dreams of him dying. Lots of people go to space and my son is going to be one of them and you can't stop him, you old hag." My dad replied fiddling with his watch like he wanted to chuck it at her for being so stupid. My mother just stood there staring at my father struggling to get his watch off.

"If Tom is leaving, then so am I. I am going to Aunt Vivenne's boarding school." said Stacey looking at Mum. She looked like she wanted to kill herself because she knew that we were the only things stopping dad from leaving.

"If you want to go then you can, Stacey. I can come and visit you during the holdiays. I could move there and find a place and a job to be close to my kids." My dad replied picking Stacey up like he used to when she was a baby. She loved all the attention that Dad gave her.

"So you are leaving me too. Stacey, you are not going to stay with your dad's sister in a boarding school and Thomas you are not leaving me to go float in the air." said Mum. She looked like she wanted to keep the family together as best she could.

"Well, maybe you should let the kids have their freedom. They want to go to America so they are going and you are not going to try and stop them. Kids, go to your rooms." Dad replied. I saw the opportunity to leave and I took it. Mimi didn't just give me an job she gave me an escape from my mad parents. Entering my room, I saw Aneisha was sorting through her stuff and placing it into a big suticase.

"Packing already? I can't believe that we might be leaving London. To be honest, I can't wait to go. A fresh start somewhere new." I said looking around my room. All my life, I have been tosked about like a parcel from one house to another and a different school every month.

"Yeah but my parents were really annoyed and angry when they found out. Before I joined MI9, I used to live in Martinique because my dad got a job there but he got fired and we moved here when I was 4." Aneisha replied. I never knew that we had so much in common. We are so alike like we were made to be together.

"Me too. My whole life I have been moving from one place to another and it really got on my nerves but now we are moving to America things are getting better for me and you. Sorry about how your parents' reacted." I said trying to be a supportive and good boyfriend by showing interest in her family dramas. For some reason, I feel slightly responsable because I am taking her away from them which is obviously angering them.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It is just my dad because he is having some problems and he is trying to force me into staying. I wouldn't be surprised if he stormed over here shouting his mouth off." Aneisha replied. I noticed that she had a hard time talking about her father and she didn't even look at him once.

"Yeah well I kind of stole you from him. In this scenario, I am the bad guy. We are like Romeo and Juliet. Two famillies that are trying to split us up but our love survives." I said remebering when Zoe and Dan did that play and it simbolised their love for each other but they weren't the true Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah well now they are at each other's throats like cats and dogs and Dan doesn't even care about her. He is sick in the head and I bet that he would something stupid." said Aneisha. Somehow magically the door bell rang and Mum went and opened it.

"I am here to see my daughter and I am not leaving until I see her." screamed Aneisha's father. The reaction on Aneisha's face was unbelieveable she completely froze after hearing the voice of her father in the house.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" I asked gently in her ear. I knew that Aneisha and her father had a complicated relationship and she probably didn't want to see him because he was like a controlling maniuplative manic.

"No I need to see him to say goodbye." Aneisha replied standing up and fixing her hair. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly. Honestly, I didn't want her to see him but I knew that it was something that she needed to do.

"Okay I understand. If you need me to be there for you, then I would come with you." I said looking at her. She stopped coming her hair and walked out of the door putting on a brave face but as her boyfriend I knew that she was terrified because she was shaking. As she approached him, she pulled out her arm expecting him to shake it.

"Good evening, Mr Jones. May I ask why you came here so unexpectedly?" asked Aneisha. Her father grabbed her hand and pulled her as close as he could. At the corner of my eye, I could see her family in the corridor waiting.

"You know why I am here, Aneisha. I am her father and she is my property. I have full control of everything she does. I think that she should return home immediately because you are part of this family." Aneisha's father replied. I could feel the tension between them. He looked behind her at me and looked at me like he wasn't pleased.

"I am not part of your family, sir. I am so depressed there like a caged bird and you don't have control over what I do. Aisha is your only child left and she has got serious issues and that is because of you. You tore apart her personality and her life." said Aneisha. Her father let go of her for a minute and continued looking at me like he expected me to say something.

"I only did what was best. Aneisha, we are your family and you need us. It is late and you need to get ready for bed so let's go home and we can heat you some chicken and yam." Aneisha's father replied. Aneisha took two steps back and she held my hand. Her father looked at her practically begging her.

"I am sorry, sir but I love Tom more. I am going to America and you can't stop me." said Aneisha. Her father raced out of that door quicker than you could say My mum has the biggest nose. I pulled her into a hug and she started crying. I am by far the best boyfriend ever.


	131. The end of Zoella Roberts (or is it?)

Dan's POV

It is late and everyone is getting ready to go to sleep but I have only one thing on my mind killing Zoella Roberts and I would do anything to ensure my relationship with Zoe no matter what the cost and even if it means killing her other daughter than needs be. Everyone has started to fall asleep even Mum and she snores like a goat. Slowly, I walk out of the room staring at my family who were fast asleep and thought of the strain that I would be putting on them having to visit me in a cell. Gently, I avoided the creaky step and walked to Zoe's room where I slowly opened the door and with my torch I flashed my light at Zoe. She was asleep and I walked over to her.

"I hope that one day you understand that I did this for me and you for us to have the chance to be happy together forever. I love you so much." I said kissing her cheek as she wiggled in bed safe and snug. Stroking her hair, at the corner of my eye I saw the moses basket and saw a baby there but it wasn't mine and Zoe's baby. It was a mistake that should have never been born.

Fiddling with my pocket, I got out my knife and looked at that innocent child and did it. I stabbed her in the heart and she started crying. Yawning, Zoe woke up and started walking. I didn't expect to see her awake. She saw me with the knife and looked at Zoella.

"Dan, what have you done to her?" asked Zoe walking over to the moses basket and looking at her dead daughter and sobbing a bit. I pulled her arms and pulled her away from Zoella. I looked at that lifeless child.

"I am sorry, Zoe. I have done this for us. Me and you and Danielle can move away. Get your stuff and move to Rio with me." I replied. Zoe turned her back to me like she was too disgusted to see my face.

"Not after what you did to my daughter. I am calling the police and they are coming and they are going to lock you away forever with all the other criminals." said Zoe looking for her phone but she seems to misplaced it. I sighed in relief but she got out my phone for my pocket.

"Zoe, you can't do that. I will be in prison and I won't be there for you and Danielle. Me and you are going to run away together." I replied. She continued staring at the moses basket like Zoella was going to come back to life. I kicked it to the floor.

"Noo! My beautiful baby girl. What have you done to her? I will never love you. I am going to bury her with her favorite teddy to keep her company." said Zoe looking at the moses basket and looking inside and holding Zoella in her arms. The door opened and everyone was there. My mum, sister, brother, Kevin, Charlotte, Carlie and Charlie all looking at me.

"Ari, what is the matter? We heard you screaming." Kevin replied looking at Zoe. I burst into tears. The reality just hit me. I killed an innocent child. A baby who had her whole life ahead of her.

"He killed my baby. Zoella's dead." said Zoe on her knees on the floor. I saw all of their eyes. Their angry judging eyes. Charlotte went to help Zoe who was sobbing on the floor and holding Zoella in her arms.

"I was doing this for her. For our baby our future. Please don't hate me." I begged looking at my mother and taking a step forward but she took a step back like she was scared of me.

"Get out of my house. I never ever want you near me or my family again." said Kevin grabbing my collar and dragging me down the stairs past everyone. He chucked me out of the house and locked me out.

"ZOE, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that she would forgive me for what I did. Some neighbor threw an egg at me and it landed on my back.

I just can't help myself. All the time, I am ruining things for me and my friends but what I have done is lower than low even for me and I have done some terrible things. I have a list of people that I can stay with:

Lizzette (But she might be still angry after I left her to look after Liam and Katy)

Kourtney (But I haven't spoken her since she gave birth to Renesmee)

Keri (But she is with my family)

Frank and Stella (But they were pretty mad about the whole coke thing and probably don't want me around their kids)

Tom (He might not be my mate anymore and he didn't stay for me to get discharged)

Aneisha (I have never been to her house before and I don't know where it is and she has really strict parents)

Selena (She lives in a care home and she doesn't like me now she is with Sean)

Sean (Is a totally dick head and hates me)

Sky (She lives on her own and I will end up sleeping with her)

Billie (She is like her sister's other half and lives in care and she is so boring but pretty)

Well out of all them I think that I should stay with Frank and Stella and just be honest and trueful with them because it is better that way. They don't live that far away and it has really given me some time to reflect on my actions. I killed a baby! I now realize why all of my mates are leaving me because I am like a bad luck charm that they want to get rid of. Lightning struck and rain started pouring on me violently. Knocking violently, after 3 minutes of knocking Stella opened the door and let me in the house.

"Babe, we have got a visitor. Dan, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" asked Stella. I walked into the living room and saw really bright colours on the walls but it was comfortable, welcoming and inviting.

"I have to tell you something but I am too scared to." I replied. Frank came down and he looked at me and sat beside Stella. He looked so different like I was so used to him wearing some navy overalls.

"You can tell us anything. That is what we are here for. I am happy that you came to us." said Frank. Next to my seat was a Moses Basket like the one that Zoella was in and Parker was sound asleep snoring away.

"I did something really wrong. My family and I are homeless and decided to spend the night at Kevin's and Zoe came home and let us stay. I saw her with Zoella and she was holding her like she was the most precious thing in this whole world and then I got angry because she wasn't like that with our baby. So I hatched a plan to do something wrong. I got a knife and stabbed Zoella right in the heart. Zoe woke up and Kevin chucked me out of house." I replied waiting for their response. Stella looked at Parker and rushed to him and picked him up and stepped away from me. She was shivering with fear.

"I thought that it had some to do with your spy work or your addiction but how could you be so stupid? It isn't Zoella's fault that her mother cares about her and you have no right doing that. You know that you could go to prison for up to 5 years and during that time, Zoe will leave and you will not be there to stop her." said Frank pulling Stella closer to him. Looking at the both of them, I hoped that if I killed Zoella she would forgive me like that but while I am in prison she might just leave and not come back.

"I know and I am an idoit. I wasn't on drugs I promise you. I swear that I was drug free and I am okay now." I replied. Stella turned to Frank, who smiled and laughed uneasily wondering what to do.

"So you weren't on drugs? You were driven by jealousy that Zoe wasn't with you. This story is not about Danielle. It's about you feeling that you want Zoe back because she used to make you feel wanted. You two are in the past now and you need to accept that." said Frank calmly trying to control the situation. It was nice talking to Frank because you know that he would understand and accept what you did.

"Why not? Me and her have still got some history together. What about all those lovely moments like when we did that Romeo and Juliet performance? Doesn't that count for anything?" I asked. Frank rubbed his chin and I waited paitently for him to respond to my question.


	132. Two sides of one story

"Yes and no. You love Zoe but she doesn't love you back. You and her are in the past and you need to accept that. Those moments might be precious to you but how does Zoe feel about you now that you have killed her daughter? There will be rage and anger." Frank replied looking at my sad face. Stupidly, I thought that there was a slight chance that she might forgive me and move on.

"Yeah and Zoe loves Zoella. She will want you to burn in hell for what you did so you would probably be in prison for some time. Zoe I mean Ariabella doesn't want you. There is no chance of you two ever getting back together. If you did this for her then you must be cocaine." said Stella getting up and looking down on me. I thought her of all people would understand that I could become an better person for me and Danielle.

"I know! Don't you think that I know that. She looked at me like she hated me. I know that even if there is a small chance that she doesn't press charges that she would still be willing to go away with me." I replied. Stella walked into the kitchen with Parker and Frank suddenly relaxed for a moment.

"So why did you actually come here, Dan? To tell us a sob story of your poor desperate love life?" asked Frank. I didn't recognise him because he had shaved off all his beard and his moutshach.

"I need a place to stay just for tonight. I am sure that I would be allowed back into the house tomorrow." I replied. Frank went and I thought that he was going to go and get something sharp like a knife but he got a blanket and a pilllow.

"You will always be welcome here, Dan. Anyway I live with 3 ladies and the only other male is a baby. Also, I have to get ready to start again. Find a new job and make some money for the trip to France." said Frank going on his laptop. Oh great! Another person leaving me.

"A trip to France? Why would you want to go to France for? It's a place of boring buildings and a lot of french people." I replied. He showed me the tickets and my heart sank thinking that it would be terrible and they would want to come home immediately.

"I actually like France. The rent there is cheaper and I have always wanted to live there. Imiagine living a couple of minutes away from the beach, going to work there. It would be like a dream come true. Believe it or not, I always wanted to live in a tropical paradise. Take the girls swimming and diving and surfing." said Frank looking up all the images of the place that he is going in France. It was called Cannes but I don't even know why he wanted to go.

"Yeah well you can take them swimming the lesuire center and you live 5 minutes away from the park and the store. London is just as good as France. Please don't tell me that you are moving there." I replied keeping my fingers crossed. Frank looked at me like I have gone crazy.

"No you nutter. I am taking Stella and the kids there for half term. I want it to be perfect so I have booked a resort. Anyway, I hope that we would be as close as we are now when I get my new job." said Frank. My mouth opened wide. Frank was leaving MI9! He was the best agent there.

"You can't leave MI9. You have achieved so much. You are an ispiration for all the younger agents. Frank, please don't leave me with Sky and Keri on my own." I replied. Frank didn't look like he cared too much. He kept smiling.

"I am sorry, Dan but I want something more than MI9. A proper job. I know that I have spent half my life there but things change. I want to achieve my old dreams." said Frank getting out a list of dreams and ambitions that he wanted to do before he hits 50. I mean, how old is this guy? I looked at his MI9 card and it said that he was 32.

"This is quite a list you got there, Frank. Help tribes in Africa. Why would you want to go to Africa for? It is a hot desert." I replied looking at him. Stella came back in and saw me sorting out my bed for the night.

"He is staying here. Okay you can stay for the night but don't do anything stupid. What is that?" asked Stella looking at the tickets. Frank grabbed them out of her hands.

"They are football match tickets. I thought that we could go and watch the football together as a family." Frank replied. I sniggered a bit when Stella looked really shocked at his suggestion.

"He is planning a holdiay for the whole family to go to Cannes in France. He is too scared to tell you because he is afraid that you would say no." I said. Frank looked angry like he wanted it to be a surprise. I rested my head on the pillow and watched them. Knowing Stella, she would probably say no.

"I think it's a great idea. I mean, with the couple of weeks we have had it would be great for the girls to get used to us and trust us. Even if, it is just for a week, they could still have fun and we could enjoy ourselves. Sometimes Frank London, you can be so considerate." Stella replied kissing him on the lips. I hate it when grown ups kiss like they are so in love with each other.

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise but Dan kind of blurted it out and ruined it. I wanted you and the kids to be happy. I mean, I would still get to surf and try diving." said Frank. I laughed a bit at the idea of him diving into the sea screaming. Now that would be a funny sight. Amelia and Adele came in wearing their pjamas and looking at their parents.

"Where are we going?" asked Amelia looking at them. Frank went and picked her up and Stella did the same with Adele. Sometimes I wish that Frank was my dad because maybe I wouldn't turn out like I did.

"We are going to Cannes in France. Look at the pictures on the internet and see if you like it." said Frank showing them the images of the beach. They all gasped when they saw it.

"Are we going to go swimming?" asked Adele looking at her parents. They both nodded. I wonder how my life would be if they were my mum and dad. I would come home from school and watch football with Frank and I would look after my little sisters and brother. Maybe I would turn out to be a politician like Eddie but I would have to work for it and my GCSE's grades were terrible. All U's but I did get a B in PE. Slowly, they all went to sleep and hope that everything is okay in the morning.

Next Day

The sun rose, birds sang a beautiful song and I rose from my sofa bed. My head was all over the place because I have spent the whole night wondering what I was going to say to Zoe if I see her. All my life, I have wanted a girl who I could love and I honestly think that it is her. There is nothing wrong with me. I am in love. Frank, being Frank woke up really early and had a love bite on his neck and I knew that him and Stella had a lovely time together last night.

"Do you always get up this early? I mean, it is only 6am in the morning." I said. Frank got out a pan and started making some breakfast. Most of the time, I was late for school because of missions or I couldn't be bothered to get out of bed.

"I know. We have a schedule ensuring that we can all have breakfast together. I mean, who gets up really late anyways. It is professional to go there on time." Frank replied. I stood up and looked through my bag that I brought with me.

"So your next job is going to be as a cleaner or a servant of some kind. I mean, they are going to look at your experience and think your a joke. No one is going to take you seriously." I said trying to be helpful. As Frank's kind of friend, I should be happy that he is trying to get a new job but it is such a bad idea.

"No they won't. I used to work in an electonics comapny part time. I quit when I commited to MI9. I have my degrees and I know that I can do this. All I have to do is believe." Frank replied. It was such a stupid idea and I thought that he was being a fool and he would come crawling back to MI9.

"Well, you want to abandon me and Keri especcially when she is pregnant. The girl looks like she is about to pop out today." I said. It was the truth. She looked like she had a gigant growing in her not our babies.

"You got her pregnant so face the consequences. You know that a baby is hard work. You and Keri would have to think about money, baby clothes and furniture. It could cost you a couple of thousand." Frank replied. If I had that sort of money, then I wouldn't spend it on a baby.

"Yeah because I am the son of a billionaire and I live on a cruise and have a golden toliet. This is all Keri. I think that she should get an abortion. Come on where are we going to get that kind of money from?" I asked. I looked at him and I think that he got the wrong end of the stick.

"No I am not paying for your babies for you. I have my own children to think about. This is the thing about kids having babies. You are clueless about anything and you have no money to spend on the babies." Frank replied. I laughed a bit at his suggestion but he did have quite a lot of money.

"Yeah well I normally get alot of girls knocked up and they are fine. Look at Kourtney who had Liam and Katy and Lizzette who had Renesmee." I said. I haven't actually seen those kids; They are a blank face to me.

"I know about all of your kids, Daniel. I heard about them when you first joined. I hope that you have a good and close relationship with your children." Frank replied. I never spent any time with my kids and I hardly see them. Maybe because their mothers are like super protective of them. Like Lizzette...

Lizzette's POV

I really don't know what to do. I am totally stuck in the middle here, guys. My best friend is pulling me one way while my parents are pulling me another. I love my mom and dad but they love the idea of me getting my education. Renesmee is still just a baby and she doesn't even know who her mother is so that's why I stole her from Mum while she was making breakfast and she has been calling me every since. Kourtney has finished packing and we are so excited to get out of London to China and be a mum to Renesmee.

"So when your mother finds out that you have taken her she will explode but we will be out of here in a couple of minutes." said Kourtney in the cab. As we passed my house, I ducked so that my mother couldn't see me.

"Yeah but all I have ever wanted is to be her mum. When me and you were pregnant, it was a concealed pregnancy. Nobody knew except us and our parents. Why can't they just leave us alone?" I asked switiching my phone off. Kourtney put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah but at least we had each other. I mean, I could have died if I was with you. Now we can stand on our own two feet and be adults and look after our children." Kourtney replied softly. She was shaking and I didn't know why.

"Yeah me too. It was 9 months of boredom and I couldn't even tell anyone. It was like it was criminal for me to have a baby and they took her away." I said nervously. I knew Mandarin because I have travelled to China before for three days.

"I know and I hated lying to people about this and I hated myself for sleeping with Dan but he isn't their dad. I am their mum and dad. He has no control over their future." Kourtney replied angrily tapping her legs gently.

"Kourt, what is up with you and all this fiddgeting?" I asked. She looked really nervous and she kept curling her hair with her hands and twitching like a rabbit.

"I didn't tell my parents that I was moving to China. They think that I am on a course in Cuba with my aunt." said Kourtney sighing getting that off her chest. I laughed gently but I stopped when I noticed that there was a car behind us belonging to my father and I knew that he knew.

"My dad is right behind us with your mum and dad trying to stop again. They can't take her away from me not again." I said hoping that the driver would hurry up. My father looked angry and he was with my mother and they kept staring at us.

"Can you step on it please? We have got 10 mintues to get there. I mean, we are running late, mate and please hurry up." Kourtney replied. The driver drove even faster and we got there and we ran with out suitcases and our babies but someone grabbed my arm and it was my father.

"Lizzette Marie Ennise. I never knew that you could be so stupid. Come on we are going home." said my father tightening his grip. My mother grabbed Renesmee from my hand and held her. I started crying gently.

"I wanted to be a mum to Renesmee. Is that so hard to be a mum? Why do you have to ruin my whole life." I replied trying to reach Renesmee. I saw Kourtney's parents shouting at her and her father slapped her across the face.

"No you can't ever be Renesmee's mum and you know why. I am her father and your mum is her mum. You are her sister not her mother." said my father leading me to the car. He let go of my arm and I nodded at Kourtney and I stole Renesmee and the bags and legged it. My father was a pretty slow runner so naturally we made the plane just in time but they were there too.

"You two are going home right now and you can forget about that plane because you ain't going. We are going to Japan not China." said my mother. I pushed her back when she tried to get Renesmee and I held her in my arms.

"She wants her mum not her nan. We are going on that plane and you can't do anything to stop me being with Renesmee. Mum, Dad please support me with this decision." I replied. They went towards me and I thought that they might hit me but they went and hugged me.

"I knew that you could do it. You are a star, Lizzette and we will send you some money each month and we can come and visit you. Renesmee needs to be her mum." said my dad. I hugged them back then me and Kourtney made the flight saying goodbye to my mum and dad on the way.


	133. Asking for forgiveness

Dan's POV

So Frank has drove the Adele to school and Amelia to his auntie's and Stella to work. He drove me to school and put on his overalls for the last time. I was going to miss him but I knew that I was going to see him again soon. Walking through the creaky bent school gates that I loved so much, I looked at everyone giving me dirty looks and in the middle of them was Zoe staring at me with those hateful eyes of hers. As I approached her, she sat down on the bench. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red because she was crying so much. I sat at the other side of the bench.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know what came over me." I said. Zoe didn't even look at me once. I knew that I had caused all this pain for her and she had every right to hate me.

"No don't. Don't speak to me ever again. If you think that killing my daughter would somehow make me stay then you are wrong. I have now got a genuine reason to take Danielle away from you and me and her are going to bury Zoella." Zoe replied walking away. Sighing, I didn't run after her and say that I was sorry. Sean creeped up behind me.

"Maybe you should try controlling methods. Face it, Dan she doesn't want you especcially since you killed Zoella. Everyone knows about you stabbing a little kid. Really, Dan out of the stupid things that you have done this has to be the lowest of the low." said Sean looking at me. Sometimes I don't know how and why I was friends with him; He is such a jackass.

"I was in pain. I don't even know why I am discussing this with you when you are all happy ready to whisk away to Canada with your new girlfriend. How is Selena by the way? She is looking radiant this time of year as always." I replied pushing him back two steps. Naturally, I knew how to push his buttons. Everyone has a weak spot including big, tough Sean but sometimes it was hard to find. His weak spot is Selena but I wonder what Zoe's weak spot is.

"Stay away from Selena. She is my girlfirend. You are a nobody now. You walk around here like you are all tough and strong but we all know what you really are. A sensitive little boy who has issues." said Sean laughing to himself. Groaning, I walked towards him and looked him straight in the eye.

"No I am not. I am still that bad boy heart throb while you are still the little sad case with rabbit's teeth like bugsbunny and glasses like a french professor. Now I am going into school but maybe later I could spend the night with Selena. You know that we spent the whole night up doing some unspeakable and naughty things." I replied walkign away from him. Angrily, he walked out of the school to his own school.

Entering the hallow narrow halls of Saint Hearts, everyone looked at me and scattered into their hiding spaces fearing that I might attack. Even Roly dropped his donut so that he could get away from me. Even Preston scattered with that annoying irritating clip board of his. He remided me of Melissa and no wonder why they used to hang out together so much. A poster flew on the floor and it said that there was a party on my birthday to celebrate our grades. Well obviously not mine! I still remeber the first time that I asked Zoe out and it was to a concert of a certain Calvin Lahme but we just got some burges and chips and went and looked at the stars. I am a genuis! I could ask Zoe to be my date and she would accept and we could be like prom king and queen. The first time that I asked Zoe out was hard enough but now it was going to take real courage.

"What do you want, Dan? I thought that I told you that I didn't want to speak to you not after what you did." said Zoe slamming her locker shut and grabbing her books. n top was a picture of Zoella smiling with Zoe. I gulped when I saw her face again.

"I know but I was wondering if you would... go on a date with me to the school party? I really like you, Zoe and before you say anything please accept. I think I love you." I replied taking a step forward so that she was only a couple of metres away. She pushed me back and I looked at her.

"As if I would want to go on a date with the person who killed my daughter. Are you thick or just completely stupid? Zoella's in hospital and there is a 94% chance that she won't make it thanks to you and no I don't love you." said Zoe walking away with her books. It was like she got a knife and stuck it through my heart. I would rather be dead then be here with everyone who hates me. Melissa, who heard our converstaion came and approached me sympathetically.

"Melissa, I am having a really bad day and the last thing that I need is you annoying me about what I did." I replied. Melissa placed her hand on my shoulder but I kind of like of liked it because her hands were really warm.

"I heard about Zoella and also about Lizzette and Kourtney. You must be devasted to lose 3 of your kids this morning and to have Zoe reject you." said Melissa softy in my ear. Hold on, she mentioned Lizzette and Kourtney. I wondered what she meant by me losing my kids.

"It is understandable that Zoe hates me but what do you mean Lizzette and Kourtney? Where have they gone to?" I asked curiously. Suddenly I was a better person. I wanted to be a better person for Zoe's sake and be a good dad to all my kids.

"China. They left this morning. They texted me to tell you but they knew that you wouldn't be interested in that anyway. All you care about is getting back togther with Zoe that you haven't realized that things are falling apart in Saint Hearts. Most students don't even want to be here anymore. They are mostly moving away to stay with relatives or leaving town forever even me. I am going to Germany and staying with my uncle and my cousins." Melissa replied. Even though, she has done nothing but annoy me she was still a sweet person even if she was trying to get into my pants.

"Oh! You are leaving like everybody else? I know why everyone is leaving here because they are all scared of me. My mates hate me and so does everyone else." I said looking down. This was all my fault and I knew that it was going to take a long time for people to forgive me.

Zoe's POV

I got called into Mrs King's office and I knew that she was going to try to make me stay. Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first? Well the plan worked but when we went to the hospital they said that there was something wrong with her and she had to stay overnight and I was so frightened that it was going to be something serious. My mother basically forced me to go to school saying that it was her day off and she would call me if she hears anything. Checking my phone, I looked at the messages box and there was nothing from my mum. When I entered Mrs King's office, I noticed that she was wearing the same outfit that she always does which is that blue outfit. She seriously needs to try out new outfits. She had been crying which I found really stange.

"You wanted to see me and if it is about that outfit then you really need to consider trying new colours not only blue." I said looking at her face, She placed a letter in my hands and I read it. It was a letter saying that she has been offered the job as a headteacher in Africa.

"The opportunity is in my hometown. I left there when I was younger and ambitious to become a teacher and then I did but I left my son and daughters with my mother and now she is really poorly. She is recovering from a stroke and she needs me and so do my kids but I have to be here for my family. What do I do?" asked Mrs King nervously. This was the first time that she was coming to me for advice and to be honest it felt weird.

"Well, if I was you I would go. I mean, your family can handle it without you and don't need you not like your kids do. You have to be there for your mum or you would regret it. This is the chance to pay for some medicine for your mum and not abandon her with your kids." I replied. Mrs King wiped her tears with her sweater which looked like she found it in a charity shop but I won't say anyhting.

"I know but the kids were 3 when I left them and my mother couldn't cope and I sent money back. I feel like I have let them down. I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here." said Mrs King standing up. I thought that she might go and pack but she stood there.

"Shouldn't you be packing and getting a flight back home to your kids? It would be a nice surprise for them to see their mum again." I replied. She looked at me and she shaked my hand.

"I had doubts about you being a single teenage mother but I know that you are wise and intelligent. You are going to be just fine if you believe that you could do it and I know that you can." said Mrs King before leaving. I followed her out of the room to see Mr Flately trying to break up a fight between two students.

"Mrs King, Help me please! He bites." Mr Flately replied. I couldn't help laughing because he was flying all over the place trying to stop the fight. Mrs King looked at that helpless teacher who resembled a monkey and sighed.

"Right you two break it up and go to your lessons immediately or do you want to see my bad side. Mr Flately, you are really going to have to learn how to control these students." said Mrs King looking at him. He didn't understand what she meant by that well judging by his face.

"I know but I have you to help me discipline the kids. Zoe, shouldn't you be in lessons instead of walking around the halls?" asked Mr Flately turning to me. I expected Mrs King to agree with him on this matter.

"She was with me. I quit, Mr Flately. I am sorry but I have to be a mom now." Mrs King replied walking away. She looked so happy that you wouldn't realize that she was really angry when she was provoked. Happy that I inspired yet another person, I walked into class feeling pretty happy with myself.

"Zoe London, where have you been?" asked Mr Morely, our Sociology teacher. He dresses like a accountant and he has a beard longer than Santa's. He looks like a wrinkled old man but very wise.

"I was with Mrs King helping her out with something." I replied quickly sitting down beside Mimi and Aneisha. Annoyed, Mr Morely turned around and he wrote the date and learning objective on the board.

"Ari, I heard about Zoella in hospital. I am so sorry that she died last night. We are on your side." said Aneisha quietly so that Mr Morely couldn't hear them talking or he would give them a detention. I looked at her sympathetically. Suddenly our pencils started flashing and we went into the store cupboard.

"There are too many of us. Hello I need space. I am carrying two people in my tummy. So move up." said Keri looking at us. Sighing, I pulled the lever and we went down into base.

"So I am guessing that you need us because we have got a mission." said Dan looking at me. Feeling uncomfortable being around Dan, I looked at Frank hoping that this was a solo mission and Dan had to fill in.

"No actually. Firstly, these arrived for Shanice and Zoe and secondly I would like to say goodbye to all of you and say that it has been a priviledge being your mentor." Frank replied grabbing his box of things. Dan knew that he had to go something to stop him losing the only father figure that he has left.

"Frank, this is a very bad idea. You may not find a job and end up unemployed. I am only trying to help you with this. You haven't worked outside MI9 in years and you are not ready or preapre to do this. Me and the guys can't lose you not now or ever. We need you to stay with us. I mean, we will all be working there as seniors and I forbid you from quitting." said Dan furiously slamming his hand on the table. Frank looked so surprised that he dropped his bag. Aneisha punched him on the arm.

"You can't help getting involved in something that isn't your business. We know that you killed Zoella. You can't help yourself. Maybe you should try coke again. You split this team up and tore us apart leaving Keri pregnant, A ri and Mimi grieveing and me and Tom alone." Aneisha replied her hands were interwined with Tom's. Dan took one step back and ran out of base. I followed him outside to the playing fields.

"What do you want? To shout and laugh at me? I am a disgrace and you and the rest of the gang hate me." said Dan hiding his face with his hands and crying. I was not expecting that!

"No I wanted to come here and see if you were okay, Dan. I ams so sorry about what happened with Aneisha; She didn't mean she is just a bit angry after yesterday." I replied softly. Dan looked at me and he kept doing this which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes she did mean it. I feel like I cause chaos wherever I go. My mates don't want me and are leaving and the only girl that I truly loved is leaving with my daughter. I can promise you this I am not letting you leave not now not ever." said Dan. I sighed in annoyance that he was still believeing that we were going to be happily ever after.


	134. Getting back together

"Dan, you are living in the past. We were never right for each other. I mean, I want a family man who was going to love and take care of me and have lots of babies and live somewhere nice but you want a bimbo for the night who you can sleep with and then chuck out of the house. We are two completely different people. I have known from the start of the relationship that it wasn't going to work and so have you." I replied. We did have good times as a couple but we weren't right for each other and we never will be. There is no point looking to the past when it only brings more complications.

"No we were good for each other. We looked after each other. It is not too late to get things back on track and be a proper family for Danielle." said Dan. Danielle is only a baby and only a couple of months old and doesn't even know the meaning of a family and she has got all the family she needs. I pulled my hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"Dani is a baby. She doesn't need a father. Nobody needs a father. They are like dirt. I never had a father and actually the mastermind is my twin. Do you know how weird and scary that is? I have no dad and guess what I am better off and so is Danielle. I bet she would rather have the Grandmaster as her dad." I replied harshly putting my hair into a messy bun. Dan's face went really red and he looked like a bright red tomato.

"You don't mean that Zoe. Okay we have both had a bad time in the past but we are a family. Me, you and Danielle. We could go anywhere and go on holidays and be proper parents. It would be good for us." said Dan moving closer to me. He pressed his lips against mine but it felt wrong like a really bad taste.

"You don't decide what's best for me or Dani. You aren't a part of her life and we are not a real proper family. Danielle's dad is dead and I wish you were in a glass coffin. Even if we were together I would run off with the first fella that I can find." I replied walking away from him. He looked really pissed and started hitting things. I wiped my lips and chewed some chewing gum to get the stain away from me. Dan came back and pulled my arm.

"Well if you don't want me then you can't have anyone else. I killed Zoella and I am happy that I did. Don't go anyway with Danielle or I will kill you too. I swear that I will. You belong to me. Maybe I should get Zoella's head chopped off and put it on a garden fork." said Dan. I looked at him and I slapped him across the face and I did'n't realize how hard I did it and his nose started bleeding.

"Well that's how your wrong. I knew that you was going to kill her and we stopped it. You stabbed a doll not Zoella. I am too smart for that." I replied laughing evily. Dan let go of me and the others came towards us.

"It wasn't Zoella? She is still alive. I am going to murder her once and for all at that day care of hers." said Dan running out of school. I texted Mum to keep Zoella at the hospital and I went and got into my car and drove off to the hospital with the others. Dan raced in the opposite direction not knowing that she wasn't there. It took us 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital and there was Mum craddling Zoella.

"Look who's here Zoella. It's Mummy." Said Mum gently pulling her into my arms. I looked at her and sat back down on the bench playing with her.

"Sorry that I wasn't here for you baby girl. I have missed you. Have you missed, Mummy? You're beautiful aren't you? My little angel." I replied playing with her. She looked so healthy and pretty like she was the most precious thing in the entire universe.

"The doctors said that she is perfectly healthy and she can fly. We are going to America. Yes we are. We are going to fly in an aeroplane into the sky and see your aunties and uncles." said Mum looking at Zoella. Aneisha rested her head on Tom's shoulder.

"Every baby is a miracle and maybe we will have our own miracle some day. Our own little Zoella. She's so beautiful just like her Mummy." Aneisha replied. The door burst open and Dan came in ruining the moment.

"I ran to that day care for no reason. Oh well she is there. Say your goodbyes, Zoe. The end of Zoella Roberts." said Dan taking out his knife. Zoe grabbed it before he could do anything and with her hands she bended it and put it in the bin.

"No it is just the beginning for Zoella and for me and for you. I might not be your perfect girl but maybe you missed her or maybe she has been under your nose for all this time and you failed to notice it." I replied winking at Keri. She was his perfect girl but he has failed to notice all the signs. She loves him and he loves her.

"Yeah right like this girl even exists. You are my perfect girl and I love you but you don't feel the same way about me. You love Zoella." said Dan walking out of the room with Keri following him.

Keri's POV

It's true what Zoe said! I never thought that I would hear myself say that but I am his perfect girl and he needs to know that. We have history and I am having his babies. Stephanie and Sophie need me as well as him. I still love him and I know what you are thinking we are too wrong for each other and we don't suit but we do we have history and we love each other and we are both crazy for each other and fancy the pants off each other and we are of equal attractiveness.

"Dan, wait for me. I am sorry that this has happened to you." I said running after him. I shouldn't be running in my conditions but I don't care because the only reason that I have been worried about these kids is to block out my emotions.

"You don't get it, Ker. I have lost her and now I am alone in the world and undateable." Dan replied sitting down on a bed in an abandonned room which is weird for the hospital to have a room that doesn't have some sick person sitting on it.

"You aren't undateable. You can start again. Meet someone nice who would take you seriously and love you for who you are like me." I said quietly. Dan was only a few metres away from me so he probably heard what I said.


	135. I don't want them

**Hi I want to create some tension between Keri and Dan. **

"Like you?" asked Dan looking at me. I went and did a really brave thing. I pressed my lips against his with such passion and started tearing off his clothes because I felt like it. It was sensational. He made me feel so happy and it was a beautiful moment for the both of us. About half an hour later, we were lying on the bed holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I can't believe that we just did that. I mean, that was naughty to do it in a hospital. It felt so right but wrong at the same time." I replied with a grin on my face. Dan was being weirdly silent and I knew that something was up with him.

"Yeah whatever. Keri, do you believe in love at first sight?" asked Dan. I knew that he was talking about Zoe because the first time that he met me he made it pretty clear that he didn't have feelings for me. We all know how that turned out!

"I do believe in love at first sight. Why do you ask?" I asked him. He looked at his reaction; He kept playing with his hands. Feeling like he was going to talk about Zoe, I kissed his cheek.

"I didn't believe in love at all. I treated women really badly and when they got knocked up I abandoned them but when I met Zoe and she had Danielle I knew that I wanted to stay and be there for her. Be the father that mine wasn't." Dan replied softly in my ears. I hated with a passion that he loves Danielle more that Stephanie and Sophie. They need him and Danielle doesn't.

"Yeah well you can be a good dad to Stephanie and Sophie. We need to get some baby stuff. We could be a proper family; In nine months we will have two beautiful little girls and they need you, Dan to be their dad. We could travel to Rio and start a brand new life." I said in between kisses. Staring at his love bite, I remembered the day that Stephanie and Sophie were conceived.

"With what? Frank is leaving MI9, Zoe and Shanice is moving to LA with Tom and Aneisha. It is only going to be me, you and Sky. I'm sorry, Keri but I can't be a father to Stephanie and Sophie." Dan replied gently pushing my hair behind my ear. My heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand little pieces,.

"Why not? Don't even mention Zoe's name because she means nothing to you. You have no more feelings towards her. Let her go." I said angrily. Dan kissed my nose and smiled at me but I knew that he wished it was Zoe lying beside him instead of me.

"I do have feelings for her and a little part of me is screaming telling me that we belong together but another part of me believes that she never loved me." Dan replied tears dropping slowly across his cheek. It hurt him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"She loved you but she doesn't anymore. I love you and so does Stephanie and Sophie. Me and you are going to stay at MI9 with our daughters and find a house." I said certain that if Zoe can do then so can me and Dan. If we put our heads to it then we can make it a nice home.

"With what money? Have you suddenly won the lottery and not told me? We're broke, Keri. We have no money, home or people who love us anymore." Dan replied. Why does he love Zoe more than me? I'm smart and caring and I am his perfect girl.

"No there must be a way to get some money. How about we get a loan from the bank? And then we could disappear. Change our names. I'll be Justine and you could be Michael a young couple trying to raise their babies in a safe environment." I said knowing that we could do this if we believe. Dan laughed to himself.

"Very funny, Keri. No bank will lend us some money and sooner or later people will find out who we are and then we will go to prison. You're living in a fantasy world, Keri. We have to face facts. Stephanie and Sophie are better off in care." Dan replied looking at me. I loved my girls but the thought of growing up without their mum terrified me.

"No we are not putting them in care. We could buy cheap stuff from car boot sales and make it nice nothing fancy. No one needs to know that I am pregnant. Then we can raise our little girls ourselves and they can have a normal life with their mum and dad." I said thinking it over and over again. I started breathing rapidly and my heart was beating faster and faster.

"What normal life? We will have to work, live and sleep in an office and they won't be able to have things like computers and laptops. Keri, I know that this must be hard but let them go. We have no money and babies are a lot of work. What would Sky say?" asked Dan placing his hand on my belly. I couldn't give a toss about Sky. She is nothing to me and Dan.

"I don't care about Sky. We have only got each other and Stephanie and Sophie. Me and you are the future and Sky is in the past. She could go to New Zealand and live with her family." I replied looking at Dan, who looked disappointed. It wasn't like he had feelings for Sky so I don't understand why he is so upset.

"She has no family. She is about to be made homeless, her family abandoned her and she is on her own. Sky means a lot to me. At least she has got her head screwed on properly." said Dan furiously. Moving away from him, I didn't know what he meant that but it sounded like he meant that I was the crazy one.

"She is the one with a screw loose. She's ill, Dan and what if she hurt Stephanie or Sophie? They are important to me and you but you can't admit it." I replied angrily. Dan shrugged his shoulders acting like he doesn't care about them. They are his daughters for God's sake.

"They aren't even born yet. Keri, there is no point even having these babies. We might lose our jobs and then what will we do. We want whats best for them but what's best is adoption or Zoe could look after them for us. Raise them as her own." said Dan. I gave him this glare that could only be described as a death glare. Zoe is the most selfish, bossy, mean person to walk this Earth.

"I am not letting that woman look after my babies. She walks around here like she is the Queen. She took you away from me and now she wants to take Stephanie and Sophie too." I replied angrily. She took Dan away from me and now she is going to take Steph and Soph too. No way!

"It might be good for them. Zoe is your sister and it would be good for them to have a nice normal life in America. We could go and visit and me and Zoe could still rekindle our love." said Dan. It is like the fact that we made out means nothing to him.

"You need to forget about Zoe because she doesn't love you. She never will love you ever again. Stephanie and Sophie deserve a normal life with their mum anyway me and you have that sort of love that would last forever." I replied looking at him. This wasn't just a one night stand. Placing my cheek against his, I thought of our future. We will have a nice cottage and live with the girls and be happily married. That way he can never leave me for Zoe.

"Yeah well I did believe in love but now I don't because I know that me and Zoe can never be. All my life, I have wanted a girl like her but now I am lost. I have been so lost without her." said Dan sad. He still loved that crazy, selfish, annoying, mean cow. I was the preittest but he hardly noticed me.

"You have me now and the girls. We are going to be okay. Marry me, Dan." I replied. I knew that it was a crazy and bizarre idea but this way he was bound to me forever and he could never leave me.

"Sorry Keri but I can't marry you. It isn't just about Zoe and Danielle. It is also about me and you. We aren't ready for marriage. My answer is no." said Dan firm stroking my hair. It completely shattered any hope of us two being together. I wasn't even asking for a big ceremony.

"Just me and you there is enough. We say our vows and then we get married no honeymoon. Say I love you forever and I will never leave you." I replied pushing him to say it. Dan didn't say it or even look at me. He is in love with her.

"I'm sorry but no. I never want to marry you, Keri. But we are still boyfriend and girlfriend. That's it. If Zoe comes to her senses and then me and her will be a family." said Dan picturing it in his head. I smacked his hand as hard as I could trying to get his attention.

"No. You always look at her not at me. She is nothing but a stuck up little weasel. I despise her. Me and you have our own family. It's me or her." I replied standing up. Dan looked away from me for a moment.

"I chose her and you. I am in love with her and that is never going to change but I love you too maybe not as much." said Dan uncertain. I knew that he was going to say no but I needed him to say yes.

"How could you say that? I am the mother of your children. Stephanie and Sophie are your children so please start acting like their father or I swear I will leave you too. I'll start a new life on my own and I will leave with you with that messed up girl Sky."I replied sternly showing him my bump. Dan was scared of me and didn't touch me or even kiss me.

"Fine! I never wanted the babies in first place. They were a mistake. Sometimes I wish that they never existed. You shouldn't be pregnant. I wish you weren't." said Dan angrily screaming back at me putting his clothes back on. Crying, I looked at him as he looked at my bump disgusted.

"Well I am so you have to deal with it. If it was Zoe then you would be like lets keep it and get married. I have tried to make myself look appealing to you but you don't understand how hard it is." I replied wiping my tears and looking at him. I moved over to him and slapped him across the face.

"I don't care about Stephanie and Sophie or you for that fact. I do love you but please stop this pregnancy thing and have an abortion." said Dan walking out of the room leaving me to it. I dropped to the ground and sobbed.


	136. Like the plague

**Hi I have decided to post two chapter today.**

Mrs King's POV

I have made up my mind and I am not changing it not now not ever. My family were shocked when I told them that I was going back to Africa. Zoe was right; I have to be a good mum to my kids and I get the chance to be in charge as the head. Packing up all my stuff, I booked some tickets for today. Luckily I managed to get a flight and I will be there tomorrow which is amazing. It is more than amazing it is fantastically amazing. Though, my family are trying to make me stay in any way possible.

"First Aneisha then you. Harmonie, you don't have to go to Africa and do this. We need you!" said Andrea grabbing my bag. She was my sister and she was supposed to understand what Mum was going through.

"Mum needs me and anyway I have already accepted the role. Andrea, give me back my bag. Stop being such a child!" I replied grabbing my bag from her. Jonathan stood in my way when I tried to leave.

"I need you more than your children. They think that you have abandoned them so it's best to forget your plans and stay. Andy, make some chicken and rice and we can have a family meal." said Jonathan stopping me. I wasn't their daughter. I can make up my own mind.

"I am not a child. You can't stop me seeing my kids. You have no idea how much I have missed them. I am going and there is nothing to stop me." I replied pushing past him. I made sure that I had the tickets and my passport. Jonathan grabbed my arm.

"You are not leaving. We are a family. It is just us 4 now. You can't leave us not now after we have lost our daughter because of you." said Jonathan angrily. Aneisha is my niece and I love her and she is happy with Tom.

"Me? I didn't drive her away like you two did. You made her feel like dirt and now she is living elsewhere. You have lost her completely and she is better off without the two of you." I replied trying my absolute hardest to leave. In the corner, Aisha was crying her hardest.

"Please don't leave me, Auntie. Don't leave me with them." said Aisha. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. She didn't deserve two parents like them.

"Take her. I mean it. Take her with you. She is now your daughter. Aisha, pack your stuff. I will get you a ticket." Jonathan replied. He has always seen Aisha as a burden but I never thought that he would abandon her.

"Are you sure that you want me to take her with me?" I asked him. Jonathan looked at Andrea who nodded and looked at each other. They looked happy that she was unhappy.

"Yes we are sure. She is not happy here and she deserves a good upbringing. Aisha, hurry up so you two can get going. I have got the tickets and it is all booked." Andrea replied smiling evilly. I know them and they don't want Aisha so that they could get some alone time together alone.

"Okay that's good. You haven't just piled Aisha on me just because you would be able to run around the house without any clothes?" I asked them uncertain if I should tell them. It has always been their dream but the family thought that it was disgusting.

"No! Will you two please go or you will miss your flight? Aisha, have you got your passport, sweetheart?" Andrea replied getting out a ticket from her bag. I felt like she planned this all and she wanted Aisha gone.

"Yeah it's here. Will you send me the rest of my clothes? What about school?" asked Aisha worried if she is making the right decision. Andrea kept playing with her bracelet and she felt guilty.

"You two should go. We will send you some money, Aisha and the rest of your belongings. We'll send your bed and stuff." Jonathan replied. I took Aisha's hand and we walked out of the house saying goodbye to Jonathan and Andrea.

"Thank you. This is going to be amazing!" said Aisha looking at me. She was really happy to be away from her parents. I was like her her guardian angel or something.

Dan's POV

I shouldn't have handled things like that. Keri is the mother of my children and Stephanie and Sophie are mine whether I like it or not. They are my little girls and I have to step up to the mark just like Zoe has done with Zoella and Danielle. They may just be half sisters but that won't matter. They love each other and that is enough. That's the great thing about love. It brings you down but sometimes when you meet the right person love is the only thing that you want to feel. And I have met my dream girl and I am going to try anything and everything to pursue our relationship. Looking at Zoe playing with Zoella makes me believe that we can still make this work. Walking over to them, I put on a content face.

"Hi. Now that Zoella is healthy and better we can go on our first date together. I was thinking that we could attend the school party and me and you could have our own private party." I said putting on the Mater charm and raising my eyebrows at her. Staring at me, Zoe giggled a bit.

"Yeah right. I am not going to the school party with you. I am too busy packing up all Danielle's stuff. Oh wait I have already done that." Zoe replied laughing to herself. I was being serious but all she does is treat me like a little kid.

"Stop laughing at me! I will make you love me. Forget about that little piece of scum that you are holding. I should have disposed of her when I had the chance." I said looking at her reaction. She wasn't the slightest bit sad or petrified. How can I make her see that we belong together?

"Well look who is trying to be the big man. When I left, all I wanted was you to fight for me but you didn't. You lost Zoe London that day. That soft, stupid trusting little girl and good riddance to her because I am Ariabella Roberts and I have had enough of you for a life time." Zoe replied standing up with Zoella. I was fighting the urge to beat her up. Not Zoe the baby.

"You will never be Ariabella Roberts. Inside you will always be that sad little girl who everyone trapples on. Zoe, you were never strong in combat yes but in strength no. You trusted people and that only led to grieve for everyone." I said not meaning it. She slapped me across the face. I looked at her ready to defend myself clutching my fist.

"Go on. Punch me. I dare you. The thing about you is that everything is resolved with your fists. No girl wants you. Dan, come near my baby again and I will give you a new title permanently disabled." Zoe replied looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I was under her spell and no one could remove me from it.

"You wouldn't dare harm me in anyway possible. I swear that you are pathetic and stupid. No girl deserves you for a mother." I said laughing right in her face. But as always she has a trick under her sleeve. She kicked my chin as hard as she could and it badly hurt.

"Everyone leaves you, Dan. You are like the plague. Nobody wants you. Not even your own twin or mother and who said that blood was thicker than water?" asked Zoe looking at me. I fell to the ground looking at my self in the mirror. I looked a right mess.

"Then leave like everybody else has. Go on and jog on." I said not thinking that she would actually do it but she did. She left the room and walked down the corridor without even looking back.

Sitting on the seat, I thought of reasons to chase for Zoe but each reason I came up with was useless. She was never going to be in love with me but Keri was. Walking out of the hospital to get some fresh air, I saw Sean walking alone texting someone. It was probably his dad or Selena.

"Danny boy, I saw Zoe walking outside. She looked pretty pleased with herself. I see that you didn't kill her daughter after all." said Sean stepping closer to me. Sometimes he makes me feel like I am the plague and I actually am. Poisoning my friends and family. Driving them to the limit.


	137. End for Dan

**Hi I have been so busy with my other story that is about Whitney and Lee. Thanks for the reviews. Please review. **

"No I tried but failed. Me and Zoe are over. Sean, why don't you go off with your little girlfriend? Everyone has it easy. Zoe, Shanice and Aneisha and Tom are moving to LA, Billie and Eddie are going to Greece, my mum and sister are going to Italy, you and Selena are leaving to Canada. Next you would be telling me that Mrs King is gone too." I replied walking past him. He seemed to enjoy annoying me. It was like his super power.

"Didn't you hear? Mrs King is gone to Africa with her niece. No lie, Dan. I promise you that she is gone to Africa. If you don't believe me then believe Aneisha." said Sean. Mrs King is dedicated to getting this school all better. I called Aneisha on my phone.

"Aneisha, there is some horrible gossip going on that says that Mrs King has left with your sister to go to Africa." I replied giving a cold glare to Sean. In my head, I just wanted everything was the same. Nobody was leaving me and noone was gone.

"Dan, I was surprised by the news too. But it is the truth she is gone to Africa with Aisha. Tomorrow she would be there and she would be with her family. Dan, I have to go." said Aneisha hanging up. I feel so alone. My friends. My family. Everyone is leaving to get away from me.

"Told ya. Dan, if I was you I would probably forget Zoe and go for Keri. Everyone knows that she is in love with you." Sean replied walking away smirking. Walking down the street, I went into a shop where I saw my mum asking for some carboard boxes.

"Mum? Please let me back into the house. I have nowhere else to go." I begged her. She didn't look that happy to see me. Folding her arms, she looked at me disgusted by my actions.

"No. It isn't my house and Daniel I don't even recognise you anymore. Suddenly my son turned into a druggie and a murderer." Mum replied crying a bit. Wiping her tears, she stood so close to me that I could smell her breath.

"You were the one to make me like this. I needed you growing up but you showed me no motherly love or affection. You shouldn't have kids if you can't look after them." I said harshly. My tone was raised and I was sweating like I have been for a run. Mum slapped me across the face.

"I never asked for an ill mannered, selfish, pathetic little boy. You ain't a man. I wish that I never gave birth to you. All I want is Eddie and Elle. Not you and that is never going to change." Mum replied pushing me back a couple of steps and laughing in my face. My expression changed from calm to furious.

"Then, go home to your little perfect family. I never needed you, Lizzie. You just decide that you don't want to be our mum then you do. I wish that I never found out." I said walking out of the shop leaving Mum. Looking back at her, she was better off without me.

Furious, I started running. I don't know where I am going but I need to fix myself up. Nobody wants me. I cause too much trouble. Mum wishes that I was never born. Everyone is better off without me. They are leaving to their new exotic and adventrous lives. Don't I deserve a nice life? Is this payback for all the pain that I caused people? Do I deserve all this pain and rejection? Have I treated people that badly? Am I a bad person? Can I ever change? A million and one questions were spinning in my head.

The only place that I could think was the park. In the bushes, there is a little hut that my dad built for us and he was friends with the park owner so he let us put it there and whenever someone tried to look there we scare them by shaking all the leaves. They would scream and run thinking that there is some kind of monster there. It was very amusing. I spent most of my childhood over there and the only person that knows of it is Keri because we had a picnic date over there. Walking into the bushes, I heard crying and there was Keri pouring her heart out to me.

"Keri, what are you doing here?" I asked her angrily sitting opposite her. She looked a right mess; Her mascara was dripping and her nose was runny.

"Thinking. I never wanted this. I am not cut out to be a mum. I was walking around town for a bit and I saw this woman with twin boys and she could afford to buy them these cute clothes and toys." Keri replied wiping her eyes. I patted her on the back hating every minute of it.

"That is what I have been telling you, Keri. Put them into care or adoption and they can have a pretty good life. We don't have money unless you want to live here." I said creating some distance between us. Her bump was massive. If you got a knife you could pop it like a balloon.

"Don't you think that I don't know that? Dan, I just don't want them to have the upbringing that I had. Not knowing who your parents are and not being normal. Not having a proper family." Keri replied sadly remebering her sad past. Knowing what she had been through, I hugged her tight.

"You are normal. Little kids get fostered and adopted first. They think that they are cute. They will be happy and have parents who can afford to care for them properly and spoil them with gifts." I reassured her. Kissing the top of her head, I saw an innocent but damaged girl.

Keri rubbed her eyes and closed them. "I want them to be with their real family. When I was in care, no one wanted to foster me. I never thought that I belonged there. All the little kids got fostered first and each day I drawed pictures of my family. I wanted a mum, dad, younger sister and brother and Libi."

I never knew that she was sensitive. All this time, I thought that she was a trouble maker looking for attention. "Soon, we will have to leave secoundary school and I want to be with you and Sky. My family. We may be the weirdest and bizarre family but that doesn't mean that we don't love each other."

Keri didn't look so happy when I mentioned Sky's name. "Sky isn't part of our family. The family is me, you and the girls not some messed up girl who has a secret crush on you. Sky has bipolar."

Putting some distance between us, I looked up hoping for a sign. "That is not Sky's fault. She is part of our family and you have to respect her. She has nothing like you and me. We have no girls. As soon as you give birth, the girls are going into care. I just hope that someone adopts them."

Keri rubbed her stomach and gave me an evil look. "I was weak before but now I am strong. The girls can live with us and we can live in a little cottage in the country side and be happy. Just the four of us."

Thinking that Keri is delusional, I stared at her for a moment. "Keri that is never going to happen. It is just the three of us. Me, you and Sky. I never asked for two screaming brats."

Keri didn't look happy when I said that. "Neither did I but we have to face facts. We have two beautiful girls on the way. We need to find a place to raise them. A little cottage with loads of land."

All I wanted was them to be happy and what is best is that they go into care. "No, Keri. You are living in a dream land. When they come, there will be no food for them. We will have to cash out for two ridiculous babies. We need to think about ourselves."

Angrily, Keri left the hut to find Sky standing there with a suitcase in her arms. "What are you doing here?" asked Keri rudely giving Sky this vibe that she doesn't want her.

Sky looked at me then she flung herself into my arms. "My flat was sold. It took them a couple of hours to sell it and then when the new owners came, the man who is a wrestler came and flung me out. They didn't even care that I was living there. It was my home and I know that it might not have been perfect but it was mine."

Jealously, Keri went towards me and pulled Sky away from me. "Nice sob story, Sky but me and Dan have things to discuss like the future of our unborn children. You aren't living with us so don't get any ideas."

Looking at the both of them, I have a feeling that we were going to have a hard time living together. "Girls, we have to find a place to live. We can't live here because it might be cold and we won't have enough space for two babies."

Keri gave me a cold glare that made me shiver. "You are a coward who is afraid of commitment and responsability. You won't even look after your children. Dan, we are not putting them in care."

Sky looked really caught in the middle of the argument. "I don't care about some ugly unborn babies. All I want is a plane ticket to New Zealand. I have contacted MI9 and they said that I could start being an MI9 senior which means I could make money."

If Keri is that pregnant then we need a miracle to help us. "We should all do that. Make some money. Sky wants to go to New Zealand and I want to go to Los Angeles with my family."

Keri's face filled with rage and she pushed me back a few steps. "No. We are saving for me and you and the girls not for Zoe. She doesn't love you the way I do. Dan, I swear if you ever go there, I will kill her."

I looked at her face and sighed. "She is your sister. This jealousy of her has to stop, Keri. We are three teenagers with nothing and nobody. We need each other. We are a team even if we despise one another."

Sky looked at Keri then at me. "He is right. For now, we could make an effort to get along. I should be going. I am hoping to save a grand." said Sky smiling weakly at me.

Percing at Keri, I could feel that she was angry at me. "Keri, please just make an effort to like Sky. She is nice girl when you get to know her. Keri, you have to forget about the plans that you made in your head because it ain't going to happen."


	138. Happily ever after

Aneisha's POV

No words can describe how delighted I am that my sister is moving to Africa. Even though I despise her, I feel a special bond between us. She gets to see our cousins in the flesh and I have a boyfriend who loves me. Things are finally starting to change for me and Tom. Don't we deserve to be happy? Thinking about it, when we go to Los Angeles it would start to feel like home and maybe me and Tom can start a new life there. A fresh start. A clean slate. Packing up all his blade quest posters and games, Tom couldn't help looking at my excited face. I couldn't stop smiling. In my head, I have a feeling that we are going to have a blast.

"Why are you smiling? We have got a lot of stuff to sort out. I have already found us a place to live. It is a 4 bedroom house right outside town." said Tom putting all his blade quest stuff into a bag. Looking at him, I didn't know how to describe my excitement. Imiagine living there near the beach and going surfing, swimming and have fun with our new friends.

"That's great. As soon as you come back from space and we collect our money then we could apply for college and part time jobs. I could be a journalist/actress." I replied jumping on his bed which made Tom laugh. Sighing gently, I pretended that I was on a sunbed in the beach.

"Yeah and I could work for NASA or any other university building robots while I go to college. It would be great! Hon, are we properly moving to Los Angeles or are going to come back here?" asked Tom scratching his chin while thinking about it. Unlike Tom, I have thought about it none stop and wouldn't it be better to start fresh. In a new place.

"Tom, to be honest when we are out there it may feel like home to us. I know that you may feel homesick when we are out there but what about we have a new fresh start somewhere different." I replied smiling weakly at him rubbing my hands against the bed hoping that he would understand. Tom smiled back at me.

"It would be great and there will be none of our families here anyway. It is a great place to raise a family. Let's move to America." said Tom pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't believe it moving to America. We can visit all the landmarks and go shopping.

"Yay! This is going to be fab. Tom, we are going to live the American dream. You are going to space and I will find a job." I replied hugging him back. It is just going to be me and him living the American dream.

"Yeah and there are some great museums and universities there. So we study at a college part time while having jobs. We could get a scholarship if we are lucky and I am feeling really lucky. I could study science and become a scientist like I always wanted." said Tom jumping up in the air making me giggle. I was going to date a scientist!

"This is going to be amazing but what about Keri? She needs us especcially now that she is pregnant with Stephanie and Sophie but when Zoe asked her if she wanted to go to LA with us she completely flipped like she has something to hide." I replied curiously. As a journalist, you always have to get the best story that you can and it wasn't Keri behaviour to flip like that but it could just be hormones.

"Keri is probably having a hard day. She must have broke a nail. But how angry did she look? What was her reaction?" asked Tom chucking all his clothes into his suitcase and reading his latest blade quest book.

"It was weird because Keri has never acted like that. She was terrified and angry at the same time saying that we were fools for wanting to go to America." I replied sitting down on the bed. A million and one questions were spinning in my head but the main one was What is Keri hiding from me?

"She must really hate America but that is weird because before she went to America she used to love it. She loved the sites and the fashion and nail bars. I heard about Mrs King and Aisha. You must really miss your sister." said Tom changing the subject completely like he didn't want to talk about Keri. I wanted to talk about Keri but I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer why she hates LA.

"Yeah but she is better off without my parents. My mum and dad are like super annoying and she deserves better. I feel like when I was with her, she was really annoying and I wished that she would leave but now that she is gone I miss her." I replied smiling weakly at him. He was so sweet for being there for me but I don't understand why he was changing the subject. Reading his face, I knew that he knew something about Keri.

"Babe, stop looking at me like that. Why are you analysing my face like I know something about Keri? Don't even try lying because I know how your mind works." said Tom angrily. Now he was getting defensive so I am sure that he knows something but I don't understand why Keri would tell him and not me. She is my best friend. I thought that we didn't have any secrets. She told me stuff like how she used to sleep walk when she was younger and sometimes she would be in trouble with KORPS.

"I also know how yours works. Keri is my best friend and she knows that she could tell me anything and I will understand but what I don't understand is that she told you and not me. Why? What is she hiding that is so bad that she can't tell me?" I asked him gently resting my head on my hand. Tom turned really red and I knew that he was guility.

"She knew that you wouldn't understand. When she was out there, some of the locals made fun of her because she was so weird and bizarre. She was really upset about it and she needed some support and I am worried that the same might happen to us. So I guess that means we should stay here." Tom replied not even looking at me. One minute he was estatic to move and now he doesn't. It made me angry that he was leading me on promising me false things.

"I can't believe you. One minute we are leaving and the next you want to stay here. Do you know what, Tom if you stay or go I am still leaving. Keri might have had a bad experience but we aren't going to. Anyway you will be in space so that doesn't really matter. I am not missing out on a chance to make money whilst doing my dream job. I don't care what happened to Keri over there." I said to him leaving the room. Storming out of the room, I saw that Stacey closed the door to her room and I knew that she heard everything. Gently pushing the door open, I saw Stacey sat in a corner with her hands on her ears and she was crying. This is what happens to kids when their parents fight. They are most affected and it is like parents don't even care. On her bed was a packed suitcase.

"Stacey, it's okay. Everything will be okay. Your mum and dad may fight but they are okay." I said to her moving towards her and sitting beside her. Stacey couldn't stop crying and it kept dropping down. It was horrible to see such a beautiful, talented young girl suffering like this. Locking herself in her room to avoid her parents arguing.

"No it is not okay. My mum and dad don't care about me anymore. All the time, they are shouting at each other. Dad would get drunk and angry and Mum would just take it. I love them both dearly but I can't be around them anymore. Since I was born, I have had to endure this pain. It is like they don't even care about me anymore." said Stacey rubbing her eyes. I put my arm around her and gave her the attention that she didn't get from her parents.

"Stacey, you listen to me. My whole life, my mum and dad were at eachother's throats and they pretended to be young love's dream but truely they weren't right for each other. When I was little, I used to go downstairs and sometimes when my Dad was drunk he would beat my mother. He was hit her with his belt and she would hit him. What I am trying to say is that you are lucky to have the chance to leave your family and go to a place where you can spend time with other girls and make friends." I replied smiling at her whilst I stroked her hair. At the corner of my eye, I could see Tom listening to our conversation but he left.

"Every summer we used to go there and there were some girls there who were really happy and I used to stay there for a couple of weeks but I truely belonged there. I just want to leave right now because I can't stand my parents. Don't fight with Tom. I know that sometimes he could be annoying and stupid but he is a really good guy." said Stacey hugging me. I thought about what she said. She was right. I loved Tom and if he wanted to stay then it was my job to be there for him.

"Why don't you go and watch some TV and have your dinner?" I replied gently. Stacey went out of the room and I looked around her room. It was blank with no posters or dollies. It was like a prison. The walls were coloured white and there wasn't much to say that there was a young girl living in there. Tom came back into the room looking at me while I explored through her stuff. Tom crept up on me and wrapped his arms around my waist much to my pleasure.

"Stacey hates it when anyone looks through her stuff. I heard what you said to her and I know understand why you want to leave. It is this place. It is like a bad luck charm. I want to be close to my sister and you. Keri is trying to make us stay here and it isn't going to work. So I have decided to come with you. You have sacrifies so much for me and now we are a family." said Tom smiling at me. He was beaming with pride and I loved the fact that he was so kind and affectionate towards me.

"Thank you, Tom. I love you very much. I can't wait for this new life. Just me, you and Stacey. We could make this work, Tom. I will let you have a close relationship with your sister if you let me hve a close relationship with mine. I know that she is a brat but she is my younger sister and I worry about her. I never really turned my back on her and even if she is miles away from us it doesn't mean that we shouldn't be together. Sisterhood is a bond that unites us for life." I replied confidently. My hands were shaking a little because our relationship was so delicate and I didn't want to destroy it in any way.

"How did I get such a wise and trustworthy girlfriend like you, hey? Of course you can go and speak to your sister whenever you want to. I love you, Aneisha Jones. One day you'll be Aneisha Tupper. We have a lot of packing to do and we have got only one week here left. On Sunday, we leave at 6 in the morning to go to the airport and we arrive there on Monday probably." said Tom smiling at me. I couldn't resist that gorgeous smile of his so I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss. I have a feeling that me and Tom are going to be just fine.

Frank's POV

I am at the jeweler's and before you ask I am not that interested in jewelrey but Stella is a female and what I have learnt over the years is that young females are desperate to get married (or so I think?). So I have to pick out the best engagement ring for the right place; This is going to go on her finger and she has to love it. I have speccially chosen a princess cut engagement ring and it has a beautiful big diamond. Okay, it costed me quite a lot but once I have a new job then we will be okay. On my way to Adele's school, someone called my name and I turned around to see Zoe there smiling with a big grin on her face.

"Are you going to propose to Stella? Let me see the ring." said Zoe grinning. I got the ring from my pocket and showed it to her. She's a female and I am sure that she would like it.

"I was thinking of taking Stella on a boat ride in Cannes and proposing there. It is going to be prefect with lights and music and dinner. I just hope that it doesn't rain." I replied smiling weakly at her. I was getting really annoyed waiting for her reponse.


	139. Bad Luck

**Hi sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have been revising for my maths and French GCSEs which are totally boring. **

"Zoe, I feel this sudden urge to get away from everything. Kathy could be out soon and she might come and get the girls again. Stella is too strong to admit that Kathy might get full custody but not if we disappear. Somewhere she will never find us." I replied shaking with excitement and fear. Kathy would do anything to get the girls back and she could easily get her sentence reduced.

"Frank, Stella loves you right but she isn't going to quit her job for you. Stella loves her work. Trust me, it will only be a matter of time before Kathy comes out and she will take back Amelia and Adele and torture them." said Zoe calmly walking with me in the direction of Adele's school. I thought that she was trying to make me feel better but she makes me feel worse.

"Oh thanks for making me feel even worse about my life. Adele and Amelia are my flesh and blood and I would do anything for them. Stella, on the other hand would easily choose MI9 over us." I replied uncertain. I saw a rock on the floor and in rage I kicked it as far as I could.

"Take it out on the rock. Frank, you are basically my dad too. You are the only father figure that I have got." said Zoe kindly smiling at me. I pulled her into a hug as we walked to Adele's school.

Stella's Pov

Normally at this time, I would be finishing a work's paperwork but I am at Kathy's old house packing some of Adele's and Amelia's clothes. Standing outside of the house, I could feel my heart miss a beat seeing the house that my beautiful twins suffered at the cruel hands of Kathy that little witch tore our family apart. It was like her job to destroy me completely. My gorgeous, intelligent little girls have suffered because of the mistakes that I have made. When I was pregnant with them, I wanted to tell Frank that he was going to be a dad and we could have escaped and we could of had a little cottage in France with lilies and roses growing there and a tree with a swing swinging from it for the girls to play on. It was going to be perfect! If Frank asked me to move there, I would in a heartbeat. He is the love of my life the apple of my eye.

Stepping inside, I looked at a photo that was of Kathy and the girls together as babies. That should of been me. I was denied the chance to be their mum because I was too young but I wasn't. I was old enough to decide what I wanted. When I lost them, I felt like I lost a part of me and it broke my heart entirely. Running upstairs to their room was like a blank page in a book. I grabbed the suitcase that was in the middle of the room and got some clothes. They didn't have much clothes. On the bed, there was a picture of Amelia and Adele looking depressed and it breaks my heart. I am the source of their pain. But I swear that I am going to be the best mother that I could ever be. I was basically Zoe's mother because I looked after her even though I didn't trust her at first and who could blame me. She was a SKUL agent but that wasn't her fault like the fact that she grw up in SKUL.

I think that she had a lucky escape because anything is better than living with my aunt, Kathy. You are not allowed to chew loudly, play in the garden, sleep on the beds, wear inappropriate clothes. I'm sorry but this girl is kind of really old fashioned. Even when I was in my 20's they still controlled everything like I was a little kid that needed discipline. My dad used to beat me up too but I learnt how to behave like a little angel.

"If these four walls could speak then they would say that she destroyed my little angels. I hated her so much for what she did. I will make sure that she never gets the chance to destroy the family that we have now. I will do anything and everything to make sure that we are happy in our home. We will go to France and then we will come back a better stronger family." I said to myself circling in their room. Some might say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness but every problem is solved when you have a proper conversation with yourself. To me, every time Christmas, Birthday and Easter I would wonder what my little girls were doing and I needed to do it.

Grabbing all the clothes, all I wanted was to leave this terrible, filth ridden haunted place. If I had my way, I would get the key to Kathy's cell and throw away the key. Let her rot in her hell. I would rather burn her to death. She, the monster and abuser. But I am guility too. I should have done something. This is all my fault! I kept quiet and then got on with my life without a second thought for my girls.

In my pocket, my phone was vibrating. I glanced at the screen and it was Sienna, Frank's older sister. She was the only Aunt that the girls needed. Growing up, she was a business woman who works from home and she was like an angel through my pregnancy. The only person who knew about the girls' true paternity. Answering the call, I took a deep breath in trying to act as normal as possible so that she wouldn't guess what is going on.

"Sienna, how are you? How's Amelia? Is she okay?" I asked her worried that Amelia was injured in some way. Sienna sounded really calm so I knew that she was okay. Any mother would worry about her babies. Could you say that your mother doesn't even worry about you at all? I remeber wishing that I had a mum to call.

"Yeah she is okay. Stella, Amelia is a bit weird. It is like she has never seen or played on an ipad before. She's a diamond though. But one thing she keeps on saying that Kathy is going to beat her because she is being a bad girl." Sienna replied curiously. I knew that it would be hard for her to be in a new family. She needs some time to adjust to her new surroundings and her new family.

"Sienna, I am coming over to pick her up. Kathy is her adoptive mum. She abused her. I guess I need to show her that I am her new mother and not a complete stranger who she doesn't really know." I said gently to her looking down on the spotless floor. Walking out of the room carrying the clothes, I looked at this place of despair and filth. The home of all the world's evil. You might think that I am crazy but you don't know what it is like to lose two children.

"That's sad. Amelia is kind of cleaning up my house. She is so polite not your ordinary kid. Stella, I think that Amelia might need you right now. She still thinks that Kathy is coming back but maybe she is having trouble understanding what's going on." Sienna replied softly. I knew that Adele could handle a new family because she inherited her intelligence and her ability to adapt from me but Amelia might find it a bit hard.

"Okay I know that, Sienna. Thanks Sienna from helping me today and I don't even know how to repay you. Amelia just needs to realise what is going on." I said to her nicely to her. When they were born, it was a difficult labour and I named them after my best friends. Besides, Frank loved the name Amelia.

"Amelia said that she wants to go home now. Frank is here and he is picking her up with Adele. I will speak to you soon. Bye!" said Sienna hanging up the phone. I looked around for the final time before this place get sold and Kathy's stuff is burned.

Walking out of the house and locking the door, I took one look at it and sighed. I promise that I will be the best mother that I could possibly be for them. Secretly, I want to have another baby maybe a girl but then I don't because I have the perfect family already. Getting in my car and heading back to MI9 base, I wanted to leave MI9 for years but it is my second home. It took me 12 minutes to get back there and I headed to my office where Sky was waiting outside for me.

"Hello Skylar Plickett. I am sorry for the wait. Please come in." I said opening my office door and letting her in. She stank of really bad cheap perfume and mud. Sitting in my big chair, I folded my arms and looked at her.

"Miss Knight, the thing is that my family have abandoned me, I am homeless, penny less and it is all that Snotty Zoe's fault for everything." Sky replied angrily sitting on the other side of my chair. She really hates Zoe when it is kind of her fault. When you don't appreciate your family then they leave.

"No you can't blame Zoe for your mistakes. It is your own fault that you didn't treat them properly. If anyone should be blamed then it should be you. So now you have dissed my adoptive daughter now you can do one." I said to her gently telling her to leave. Zoe was my adoptive daughter but she isn't anymore. She used to live with me and Frank but she left to live with Katy.

"She's your adoptive daughter? I am so sorry sometimes my mouth runs away with itself. I didn't mean to say it, Miss Knight. I have nothing and I am begging you to give me a chance to be a true MI9 agent." Sky replied putting on the saddest face known to man. From looking at her, she looked like a nice girl but I know more than anyone that you should never judge a book by it's cover.

"Okay just sign here, Skylar Plickett and let's start fresh. I have to get back to my daughters, my son and my boyfriend." I said to her handing the MI9 code of conduct for her to sign. Every agent has to sign one even me and it is very strict.

"Lucky you. Here." Sky replied handing the contract back to me that was scribbled with her horrible handwriting. Smiling, Sky walked right out of the room.

"Yeah lucky me." I said to myself. Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the MI9 base quickly. To be honest, my job is pretty dull and boring just signing contracts all day and the best part of my day is leaving. All the time, I see nurses getting to be helpful and active while I am stuck behind a desk all day. I could of had that life!

Being a nurse literally means the world to me but I know that I can't be because I already have a job- a really boring one. It doesn't even pay that well and the fact that we have had to pray for a miracle with the bills to be paid and not to be evicted especially when we have got Amelia and Adele back. I could of had a great job and a great life but stupid MI9 clouded my judgement and forced me to stay not physically obviously. Saying that no other person would employ me. After I gave birth, a year later my dad died and I moved out of the house to be completely honest I was relieved that he died because the hell of being with an abusive and useless dad ended.


	140. dangers of drugs

Driving in the direction of home, I couldn't help but feel a feeling of my stomach swirling inside of me I think it is the sense that everything is going to be okay. Finally, my perfect family is going to happen. Just us now! It took me 10 minutes to get home and when I did I saw a surprising sight. Adele was cleaning the living room and Amelia was cooking.  
"Have I just appeared in a different dimension? What are you two doing?" I asked with a little bit of uncertainty. They smiled at me when I came to the room and continued with the chores.  
"We are doing what we always do. Clean the house and prepare a meal for the family. Anyway when Kathy comes home, she would expect there to be some food on the family's table." Amelia replied stirring whatever was in that pot. It was child labour. They were cooking when they were so delicate and fragile near a burning hot pan.  
"Amelia, Kathy isn't coming back not for at least 10 years. She has gone to a special place where she can get the help she needs. She can't look after you anymore. What she did to you is illegal and she isn't allowed to do that to you so she needs some time to herself." I carefullly explained in the best way possible. Amelia walked towards me frowning.  
"No you are lying. Kathy is our mum and she wouldn't just abandon us. She loves us and where do you expect us to live?" asked Amelia angrily folding her arms. It was like she didn't even want us to be her parents.  
"We are going to look after you because we are your parents. Kathy isn't your mum I am. You girls are mine and you are living here with me, Parker and your dad." I replied kindly. Amelia just took one look at me then continued with her chores just like Adele. Walking towards her, she couldn't even be bothered to look at me.  
"Why did you come for me? My life was better in Foxgrove. I was happy with my friends and now I have a mum and dad that I don't even know a brother that I don't even know and no friends expect a girl who is 16 years old. You have ruined my life." said Amelia rudely ignoring me. Adele approached her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly.  
"No Kathy ruined your life. All my life, I have wanted you two to be with me and your dad. You have nothing else so let's hope that someone who isn't me gives you a lift and a new life. Maybe I should just give up on my perfect family. Aimee, please don't fight me." I said calmly putting my hand on her shoulder. Amelia turned to me and smiled weakly.  
"Okay I will stay for a couple of weeks but after that I am going into foster care or adoption or something like that." Amelia replied smiling weakly before leaving the room. It was really hard to convince her that she is a part of our family. Maybe I shouldn't have got them back!  
Dan's POV  
So what has happened since my mother disowned me, Keri keeps trying to persuade me to get a place and get married. I thought she knew that I didn't want to get married because of personal reasons but she can't let this go. Sky is lucky not to hear her annoying and irrating face all the time right near your ear. I have no family and no home to live in. Before, I thought that I could stay with Sky but I am on my way to my drug dealer's house. He lets his customers stay for a price of £2 a day. It is a good deal but it is smelly, messy and full of addicts like me. He even lets you eat some of his food. My old mate Harry went there and was well into it and loved coke so much that he stole from his parents just before they disowned him. Keri keeps following me there asking a million and one questions.  
"Dan, where are you going? Where are you meant to go? Dan, it is starting to get dark and you need a bed, food and water. Dan! What I said about me and you getting married could happen if you give us a chance. We have children to think about?" said Keri pushing me back a few steps. She was shaking and I looked down at her bump and thought to myself that she didn't need me ruining their lives.  
"Keri, you deserve better than me. I have nowhere to go except to my drug dealer's. The girls are going to be strong, beautiful and healthy. Forget about me." I replied kissing her forehead. Unexpectatly, rain started poaring down on us. Keri pulled me towards her and pressed her lips against mine.  
"No I love you and we are going to stay with the drug dealer's until we get on our feet. I could be a model or fashion designer and you can be a cop or police officier. Then we will buy a little house in the countryside." said Keri sighing and placing her hand on her hair trying to dry her hair but her chances were unsuccessful. I love Keri but I want to be with Zoe more than I want to be with Keri.  
"That is a stupid dream in your head, Ker. We have nothing. I only have my £4 from yesterday." I replied looking at her disappointed in myself. She is my pregnant girlfriend and I should be taking care of her and our babies but I am completely useless. Stupid and useless. We arrived at the house and it was filthy. There was a little mattress in the middle of the room and a sink with no water running out of it but I was happy to have a place to stay for a while. The whole places stank of beer and drugs. There was a little room where he grew the drugs for us. Looking around, I couldn't believe that it was this bad. People kept falling on the ground and it was full of mice and drunk people getting high. Keri kept screaming every time that she saw a mouse running around the place grabbing some food with it. There wasn't enough space for the two of us. It was hard to breathe especially for Keri the food was horrible. Stale bread and water. That was it for the whole night. Keri kept crying in her sleep and it broke my heart. I was an addict and I need help. But not right now. I stood up in the middle of the night and got some cannabis that was given to me and smelt it before falling fast to sleep thinking about my life. I had no one to look after me and it was so much responsibility to look after one baby let alone two babies screaming for attention. She was getting closer to her due date and it was going to come any second and we don't even have a crib, buggy or some baby food. We are so unprepared for this. We are just kids! Why wont anyone help you through this? All we need is a place to stay, jobs and money and we could survive but the odds were staked against us. The whole night I thought about running away from the responsibility of being a dad thinking that I was going to be completely useless and not know what to do. I have never changed a nappy in my life and I don't intend to start now. I am having such mixed feelings about this. Keri needs me but we are still teens and we are getting rid of our lives. Babies means no life, freedom to do what you want and dirty nappies to change. It is going to be a complete nightmare and no escape from it. I will have to stop taking drugs and painkillers and be a good father like Kevin but he has a job and a nice life. So does Stella, Frank and all my other friends. Why do everyone that I love leave me. Am I a monster? Should I have kids with Keri or run away in the night? I woke up breathing heavily and sweating with Keri snoring beside me. I hated this! I have such good skills like I could be a cop, lawyer or a factory worker. Scratch that I am not working in terrible conditions for long hours for some low wages just to pay for my unborn twin daughters. Keri could manage on her own. She is fine on her own she is kind, considerate and nice and way too soft. She has lost that fire and passion. She kinds of reminds of me of my gran. Grumpy and rude. Gran used to say that I was a horrible little child. Always trying to get attention from girls and having sex at a young age stupidly. I have no money for college or university, Keri kep groaning and it was really annoying. I couldn't sleep and in the end ended up getting really high on cocaine. Keri hates it when I take coke saying that it damages me emotional and mentally. It is her way of controlling my life but I am not going to let her do so because it is my life and she doesn't control me. I could hear people jumping out of windows and I really wanted to try it.


	141. Night dawns

**Hi I know that I haven't posted in a while but that is all about to change. This story is my first priority and I guess I forgot that before but I plan to continue this story and I have some big plans for it now. Please review what you think. **

Aneisha's POV

I am excited to move there and not let anything destroy my chance of having a normal family with Tom. We have been through so much and we deserve it most to be honest. I have been looking at pictures of it and I am itching to get there and swim in the sea and stand under the sun like a movie star.

It is night now and Tom is fast asleep in his Blade Quest PJ's which look more ridiculous than they sound trust me. The sight of them would make you chuck up for the rest of your life. I couldn't sleep so I decided to just stand there and stare at the moon.

It is a beautiful night with stars in the sky which is perfect because I love looking at the sky when I need something to help me or guide me. I am totally in the dark because I want to be with Tom but I also have a part of me that wants to stay here.

This is the place that I grew up and I would probably miss it but it has been a while since it felt like home. Dan is a druggie and takes us for granted, Stella and Frank has found their daughter and they don't need us, Keri loves Dan and wants to be with him so we don't want to ruin her happiness.

For some reason, I am really feeling some cake. Chocolate cake is my favorite and it tastes like a rush of happiness down someone's throat. I grabbed my phone and flicked through pictures of me and Zoe from before she left because she and me were so close and we told each other everything.

There is one when we went to the mall and she forgot her purse but it turns out that she was holding it the whole time. It was so funny and we had a laugh. Maybe we would be that close again. I badly need a friend with me right now because I constantly feel sick.

Physically sick and emotionally sick. I am sick of all the secrets and lies between our team because it is destroying us as a family. I mean, the old Dan would never think twice about drugs but now he is taking them to take away the pain and Keri would never let an man take over her.

She is letting Dan trapple all over her. She used to be fashionable, smart and feisty and knew that friends were more better than boyfriends but now I feel like she is pushing us all out. Frank has been like a father figure to me and make me so happy and feel like I belonged somewhere and meant something.

He was the reason that I began as a agent in the first place but now he has got bigger and better priorities. I miss Aisha and I know that it sounds crazy but she is my sister after all and she is miles away flying in the night. She used to drive me insane but now I miss her constant protests.

"I wish that one day I will see my sister again and we will be as close as true sister." I said when I saw a shooting star. I knew that there was video call, skype and other communications but sometimes it is better to have a coversation face to face.

Looking at all my contacts, I knew someone who would be awake at this time that I could talk to at this hour. Arabella. She would always be awake at this time because she has a daughters and she would probably be keeping her awake. Calling her, she answered almost immediately.

"I knew that you would be awake considering the fact that you have daughters. She is probably be keeping you awake." I said putting the phone up to my ear. Arabella sounded like she was sleepy and kept yawning. In the background, I could hear the babies crying almost in unison.

"Yeah they are keeping me up all night. I have barely slept a wink and that includes my nieces. Are you okay, Aneisha?" asked Arabella back in a concerned voice. She sounded like she was near and that made me a bit happier to know that someone was there.

"Yeah of course I am okay. I just couldn't sleep, Ari. I am too excited to be going that I couldn't stand sleeping. I was thinking about Dan and his drug addiction. Do you think that it was me? Do you think that I pushed him into drugs because I was always in his face and annoying him?" I asked her looking for advice. To me, I feel like me and Dan have a difficult relationship because he is often walking away from me. Am I pushing him away?

"No of course not. Aneisha, no one makes him take cannabis. No matter how hard things get you should never result in trying to take away the pain by taking cannabis. There are many ways to deal with stress like meditation. Dan, he didn't take the right thing. He could have come to any one of us saying that he has a problem but he didn't. Anyway the addiction began before we met him." Arabella replied in a kind and caring tone. I felt like I was on cloud nine knowing that she was there for me as a true friend.

"I know but I don't know who he is anymore. He is one person one time and another the next. Keri is starting to turn like him. She is hanging around the wrong crowd. It is like he is infecting her with his posion and she won't even listen to us." said Aneisha thinking that this is absoutley hopeless. She was being so stubborn and won't listen to anything that we are saying.

"She's scared. I have met girls like her before at school and outside of school. Teenage Pregancy could have a good and bad effect on teens. Some might be estatic and be jumping with joy but some are scared of the responsability of looking after a kid. Keri will have to give up her friends, partying and freedom to be with two kids all of the time. It is scary to think that and knowing that she is going to be a single mother is worse because Dan's on drugs and doesn't even want the responsability of looking after kids." Arabella replied through the mobile. I don't get it because if she wanted some help with Sophie and Stephanie then why doesn't she just ask us for it. That has been puzzling me for a long time.

"If that is true, then why is she pushing us away? We will always be there for her no mattter where we are. We love her she is our friend but now she is calling us idoits and be a cow." I said scratching my head for answers. In the team, I am the mind reader, Tom's the brains, Dan's the action man, Keri's the fun loving one. It has been like that since Zoe left us.

"Because she doesn't want you to go. She feels like she is losing her best friend and everybody is deserting her. To be honest, it is time that Keri stood on her own two feet because she relies a lot of you lot and that ain't fair. Keri and Dan made this mess so they have to be the one to clear it up not you. If I could I would give you and Tom the baby instead because they are in safer hands. Who knows what will happen to those poor girl growing up with them as parents? It could get messy." Arabella replied laughing at the other side of the phone. I didn't see what was really funny and the joke wasn't that funny. For some reason I feel like laughing.

"Yeah but they love each other. Somewhere deep inside Dan's heart, there is a place for Keri and I know maybe they could be great parents. Why are you so down on them like you despise them or something?" I asked her curiously. She sighed and I could feel the tension between the two of us. A part of her still fancied Dan and wanted to be with him. That is what it is. It is plain jealousy.

"No of course not. Keri is my sister and Dan is my ex-boyfriend. I am not exactly thrilled that they are together but I know that they could never be that very good parents to Sophie and Stephanie. They are better off without them. Keri should put them into care and save them some hassle." Arabella replied harshly and rudely. She was the one being a cow now saying all these things. I know that they have their problems but they would be a great couple of role models.

"Why not? She should keep them. You are being a really cow about this and to be honest I think that you are jealous that Dan has a new girlfriend and doesn't want you anymore. They could be great role models." I said to her tensed and a bit stressed. I didn't want to fight with her about this but I felt like it was my duty as their friend to fight their corner.

"Role models? What a drugged up loser with no jobs and no qualifications and a wannabe WAG with no self pride? I am not jealous of them too. Their relationship is a joke that's what it is. She has changed because of him. They have no home, money or people to help them. When these babies are born, Keri would expect everything to be done for her. She isn't the sort of girl to get her hands dirty and change a nappy. Being a parent is about emotional and financial support. If Dan really loved Keri, he would get out there and get a job or some way of providing for the babies instead of spending it on drugs." Arabella replied harshly stating the obvious. Dan used to steal from where he could see money from but that doesn't mean that he is a bad person. It means we need to be there for him and help him through his drug addiction.

"What if we lent him money to pay for the babies? I don't have much and I am planning to spend my hard earned savings in America but you have loads of money so you could help him finically." I suggested helpfully and subtlety. I could hear voices from the other side of the phone and I recognized it as Mirabella and Roberta.

"Why should I spend my hard earned cash on a low life druggie like Dan. I have to think about my own kids and how they might be affected by me spending thousands on them. If Keri really cared about these kids, she would either put them in care so that they could go to a loving and warming home or she could get child benefits." Arabella replied with a hint of tiredness. She couldn't stop yawning and I knew that being a mother was having a negative effect on her alertness.

"You are tired. We'll talk at school. Try and get some sleep before then. It is important that you are awake. School is going to be a breeze now that Mrs King is gone." I said saying my goodbyes and closing the call. I suddenly felt violently sick for no reason and rushed to the bin and puked. Normally I am not like this but it must have been those dodgy school dinners!

Keri's POV

I can't sleep as predicted. Normally I am used to being moved around like a paper bag because I grew up in care and I have lived with some horrible people who have done some horrible things to children and I guess that it helped me prepare for this hell hole. Looking around the box room, the smell of cocaine and alcohol entered my nose, the sound of people wheezing and becoming violently sick crept into my ears.

I could feel the cold breeze against my cheeks and the sounds of rats leaping to grab any spare food on the floor. Trapped in a nightmare with no one to help me. Dan was asleep and I didn't know what to do. Scared for not only my life but the lives of my daughters, I crept dodging the rats and mice and moved towards the window for some fresh air.

It was a beautiful sight seeing the sun rise in the sky. A beautiful beacon of love shining above us smiling upon us. This place reminded me of KORPS Hq but at least Libi was there by my side as she has always been. Despite the constant tests and the security, I believed that they were trying to protect me.

I have never seen outside before then and I was scared of the outside world especially when they told us about the goblins and giants and that our parents died when we were a baby and they were there to take care of us and our parents' last wish was for us to be safe so they build this place to ensure our safety.

I was an innocent and gullible kids back then but I believed them especially when they showed us photos of the horrible creatures lurking about. I am now free but I feel like I am in a prison. A prison of love trapped in a stupid love triangle. I love Dan but Dan loves Zoe but Zoe doesn't love Dan.

Libi and I have always been close but now she is a thousand miles away from me and she barely calls me. A couple of months ago, she moved away to Brazil with her adopted parents and one month old triplets. I felt like she was shutting me out of her life and the lives of her children.

She had two boys and one girl and called them Mason, Antony and Madeline. She told me that no matter where they were they were going to be best friends no matter what but if she was really my best friend then she would call and tell me that she was okay.

It hurts that she would leave and now I heard from her adopted father saying that she was fitting in school amazingly and doesn't need me sticking my nose in where it isn't wanted. She called me once and blabbed on about the beaches and how much she loves it there.


End file.
